Hugs and Kisses
by StormyFictioners
Summary: A prank gone wrong sends UnderFell Sans now known as Red teleporting accidentally to UnderTale. Weak and confused it's up to the UnderTale Brothers to nurse him back to health and rescue UnderFell Papyrus from the living hell that is their Universe. Sanscest Kustard and Papcest Edgepuff. Slow burn. We do not own Undertale. -Check out our poll-
1. Information Chapter

Hello! This is an edgepuff and kustard fic aka Red x Comic. Edge x Pap.  
 **Summery:**  
A prank gone wrong sends UnderFell Sans now known as Red teleporting accidentally to UnderTale. Weak and confused it's up to the UnderTale Brothers to nurse him back to health and rescue UnderFell Papyrus from the living hell that is their Universe. Sanscest and Papcest. Slow burn. We do not own Undertale. In this fic Edge does not abuse Red but, Red still wears a collar.

 **Main Characters:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Papyrus- Edge

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderTale Fuku- Fuku

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

UnderFell Fuku- Fuki

 **Main Characters Heights:**

 _Tallest_

Edge

Amethyst

Pap

Jasper

Fuku

Comic

Red

Fuki

 _Shortest_

 **SHIPS:** Red x Comic. Edge x Pap. UTGrillby x Muffet. UTGrillby x UFGrillby

 **Other information:**

Information about Chapters will be at the top of each chapter this includes:

Ratings and warning for the chapter,

Characters,

Special thanks,

And Information about updates or polls

 _For more information message or comment. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 1: New Brother

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff with hurt/comfort. There is a bath scene, but no Rated M content or anything just Skeleton bros getting Red use to their Universe and clean.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Sans- Red

Random Doctor that is never seen again

Undyne

* * *

"Shit Shit Shit!" Sans was running as fast as his small legs would go. Of course the dogi clan would decide to take out their shortcomings onto the smaller skeleton. Especially since his brother, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, was forced to go to a meeting with Undyne and Asgore. Sure he probably shouldn't have pranked the Clan, but this week boss had been running him ragged with task. Though, He made up for it with leftover lasagna saved in the fridge; showing that he truly did care, but Sans was in dire need to let off some steam. What better way than to prank some unsuspecting monster. He really hadn't meant for them to get in trouble with Undyne or get the Clan mad enough to give chase. Now he was rethinking his resetting everyone's clocks prank. It wasn't as funny as before.

He was tired and almost out of places to run; the ruins door loomed in the distance. He was low on magic, but was sure he had one more jump in him. He would just have to force it. He was not going to get caught by them again. last time they had beat him until he almost dust. Sans was just lucky that Papyrus was close by. He still had scars from last time. This time he wouldn't be as lucky if they caught him.

Bracing himself Sans teleported. Feeling his magic drain out of him as his body gained the weightless feeling of traveling through the void. Instantly his body was spit out of the void sending him into a snow drift. He wasn't sure if he had even made it two feet from the Clan, but he was so weak and tired all he could do was let out a small whispered "Please… Pap." before passing out.

Sans woke with a start when someone plowed into the snowdrift beside his station with a _POOF_ "woah hey!" He said getting up to see who it was. Seeing the small monster face first into the snow. Sans took one of the black jacket covered shoulders gently turning him over. "Fuck..." he froze when he turned the guy over giving him a clear view of a skeleton monster who looked like an alternate version of himself. His copy looked in bad shape. He pulled out his phone dialing his brother's number "come on bro... Pick up..."

Papyrus was recalibrating one of his puzzles when his phone went off. Answering his phone Papyrus quickly started scolding "SANS YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SLEEP DIALED ME AGAIN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING BROTHER!"

"Bro, someone just collapsed by my station they need help bad! Get the doctor to our house and come help me carry him!" Sans said urgently.

Papyrus gasped quickly taking off in a sprint to Sans's station "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE BROTHER! DON'T WORRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HANDLE THINGS!" hanging up Papyrus dialed the doctor's number, a kind bunny that lived nearby, and relaid the information. The bunny quickly agreed to meet at the skeletons house.

Rushing over to his brothers station Papyrus was barely able to skid to a stop. Panting slightly out of breathe he asked "WHERE ARE THEY SANS!?"

"Right here bro, I think he's suffering magic exhaustion." he said helping his brother pick him up.

Papyrus dwarfed the small skeleton that was placed in his arms. He looked so small and weak. Like the small thing could break into dust at any moment. "He… he's so small..." Papyrus's eyes instantly went orange his healing magic covering the small monsters form. The small skeleton gave a small moan and curled up, lightly clinging to Papyrus. Papyrus looked up to Sans, a small tear sliding down his cheek, overwhelmed. "S-sans… wh-what do i do?"

"Run him home to the doctor. She'll have supplements. I'll take a shortcut and I'll meet you there. I promise we can save him, but you gotta run fast okay?"

Papyrus nodded determined sniffling slightly "O-okay." standing Papyrus held the small monster close to him and took off sprinting. Using his long legs to his advantage Papyrus got home in record time.

Sans met him there and smiled "okay, good job bro you did great!"

Papyrus nodded panting slightly. Running as quickly as he did along with feeding the small skeleton he held healing magic, Papyrus was starting to wear down. Slowly making his way inside he gave Sans a small smile. "He can stay in my room." Papyrus offered slowly making his way up the stairs. the doctor followed and already pulling out supplies for what issues the smaller monster had or at least from what they could tell with him bundled in Papyrus's arms.

Sans nodded "that works bro." he said and looked over him. "He seems underfed."

Papyrus nodded switching the skeleton to one arm to pull back his covers and lay the skeleton down. Petting his skull gently the small skeleton seemed to lean into the touch. "Yes, he does… do you think he will wake up soon?"

The doctor shook their head squeezing between the skeletons to check their patient. Doing a thorough check they pulled out a handful of bottles of pills, powders, even bath soap. "Healthy meals. Mainly soups and liquids for the first few weeks and lots of milk." handing Sans the pile of supplies she explained each of them. The pills for vitamin supplements, sleep, soul strength. The powder for each meal until he was strong enough to eat more denser foods. The bath soaps to strengthen bones. "Let him rest. He is very weak so do not rush the process. He will most likely sleep the remainder of the day and into tomorrow until his magic has strengthened. When he does wake food is of most concern."

Sans nodded listening carefully "thanks ma'am... We'll take care of him."

Papyrus nodded "YES WE WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM! PROMISE MISS DOCTOR."

The doctor eyed the two skeletons wincing slightly at Papyrus's voice, but nodded leaving with a "call if you need anything."

"We will and send my tab" Sans said escorting her out.

She nodded soon disappearing in the distance.

Papyrus stood close behind Sans "WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW? SHOULD I MAKE OUR GUEST CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI FOR WHEN HE WAKES?"

"Let's wait for him to wake up first she said he can't handle solids yet."

Papyrus frowned going and plopping on the couch dejected "he will be okay… right?"

Sans nodded "yeah he's tougher than he looks" he promised

Papyrus frowned looking down at his hands and fiddled with his scarf. Quietly commenting "he looks like you."

Sans frowned and sighed taking his hands "Paps... What do you remember about Dad's old work?" He asked gently

Papyrus frowned trying to remember "it was sciencey? Things about void and time and sometimes lines? Why?"

"Well you see Dad was right... That guy upstairs? He's another me. I don't know where he came from or what's he like, but there is no denying it..."

Papyrus blinked "another... You? He is a Sans too?"

"I'm pretty sure bro..." He said

"Does that mean he only has one HP?! Oh great perfect pasta what if it's smaller. He looks so fragile even smaller and more delicate than you! Oh my he's so small he could trip on the stairs, fall off the bed, slip in the tub! He's probably going to get sick from being in the cold! Oh my word you're not sick are you Sans! You were out longer than usual you haven't even had your daily nap!"

Sans got up and hugged his bro tightly "woah calm down Paps it's okay... I'm okay... And he's gonna be okay... Don't worry... He's got you to help care for him you know."

Papyrus nodded taking in a few shaky breaths. Slowly and carefully Papyrus wrapped his arms around his brother like he could break at any moment. "I... I don't want to lose you... Seeing him like that just reminds me how delicate you are... I know I worry too much, but you're my only brother and I don't want to lose you..."

Sans held him tighter "I know bro... I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you"

Papyrus smiled holding him closer before freezing. "What about his brother? Where is his Papyrus?"

Sans's eyelights widened "I uh didn't see him... Perhaps he's not here. we can ask him when he wakes up... Stars if he's anything like me..." He clung to his brother "I hope he's okay..."

Papyrus frowned nodding "yes, I hope he is okay too. Though if this copy's Papyrus is anything like me I'm sure he will be able to handle himself until his brother is able to return. We just have to work extra hard to get our guest healed up! Nyeheheh."

"Yeah" Sans said and nuzzled him "I'll go check on him" he said

Papyrus nodded "SHALL I MAKE US SOME SPAGHETTI IN THE MEANTIME?"

"Sounds yummy I'm starving" he said. he really had been tired from that jump. he wanted some of his energy back.

Papyrus chuckled grinning and hurrying off to the kitchen "STARVE NO LONGER MY DEAR BROTHER!"

Sans chuckled opening the door and entering to check on his double it would be easier if he met him first

Red eye lights stared at the skeleton that walked into the room. Sans watching his every move. Sans was still extremely tired; his eyelids kept drooping before shooting wide open again. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing here, but UnderFell was not a place where people slept just anywhere.

Sans raised his hand in a small wave smiling a bit "hey uh... Me. Name's Sans... Sans the skeleton." He said

Sans flinched slightly as the other skeleton moved and spoke. He had to admit that the blue jacketed skeleton did look a lot like him. Sans went to say something, but it came out a whispered rasp so he just closed his mouth and scooted further away from the other him.

Sans frowned "here want some water? It's clean" he said and handed him a cup from the nightstand. "Do you speak the same language?" He asked gently.

Sans stared at the other's hand holding the glass. Did he think that he was stupid. Never take anything from strangers. For all he knew this could be some shape shifting monster or he was drugged. That 'water' was probably drugged. Sans frowned shifting away. He was really thirsty though. Sans shook his head, he wasn't going to fall for it.

Sans sighed and brought the water to his own teeth and drank half and offered it again "distrusting huh? Guess this is pretty scary... I don't know how much your universe is like mine or if Gaster even told you about the multiverse" he said

Sans blinked shocked that the other would drink from the glass. What if it had been poisoned! Since the other had proved it wasn't Sans shyly reached for the glass. Taking a sip he all but spit it out when he hear Gaster's name. Water ran down his chin as he stared dumbfounded at the other. Quickly swiping at his mouth Sans chugged the rest of the water asking shocked "y-you know Gaster?"

Sans nodded "yeah or at least I know MY Gaster. I don't know our Universes differences, but did he tell you about the multiverse theory?" He asked

Sans nodded clinging to the empty glass "y-yeah. We ran over con-concepts of different time lines and the high predictability of a multiver-verse and of course the an-anomalies. B-but i… i've never t-tested the con-concepts before..."

Sans nodded "me either... After his death I kind of left science to care for my bro..." He said sure the pay was shitty and they lived check to check but it was worth it to make him happy.

Sans nodded "s-same… heh though boss takes c-care of me more than the other way around."

"You call your bro boss?" He said snorting "that's adorable... By the way do you know if he came with you?" He asked

Sans frowned not enjoying the others mockery one bit. With a sneer he threw the glass, it smashing against the wall. Crossing his arms Sans wiggled into the corner, he wanted to turn his back to the other but that would be a death sentence. Baring his fangs Sans growled out "fuck you."

Sans stopped laughing when he threw the glass "hey hey I didn't mean to offend ya..." He said "and don't use that language my bro might hear… but you gotta answer did your brother come with you? if he did was have to find him before he hurts himself or he may already be hurt like you"

Sans grumbled "no, he's not with me. I'm not hurt and you're an ass!" Sans gave him the meanest glare he could, but he could already feel his anger slipping into exhaustion.

"SANS IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?"

Sans froze at the voice. It sounded so much like his brother, but still not. "boss?"

"Yeah well for the foreseeable future I'm your ass, sugar. now don't cuss around my brother or you'll have a bad time" he said and walked to the door opening "Yeah! Everything's fine bro! He's awake!" He called

"OH MY! I DIDN'T THINK HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP THIS QUICKLY! DON'T LET HIM GO TO SLEEP I WANT TO ASK HIM QUESTIONS!" Papyrus grabbed another glass of water and quickly rushed to the room.

Sans paled as the other him threatened him and called up his brother. The pounding foot steps caused him to shake. Oh no here he comes. Whimpering slightly he pleaded "i-i don't think… i can't..."

Sans frowned and took his hand "hey it's okay Pap ain't gonna hurt you he can't hurt anyone" he promised sending soothing magic to him "it's alright..." He said and turned to the door "Pap! Not so loud he's skittish!"

Papyrus frowned easing through the door "sorry! I didn't mean to startle you smol Sans. Are you feeling better? I brought another glass of water."

Sans shook, yanking at his hand slightly before giving into the other him. Curling his knees up Sans watching their connected hands not able to look at Papyrus.

Sans sighed "hey let's call me Comic" he said softly. He then took the glass and drank half of it before handing it over "here" he said gently

Sans nodded mumbling a thanks and taking the glass sipping it. "B-boss sometimes calls me Red..."

Papyrus frowned lowly asking "why are you drinking his water Sans. I could have got you some."

"Red? Alright we'll call you that" he said and looked at his bro "I guess in his world stuff is poisoned a lot" he said with a small shrug.

Papyrus gasped easing closer with concern "oh my i simply can't believe that people would go and due such an awful thing. Don't worry Red we wouldn't ever do something like that." Papyrus slowly sat down on the edge of the bed giving Red a small gentle smile.

Red frowned mumbling "it's not always poison sometimes drugs… but thanks..." Red stayed closer to this Comic Sans he was positive that he would break down if he so much as saw a gentle smile from the tall brother look alike.

Comic hummed "I'm sorry it's like that... Do you wanna tell us what your world is like so we can prepare you for ours?" He asked

Red shook his head his vision blurring for a few seconds. His eyelids were drooping again and he was finding it hard to stay awake with the close comforting form that was himself and the soft magic he was sending through their conjoined hands. "Nah… it's not very fun ta talk about."

Comic nodded and smiled "alright... Well, rest a bit and we'll talk later." he said seeing how tired the other was he yawned himself "it's past my nap too... Pap can you wake us for dinner?" He asked

Papyrus nodded smiling "Red do you like tomato soup as well as my brother or would you like a different type?"

Red shrugged nervously hunching into his jacket "anything is fine."

Papyrus nodded rubbing both their skulls gently before going to the kitchen. "As you wish new brother."

Red froze going stiff with the touch and quickly tucking his skull into his knees after Papyrus had left.

Comic released his hand "are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on his arm.

Red shivered slightly lifting his skull showing two deep red trails of tears. He body shook slightly as he gave a wet "n-no..."

Comic gasped and inched closer "what's wrong?" He asked worried "can I hug you?" He asked

Red shook with small sobs giving him a shaky nod and clinging to his copy. "I-i-i miss BOSS!"

Comic held him and felt his heart bleed a bit for him. he knew what it was like to be without his brother... "Was he still alive when you were pulled to this world?" He asked

Red gasped pulling back his teeth quivering "why wouldn't he be?! I-is he going to dust w-without me. D-do universes dust when you leave them! WH-WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Sans shook his head "no! No not at all! If he was alive when you left he's probably fine! And we can try and either pick him up or put you back! Don't panic!" He said cupping his face "come on don't panic... Just rest. we'll go down to my lab later okay?"

Red nodded tears still flowing and his breaths small gasps. Curling up closer to the other Red leached out all the comfort the other would give. "I-i don't want to lose boss. Not again. I-i can't."

"I know how you feel... We'll get him don't worry" he said

Red nodded his grip loosening as he fought the losing battle to stay awake. He mumbled out half asleep "don't wanna wake up… best dream have ina while… don't wanna leave… warm… nice..." soon small snores came from him.

Comic smiles "you don't have to go" he promised and wrapped his arms around him going to sleep himself two smol beans cuddled together.

Papyrus sighed from where he had listened in on their conversation through the door. Going down the the kitchen he started working on their meal. He took his time not wanting to rush their nap or the process. Making sure to read the cookbook step by step so he would get it right. "I hope they will be okay."

Certainly they would be if they understood each other. Perhaps Undyne might be able to help…

Deciding that his Best Friend should be filled in on the happenings Papyrus quickly called her.

"Yo Papyrus what's up?" Undyne said

"Oh Undyne all kinds of things are up! I got a new brother just a little while ago!"

"What a new brother?!" She asked "no way!"

Papyrus giggled "Yes Way!" cooing slighting "he's a smol Sans. he's so tiny almost a babybones! Though he's sick right now so we have to take care of him. He's shy too. I'm hoping that Sans can get his brother too. THAT WOULD MEAN THREE BROTHERS ISN'T THAT EXCITING! NYHEHEHE!"

"Another Sans? How?" Undyne asked

"SCIENCE!" Papyrus chuckled stirring the soup.

"Wow that's so cool! I thought Sans gave that stuff up! Can I come over and meet him?" She asked excited that Papyrus was excited.

"OH YES PLEASE! RIGHT NOW THEY ARE TAKING A NAP THOUGH… BUT WE COULD TEST OUT A FEW RECIPES I HAVE IN MY BOOK WHILE WE WAIT!"

"YUSSSSSSSS" She yelled and suddenly the call ended as she began jogging to their home.

Papyrus chuckled flipping through to find a few simple dessert recipes. Cookies and a cheesecake sounded simple enough. They had almost all the ingredients for them too just had to switch out a few things, though he was positive that it would go unnoticed.

Undyne soon barged in "I'm here Paps!" She said

Papyrus beamed, but quickly shush her "shhhhhhh! They are sleeping."

"Oh! Oops sorry" she said and lowered her voice smiling.

Papyrus giggled smiling like a child hiding something leading her to the kitchen and handing her the cookbook "Here look. These are what i picked out. What do you think?"

"They look great! Got everything for them?" She asked cheesecake was delicious.

Papyrus nodded confidently "i believe so." quickly he went to stir the soup seeing it almost bubbled over.

Undyne nodded and began going around the kitchen "what's he's like."

Papyrus paused thinking. "Like Sans, but not. He is more…. Skittish. I don't think he came from a good place. Apparently they poison water!"

Undyne frowned "poisoned water that's terrible!" She said

Papyrus frowned nodding "yeah… i think people hurt him..."

"Well if they come here I'll roast them... So are they from another world?"

Papyrus shrugged "universe?"

"That's so weird... I don't understand how nerds like Alphys and Sans understand it" she said

Papyrus nodded in agreement "soooooooo~"

"So what?" She said

Papyrus giggled "so have you asked her out yet?!" Papyrus put a wrist to his skull mocking Undyne's voice "OH ALPHYS I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! TAKE ME I'M YOURS~"

Undyne turned purple "No! Stupid! It's not like that!" She said hitting him I'm the arm "stop being stupid!"

Papyrus pouted "awwww but i thought you liked her. You talk about her all the time. Or do you have romantic feelings for someone else~"

She turned away "ha! I'm Undyne! I don't need anyone! Not even cute nerdy lizards!"

Papyrus grinned pointing to her "HA! YOU THINK SHE'S CUTE! YOU DO LIKE HER! UNDYNE LIKES ALPHYS! UNDYNE LIKE ALPHYS! I BET YOU WANT TO KISSSSSSSS HER!"

"No I don't!" She said stomping her foot. they were making a lot of racket.

Papyrus cackled "YOU LOOOOOOOOVE HER! YOU WANT TO HOLD HER! YOU WANT TO KISS HER! YOU WANT TO DO WHATEVER VOLUME TWO OF THE DATING HANDBOOK IS!"

Red groaned at the noise his eyes opening barely. "Boss why..."

"No I don't no I don't!" She said and grabbed him and began giving him a noogie.

Comic groaned and pulled the pillow over his head "eh probably just messing with Undyne" he whined

Papyrus gave a loud whine "DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

Red flinched his eyes flying open at the others voice in the dark room. Instantly Red teleporting to the kitchen with a small flash of red light. Looking back to the stairs Red darted to Papyrus's voice "Boss someone is in my ro-" Red froze at seeing the other monsters.

Undyne looked over "woah is this him"

Red's knees shook as he nervously clutched his jacket. He kept looking between the two of them. "I-i-i..."

Papyrus frowned crouching down "Red... Are you feeling okay?"

Comic groaned and walked out of the room. "Woah Red it's just us. it's okay..." He said coming down the stairs.

Red's bones quivered his skull wiping to where his copy was and he quickly went and ducked behind Comic. Red quickly started clinging to the back of his jacket his breathing slightly uneven.

Papyrus gave a small frown when Red rushed to his brother. Standing Papyrus grabbed out a few bowls "i have soup fixed if you're hungry… Undyne and i were fixing some dessert for later."

Comic turned and hugged the other him "hey... It's okay... Undyne won't hurt you" he promised rubbing his skull he then whispered "she and pap are just awful cooks together so beware your taste buds" he whispered.

Undyne watched him "wow! He is skittish, poor nerd."

Papyrus elbowed Undyne "Which is PERFECTLY fine Red. Take all the time you need. Let's get some food in you though the doctor said to feed you. It was of the utmost importance!"

Comic is nodded "yeah that's the best" he said holding Red "Come on I'll eat some of your food too so you can be sure okay?" He said

Red nodded shyly clutching onto Comic's jacket trailing after him.

Comic smiled and sat in a chair and patted the one next to him.

Red paused hovering near the chair glancing at Undyne again before scurrying into the chair. His left hand lightly holding the tail of Comic's jacket.

Papyrus smiled setting the bowls in front of them gently rubbing both their skulls.

Comic leaned into the touch "thank you bro..." He said. He then looked at Red's and took a few notes "see safe" he said

Undyne sat by Paps spot "so I guess your world is scary?" She asked "am I in it?" She asked

Red leaned in slightly at Papyrus's touch, but flinched hunching into his jacket at Undyne's question. Red knew better than to disregard what the captain of the royal guard ask. "Y-y-yes m-ma'am."

She frowned "does other me try to fix anything?" She asked

"f-fix th-things... like what? like um getting gold from people?"

Undyne frowned "I'm a tax collector?" She asked wow his world must suck

Red frowned "no... you are the c-captain of the royal guard. you nor-normally have b-boss collect from unruly citizens. B-boss doesn't like me doing f-field work so-so i stay where it's safe. y-you went with him once when you both h-had to dust a gang in hot land. i-i don't know wh-what you do past th-that. only what B-boss tells me."

Undyne frowned "I sound like an ass..." She said frowning "well here I protect the people and keep law" she said

Papyrus nodded "Undyne is very kind though she can't be a little… rough at times. She has a heart of gold Nyehehehehe. Of a gold reptile that is."

Undyne growled "I am not in love with Alphys!" She denied and began noogying him hard

Papyrus wailed out "NO! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"

Red jolted turning to Comic asking quietly "are... are they not together here?"

"Not yet... Undyne is in firm denial and Alphys is too nervous to try and pursue her... Are they together in your world?" He asked

Red nodded "yeah… Alphys a-abducted Undyne to perform some crazy ex-experiment on her. Cause that's what s-she does. Apparently she survived and that iner-interested Alphys so now Undyne takes people who don't pay to Alphys and i guess they experiment on them to-together and kiss and cr-crap."

Undyne looked horrified "Alphys would never!" She said "neither would I! Your world sounds awful!"

Red blushed ducking his head into his coat. He didn't realize the others were listening. Mumbling out quietly "i-i think it's kind of c-cute."

"Kiss- I mean kidnappings is not cute!" Undyne blushed "Alphys is is just a big dorky. Nerd! Who cares if I can bench press her or her dorky smile or the way she talks about anime or..." Undyne stopped and ate her food quickly standing "I have work to do!"

Papyrus was grinning ear to ear if he had ears. "I'm sure you do~"

Red gave a small smile piping up "i.. I think it's cute h-how you both can find.. Those feelings f-for someone in a… kill or be killed world… i think it gives people… hope. That it's not so bad. Or at least for B-Boss it does." Red ducked his head blushing again.

Undyne stopped "uh I guess from that point of view it's not so bad..." She said

Papyrus nodded "yup! And now that you know that you can go sweep her off her feet!"

"No! What if I stop her poor nerdy heart?!" She said covering her face "and besides Alphys like the cute types not me!" She was super wrong though.

Papyrus frowned "doesn't she like anime? Sans tell Undyne she looks like one of those anime characters you watch with Alphys."

Sans nodded "it's true there's this mermaid warrior she fawns over and you are just like her... I'm telling you, Alphys has it baaaad and other universe proves it!'

Red nodded though he doubted that his opinion mattered.

Papyrus nodded "there see! All you have to do is call her and ask to hang out with her. Or if you don't want to do that ask for help with 'a project~' she is bound to help you and hang out."

Undyne whined "whatever I'm going home" she said

Papyrus nodded seeing her out "at least think about it."

"I will!" She said and left.

Comic chuckled "I think she's getting it" he said

Papyrus sighed plopping down in a chair again "i hope so. I want her to be happy. Just like i want you to be happy brother. You too Red."

Red couldn't help, but squirm in his seat "s-sorry my bones are not really made of b-boyfriend material. Heh."

Sans snorted "neither are mine, but I'm sure somebody will love our sorry asses as much as our brothers do someday" he said

Papyrus gasped "SANS! LANGUAGE! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CURSING. BAD SANS."

Sans slapped a hand over his mouth "oh sorry bro!" He said

Papyrus nodded " YES, YOU SHOULD RIGHTFULLY BE ASHAMED. IN FRONT OF OUR GUEST NO LESS! NEVER MIND THAT I'M ALMOST POSITIVE YOU BOTH WILL FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU. EVEN IF I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"

Sans blushed "haha thanks bro" he said and brushed Red's hand "see what I said about language?"

Red nodded blushing lightly. "thanks for the warning."

Comic smiled "so how are you feeling now? the food help any?"

Red nodded "yeah feeling my one percent heh. It was delicious... Pap."

Papyrus grinned "i'm glad you liked it! The cheesecake should be done soon."

Sans smiled "awesome. well after we eat we can rest more or go to the lab." he said

Papyrus frowned "didn't the doctor say that he should rest? he might need to take some medication then rest on the couch or take a bath with the salts. you both probably need to change your clothes. if you change now i can probably have then washed and dried before tonight."

Red frowned looking skeptical "d-doctor? med-medication? i-i... when did this happened. i don't remember any doctor or meds. you-you haven't been giving me medicine have you?! was there drugs in the food!?"

Comic quickly took his hand "no! Of course not! It happened while you were out. you crashed into a snowbanks by my station we thought you were going to die. so we called the doctor to look you over. she just gave us medication to help you get back on your feet and replenish magic. I haven't given you any yet." he promised him.

Red looked at him trying to tell if he was lying or not, but his copy was his copy and they had amazing poker faces. "Y-you promise. You're not lying. It's just vitamin stuff nothing else? N-no heat pills or paralyzing stuff or anything like that?"

Comic squeezed his hands taking the other too "yeah I promise and I'll take a pill each too if you want.. And as for the bath stuff for your bones I can either bathe first or with you. whatever makes you comfortable" he said

Red ducked his head blushing hard at the idea of bathing with the other. Sure it was himself, but he hadn't bathed with anyone since Boss was a babybones. Looking at Comic's hands holding his, Red mumbled shyly "i-i trust you..."

Papyrus smiled leaning over to clank Red's skull "don't worry new brother Red we will take good care of you. We can all take a bath together if you would like. At least that way SOMEONE can make sure Sans doesn't fall asleep in the tub."

Comic sighed "it was six times..." He grumbled blushing.

Papyrus nodded "YES, SIX IS FAR TOO MANY TO BE SAFE!"

Red chuckled mumbling under his breathe "psh just six. I mean, really seven is when you really start to worry. Eight, you just have a problem. Heh heh."

Comic rolled his eyes "yeah what he said. no need to worry, but I don't mind you bathing with us if he don't, but it will be squished" he chuckled

Papyrus nodded thinking for a bit. "OF COURSE! I the great Papyrus is solver of all puzzles. I will simply help you both wash from outside the tub and when you are done i will take mine. Problem solved."

Comic smiled "genius bro" he said smiling getting up and putting their dishes in the sink "you can wear some of my clothes tonight" he told Red.

Red simply gave a jerky nod keeping his skull down and his bright red face hidden with the hood of his jacket.

Comic smiled and took his hand leading him upstairs and to His room "uh it's a mess" he said leading him in  
Red didn't look up until he almost fell tripping over a pile of clothes.

Comic chuckled "watch where you're going" he said and went to a drawer and looked for some clean clothes for him

Red blushed murmuring a small apology. Fiddling with the hem of his shirt Red awkwardly waited.

Comic soon returned with them both some clothes "alright let's go get the bath started and I'll get the medicine"

Red nodded following him.

Papyrus was already in the Bathroom filling the tub with warm water and bubbles.

Comic smiled "thanks bro is the medicine in it?" He asked stripping

Papyrus gasped "I almost forgot!" turning to grab the container he added it mixing it around.

Red instantly turned away when his copy started to Strip. This was not a good idea.

Comic chuckled "oh you're shy now" he said and climbed into the bath "see can't see through the bubbles"

Papyrus flicked water at his brother. "Don't tease. If you don't want to do this you don't have to Red."

Red nodded messing with his jacket but not taking it off yet.

Comic leaned back in the water "alright I'll stay long enough to prove the water's safe. will that be better for you?" He asked

Red shook his head. "I... It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" Comic asked gently reaching for him

Red frowned hugging his jacket closer. "I got scars..."

Comic frowned "hey... That's okay" he said gently "we won't judge you" he promised

Papyrus nodded petting his skull gently "we love you for just being you."

Red was shocked "you do?"

Comic nodded "yeah... You're basically part of the family now so don't worry about anything" he said

Red quickly swiped at growing tears before slowly shucking off his jacket and working on his clothes. Papyrus gently taking his clothes putting them in the basket of dirty laundry.  
Once Red stripped he slowly eased into the tub in his dirty white, scared, boney glory. The only thing he failed to remove was a red collar with gold spikes.

Comic approached and hugged him "it's okay... You're okay" he asked and looked at the collar so well hidden before now "what's that?" He asked

Red tilted his head "what's what?"

"The collar?"

Red blushed "oh... Boss gave it to me. Helps make sure people know I belong to him."

"Is that a form of protection?" He asked trying not to judge

Red nodded "yeah. kind of like marking what is yours."

Papyrus nodded innocently commenting "It's like a dog collar. You're like his puppy!"

Comic blushed "okay Papy let's not say those sort of things people could take it wrong" he said

Red chuckled shrugging "nah he's kind of right. Sometime Boss puts a leash on it so I won't get lost."

Comic coughed into a fist "*cough*kinky*cough*"

Papyrus frowned concerned "Sans are you feeling well? Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

Red's skull turned a bright red. Giving a small squeak Red covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe his comment. Boss was just being a good brother and marking sure not to loose him in a crowd. He was so small so it was easy to get lost. Not something like that!

Comic shook his head "nah bro it was just a bit of dust I'm fine" he said and pet Red's knee "it's okay" he said "just teasing."

Red pulled away curling up more. It was just so... EMBARRASSING! His skull had yet to lighten in it's dark shade, even worse the color was starting to move down to his other bones.

Comic smiled and began washing himself "you're adorable

Red made a choked sound slashing Comic "I-i am not!"

"Yes you are!" Comic said and splashed back playfully

Papyrus chuckled dunking them both under for a few seconds then starting on scrubbing their skulls. "You both are adorable."

Red sputtered a few times but relented to the larger skeletons hold. The scrubbing circles soothing him.

Papyrus chuckled rubbing the brush onto his brother's face "shush!"

Comic whined and sashed Pap playfully '"vengeance!"

Papyrus slashed him back his shirt was wet with Sans's attack "SANS! YOU'RE GETTING ME WET!"

Sans laughed happily "so you gotta change anyway!" He said said spitting water

Papyrus groaned resigned to his fate "Stop that Sans that's gross!"

"It's not my fault it got in my mouth!"

Papyrus sighed "I guess it can't be helped. Do you need some clean water? I can get you a glass. What about you Red?"

Red shook his head scrubbing his bones watching the others with a small smile.

"Naw I'm good Paps" he said nuzzling him as he got clean

Papyrus chuckled scrubbing Sans down. making sure to get in all the cracks that his brother couldn't reach or missed.

Sans giggled and laughed "you're the best bro" he said smiling

Papyrus grinned "well of course i am the great papyrus after all!"

Red gave a small frown. he missed his boss. his great and terrible papyrus.

Comic took his hand under the water and squeezed he had promised to help him get his brother

Red jolted slightly at the touch but calmed down realizing it was just Comic. giving him a shy squeeze back.

"Red do you need help washing too? here i can get the places you missed" Papyrus smiled starting to scrub the other down. making the small skeleton give a startled giggle when he scrubbed his sides.

Comic chuckled "Pap is too good" he chuckled "wanna go to the lab tonight we won't work but just look stuff over?" He asked

Red shrugged "i.. i don't know. it's up to you."

Papyrus frowned flicking water at his brother "remember he needs to rest. so just looking okay? also don't forget to take some medication Red."

Comic nodded "I know bro... And we'll just go tomorrow we can take the medicine and go to bed tonight" he said

Papyrus nodded "okay i think you are all clean. so dry off and i'll get medicine and cheesecake. sound good?"

"Yeah" he said and got out and began drying off handing the other towel to red

Papyrus smiled at them clanking their skulls and leaving for the kitchen.

Red froze and lightly touched where Papyrus had clanked him.

Comic looked at him "something wrong?" He asked wrapping shorter him in a towel he was adorable really...

red blushed shyly hugging the towel. murmuring "i... i guess i'm not use to getting... kisses."

"Oh? Well we give lots around here!" He said and planted one on his cheek playfully

red squeaked covering his face his skull going bright red.

Comic laughed and began dressing "so cute"

red pouted uncovering his face. grumbling "'m not cute... got fangs and scars... 'm scary and gangster."

"You are the tiniest of cute beans" Comic said

red furrowed his bone brows "what?! no i'm- i'm not!" Red's voice went whiny and it looked like he was just about to stomp his foot "i'm not cute. i'm noooooot!"

Comic smiled and hugged him "yes you are! You're even shorter than me!"

Red wiggled in his hold "Only because i gave Paps all the milk!"

"Awww such a good brother" he said nuzzling him "I did too"

Red frowned "no i'm not."

Comic chuckled "you're me so I know... We think we suck but we do the best we can" he said "and I know you did"

"i-i left him... i don't do anything. he supports us. he protects me from other monsters. i-i should have let the Clan dust me."

Comic frowned and took him by the shoulders "don't say things you don't mean and he would be devastated without you. Just as you are without him"

Red gave a small sob tears overflowing "i-i'm useless. I can barely get out of bed in the morning. I don't deserve to live. I'm a horrible brother."

Comic smiled sadly and hugged him tighter "I know... We do nothing but hold them back... But they love us anyway"

"w-why.. how can he still st-stand to be around me... s-some... sometimes i think h-he hates me. i-i deserve it. n-no one will l-love me. i don't d-deserve love."

Comic sighed and lead him to his room and laid him down and laid with him tangling their limbs and nuzzling him. "Don't say that. it ain't true... You are far more deserving of it" he said

Red shook his head clinging to the other giving small sobs.

Comic held him and gave him many small kisses and spoke comforting words to him. His counterpart said on the outside everything Sans felt on the inside and it hurt, but he logically knew it wasn't true and it was easier helping his double than it was himself.

Soon Red had cried himself out of tears. Laying their he just stared at the soft fabric of Sans's clothes softly rubbing it.

Comic pet him gently

There was a soft knock at the door. Papyrus poked his head in asking softly "are you two okay?. You didn't come to get your cheesecake. I brought it and the medicine if you want."

"Yeah bro bring it here... Buddy here is a bit homesick" he said gently

Papyrus gave him a small smile "oh sweetie I'm sorry." Going to the bed Papyrus sat next to them placing the plates onto the side table and pulling them both into a large hug. Setting them on his lap Papyrus nuzzled their skulls cooing softly "don't worry we are going to get you home. Don't worry dear."

"Yeah or your brother here whatever it takes" Comic promised not really wanting to send him back there

Papyrus nodded "yes, whatever home you want. Now here let's eat cheesecake and get some medicine in you. I think it might help you some." Papyrus handed them their plates rubbing their backs soothingly.

Comic smiled and leaned against Papyrus eating his food happily "thanks bro" he said loving the yummy kinda gross cheesecake it was one of his better attempts

Red tiredly nodded slowly eating the cheesecake it was one of the best he had tasted. looking up to Papyrus Red gave him a smile "not sure what it is, but it taste really good. thanks."

Papyrus smiled nuzzling him "thank you Red!"

"Gasp! That's your whole universes problem! They don't have cheesecake!"

Red jolted at Comic's outburst. "Um… Muffet might, but her prices are too high."

Comic snorted "Pft who need that cranky spider besides my overly silent bartender? We can make our own! if your universe could it would solve all those problems!"

Red chuckled "i doubt it would solve all the problems. Wait Grillby is with Muffet? I thought they were rivals or something."

"Eh they look it, but Grillby and her are actually good pen pals. he writes pretty good poetry for a guy who doesn't talk." he said "its adorable."

Red covered his mouth giving a snort giggling "that is adorable!"

"I keep offering to take him to meet her but he always chickens out. Afraid she won't like how quiet he really is." He chuckled

Red gave a squeaky "awwwwwww!" this opened a whole new level of how life could be. No more kill or be killed just sitting here talking about others romance. It made his soul feel a warmth that it hadn't felt since his brother grew up.

Papyrus chuckled shaking the two smaller skeletons on his lap. "Yes, they are quite adorable are they not. Almost as cute as Sans when he sneaks off to tell jokes to that big door when he thinks i'm not looking."

Comic blushed "oh you know about that?" He said chuckling

Papyrus tilted his head "well of course brother i had Alphys build me a tracker that i sewed into your jacket when you kept disappearing in the night."

Comic rubbed the back of his skull "that's creepy bro" he said

Papyrus gasped "IT IS NOT! What else was i supposed to do?! You would disappear and you wouldn't answer your phone or you left it on your bed. It really worried me! Then when i asked you would tell me nothing was wrong. I had to do something to make sure you were okay! I mean most of the time you were with Grillby. but i had to be sure!"

Comic nodded and hugged him "I know Papy. I didn't mean it... I'm sorry, I know you only care."

Papyrus nodded nuzzling him "good! Because i care about you a lot. I only want the best for you… the same goes to you Red. Start sneaking off i'll get a tracker for you too."

Red chuckled leaning into Papyrus "nah. Got no where better to be."

Comic smiled "I love you Pap" he said leaning against him and beginning to snore.

Papyrus gave a small whine "saaaaans." with a small huff he turned to the other skeleton "are you okay with taking some medicine?"

Red nodded setting both plates down and taking the medicine handed to him. Nervously Red eased into Papyrus's hold.

Papyrus smiled clanking both their skulls before easing back so they were laying down. Holding them both he wiggled around until he was able to get a blanket over them. "I love you both. Good night."

Red gave a small sigh of contentment curling up in Papyrus's arms "love ya too Pap."


	3. Chapter 2: Grillby's Crush

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff talking about flirting.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Grillby

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Grillby's Crush**

Later that night Sans awoke and stretched. he looked at his sleeping doppelganger and brother and hummed. he could use a drink. so he teleports to the place he knows best, Grillby's bar, hoping it was open.

Grillby sighed looking down at a piece of paper. It was burnt slightly around the edges and there was a slightly burnt envelope next to it. Curled cursive adoring the outside with the word "Muffet". Jumping at the pop of Sans teleporting Grillby scrambled to cover the paper his flames turning a pink tinge crackling loudly. "S-Sans!"

Sans smiled "hey Grillbz... Another letter for Muffet?" He asked smiling.

Grillby turned a darker pink tucking the paper close to his chest. Tapping his watch "Late."

"Want me to read it over for you?" He asked

Grillby looked away slightly embarrassed, but nodded. Still clinging to the letter Grillby looked at Sans seriously. Even though Sans has read over each letter he has sent Muffet he wanted to make sure Sans understood the importance of this letter. "Soul." he pointed to the letter.

Sans nodded and smiled "I get it buddy" he said letting his eyelights widen in compassion

Satisfied Grillby carefully handed over the letter. It read...

 _ **Because of you.**_ _  
The warm glow that fills my lungs and soul with i get a message from you. The smile that is permanently plastered into my flames when i think of you. The tingling sensation that fills my lava veins. The bubbling laughter, giggles, snorts, and chuckles that escape my fiery lips. That sensation. That overwhelming feeling that overtakes my body. That… that feeling. Whatever it is. It's because of you. The butterflies. The sparks. The fireworks. It's all so indescribable, but it's you. You make me feel this everyday. This feeling. This mixture of emotion. This catastrophe of passion. It's because of you. You make me ecstatic! Impulsive. Filled to the brim with excitement. And frankly i don't get excited very often. But you make me feel this way. I've never felt so many things. I'm a little monster looking at the wishing stones for the first time. A toddler experiencing snow. A Dogi Clan playing fetch or getting pats. Sans and puns. All because of you._

Sans smiled "wow this is one of the best yet Grillbz! She'll surely be swept off her feet." he said taking a red marker and drawing a heart at the end and then writing "Grillby" after it.

Grillby whined at the addition but it was too late to do anything about it. Blushing Grillby gave him a shaky lava smile "r-eally?"

"For sure... Perhaps you could even deliver it yourself huh?" He suggested again

Grillby shook his head quickly his flames, a mix of a green and pink, trailing behind him "no… late… dark… bed..."

"Excuses excuses you can do it!" He said smiling "you gotta meet her someday Grillbz" he said

Grillby's flames look practically ill. "Busy… other… next?"

"Hmmm fine, but that's it! I'll drag you to her place if I have to!" Sans said "I do this cause I care Grillby." He promised

Grillby looked defeated, but nodded glad he didn't have to face the issue today. "Dr-ink?"

Sans groaned "oh thought you'd never ask you won't believe the day I had today!" He said and began spilling it

Grillby listened and poured Sans his usual drink, alcohol and ketchup. his flames went high in surprise and he soon made his way to the seat beside Sans listening attentively. "good? bad?"

"Both!" He said and told continued to tell him what happened "I'm gonna be trying to get his bro here but I don't know what he'll be like" he said.

Grillby thought "sc-aired?" he offered.

"Heh probably... Man I gotta bring the other me over though he's adorable"

Grillby nodded in agreement. From what Sans had told him the other was almost exactly like the skeleton sitting in front of him. Giving Sans a grin he pointed to Sans's chest "a-dor-a-bowl."

Sans blushed "nah! You're crazy I'm not adorable" he said pushing his hand away smiling.

Grillby chuckled warm and rich. Grinning he pointed to Sans again "smol."

Sans blushed "no I'm not." He squirmed.

Grillby chuckled standing up and gesturing to the height that Sans came to on him. Which happened to be at his hips. "Smol… cute."

Sans turned entirely blue and drank his stuff "why you always lyinnnn."

Grillby chuckled getting up and pouring him another drink. Leaning on an elbow Grillby lightly rubbing Sans's skull. "No… true."

Sans leaned into the touch "ah if you say so..." He said he didn't see it, but he knew Grillby cared

Grillby smiled glad he was able to at least half way convence Sans. "do." Grillby frowned growing nervous "s-sans?"

Sans looked up "yeah buddy?" He asked wondering why he was suddenly nervous.

Grillby opened his arms "h-hug?"

Sans smiled and hugged him "of course..." He said and nuzzled his chest "you're the light of my life" he chuckled

Grillby rumbled slightly with a chuckled. A deep content sigh escaped him as he eased his arms around the other. Nuzzling the others skull he tried to show how much he cared for the other. "Bro-ther."

"Yeah brother" Sans agreed clinging tightly and tearing up two brothers in one day. one who's been there the whole time "I love you Grillbz" he said

Grillby shivered his flames crackling loudly at Sans's comment. Taking a deep breath Grillby smiled "i… l-ove… you… too… s-sans."

Sans smiled "that's the most words I've ever heard you say at once Grillby I'm proud of you." he said smiling at him.

Grillby beamed back his flames growing brighter. "Pr-ac-tis."

Sans smiled "that's great Grillby just don't strain yourself"

Grillby nodded blushing as he leaned down and kissed the top of Sans's skull.

Sans smiled and kissed his cheek in return "wanna serenade Muffet in real life sometime huh?"

Grillby turned pink, blowing a hot breath into Sans's face he gesturing to his throat with a grumpy face.

Sans nodded "I know Grillbz I'm just teasing... I know you can't but don't let that stop you from trying to love her in the real though" he said hugging him.

Grillby nodded hold him close "sc-aired."

"Don't be Grillby... She's a good person under all that cranky ness and I know she adores your letters. Once she meets you I know she'll adore you too. Plus you've been kind to all her children and that's a solid bonus" he said

Grillby nodded "hope…" Grillby hugged Sans tight promising "soon..."

"Yeah and if you want I'll go with you" he promised

Grillby nodded his flames waving wildly from the force.

Sans smiled "good now I gotta get home. want me to put that in the mailbox for you?" He asked

Grillby nodded placing it in the envelope and walking with him to the door. "S-sans."

Sans took it and hugged him once more "it'll be alright" he promised

Grillby nodded smiling making and upside down heart with his hands where his soul would be. Concentrating hard Grillby sloppily mouthed out "love you. Be safe."

Sans smiled and left popping into hotland and just dropping it on Muffet's table directly "who needs to wait on mail" he chuckled before popping back to his house.


	4. Chapter 3: Snowdin

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff, flirting, cuddles. some discussion of violence.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic  
UnderTale Papyrus- Pap  
UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Doggo

UnderTale Grillby

UnderTale Fuku

* * *

Papyrus smiled as he flipped a pancake. They were surprisingly easy to make. The coffee maker was slowly dripping a pot and the smell of pancakes filled the kitchen. Softly Papyrus hummed Bonetrossle.

Red groaned rolling over his hand plopping on something hard, but he couldn't force his eyes to open to see what it was.

"Ow!" Comic whined and pushed back

Red groaned his bones heavy mumbling out a slurred "sorry bro."

"S'lright" Comic rumbled wrapping him close nuzzling him

Red hummed nuzzling under his chin. "Five more minutes."

"Sure thing" Comic said and began snoozing again smiling like a dope

Red nodded snoring again, drooled a little bit.

Little bit later Papyrus finished and went to get his lazy skeletons out of bed. "Rise and shine Sans."

Comic clung tighter to his counterpart they were so adorable together two little smol skeles

Papyrus cooed going over and giving them both clanks "i'll let you sleep a little longer."

Comic smiled "yer the best..."

Papyrus chuckled rubbing his skull "oh so you are awake you little trickster."

"Nope... I'm sleep takin'... See eyes closed" he said smiling

Papyrus chuckled smiling. "If you say so." Papyrus leaned down giving him another clank. "Rest up I'll come get you two in a little bit."

Comic smiled "thanks love you bro"

Papyrus smiled heading back down to the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee and enjoying the day

Comic cuddled to Red he was the perfect cuddle buddy...

Red nuzzled into Comic's ribs clinging to him slightly and murmuring in his sleep.

Comic pet him smiling gently he clanked the top of his skull

Red gave a small sigh nuzzling more into Comic. Wiggling comfortably.

Comic made a happy noise "I could stay with you forever. you're so cute" he said

Red mumbled still asleep "no, 'm edgy ya marsh..mellow."

"You are my toasty marshmallow."

Red mumbled something before his stomach made a gurgle.

Comic chuckled "I think you need to eat" he said

Red grumbled poking Comic "stop movin"

"Nah it's time to get up and go eat" he said sitting up and rubbing his skull

Red whined clinging to Comic's waist. "noooooo sleep."

"Sleep after... Let's eat before I gotta go to work..." He said

Red was instantly awake "w-work..." rolling over Red got up frowning. of course his double wouldn't stay with him. he was too much of a wimp and Comic knew that. nodding Red mumbled "yeah of course. well come on. you gotta eat so you can go."

Comic frowned "hey... Are you okay?" He said and took his hand "I can take off if you wanna work on the lab now... Or I was gonna let you rest if you're still tired... You can even go to work with me if you want... I don't want to leave you if that's not what you want" he said

Red frowned shaking his head "nah you gotta work. i'll be fine. i don't want to take up your time."

"Heh I mostly sleep and collect paychecks anyway I don't mind" he said

Red shook his head "i-it's fine. i haven't had much rest this week anyway. i-i can just stay here and bum on your couch. it's fine."

Comic frowned and nuzzled him "I'll give you a phone and you promise to call me if you need anything understand?"

Red blushed shying away from the sudden kindness. "o-okay. promise."

Comic smiled "now let's get downstairs and surprise Pap."

Red nodded tugging on the bottom of his borrowed shirt.

Comic held his hand and lead him out going down stairs quiet as possible Pap would never suspect he'd get up on his own!

Red seeing Comic's intense concentration at creeping quietly to the kitchen he stifled a snicker.

Papyrus was sipping his coffee flipping through his cookbook for suppers meal and lightly humming bonetrossle.

Comic snuck up behind him "boo!"

Papyrus jolted collapsing to his knees with a startled shaky shout. His coffee slashed on him, the counter, and the floor. Panting slight Papyrus gave a small whine holding his clutched empty cup close.

Red covered his face shocked and embarrassed at the scene "you okay pap?"

Papyrus whined "I-i didn't like that."

Comic chuckled "I got you though" he said before hugging him "are you okay?" He asked

Papyrus frowned looking at the warm coffee on him blantly stating "I'm wet."

"We can fix that" he said and helped him up

Papyrus got up his legs shaking slightly. "I can do it. You clean up the mess you made me cause and eat. Pancakes are in the oven to stay warm. I'm going to clean up." Papyrus frowned tugging lightly at his wet battle body. It seems he will be wearing something else today. Seemed like a khakis and a hoodie day.

Comic nodded "okay will do" he said and watched him go "guess I'm buying apology cinnamon bunnies today."

Red nodded "yeah kind of scared me when he... Sank to the floor. Good thing coffee wasn't too hot could have burned himself."

Comic nodded "ah why must my jokes be a bust..."

Red chuckled patting his shoulder "eh not as bad as the one that got me here. At least pap doesn't look mad."

"Yeah he's just upset I soiled his battle body he loves that thing."

Red nodded in understanding

Papyrus could be heard coming down the stairs. When he appeared he was dressed in his red boots, a navy blue set of khakis that went just past his knees, and a matching red hoodie. The hoodie hung a little loose on his skeletal frame. "You haven't started eating Sans. You haven't cleaned up the mess either. What am I going to do with you!" Papyrus huffed going and cleaning the mess.

"Its because you move too fast bro!" Comic whined

Red chuckled "you didn't move at all."

Comic stuck his tongue at him "quiet you" he said

Red stuck his tongue out right back at him. "You quiet."

Comic stuck his tongue out more "nowww."

Red chuckled making his grow longer and flicked at the other "heh you can't compare to me. Now shut it."

Comic gasped "blasphemy Pap he's being mean" he whined bapping at his brother's side

Papyrus chuckled turning around his tongue split into two. One was wiggling out his nose cavity and the other poked the edge of his socket. "Do brother get with the times. Your tongue just isn't up to par. Nyehehe."

"Ahhhh!" He said and pretended to faint from fright "ah! You really rattled my bones!"

Red gave a high pitched giggled at the scene instantly slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle them.

Papyrus chuckled grinning.

Comic laughed and pulled himself into a chair "so what's for breakfast?" He asked

Papyrus chuckled turning and getting out the pancakes and placing them on the table with drinks and syrup. "Pancakes."

Red looked at them tilting his head "huh. I always thought they would be more cake like."

"Nope cake you make in a frying pan" Comic said and began eating happily

Red nodded though still wasn't sure he knew the difference. eating the pancakes though he moaned slightly. mouth full he asked "how does everything taste so good."

Papyrus chuckled "it must be my excellent cooking skills!"

Comic nodded "yep must be" he said

Red nodded digging into the pancakes "boss is a shit cook. 'sides lasagna."

"Perhaps him and bro can do cooking lessons together" Comic said

Papyrus nodded excitedly "oh yes that sounds lovely. Also refrain from using such language Red."

Red blushed mumbling an apology. "I'm not sure if boss would agree to it, but it's a nice thought."

Comic chuckled and looked at the time "eh I'm late" he said and just kept eating

Red froze waiting. When Papyrus just gave a sigh and took a sip of his coffee Red tilted his head puzzled. Was there not going to be consequences for being late. Sure Papyrus didn't do any more than reprimand him for being late, but Undyne came close to dusting him once from giving him a good smack to the skull. He had never been late after that.

Comic finished his food "well gonna go punch some time cards wanna come Red?" He asked

Red jolted looking to the other "um. I wouldn't want to impose or distract you from… what do you do again?"

"I run two guard posts and a hot dog stand illegally" Comic said "get three times the legally required breaks"

Red nodded mumbling "not so different then."

"Yep gotta make that G" he said leaning back

Papyrus nodded placing a couple of pills in front of Red and going and grabbing his scarf "well you two decide on what you are going to do i have to go recalibrate my puzzles and train with Undyne. See you later. Love you. Try to have fun today." Papyrus gave them both clanks and headed for the door.

Red nodded downing the pills waving to Papyrus, but instantly missing him as he started to leave "bye Pap…. Love you."

Comic smiled "don't worry well see him later he stops by my station to make sure I don't get covered in snow" he promised

Red blinked "so you want me to come with you?" he left off the why.

"Sure if you want!" He said "you don't seem to be the lonely type" he said "and I like the company."

Red nodded chuckling "s-sure. I wouldn't want you getting bonely after all. Heh."

Comic chuckled "Alrighty let's go we can stop by Grillby's for lunch" he said getting his jacket on

Red's jacket was hanging there cleaned and ironed.

Red smiled feeling a warmth bubble inside of him reaching for his jacket blinking when it didn't come down. Huffing slightly Red stood on his tiptoes trying to wiggle his jacket down. Grumbling "come down."

Comic reached for it and pulled it off "here you go shorty" he said

Red huffed taking it and slipping it on reaching for his sneakers that had made it to the door at some point and tugging them on making sure to double knot them. "I'm not that much shorter than you. It-it was just really stuck. I loosened it for you."

"Yeah that's what happened cutiepie" he said going out into the cold with him.

Red blushed tugging his hood over his skull "w-whatever."

Comic chuckled and lead him to his station passing Grillby's.

Red stuck close to Comic. At a glance he looked like Sans's shadow following him. Red glanced at the bar seeing a orange flame walking around commenting "Yours is orange?"

"Yeah? What color is yours?" He asked

Red shrugged "purple? He claims it's something fancy but it Just looks purple ta me."

"Really? That sounds adorable" he said "Can he talk?" Comic asked

Red snorted "psh he never shuts up."

"Really? Huh pur Grillby can't much it hurts his throat"

Red frowned "poor guy. Wish mine would shut up all he does is complain. Yours probably just wants to woo that spider lady of his heh."

Comic chuckled "huh your Grillby doesn't like anyone?" He asked

Red shrugged "not that I know of. Though he teasingly hit on me far more times than I care to admit."

Comic chuckled "me and Grillbz flirt sometimes but he's like another brother to me" he said

Red chuckled giving him a small smile at that. "Must be a sweet flame."

"He is he helped care for me and Pap when we first came here" he said "I owe him our lives" he said

Red smiled. "Mine would watch pap when we were kids if I worked for him. Guess elementals aren't as big of dicks as they say. Though got to say I think yours is better."

"Maybe." he said chuckling

"So... How did last night go with him? I-i mean I'm not tryin' to pry! you just smelt of al-alcohol this morning." Red was sweating slightly tugging at his jacket cuffs stressed that he over stepped.

Comic sighed "whoops should have covered my tracks better... But it went well I think I've talked him into meeting her" he said smiling

Red smiled "th-that's really good."

"Yeah" he said and entwined their arms "he deserves to he happy."

Red blushed but leaned in to the hold "yeah. he sounds like a nice guy... everyone here is nice."

"Yeah or they try to be" he said seeing his post come up "here we are work sweet work" he said

Red snickered looking at it he started to frown "where am i supposed to sit?" chuckling Red joked "i guess i could just sit on your lap. heh heh heh."

"Sounds perfect" Comic said sitting and patting his lap

Red blinked his skull flushing a bright red "i-i-i was joking!"

"Nope made up my mind get up here" he chuckled

Red shook his head his bones bright pink embarrassed "n-no i'll sit on the ground."

"Nah nah here wait one sec" he said and popped out before popping in with another stool "here"

Red blushed taking it mumbling an embarrassed thank you.

Comic chuckled "you know you can tell me when I'm being too much you know. I won't get mad at you" he said

Red whipped his head around "wait, you are doing this on purpose. You ass."

"Correction...youR ass" Comic said with a smirk

Red snorted before schooling his features and using a posh voice "oh really good sir? Please use it in a sentence."

Comic chuckled and mimicked his voice "I must say good sir that youR ass is the finest in town... If I do day so myself" he said patting his own behind

Red burst into giggles covering his mouth grinning. "You're such a flirt!"

Comic chuckled "it's much easier with such a cute audience"

Red blushed waving a hand at him but missing "I already told you 'm not cute!"

"Hehehe I think you're outvoted" he said

"Fine! You know what you're PRETTY. Ha! At least I can think of different words than using the same one over and over." Red grumbled crossing his arms.

Comic gasped though blushed a little "ah! That's just oh!" He said

Red smirked "yeah, it's pretty embarrassing being on that side isn't it. Well you can just shut your pretty bones up."

Comic blushed more and began cackling "oh man you're awesome!"

Red blushed rubbing his arm awkwardly. Looking to Comic shyly asking "you really think so?"

"Yeah!" He said smiling

Red smiled "you're really cool too."

"Birds of a feather gotta flock together" he said pecking his cheek.

Red blushed brightly pulling up his hood quickly and turning away. "Y-yeah whatever." Though there was a soft smile on his face as he lightly touched his cheek.

Comic chuckled and laid his head down humming a bit.

Red smiled fiddling with his fingers listening to Comic's humming. This place was so nice and calming.

Comic's humming soon turned into soft snores.

Red chuckled leaning over to gently pet the sleeping skeletons skull humming a little himself.

There was some footsteps and Doggo came by "hey Sans! I'm out of biscuits!"

Red jolted tilting back too far on his stool and falling backwards with a _POOF._

"Woah! Sans you okay?" Doggo said rushing over and swinging his head "dude move or something I can't see you!" He said worried

Red waved from the ground nervously. "S-sorry."

Doggo looked down and offered a hand "sorry Sans... Just seeing if you could pick me up some biscuits from town again" he said

Red took his paw standing up fiddling with his jacket nervous. "I um. Sans could probably. I mean i can tell him if-if you want."

"Wait you aren't Sans?" He asked peering closer.

"Nope buddy up here" Comic said sitting up.

Red shook as his snout came close enough to touch his skull "s-sorry."

"Eh it's alright man you really look like him... Sort of smell like him too..."

"Yeah his name is Sans too he's my cousin he just moved in with me and Pap but we call him Red" Comic said smiling "so you need more biscuits?"

Red nodded to Comic's statement scurrying back over hovering by his side.

Comic pet his skull "he's nervous around new people came from a nasty spit in new home" he said

Doggo nodded "I understand sorry if I scared ya buddy. I am sort of blind unless an object moves" he said

Red nodded "it-it's okay. You can probably see me all the t-time. My b-bones tend to rat-rattle a lot. Heh."

Doggo snort "great another punny guy" he said and a pop was heard "got your biscuits" Comic said handing them over "wow that was fast thanks" Doggo said and handed him 30G though the biscuits were only twenty "thanks for the tip Doggo" Comic said

Red chuckled pushing Sans lightly "you don't need a tip cheater. Give it back to the poor guy." Red liked this dog he was nice it also helped that he couldn't see well. His lack of sight calmed his ever raging nerves. Red also couldn't remember ever seeing this dog in UnderFell so he didn't have any negative emotions toward him.

Sans sighed and gave the money back "nah here ya go" he said

Red shook his head muttering "poor dog can't see and you pick on him. For shame you tease."

"Hey I like my money" he said.

Doggo snorted and chuckled. "Yeah I like your buddy more" he said and lit up a biscuit.

Red practically preened under the compliment. "T-thanks. Y-you're okay yourself."

Comic chuckled "yeah he's cool" he said

Red smiled hopping up onto the stool kicking his legs slightly "s-so what do you do?"

"I am a sentry a bit further up the road the entire Dogi clan protect this area" he said

Red nodded in understanding. He was almost giddy being able to just talk to another person. "Cool. Why do you smoke biscuits? Do they taste good?"

"Yeah and it's an easy way to quit Cigs" he said "Dogaressa is having pups soon and I can't smoke around her" he explained

Red perked up "pups! Wow really?"

"Yeah her and her mate Dogamy are expecting" he said

Red grinned rambling off questions and comments not leaving Doggo time to answer before he asked the next "man. Do they have a name yet? I mean there's only so many dog names a person can make. Do they know what type it's going to be? I know not all of you are the same. Aren't they the two with the hooded capes? Are they going to make one for the pup?"

"Wow wow slow down bloke they don't know any of that yet" he chuckled "but whatever it is it'll be loved by all the clan" he said

Red blushed "sorry… i've never been able to talk with someone about this stuff. Not many kids where i'm from. It's.. nice to just be able to talk."

"Wow sad place. there are plenty of kids in town and MK roams everywhere poor kid" he said

Red frowned thinking of his MK, still lucky to be alive. Nodding and smiling Red commented "y-yeah but it's nice here. i like it here. B-but i'm probably keeping you. Sorry."

"Nah it's alright ain't no human alerts" he said

Red smiled kicking his feet happily "oh. That's good. So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Eh we make snow balls and stuff. drink a lot at Grillby's and play cards. you should join us sometime" he said

Red nodded excited "y-yeah i m-might. Comic what do you think?"

"You should totally do it make some new friends" he said patting his hand

Red nodded "yeah. Aren't we going to Grillby's for lunch later?"

"We are. we can introduce you to the crew then." Comic said smiling

Red shifted nervously "i-i don't know about.. Crew… could we. could we work up to that?"

"Yeah we can bub as long as you need" Comic said nuzzling him

Red blushed pushing at him slightly "stooop you're embarrassing me….. Thanks though."

Doggo watched "you guys are adorable" he chuckled

Red let out a whine "why do people keep calling me that!"

"Cause it's true you're both punny." Doggo said with a small smile

Red frowned "that maybe true, but look at these fangs. I'm scary. I got red magic. Red means danger and that's my name. I'm not cute or adorable or anything like that."

"Pft if you say so" Doggo snorted "I got fangs too"

Red snorted giggling "they are suppose to be that way dummy. They are called canines for a reason. Look at Comic's teeth then look at mine. Flat vs. fangs."

"Can't I'm blind" he snorted

Red huffed taking on of his paws "feel them!" Pressing Doggo's paw to his teeth.

"Wow you got some nice chompers there" he said

Red nodded smiling "yeah! Sans Sans let him feel yours now."

Comc chuckled and let him "yep nice and flat... But still both too small to be vicious."

Red nodded chuckling "yeah you probably never hurt a fly before. Heh heh one time i took a chunk out of a guys arm heh heh never saw it coming. Oh oh and one time i bit off a guys thumb heh heh heh told him he could have a thumb dog for 500 heh heh heh."

Doggo snorted "wow you really just have lived in the slums I knew new home sucked, but didn't know it was that bad" he said

Red frowned. "It's not bad… i… i thought it was pretty funny."

"Pft well not around here" Comic said "we aren't really a violent bunch" he added

Red nodded with a sigh "yeah… i noticed." sure this place was great, but he kind of missed his old universe. His brother always gave at least a chuckle at his stories and maybe if he was lucky a smile showing he was proud. He missed his brother. If his boss was here they could talk about how weak and pathetic this place was, but still enjoy it because they wouldn't have to fight and look over their shoulders all the time.

Comic pat his hand "yeah, but don't worry someone will laugh I'm sure" he said

Red shook his head waving him off "nah it's fine. I'm good… hey i'm going to walk around for a bit. All this sitting is giving me a kink in my bones. Heh."

"Alright be careful" Comic said and Doggo chuckled "I'm going back to my station" he said and moved on.

Red nodded shrugging his hood up walking a little bit away kicking the snow a little as he went.

Red had gotten tired of walking around after a while and plopped down in the snow leaning against a tree. After a few minutes it became hard for Red to keep his eyes open. Blinking heavily his eyelids eased closed and he began snoring softly.

Comic was snoozing away at his station too waiting for his bro.

Papyrus walked up to the station grinning. today was going good he hadn't slipped on ice once. seeing Sans he walked up petting his skull "Sans... Sans aren't you supposed to be working? have you check on Red yet? i wonder how he is doing at home by himself?"

Comic nuzzled his hand smiling dopily "he came to work with me he's somewhere around" he said

Papyrus frowned concerned "Sans you mean to tell me you lost red. Red who freaks out at anyone that isn't us? And you LOST HIM!"

Comic sat up frowning "huh... Yeah my bad... Let's find him"

Papyrus sighed rubbing between his sockets "you are going to give me a headache at this rate. Okay which way do you think he went?"

"Probably toward the ruins" he said hopping down and starting to look

Papyrus nodded looking around even shifting through a few lumps of snow.

Comic helped too "Red! Red where are ya buddy!"

Red murmured from his spot. snow had started to settle on him making him give a small shiver.

Papyrus frowned crouching and looking around until he spotted a familiar looking lump. With a "Nyeh!" he quickly went over dusting off snow and pulling the sleepy skeleton into his arms "Red it is quite dangerous to be sleeping out in the snow. Your bones are almost frozen!"

Comic made it over "yeah bud... Are you okay?" He asked

Red murmured something indistinguishable into Papyrus's hoody

Comic sighed "here Pap give him to me. I'll take him home and get him warm" he said

Papyrus frowned clutching the smaller one slightly giving him a small clank. "Okay. But it is getting close to lunch so don't forget to eat something brother."

"I won't bro" he promised and took Red and ported him home "man you're freezing..."

Red mumbled nuzzling into the other. "Think i fell asleep."

"Yeah you did. nearly froze too... Maybe I should get you to Grillby and ask him to warm you up..." Comic said

Red nuzzled into Comic's jacket "you're cozy."

Comic chuckled "I know..."

Red hummed "bet so."

"Hmm let's get to Grillbz and warm up. I'll get lunch."

Red hummed nuzzling him some more. "Oh how sweet of you."

Comic smiled and pecked his cheek "yeah like sugar" he said

Red blushed and with a squeak hid his face into Comic's ribs

Comic teleported them to Grillby's "Grillbz! Got a skeleton on the rocks that needs some warming!" He called

Grillby looked up from where he had been wiping down the bar "s-sans?" looking to Sans's arms and seeing another skeleton there he tilted his head his flames lighting up concerned. "C-cold?" opening his arms he becond Sans over.

Sans came and turned over his counterpart "yeah he fell asleep in the snow" he said

Grillby nodded pulling the small skeleton into his arms. His arms curling around him like a toasty blanket nuzzling his skull.

Red squeaked as his was pulled into the warm chest strong arms wrapping around him. Flinching at the contact, but as he was nuzzled the heat seeping into his bones made him yawn and fist Grillby's shirt sleepily.

Grillby looked down "sleepy?"

Comic chuckled "he's just like me remember? We sleep like babies" he said

Grillby smiled nodded "pre-cious."

"He is... He's so cute" Comic said gazing at him adoringly

Red blushed rubbing his skull into Grillby's chest to hide it.

Grillby snickered "you… L-ike."

"Pft yeah he's me what isn't to like, he's me"

Grillby chuckled shaking his head. Looking back down to Red he shifted him lifting him so he could stand. Shifting him so he was cradling the small Skeleton in one arm he moved behind the bar to continue his cleaning.

Red looked like a small child in the flames arms. He fisted Grillby's shirt his eyes fighting to close. Red let out a small yawn.

"You're so good at this Grillbz." Comic chuckled.

Grillby nodded rubbing Red's skull "fu-ku."

"Yeah Fuku huh? Have you written her lately?" He asked his friend

Grillby gave a small ashamed shake of no and giving Sans a bashful look "... Muff… "

"Hehe muff will fit in your arms too. she's petite" he said

Grillby blushed thinking of holding the spider "all… fit..."

Comic smiled "yeah" he said smiling

Grillby grinned down to him holding open his free arm motioning to him. "Fit..."

Comic blushed but climbed into his warm embrace "thanks Grillby" he said

Grillby gave a rumbling chuckle. There was no one in his bar at the moment so he made his way to a booth sliding in one side and nuzzling the small skeletons. "All-ways..."

"Yeah... You're the best..." He said and yawned Grillby did have the warmest hugs

Red nodded mumbling half asleep "best… much better than mine..."

Grillby blushed his flames rising at the compliments.

Comic chuckled and nuzzled Grillby

Grillby smiled nuzzling them both hugging them tight. "love..."

"Love you too..." He said clanking his cheek before drifting off it was such an adorable scene.

Grillby smiled blushing nuzzling the two. He would let the two rest. He rubbed their sides and back soothing giving quiet broken cooes.

After a bit customers began showing up.

Grillby sighed for once wishing to not have company just the small skeletons. With a small sigh Grillby set the two in the booth, making sure they were comfortable. Taking off his vest he draped it over the two wishing that he had a jacket instead. Rubbing their skulls he went to do his job. Once business died down he would check on the two maybe bring them an order and wake them up to eat.

Comic woke to the clank of a plate barely looking up to see fries and a bottle of ketchup "thanks Grillby!" He said sitting up ecto tummy growling

Red groaned rubbing his sockets with a yawn.

Grillby petted their skulls setting down another plate and a bottle of ketchup.

Looking up at Grillby Red shyly asked "c-could i have m-mustard?"

Grillby nodded going to replace the condiment.

"Heh you like mustard? Spicy like you" he said putting a bunch of his ketchup on his fries.

Red nodded his eyes wide at the yellow bottle. He delicately touched it. He hadn't been able to get a hold of any for years, but always craving the taste. Taking the bottle he licked his teeth squeezing some onto a fry Red hesitantly ate it letting out a small moan at the taste. Oh how he missed it.

Comic chuckled "wow that's adorable you don't have much where your from?"

Red shook his head pouring mustard on his fries and chowing down humming at each bite. "I don't even care what you say right now. I LOVE mustard. Oh mustard where have you been? Gah so tasty. Mmmm missed it so much."

Comic chuckled "I'm more of a ketchup man myself" he said

Red nodded between bites saying "yeah fits you... You are a tomato... A mystery... A fruit that's more of a vegetable... No one is really sure where to put it... Not in a fruit salad... But perfect for salsa... Weird."

Comic looked at him with wide eyelights that turned into hearts "that is the most poetic thing anyone has ever said 'bout me"

Red blushed opening his mouth to say something, but embarrassedly stuffed his face instead. He had only said what he read in a book he found. It wasn't supposed to be something romantic.

Comic turned back to his food and began eating again entirely blue

Grillby walked over before pausing "bl-ue?"

"He rattled my bones Grillby" Comic whined

Grillby chuckled his flames sparking with mirth. "L-ike... Lots..."

Red mumbled around his fries "just talked about ketchup."

Grillby nodded grinning and fake whispering "weak-ness..."

Comic blushed "is not!" He said denying it

Red blushed chuckling "your eyes did turn to hearts."

"It was sweet that's all" he huffed

Red chuckled patting his hand "I'm glad ya tomato."

"I mustache you a question tho..." Sans said making an ecto mustache

Red giggled waving at him "shave it for later heh heh heh."

Grillby gave a small chuckle, but left the too for a different table asking for him.

Comic laughed and told a few more jokes

Red smiled he was really enjoying this. This was the most fun he's had... Well ever. At some point during one of Comic's really bad jokes Red had playfully shoved him. Since then his hand has stayed on his arm lightly gripping the fabric of his jacket every once in awhile.

Comic hadn't found himself so genuinely happy in so long it had been so long. "Wow Red... You're the life of the party..."

Red tilted his head smiling "really how?"

"You're just really good at making people happy" Comic said

Red blinked "I.. I am?"

"Yeah you are" Comic said and held his hand

Red blushed a dark red turning away, but he didn't take his hand back.

Comic chuckled and finished his food with a sigh "wanna check the hot dog stand in hotland then go to the lab?" He asked

Red shrugged "s-sure." he gave a wave to Grillby and he walked over. "Bye Grillby."

Grillby smiled giving him a small kiss to his skull giving him an upside down heart. Turning to Comic Grillby did the same.

Comic hugged his waist and then left with Red taking him to hotland to check the stand

Grillby smiled his flames flickering happily as he got back to work.

Red chuckled at the stand "nice stand. You come here often heh heh heh."

"Thanks I do actually" Comic said looking to see if anyone had bought anything

Red smiled "so who's the Fuku girl you too were talking about. I only heard half of you guys said. Grillby's so warm makes ya fall asleep. She your Girlfriend?"

Comic turned blue "haha no she's a bit young for me. She's Grillby's daughter a sweet little flame elemental she goes to boarding school here in hotland." He said "she'll probably come here on her lunch break if you want to meet her" he said

Red shrugged "I'm with you."

"Alright" he said and looked at his watch "it won't be long"

Soon a little flame came skipping up she seemed either in middle school or early high school "hi Sans! Who's your friend?" She asked

Comic smiled and began making her favorite dog "he's a buddy of mine also called Sans!"

Red gave a shaky smile shrinking back slightly.

Fuku smiled "oh! Is this your first time in hotland? Don't worry I won't burn you!" She chirped sweetly

Red blushed murmuring that they had been to Grillby's.

"Oh! You've met my motherfather! How is he?" She asked brightening

Red nodded "h-he's nice... O-oh I mean it looks like he was w-well."

Fuku smiled "I am glad" she said

"Yeah still pining over Muffet" Comic chuckled making Fuku giggle

Red nodded "it's cute. You're old man is adorable."

Fuku giggled "he is I can't wait till school gets out so I can go home"

Red chuckled "schools still important. Gotta get good learnins from the smart peoples."

Fuku giggled "yeah and I work hard! I have the highest grades in my class!"

Red looked impressed "that's great."

She nodded "MotherFather works hard so I can go to a fancy school I'm not gonna let him down!"

Red chuckled remembering his Grillby bragging about his little cherry blossom pink baby flame. "I'm sure he is very proud kiddo. No reason to not be."

She smiled "thanks"

Comic chuckled "I can sneak you home anytime kiddo" he reminded

Red chuckled tutting at Comic "you're a bad roll model."

"Nah I'm a great one" he said and Fuku bapped his skull "no you really are the worst" she said

Red nodded "yeah only Pap is great."

Comic whined "ah no one loves the poor skele."

Red chuckled patting his shoulder "aw shut up I love ya." freezing at his comment Red instantly blushed turning away

Comic blushed too brightly "heh thanks" he said

Fuku turned pink at the edges "I ship it..." She told herself

Red pushed her blushing hard "shutup."

Fuku giggled and spun "I ship it!" She said and began skipping away "I can't wait to tell violet!"

Red's eyes widened whipping around chasing a few steps after her "WAIT! YOU BETTER NOT!"

"Ima gonna!" She called and was gone laughing happily.

Comic chuckled "kids huh?" He said blushing

Red groaned flopping onto the ground exasperated. "Damit."

"What's wrong with you?" He said

Red sighed "... nothing..."

"Come on buddy what's wrong?" Comic asked going down and helping him up.

Red got up rubbing his arm hidding his face from the other. "It's... It's embarrassing... I didn't mean to say it like that... It's embarrassing to think I'm... Well adjusting to this world so easily..."

"That's not a bad thing" Comic assured

Red sighed "says you… what is boss going to think. Actually i know what he is going to think. 'Sans is such a weakling he couldn't last one day before becoming attached to his weak copies' i'll never hear the end of it. 'They bought you with mustard and puns. Gah pathetic.' which i guess i am."

"If your bro acts like that he's the pathetic one not you" Comic said "I'm sure your bro will be just happy to see you"

Red nodded sniffling "i miss him. I miss my world. I know it's stupid because it's horrible, but i miss it. It was my home."

Comic nodded and hugged him tightly and then teleported them into his lab "well I don't want to send you back, but maybe bringing him here will be okay?"

Red nodded "i-i hope so... y-you guys will be okay with having us here. i understand if you don't."

"It's fine I can pull another shift and it'll be fine" Comic said like it was no big deal

Red frowned "we can help... we just need a place to stay until we get use to this world. get our feet on the ground. Boss doesn't like charity so he'll probably fight you tooth and nail, but i can start looking for a job. i'm sure i can find one."

Comic shook his head and nuzzled him "you settle in and get healthy first" he said

Red blushed stuttering "i-i am settling. i-i'm more than healthy. this has b-been the most healthy i've been all my life."

"Exactly keep going upward my broski" he said

Red gave him a small smile "yeah okay... so what do you have here? do you think this will work. i don't even know how i made it here."

"This is a machine Gaster was working on before he fell it's supposed to be a doorway to other universes" he said

Red looked at it frowning "looks a little old. does it work?"

"Not sure I think it's unfinished but I'm sure we can get it going" he said

Red sighed "this will take a lot of work. i could just try to do what i did again... but i might end up somewhere else."

"Yeah we don't wanna do that" he said

Red looked at him curious "are you sure?"

"Yeah we can do it" he said

Red nodded walking closer and peering at the machine. "It'll take a while. I want to finish as fast as possible. i don't want to leave boss alone... for too long at least"

"Well you can work on it even when I'm not here" he said

Red nodded "i might be a little rusty though."

Comic nodded "me too"

Red smiled "well we better see what we can do then. let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 4: UnderFell

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff, flirting, cuddles. none descriptive ways of using portals. we didn't flesh it out. so fare warning on any hurt feelings or triggers on none descriptive/fleshed out transporting to other universes. they use the portal through science and magic. it works. it happens. no questions. (because we don't have answers.)

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Grillby

UnderFell Fuku

* * *

 **Chapter 4: UnderFell**

Comic sighed wiping sweat from his brow "I think we have it?'

Red groaned flopping onto the floor "really? please tell me you're not joking."

"Nope not this time" he said

Red wiggled on the floor "yay!"

Comic giggled "get up Silly" he said offering a hand

Red chuckled taking the hand and standing up "should we tell pap or just do it? i can't wait to see my bro. two weeks might have seemed like two months to me. "

"Let's tell him just in case" he said

Red chuckled "afraid that i'll not come back~ heh heh heh"

"Afraid _we_ won't come back" he said taking his hand

Red blinked shocked "oh.. i-i didn't think you were coming with me. what if you get trapped there?"

"We find a way back of course" he said

Red chuckled "you just don't give up do you. heh i like your motivation."

"Heh thanks" he said and lead him out to find pap

Papyrus was doing the finishing touches on sandwiches placing two of them on a tray with two cups of milk walking into the living room.

"Hey Pap we finished the machine!" Sans said walking in

Papyrus jumped almost slipping the tray "OH HOW WONDERFUL! I made Sandwiches for lunch, perfect timing it seems Nyehehe."

"Thanks Pap let's eat before we go" he told Red

Red nodded "yeah thanks pap."

Papyrus smiled handing them the tray.

Sans smiled and dug in "alright Pap we are gonna go into the machine if we ain't back in two days I need you to take this book to Alphys okay?" He said handing him a notebook "it should have everything for her to build another portal" he said

Papyrus nodded taking the notebook. "before you go i packed you both a bag. it has snacks, extra clothes, and a first aid kit. be careful i love you." Papyrus grabbed the backpacks passing them to the two with a clank to their skulls

Red grinned "thanks Pap. you're the best"

Comic hugged him tightly "thanks Pap... I love you so much" he said

Papyrus gave him one more squeeze "be careful. bring everyone back."

"We will" he said

Red smiled taking Comic's hand "come on i wanna see my bro."

Comic nodded and hugged Pap once more and headed down with him and firing up the machine

Red took a deep breath squeezing Comic's hand "i can't wait to see my Pap. i'm beyond ready for him to be here. i can't wait for.. you to meet him."

Comic smiled "I can't wait either" he said and they walked through the portal with Comic popping out in Red's basement

Red coughed getting hit in the face with a spiderweb. tripping over a spare tool Red clinged to Comic trying to balance.

Comic yelped as they fell "oh my gosh it's a mess down here!" He said

Red coughed from the floor pushing Comic off of him helping him stand "yeah haven't been down here in a long time. Bro just stores his stuff down here. watch out for anything that looks dangerous."

Comic nodded and worked his way out being careful

Red chuckled helping lead the way clearing a path. "wow it's felt like it's been forever. i wonder how boss was while i've been away."

"Hopefully good let's check your house first" he said and opened the door to outside

Red nodded unlocking the front door. "what happened!" it was a disaster everything was flipped or destroyed.

Comic frowned "uh is this what it normally looks like?

Red groaned "no... what happened bro?" walking in Red looked around "hope he wasn't attacked."

Fell swung open his bedroom door "who's there?!" He looked awful like he hasn't slept in days

Red squeaked clutching Comic close before realizing it was just Papyrus. Eye's wide Red rushed to him arms open, tears collecting in his sockets, and calling out loudly "BOSS!"

Edge looked shocked before snatching him up "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I THOUGHT SOMEONE KILLED YOU!"

Red latched onto him squeezing him tight weeping softly "i missed you boss. I missed you so much. So much. I'm going to bring you back. Everything is going to be okay. I love you. I love you so much bro."

"Where have you been? Who's this?" He asked looking at the other Sans.

"Name's Sans but you can call me Comic" Comic said chuckling this guy was so... Like his bro but not

Red was sobbing "b-boss he lives somewhere safe. W-we can stay there. No more fighting. No more dust. No more starving. Come back with us. Please. Or so help me i'll drag you there. I'm not leaving without you boss."

Edge was shocked to say the least and pulled him up to look at him directly "what are you talking about?"

Red wiped his eyes sniffling "boss… for two weeks i've been in another universe trying to get back here. It's nice there. It's not kill or be killed more like nice or be tolerant. Comic and his bro are offering to let us stay with them. Come with us."

Edge looked at Comic "so... You're Sans... Just different?"

Comic nodded "uh yeah and he's right we can take you with us..."

Red nodded "Comic is really nice i promise. He's smart, kind, funny, and he takes great care of his bro. Oh and his Pap is fun and cool. He cooks too! You can teach him how to make your awesome lasagna and he can teach you his spaghetti. Will you try it at least? If you don't like it we can come back, i promise."

Edge frowned "but we have a life here..." He said though he was considering it "what about Undyne and Grillby?"

Red paused he had never thought of that he had only thought of his brother. "I uh… well Undyne has Alphys… and Grillby has Fuku? I mean i can ask them if you want. I'm not sure if Comic's Grillby could handle ours though. He's kind of a softy. It's pretty adorable." Red turned to Comic in question, it was his universe.

Comic scratched the back of his head "I mean I don't mind offering sanctuary to whomever but they can't go bringing their old ways of life into my universe." He said

Edge nodded "Undyne will not leave then" he said she liked power too much

Red nodded smiling patting his brother's hand "well since you are worried about Grillby i can go ask him while you gather what you can't live without. No tools of destruction though. Maybe grab a few things for me? Comic you want to come with or stay with boss?"

Comic scratched his head "I'll uh stay and bond with your bro I guess."

Red smiled giving Comic a hug "okay, make sure he doesn't grab to much stuff or anything dangerous." Red turned to his brother hugging him tight "missed you boss. I'll be back soon." with a small smile he teleported to the bar.

Grillby was wiping down the counter looking at Sans's spot he wished he could join the search for him.

Red was grinning as he walked through the door heading for his spot. Man he missed this place. He missed his flame. Plopping down he sent Grillby a large smile "hey ya Grillby. Miss me?"

Grillby flared "Sans?! Where in the seven hells have you been?!" He said jerking him up and looking him over

Red chuckled patting his arm "heh calm down Grillby. I'm okay. That's what i came to talk about. I want to do it in private though."

Grillby nodded and took him to the back "where have you been? Papyrus has been going nuts looking for you!"

Red nodded looking guilty "i know… i ended up somewhere… i went to a different universe. A place where it isn't kill or be killed. I came back for Pap… i can take you too… i don't know how well you would get along with the other Grillby, he doesn't talk much and is just a sweetheart, but… Comic, the other me, he said you could stay with us if you want… you would have to leave here though and leave these violent ways behind."

Grillby frowned "you aren't joking are you? And I can't leave Fuku" he said

"Bring her with you… this isn't a joke. I'm not sure if we will be able to come back here after we leave. Not to pressure you, but if this is the last time i see you i want to make sure you are happy."

Grillby frowned "how long do I have to think about it?" He asked

Red frowned "two days… well more like one and a half. Two days and they will start to try to get us back… i can go tell Comic to wait. I'll wait for you at my house?"

Grillby nodded "yes, you do that. thank you"

Red nodded hugging him "i hope to see you, but… if i don't i understand and hope you have a good life my friend."

Grillby hugged back "you too..." He said

Red nodded pulling away wiping his sockets. Giving him a small smile he teleported back to his house.

Comic was sitting on Edge's shoulder and the Papyrus looked furious "and I said don't be rattling my bones!" Comic said and Edge let out a scream of agony "YOUR PUNS ARE WORSE THAN SANS'S!"

Red let out a startled squawk of laughter "HA! What-what are you two doing? How did you even get up there?"

"Magic!" He said "so how did things go with Grillby?" He asked

Red shrugged "said he wanted to think on it. So could we wait until tomorrow evening to leave? We have enough food that Pap packed us."

Comic nodded "shouldn't be a problem" he said

Red let out a sigh of relief "so boss you get any of my stuff gathered?"

"Your room is a mess I can't get anything!" He said showing him the wreck "I hope your counterpart is cleaner" he said.

Comic chuckled "nope"

Red chuckled "boss not to complain the whole house is a wreck."

"That's because I was worried! I couldn't find you!" He said

Red nodded guilty "yeah sorry. It's my fault. I was working hard that week, thought I deserved some release so I pranked the Clan. I was being chased by them then I try to port away and ended up in Comic's world. I didn't mean to leave you."

Fell frowned "why did you prank them they could hurt you..."

Red sighed "yeah found that out early on. It was a stupid move."

Edge nodded "I'm just glad you're okay... And found better place for us."

Red grinned "same. Gosh Comic knows how much I missed you for these two weeks."

"Yeah he cried a lot and talked about how much you'll love our place" he said.

Edge snorted and picked Red up "you babybones" he said but it was said fondly as he nuzzled him "I can't wait."

Red blushed but nuzzled into him "y-yeah well I may be a babybones, but at least I didn't destroy the house."

Edge snorted "liar"

Red smiled leaning up an clanking him in his cheek "maybe, but you'll always be my babybones bro."

Edge held his cheek raising a brow "what has that world done to you?" He said though there was a hint of a blush

Red blushed chuckling "I know it's made me soft... Sorry."

"No it's fine I love this about you"

Red flushed a bright red. "O-oh. Heh thanks."

Comic smiled "well let's finish packing and then do something." he said

Red nodded "yeah I'll go hunt in my room. I know of a few things I rather not leave behind." the children's drawing of his family was one, and a few things from their childhood he kept in a box for safe keeping, along with a spare jacket a collar.

Edge nodded "good I'll make lasagna" he said

Red grinned "hoped you would say that." with another clank to his brother's cheek Red made his way to his room groaning at the mess.

Edga chuckled "I uh does this happen often in your world?" He asked

"Yeah all the time" Comic said

30 minutes later Red groaned a duffle bag slung over his shoulder holding all this things. A wonderful smell of lasagna hitting his nose holes. Making his way to the kitchen with a smile "boss it smells great."

Edge smirked "of course it does it is my specialty!"

Red grinned plopping down in one of the chairs. "So Whatcha been talking about?"

"Been telling him about our world and how he can sleep with pap since they are both neat freaks

Red nodded chuckling "yeah but no hanky panky Pap's pretty innocence boss."

Edge snorted "please I have more decency than to resort to... Narcissistic tendencies."

Red burst into giggles. "Ooookay remember that when you see his sparkling pearly bones."

Edge rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't be trying to set up my bro with probably bad influences" Comic said smacking Red playfully on the back of his head

Red laughed "hey just saying the truth! You two have the most pretty bones a skeleton can have."

Comic blushed "oh stop it you flirt..." He said covering his cheeks as Edge put the lasagna on the table

Red scoffed "you're the flirt and you know it. I'm just pointing out facts."

"Nah you're just the sweet cherry in the sundae of my life

Red flushed red turning away "shutup..."

Edge watched them and smiled a bit as he dished out food he really liked how happy his Sans was now

Biting into the food Red gave a small moan "boss, so good."

Comic ate too and purred "yeah~"

Edge smirked "glad you like it"

Red grinned "I always like your food boss. It's just as great as you. "

Edge blushed "thank you Sans" he said and nuzzled him

Red smiled leaning into the touch. Once they had finished Red asked "What do you want to do now?"

"I just want to hold you I've missed you."

Red chuckled nodding "tv still work? If not we can just cuddle and talk. Heh heh never thought we would be doing this."

"Hmm it does, but whatever you want."

Red smiled hopping off the chair and grabbing the two skeletons hands leading them to the living room. "We can talk and watch tv in the background. Come on."

Comic and Edge followed him chuckling a little "alright."

Having them sit down Red found the remote and squeezed between the two. Flipping to a generic show he leaned into his brother's side looking up at him "so what have you been doing the past two weeks?"

"Looking for you" he said simply "I tore up everything. I had the clans looking. I even dusted lessor." he growled

Red frowned nervously messing with the end of his shirt. "I'm so sorry... I really didn't mean to do that to you."

"I know Sans it's okay now... You're alive and healthier looking even! That's all that matters"

Red nodded still feeling guilty "yeah when I popped up they had a doc look at me gave me lots of vitamins and crap like that. My bones are healthier, thicker too. We can do the same for you. Make you 110%."

Edge smirked "yes that sounds perfect" he said

Red gave him a small smile still slightly upset on how worried his brother had been over him. "y-yeah and maybe you can talk to Pap about working with him and Undyne. she's pretty okay."

"Oh? Yes I would like a guard job again" he said

Red nodded "i figured you would. maybe you and Pap can work together... i know you rather not admit it, but we don't have many friends here. i think some time with people who don't want to kill you would be good."

"If your change in attitude is any indication I am sure it will" he said

Red chuckled "yeah, but you know how much self doubt i have and how i crave attention and affection. it's pretty easy to win me over. they gave me a place to sleep, food, hell Comic practically smothers me in affection, and Grillby gives me all the mustard i want and warm cuddles."

"Oh cuddling with Grillby over there?" He said raising a brow

Red blushed looking to the floor "he's really cuddly okay. Plus Comic kind of passed me over to the cuddle flame. It's hard to stay awake when it feels like a warm, safe, blanket is all around you. Plus i think he probably gets off on it, cause he just loves to cuddle us Sans's. Must be something about us being small. Kinky bastard."

"Hey don't say that about my Grillby he's just a sweetheart" Comic said chuckling

Red nodded turning to Comic "yeah i know, but you have any proof he isn't into holding small defenseless skeletons?"

Comic scratched his cheek "no..."

Red smirked booping Comic's nose cavity "then as i said kinky~"

"Hey there is no proof he likes it either" he pouted holding a hand over his nose

Red chuckled grinning "he sure does spark and light up a lot for not liking it then, but what do i know. I mean your Universe is so pure and innocence i bet you don't even know what a kink is."

Comic rolled his eyes "of course we do. I think sex is universal."

Red let out a loud fake gasp "oh how sinful! please no more from your virgin mouth!"

Comic smirked and leaned in close manifesting his tongue "and who told you I was a virgin" he purrer.

Red's skull turned completely red and he was left sputtering searching for a reply. "i-i-i-i." Giving a loud swallow Red turned to the TV tugging up his hood.

Comic burst out laughing "oh my god your face! Hahahaa."

Red gave a small whine tugging his hood further over his skull "shutup."

"You want a kiss? I'll give you one" he teased

Red's bones were glowing bright with his blush and it started traveling down his neck. Whining he buried his skull into his brother's side. This was so embarrassing not only was Comic taking this… teasing to a new level, but in front of his brother no less.

Edge snorted "hmm he may reject, but I will take that bet" he said leaning down tipping Comic's face up and kissing him boldly. the squeak from comic was adorable!

Red jolted up at the comment and squeak instantly shoving his brother away and ultimately off the couch his eyes containing a rising rage.

Edge hit the ground with a grunt "ow! Sans what the hell?!" He said unused to such reactions from his brother. Comic was blushing brightly covering his face "oh."

Red froze at what he had just done. Crossing his arms stubbornly Red muttered "you can't just do that. Ya gotta ask first... That was my kiss you have to ask for your own."

Edge was in shock before laughing "oh possessive are we?" He cooed

Red gave him a small snarl "maybe... but you tend to take things without consent."

"Look if I didn't get your first kiss then Grillby would have! You need more standards!" He huffed

Red gave a loud shout "I was SAVING IT!"

"For who?" Edge asked

"Was it for me darling?" Comic said batting his eyes trying to diffuse the situation

Red shook his head giving a small whine "i don't know! I just was and sorry Comic i didn't know you even existed so probably not." Red sighed defeated "i'm sorry boss for reacting that way. Shouldn't have pushed ya."

Edge and Comic frowned both hugging him "no it's fine Sans I shouldn't have done that. I was trying to tease you both" Edge said.

Comic nuzzled him "and I was too... Sorry"

Red sighed nuzzling them back "it's okay. I overreacted… and boss… it's fine. I'm kind of glad my first kiss was with someone that cared about me."

"Me too" he said

"Lucky mine was a drunken night with Grillby" Comic chucked

Red burst into squeaky giggles holding his ribs at the irony.

"Ha my fears were not unfounded"

Red grinned leaning into his chest "yeah yeah you're always right bro."

Edge chuckled "are you guys tired?" He asked

Red nodded burrowing closer to him.

Comic nodded in agreement giving a small yawn

"let's go rest then" Edge said and took both skeles to his bed

Red nodded rubbing his sockets. Once in bed he turned and clinged to Comic curling up under his chin.

Comic held him tightly nuzzling him "love ya" he said

Edge gazed down at them in surprise before he felt a warmth blossom in his chest

Red blushed murmuring a small "love you both..."

Edge smiled and laid down holding them both "I love you too" he said feeling silly but happy

Red smiled wiggling happily in the hold mumbling before giving a soft snore.

Soon Comic was out too Edge smiled and closed his eyes praying this wasn't a dream

Red groaned waking up and wiggling in the hold "guys yer squeezin me too tight."

"Stop squirming" Comic whined

Edge groaned sitting up and smiled "it wasn't a dream" he said with a purr

Red chuckled patting Edge's arm "yeah bro no dream here. i'm here, not leaving you again."

"Good" he said and nuzzled him "I... Probably need to say goodbye to Undyne..."

Red paused "uh do you think that's a good idea? i know she's kind of your friend/boss/tormentor, but won't she try to.. you know, dusty your for being a trader?"

He grimaced "maybe... Perhaps a letter..." He said

Red nodded "that sounds like a good idea. do you need help writing it?"

"Hmmm no I can do that myself" he said. Edge was a poor reader but he did paperwork fairly well with the aid of glasses

Red smiled "okay you're the boss, boss. heh i guess me and Comic can go look for some breakfast."

"You two be careful. I can cook something for you?" He said

Red shrugged "i'm sure we can find something edible in this house. if we need help we'll call."

He nodded and released them and Comic cuddled close "wahhh don't wanna get up" he said as his tummy rumbled

Red chuckled and with some maneuvering was able to wrap the other Sans around him. holding Comic's tailbone Red cradled him to his chest like a large child. "welp guess i'll just carry you then, ya big baby."

Comic whined and squirmed blushing "careful of that tailbone" he said

Red chuckled teleporting them to the kitchen squeezing Comic's tailbone slightly "keep squirming and i might end up dropping ya."

Comic gasp a strangled moan almost escaping "ahh"

Red frowned at the sound "oh man did that hurt? i'm so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you. i was just teasing."

"Oh believe me it didn't hurt" Comic said getting off him his face that hazy blue again

Red frowned tilting his head at the other "it didn't hurt, but you..." realization dawning on him Red flushed letting out a small "oh."

Comic blushed "heheh sorry so Food time!" He said and began looking through stuff

Red nodded looking through some cabinets. Finding a box of temmi flakes "found some tem flakes."

"Really? Wow."

Red looked at him "what?"

"Gross" he said going over and eating some "hmmmm hoi I'm Snas!

Red shoved him chuckling "gross! that's creepy."

Sans giggled "yep"

Red chuckled looking for something else. Triumphantly producing a plate of cold fries and a burger from Grillby's.

"How long have those been there?" He said

Red shrugged popping a fry into his mouth. "Foods food. Hasn't killed me yet heh."

"If you say so" he said eating some too

Red chuckled heating up the burger and halving it.

Comic helped him eat it "how shall we spend our day?" he asked

Red shrugged "whatcha want to do? well we have most of the day. I mean I wouldn't suggest going out much, but if you want we can take boss."

Comic nodded "not sure I wanna see much hmmm wanna go to Grillby's?" He asked

Red shrugged "i don't really want to pressure him. i told him he had time to think, but i guess we could go eat there since we don't have much food. i guess we can wait for boss to finish his letter and go."

"Your Papyrus will go to Grillby's? I'm surprised"

Red shrugged "eh he won't like it, but I'm not gonna leave him now that I have him again. Plus it would be safer. Not that I have any doubt in Grillby handling a situation."

Comic nodded "sounds good."

Red smiled looking in the fridge again and pulling out a small packet of mustard with a cheer. Clutching it to his chest Red grabbing Comic's sleeve leading him to the couch to wait.

Comic waited with him and soon Edge came down stairs "ah good you are still here I'm going to put this in the mail" he said

Red smiled nodding "okay. you want to come to Grillby's with us?"

Edge scowled "why?' He said but stood anyway

Red shrugged "Comic wanted to, plus we don't have much food. Also i want you to come."

"Alright..." He said frowning.

Red frowned tugging at his jacket cuffs "you don't have to if you don't want to… i just wanted to offer. We can go by ourselves."

"No it's dangerous and it won't kill me to go in at least once before we leave." he said picking them both up and heading out.

Red frowned crossing his arms "you do realize i was going to just teleport us inside the bar. Plus i'm sure Grillby could keep things under control."

"Fine then" Edge said setting them down "if you don't want carried then I won't carry you" he huffed

"I was just-Gah Whatever!" Red grumbled crossing his arms and started trudging his way to the bar. His brother was so confusing and irritating sometimes.

Comic frowned and followed "I'm confused?"

Red huffed turning and grabbing Comic's hand and tugging him along "keep up you don't want to dust do ya. Boss is just being a BIG DICK AS ALWAYS don't worry about it."

Edge made an infuriated noise before going back in.

Comic frowned and looked around

Red growled at the door his brother disappeared behind. "Ugh i hate it when he's like that. 'It's dangerous', 'it won't KILL me to go' gah it's like i can't handle myself. It's like he forgets i'm the older brother. It's like he doesn't even like me! he's always huffing and grumbling at me. 'Fine then. If you don't want carried then i won't carry you!' gah sometimes i wonder why i missed him so much he just grates on my bones. I'm not a useless babybones ya dick head!"

"He probably just wanted to carry you dude... He's been going out of his mind for two weeks looking for you... He probably just doesn't know how to express himself" Comic said gently. "Paps treats me like a babybones all the time" he said

Red sighed his anger turning to guilt. "Think i should go apologize… or tell him later?"

"Hmmm let's let him cool off a bit" he said

Red nodded frowning "man i'm the worst… i guess let's go drown our troubles. Or at least mine anyway." teleporting them to the front of the bar Red tightened his grip Comic's hand. Opening the door he made his way to his usual seat avoided anyone's glance, though there wasn't many people there.

Grillby was serving his customers but there was a new addition to the bar today a small cherry blossom pink little girl with a hardhat on, drawing at the bar.

Comic's jaw dropped his eye lights turning to hearts "Is that Fuku? She's adorable!"

Red chuckled nodded moving so he was sitting next to the girl and patting the seat next to him for Comic "hey Fuku sweetie your daddie letting you color out here today?"

Fuku nodded giving him a big grin her hardhat slipping to cover one eye before he pushed it up again.

Comic came to sit by him "wow... You're adorable!" He said to her

Grillby came over looking over the other Sans "is this the guy you were talking about?" He asked

Red nodded "yeah. Grillby, Comic. Comic, Grillby. Heh i know right she is just the cutest thing in this hel-place."

Fuku blushed smacking his arm "s-s-t-ah-p."

Comic smiled and stuck his hand out to Grillby "nice to meet you!" He said

Grillby shook it jumping at the joy buzzer "hey!" He said but looked at his hand "you didn't electrocute me...?"

Comic tilted his head "uh no? Where I'm from we don't hurt folks" he said holding his hand up "it just makes a noise and vibrates" he explained

Red rubbed his neck bashfully "yeah my fault, i had a buzzer that shocked people. It was pretty funny, but Grillby melted it."

"It was awful" the elemental said

Comic nodded "I agree" he said bapping Red "bad"

Red squawked "hey i said sorry. You know i didn't mean to hurtcha Grillby only trying to make a joke."

Fuku giggled bapping Red too

Red turned to her "kiddo how could you? I thought you were on my side?"

"Nope kids know the good guys when they seem em' heh" Comic said sticking his tongue out

Red frowned grumbling "i'm a good guy."

"In training" Comic chuckled

Red pouted giving the other a small "yeah i guess."

Comic chuckled and clanked his cheek prompting gasps from the whole bar

Red instantly turned a deep red and yanked up his hood whining

Fuku giggled clapping her hands "l-l-of-ve!"

Comic blushed "eh not like that kiddo" he said looking at the little Flame. "Our Fuku is green... And in middle school" he chuckled

Red nodded able to gather himself "yeah well this little ball of sunshine is home school by the hot stuff in front of you. You are how old again sweetheart?"

Fuku beamed holding up eight fingers.

"Wow homeschooled? That amazing! You know me an my bro were homeschooled too" he said "and wow eight years old! That's great!" He said

Fuku beamed her flames sparking with happiness. Making an upside down heart she pointed over to where Grillby was serving another group.

Red chuckled putting a hand on her helmet and shook it a little. "Yeah yeah your old man is pretty great."

"Yeah I bet so if he's anything like my Grillby" Comic chuckled

Red nodded asking the flame when he walked back over "so, any reason why you got the kiddo coloring down here? You think about yesterday? I don't want to push you just asking."

"Just a test" Grillby said handing them both a bottle of mustard.

Comic passed it back "uh not to be rude but ketchup is my thing" he said and the purple elemental looked surprised but got him the ketchup "interesting." he said

Red chuckled "yeah Comic's pretty weird, but he's my tomato heh."

Grillby snorted "when's the wedding."

Red blushed heavily his head going down to the mustard in front of him and he instantly started drinking it avoiding an answer.

Comic blushed "it's not like that!"

Red gave a shaky nod in agreement mumbling "even if it was you wouldn't be invited. Might have Fuku be the flower girl though heh."

Grillby made a dramatic face "how dare you I'm offended!'

Red chuckled teasing "aw shucks didn't know you cared. You would probably cry anyway you bleeding heart heh"

"Pft you're the one who has one" he said

Red chuckled taking another gulp from his bottle "never said any different."

The elemental hummed "how did Papyrus take your return?"

Red chuckled "i think he was a little shocked. He thought i was dead, which was understandable. We hugged a lot. Heh i cried all over him. I know, i'm pretty weak, but i missed the jerk. Missed you too."

"We missed you too" Grillby said patting his head

Red lightly blushed and he gave Grillby a gentle smile "thanks. So how's the kid coming with school? Still doing perfect?"

"Of course but she's becoming quite the smarty britches" he said

Fuku stuck out her tongue at him.

Red chuckled "just wait until she is a teen."

He groaned "please nooo don't speak such evil" he said Fuku was the only pure thing in his life and he didn't want her changed by the harsh world

Red chuckled "nah, if yours is anything like Comic's she is going to be a delight even in those yucky teen years."

"So what are they like?" He asked

"Well for one he can't talk like you, but his Fuku can... I guess it's reversed here" Comc said

Red nodded "yeah both are too sweet for their own good."

Fuku had poked Red's side tilting her head pointing to herself "f-oo-k-oo."

Comic chuckled "yeah you Fuku, I know a Fuku too" he said smiling

Fuku's flames flickered at the comment turning to her dad "m-ore… f-oo-k-oo?"

Grillby nodded "Comic here is from a different place that has mirrors of everyone but they are apparently nice there" he said

Fuku nodded before pointing at Red then Grillby "n-i-ce"

"Yeah they both are good folks" Comic said

Fuku nodded in agreement causing Red to blush again and shake her helmet with a smirk. "You're not bad yourself kiddo."

"Yeah you're just a little sweetheart" Comic said.

"I hope to keep her that way as long as possible" Grillby said

Red gave him a sad smile realizing that Grillby wasn't going to come with them. This was his way to let them say goodbye. "You'll do great. I know you will. This little flame will grow up wonderfully. Especially since you're her dad." Red knew if anyone in this wretched place could raise a kid right, it would be the flame in front of him.

"Of course... Now your tab on the other hand... I did some figuring last night and realized that it will be years before you pay it off... It would be a shame if I just let you go on your own to be debt free..." He said with a chuckled.

Red frowned digging into his pockets pulling out some gold "ah Grillby i'm so sorry! Here is all i got and you can sell the house and anything in it. I forgot all about it i'm so sorry Grillby. I would have brought more."

Grillby flicked his forehead "we're going stupid"

Red looked at him dumbly "wha…" Red's skull stretched into an impossibly wide grin "Oh that's great Grillby! That's wonderful news! I could just kiss you-fuck it come 'er." Red grabbed Grillby's tie yanking him forward into his teeth. Pulling back with a loud laugh, Red was just too happy.

Grillby flared brightly but didn't reject the kiss it was good

Red was practically glowing with happiness rambling excitedly "oh man you are going to love it Grillby. It's such a nice place and Fuku could go to school if you wanted. I bet the other fuku would even babysit if you asked. Grillby you are going to love it. You wouldn't have to worry about your baby her anymore she would be safe and she could play with other kids. There are kids there grillby! Even the clan are having pups. It's just so wonderful. I'm so glad you are coming with us."

Grillby chuckled "slow down Sans... " he chuckled and pet him "I am sure I will if it's half as decent as you claim."

Red grinned "so are you packed?"

"Yes mostly" he said "I am giving the bar to the clan" he said

Red nodded in understanding. "Ya tell the kiddo yet?"

"Not exactly" he said

Fuku perked up at them talking about her. "t-ell?" Fuku held up a picture she had finished. it had a small round white blob wearing red and black standing next to a purple flame like blob wearing black and a red flame like blob with a yellow hat. "g-o... n-ow... w-i-th... n-ew... da-ad?"

Red went entirely red giving a small snort "oh my word kiddo."

Grillby blushed too "um... Yes we are moving baby... But um not new dad" he said

Fuku frowned going back to her paper adding another white blob next to the first and put blue and black on it. Looking back up when she finished. looking at Grillby with a nod fixing her mistake "da-ad-S."

Comic turned blue and Grillby blushed more.

"Baby no... They aren't your new dads er more like uncles" Grillby said

Fuku tilted her head confused by the term, but went back to her paper scribbling over the two drawn skeletons 'UnKuls' over the purple flame she wrote 'Daddie' and over the red flame she wrote 'Me'. grinning she handed it to Grillby.

Red gave a small coo at the scene.

Grillby smiled and folded it and put it in his pocket "it'll be the first picture on our new fridge" he promised her.

Fuku beamed up to him happily.

Red chuckled "hey Grillby can we get some fries to go? We should go finish getting ready and stop pestering you. Got to go apologize to boss anyway. Better do it now than let it wait for over there. See you later at the house?"

Grillby nodded and fried some up for him and handed them over "see you later." he said

Red nodded waving him goodbye and giving a quick hug to the little flame "see you later sweet heart." walking out he took Comic's hand teleporting to the house. "Welp wish me luck."

"I have faith in you" he chuckled and went to sat on the couch.

Red gave a sigh looking around to where his brother went.

Edge was in his room writing more letters

Searching the house Red ended up in front of his brother's room. Knocking on it softly "hey, boss… can i come in?"

"Yes" he said after a moment setting his quill down and removing his reading glasses

Red eased in closing the door behind him "hey… so about earlier. I just wanted to say i'm sorry. I over reacted. I should have thought about how you would feel. I'm sorry. i was a dick to you and i had no right to be."

"No it's my fault I should have... Done something else I suppose" he said

Red shook his head "boss, no. it was all me. I guess i took for granted that i was living it up while trying to get back to you. When i knew i had you back… i guess i went back to how it was… i know this Universe is dangerous. I raised you in it. So it hurts when you point it out. Like i wouldn't be able to survive it in. i know my bad days tend to outweigh the good, but..." Red sighed "whatever, i just wanted to tell you i'm sorry."

Edge frowned and got up and hugged him "I know... I'm sorry too" he said

Red hugged his brother tight "...i love you."

"I love you too" he said after a while "how was Grillby's?" He asked

Red chuckled grinning "he's coming with us. Boss you don't know how happy it made me to hear him say that. I'm so glad you told me to go ask him. He is going to be so happy there. Heh i was so happy i kissed the idiot. Then Fuku started calling me and Comic her new dad's oh Grillby blushed so hard. Heh heh."

Edge snorted "well are you gonna be her new dad?" He asked

Red blushed shaking his head "nah, gonna be her uncle. What were you up to? Writing more letters?"

"Yes, one to many I suppose" he said

Red chuckled shaking his head "nah, who are for?"

"Some of the Dogi... Alphys even Asgore" he said

Red gave a low whistle "man you've been busy. If you don't mind me asking, what are you telling them?"

"What I think of their system and suggested fixes."

Red hummed "maybe they will listen to you. Might be a good thing, us leaving. Might be what kicks this place into working order."

"Doubtful but perhaps" he said sealing the letters

Red shrugged "ya never know. Maybe some of your ideas will help with the new Universe. Who knows."

Edge nodded "we'll see. when are we leaving?" He asked

Red shrugged "probably soon. I guess as soon as Grillby gets here we will. You got everything packed?"

Edge nodded "yes" he said

Red nodded "good. Well let's head down and wait then. Might be able to get in a good nap before he comes."

"I swear all you do is sleep."

Red chuckled "it just comes so naturally."

Edge scowled and grabbed the bags and headed down stairs with him

Red chuckled seeing Comic nodding off on the couch. Plopping down heavily next to him Red chuckled "you falling asleep on us?"

Comic snorted and sat up "what?"

Red chuckled pulling the other close to him hugging him and rubbing his skull soothingly "heh. Go back to sleep ya sleepy tomato."

"Not a tomato..." He mumbled and closed his eyes falling asleep on him.

Red chuckled a gentle smiled forming. It felt so nice to have the other close. Like Red was able to take care of another. Like he wasn't a failure at something. Red continued to rub Comic's skull letting him slide so his skull rested in his lap.

"I really do approve of you two. you are adorable."

Red blushed embarrassed "...thanks… but we aren't together…. Yet."

"Ha so you admit you want to" he said

Red mumbled "maybe… i don't know yet. He's really cool and sweet, but i don't know… maybe after we get settled and everything i'll think about it."

Edge nodded "wise move"

Red nodded giving a small yawn. "Thanks. I try to be smart. I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes, but i know i wouldn't be good for him right now."

Edge nodded and clanked his skull "perhaps" he said

Red gave a small giggle at the clank motioning for him to join them "come 'er. Rest a bit. Cuddle with us."

Edge sighed "fine" he said and laid down and held them both.

Red hummed content reaching up and rubbing Edge's skull. "Thanks bro." Red gave another yawn before his eyes slowly eased close.

Edge soon fell asleep himself.

An hour later there was a banging at the door "OPEN UP! ITS SNOWING OUT HERE!" Grillby yelled holding Fuku who was wrapped in so many layers of protective clothing would mistake her for a ball of cloths Grillby was just melting and steaming anything that touched him

Red jolted falling to the floor with a _THUMP_ scrambling Red reached the door yanking it open "sorry! sorry, i guess we fell asleep." Red yawned rubbing his sockets as the other came in.

Grillby came in quickly "honestly I swear you are trying to kill me" he said

Red mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his sockets "i said sorry."

Grillby set down Fuku and began unwrapping her "when do we leave and how?" He asked

"We go to the basement and go back through the portal" Comic said walking over while Edge went and got the bags.

Taking his duffle bag Red swung it over his shoulder "if everyone is ready we can head down now. Pap's probably starting to get worried anyway. You ready?"

Everyone nodded

"Let's go" Edge said leading them to the basement

Red chuckled "hope this works. Incase it doesn't i think we should all stay connected." Red took one of Grillby's hands his other cradling Fuku, Red's other hand grabbing his brothers.

Comic took Edge's hand and flipped the switch to activate the portal. Luckily the center started to swirl blue able to connect with his own universes open portal connection and they walked through.


	6. Chapter 5: New Home Two Grillbys

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff, flirting, cuddles. Grillby/Jasper speech struggles are fleshed out. none descriptive ways of using portals. we didn't flesh it out. so fare warning on any hurt feelings or triggers on none descriptive/fleshed out transporting to other universes. they use the portal through science and magic. it works. it happens. no questions. (because we don't have answers.)

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

UnderFell Fuku

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Home Two Grillbys**

Papyrus jolt as he heard the machine start up the portal appearing and figures coming though. He had a plate of sandwiches and cups of juice on a table. A chair had been pulled up in front of the portal machine. Papyrus would be lying if he said he hadn't been constantly in front of the machine the past two days. He hadn't even slept the night before. The only time he left was to make food. "SANS! RED! OTHER PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!" Once they stepped through Papyrus instantly snatched the two Sans's into a strong hug nuzzling their skulls. "I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

Red chuckled patting Papyrus's skull "nah we wouldn't do that to ya."

Comic nodded in agreement patting Papyrus's skull too. "Yeah bro."

Grillby was shocked when the Sans's were snatched and was about to attack, but realized it was... Papyrus? "This really is a world of mirrors..."

Papyrus smiled squeezing the two of them one more time before setting them down. "I made sandwiches and juice for everyone, but I didn't expect you to bring back so many." holding out a hand he greeted the three other monsters "I'm the great papyrus! It is lovely to meet you all."

Edge looked over this other version of him. the lean pristine bones, the 'cool dude' shirt, basketball shoulder pads... "You're a goddamn marshmallow"

Grillby shook his hand warily "nice to meet you I'm Grillby and this is my little flame Fuku" he said holding the little girl in his arms.

Papyrus frowned at Edge's words "Language!" Giving Grillby a large smile he shook his hand firmly "it's a pleasure to me you Grillby! You are much different from our Grillby Nyeh hehe and such an adorable little Fuku!"

Fuku blushed shyly hiding into her father's neck.

Red let out a small sigh of relief seeing that Papyrus wasn't angry about the extra guest.

Comic chuckled "yep this one is all purple" he said "maybe we can name him Amethyst and ours Ruby..." He hummed

Papyrus frowned "Sans you can't just give people names. It's for them to decide. Plus our Grillby is orange not red so that wouldn't work."

Red chuckled "what are we gonna call him jack heh heh. I mean there are some cool mushrooms that are in waterfall that are orange. Oh what were they called? Uh Amanita Muscaria and Cantharellus cinnabarinus? But yeah Pap is right it's up to them on what they want to go by."

Fuku frowned prodding her dad stating quietly, but with force "f-oo-k-oo."

Grillby looked down at his baby girl and nuzzled her "of course you'll stay Fuku" he said and nuzzled her.

Comic hummed "true" he said

Papyrus smiled "then it's decided. You can think of your name Grillby or what you would like to go by, whether you would like to change it at all. What about you, other me? Do you have something you would like to go by?"

Red smiled up to his brother wondering what he would pick.

The other Papyrus hummed and circled his counterpart "since I deem myself cooler and Edgier than you I will call myself Edge" he said

Red beamed up to his brother "that's a cool name boss. Fits you good."

Papyrus nodded "yes that is a very cool name for such a cool skeleton as a Papyrus! It is good to have you stay with us Edge. now if everyone is hungry let us eat our sandwiches." Papyrus passed everyone one and a glass of juice leading everyone inside the house.

Grillby shielded little Fuku from the snow not letting it touch her as they entered the house. "You don't have to have the juice" he told her knowing sometimes she liked it and sometimes not.

Fuku smiled taking a sip of it before making a scrunched up face at it passing it to him taking her sandwich instead.

Red chuckled at her face munching on his sandwich and chugging his drink.

Papyrus grinned at them motioning for them to sit on the couch, making himself comfortable on the floor. "So… tell me what do you like, other me?"

"I like training... Working with Undyne, making sure Sans doesn't sleep on the job" he said with a shrug "you?"

Grillby took the juice and downed it, the steam pouring from his mouth making the place smell like fruit.

Papyrus smiled wiggling slightly "i like the same! I like training with Undyne and practicing recipes. Nyehehe i don't have to worry about Sans sleeping too much anymore, Red is good about keeping him awake."

"Yes I noticed they seem to be good influences on each other. I am glad" Edge said

Red gave a small whine "boss, i wasn't that bad. I only fell asleep every once in awhile."

"Please you slept all the time and loafed around the rest"

Red crossed his arms pouting grumbling "did not."

Papyrus chuckled reaching over and rubbing his skull "it's okay Red my brother does the same."

Comic snorted "nah I tell jokes too" he said

Red smirked at that "yeah you are pretty punny heh."

Papyrus rolled his eyes "please Red we have company."

Grillby nodded "yes I don't want your smartiness rub off on my daughter"

Fuku stuck out her tongue giggling.

Red chuckled "to late Grillbz."

Grillby sighed and picked her up "your uncles are bad influences" he said

Fuku shook her head "ga-oo-d."

Papyrus let out a small squeak covering his mouth at the adorable scene.

Grillby frowned more "baaaaad"

Comic chuckled "maybe you wanna meet the other Grillby? He's a sweetheart" he chuckled

Fuku turned to Comic pointing to Grillby "h-ear."

Comic smiled "yep that's your dad Grillby... Remember I said I knew one too?" He reminded

Fuku paused then nodded "m-ore… da-d..."

"We Don't know that, but I would love to meet him" Grillby said

Red chuckled "you'll love him i'm sure of it. You wanna go now?" turning to his brother Red asked "Maybe you and Pap can stay and bond a bit?"

Papyrus smiled nodding, but left the answer to the other.

Edge nodded "sounds good to me. be careful" he said.

Comic got up "Alrighty I'm a bit tired so we gotta walk is that okay?" He asked.

Grillby nodded "I can shield us if there is no blizzard"

Red chuckled "it's okay. This place is nice so no need to worry. We will be back soon. Love ya."

Papyrus smiled walking over to see them out. he placed a blue beanie on Sans's skull and a red and black striped scarf around Red's neck. "Have fun. I'll take good care of your brother." Grabbing a spare black scarf and hat Papyrus quickly placed it on Grillby with a smile. "Nyehehe Have fun."

Grillby blushed "oh thank you..." He said

Comic hugged his bro "thanks" he said walking out with them

Red chuckled "Grillby you're practically pink. Heh heh not use to someone taking care of you for a change?"

Grillby nodded "it is odd" he said as the approached the bar Grillby's was written in orange instead of Purple

Red nodded in understanding. "Yup. takes time to get use to." walking into the bar with a tinkle of the bell Red gave the orange flame a large smile. No one was really around at this time and the few that were left soon after they came in.

Grillby looked up with a grin seeing the two skeletons, but tilted his head at the flames. He greeted them nervously. Flames were not known to be as soft spoken as himself. "h-el-o"

"Greetings... You must be this world's Grillby I have heard so much about" Grillby said and held out his hand "I'm the Grillby of the other world... This is my daughter Fuku" he said

Grillby blinked at the flame, he was… him? They looked nothing alike! This Grillby was cool Purple! He was a warm orange himself. It didn't make since. Turning to Comic he motioned to the other confused "me? No-thing… a-like… pur-ple!"

Comic nodded "yeah y'all aren't entirely the same, like me and Red aren't" he explained "and his Fuku is younger too just a little wee flame" he said

Grillby turned to the other looking the purple flame over. He noticed some similarities, but what caught his attention was the small cherry blossom flame. He gave a small whine easing closer to see the small thing. He covered his mouth his flames rising slightly "cute..."

Grillby chuckled "yes she is my pride and joy... I heard you have a Fuku too?" He said

Grillby nodded not taking his eyes off the small flame "older."

"Interesting perhaps we can meet sometime... This world is definitely new for us..." He said setting his baby on the counter

Grillby nodded grinning and giving the small flame a wave, which she happily waved back. "Yes... New... But... Good."

Fuku grinned "g-gr-i-ill-bee." Fuku frowned not liking how difficult it was to say.

"Yeah we need to come up with names for you guys if it's okay" Comic said

Grillby nodded for his permission looking to Comic to see what he had in mind. making sure to stress "good."

"Well I was thinking something gem related I was gonna call ya ruby but Red pointed out you were more orange so maybe Jasper? Do you like that name?" He asked

Grillby thought about it testing it a few times "j-as-p-er… j-as-per… j-asper…" Grillby nodded "work." Grillby would be known as Jasper now.

"awesome! Glad you like it! And Fuku wants to stay Fuku" he said.

Grillby nodded "then I suppose I will take Amethyst."

Jasper nodded glad that was all decided. Holding open his arms and leaning down Jasper practically demanded a hug from the skeletons. Conveying that they had put off the hug for long enough with a firm "wait… now..."

Comic smiled "alright" he said and hugged him happily

Jasper sighed squeezing the skeleton tight using a free hand to motion the other over.

Red blushed giving a small chuckle joining the hug. "Sorry to worry you ya softy."

Jasper just nuzzled them closer squeezing them close. He had worried when they left for the other Universe. It was nice to see them again and be able to hold them tight.

Fuku frowned whining holding out her arms.

Amethyst picked her up and held her "you want hugs too?" He smiled

Fuku nodded nuzzling into his neck. Soon she gave a small yawn.

Red gave one as well. His eyes closing and his head thumping onto Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper giving a small chuckled rubbing the tired skeletons skull. "Sleepy..."

Amethyst rocked his baby gently "we've had a big day" he said

Comic nodded also starting to nod off.

Jasper nodded slowly standing and cradled the two skeletons to his chest. Jasper nodded his head for Amethyst to follow him as he made his way to back of his bar. Reaching the door to his upstairs apartment with a small smile and motioning to his full arms in a silent asking for the other to open the door.

Amethyst followed and did as asked their bar layouts were similar but security on this one was laughable... Did he not care about breakins?

Jasper made his way to the apartment. It was a simple two bedroom apartment with a small living room and a kitchen. Jasper tilted his head to the second room, it was fuku's but for the mean time it could house the sleeping flame. Jasper made his way to his room tucking the skeletons into his soft bed. Giving them both a warm kiss to their skulls before making his way back out to the other flame.

Amethyst used to his daughter's mannerisms got the message and tucked his baby in the room taking in the Mettaton posters and pictures of the young green flame with her friends they all looked happy...

Jasper smiled easing close to the other pointing at the green flame in a picture quietly telling him "fuku..."

"She's beautiful you must be proud" he said

Jasper nodded "very…." looking to the other he offered "You…. Stay?"

Amethyst looked at him "are you okay with that?" He asked

Jasper nodded taking his hand leading them to the couch to talk so they wouldn't wake up the young flame. "Yes… have… room..." pointing to the room Fuku slept in Jasper stated simply "fuku." motioning between the couch and the other room "Grillby." after some thought he added "find… more… bed." he gave a small grimace lightly rubbing his throat, this was more than he was use to talking.

Amethyst nodded and looked at their joined hands it was kind of nice... Their colored flames blending. "Sure and I will help around the bar if you'll have me" he said

Jasper nodded ecstatic at the idea giving the other a large smile. It was lonely around the bar, especially after hours some company would be a great change.

Amethyst smiled "you guys seem to be really good here" he said

Jasper nodded pointing to his own smile in a sign of happy and nice. Getting up he motioned for Amethyst to follow. Going to the kitchen he made some honey tea to ease his throat. Grabbing a cup he tilted it to the other asking if he would like some too.

Amethyst nodded "yes thank you" he said "my Fuku has the same condition as you it seems."

Jasper frowned looking down at that. Passing the other his cup Jasper sipped on his letting out a small sigh as the heat eased his throat. "Hard… on… child..."

"She didn't talk to anyone in my world other than myself and Sans so she does not feel to bad" he said

Jasper smiled at that "glad… Red… good… skelly…"

Amethyst nodded "yeah he's very good. that Comic seems okay too" he said

Jasper grinned nodding "all… good… l-ove… skelly"

"Oh? Love love or like like?" He asked

Jasper blushed "Bro-ther… l-ove… s-sans… as… Bro-ther…" Taking a deep breath Jasper smiled bashfully "i… like… other..."

"Oh and who is it?" Amethyst teased his opposite was adorable

Jasper blushed fidgeting "Muff."

"Muff? Wait Muffet?! That greedy hag?" He said surprised "wait wait is she nice here or something?"

Jasper shrunk at his tone frowning and looking away with a shrug.

"Hey hey it's okay if you like her. it's just uh... In my world she's very... Disagreeable" he said

Jasper shrugged still not looking at the other, but instead his hands "Never... Meet… sc-aired… not…. Like..." he gave a small cough rubbing his throat and taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey don't stress yourself" he said and placed his hand to his throat adding a bit of soothing heat.

Jasper chuckled sending the other a grateful smile. "Never… had…. Reason… to…. Talk..."

Amethyst nodded "well don't stress too much" he said

Jasper nodded giving him a smile "glad… here."

Amethyst smiled "Me too"

With a small gasp Jasper took out his phone quickly text Papyrus telling him what happened. "Forgot..."

Amethyst nodded "probably don't want them worrying."

Jasper shook his head giving the other a wide eyed and slightly terrified look. He had made the mistake one time when Sans had gotten too drunk to teleport back. Papyrus had broke his door down and flipped two tables before Grillby was able to make it down the steps. Sure the skeleton had done it out of concern for his brother, but after that he made sure to text Papyrus anytime Sans stayed over.

Amethyst nodded "I know what you mean my papyrus is a terror too when he doesn't know where his brother is."

Jasper frowned remember the Red had been here for two weeks. Patting the other's hand he tilted his head to ask if the other wished to talk.

"He went berserk and I was almost with him... Sans... He's so fragile and weak anytime I saw him I was just grateful he was still here... And then two week of nothing and we were almost going mad... I'm glad I had Fuku..."

Jasper nodded wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder pulling the other into his side rubbing his shoulder.

Amethyst sighed "I guess this really is a cuddly world"

Jasper frowned slowly easing his arm back. He had meant to only comfort the other not make the other feel uncomfortable. "S-sorry..."

"No no it's fine... I... Haven't really cuddled with anyone other than Fuku... Sans is the only other I let close" he sad

Jasper gave a small "oh..." snaking his arm around the other again Jasper pulled the other closer letting Amethyst lay his head on his shoulder. "Fine… slow..."

"Slow is good" he agreed laying his head in him loving how their flames mingled

Jasper nodded rubbing soothing circles into his biceps. He knew it would be difficult to adjust to the new world, but Jasper was going to make sure Amethyst wasn't alone in this.

Amethyst purred against the other elemental he could get used to this.

Jasper gave a small snort at the purrs, but didn't stop his motions.

"Don't make fun of me. I bet I can make you make worse noises than purrs" he threatened

Jasper looked to him curious before the comment dawned on him and he gave a small squeak and his flames turned a light pink. Bapping the other's face he gave a stuttery "b-b-ba-d"

"Nah it's fun" Amethyst chuckled

Jasper gave a small whine knowing that comment meant plenty of teasing in the future. "Un-fair..."

"How's it unfair?" He asked

Jasper wanted to grumbling and complain that he couldn't fight back or tease the other, but couldn't for the same reason. He could barely talk. Giving Amethyst a small pout he pointed to his throat. Jasper gave a small defeated sigh. His voice or lack thereof was the bane of his existence.

Amethyst frowned "look if you're worried about consent I won't do anything you clearly don't want. I'm not that bad" he promised

Jasper tilted his head confused holding up a hand in a signal of stop and giving him another look of confusion. "wha?"

"That's... Not what you were worried about?"

Jasper shook his head holding his flaming head in confusion for a bit before realizing they we both talking about different things. His voice had failed in communicating for him again. "Talk… diff-er-ent… things..." Jasper gave a sigh "failed… miss-co-moon-i-ca-ion..." Jasper began rubbing his sore throat with a look of disdain.

Amethyst frowned and sighed getting up and making more tea "I'm sorry it's my fault. generally in my world flirting is met with fear of rape. I jumped to conclusions that you feared me."

Jasper followed him freezing in the doorway his flames bursting pink and stuttering "f-f-flirting!?"

"Uh yeah... I um get it if you don't want that sort of banter or can't reciprocate..."

Jasper tugged at his cuffs embarrassed admitting "thought… teasing."

"It is sort of." he said blushing himself now

Jasper nodded "s-sans… tease..." pointing to his throat "can't… tease..." he didn't admit that he was able to tease Sans sometimes, but more often than not with others his comments got lost in translation.

"Oh! Well I mean that's fine." he said

Jasper frowned his shoulders sagging. It really wasn't fine. He wanted to tease others, to have a long in depth discussions, to read his poems, he wanted to do things that he simple couldn't. With a sigh he went to retrieve their cups handing them over to the other.

Amethyst frowned and came behind him and wrapped his arms around him "hey... Don't get hard on yourself... You are the perfect you." He said "sure you can't speak as well, but look at the relationships you've made without it... No one thinks it's a burden" he said

Jasper nodded leaning into the embrace giving him a small "i do..."

Amethyst nodded and nuzzled him "I'll be your voice... If you want... I'm you... It shouldn't take me long to pick up your needs and mannerisms... I want to help" he said he couldn't stand someone who was another him suffering

Jasper sniffled giving a broken sob turning and flinging himself into the other. Clinging to the other Jasper sobbed giving broken fragments of thanks.

Amethyst held him and rocked him in his arms. he didn't understand it, but he swore he felt a connection forming

Jasper sobbed letting out all the self deprecating thoughts and feeling that had grown and built up over the years. He was the one everyone went to to talk and cry to. He didn't have anyone to be able to do that to. He never knew that this change would be helping him not just the other flame.

Amethyst picked him up and carried him to the room he showed was his "let's get you in bed you cry baby" he said but it wasn't anywhere near insulting just a bit of teasing. Again

Jasper sniffled hiccuping and giving a small whine. The two skeletons had curled up cuddling together on the far side of the bed.

Amethyst laid him down and wiped his tears away "rest... I'll go sleep on the couch" he said

Jasper sniffled giving him a mouthed "thank you." and a watery smile.

Amethyst smiled and nuzzled him gently "I'll lock up before I lay down" he said. He didn't want anyone to break in while they were asleep.

Jasper's eyes widened at his forgetfulness starting to get up shaking his head.

Amethyst pushed him down "no, I got it. don't worry." he said and left before the other could protest

Jasper sighed rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket up higher on him curling up. Looking to the skeletons he scooted closer nuzzling into Comics back. Emotionally drained he closed his eyes and was instantly out.

Amethyst locked up then cleaned up the bar and tables then went and fell asleep on the couch


	7. Chapter 6: New Home Papyruss'

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff, and the two Papyrus's getting to know each other

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Home Papyrus...s'**

Edge sat on the couch across from his counterpart

Papyrus smiled looking at the other.

"So... What do you wanna talk about?"

Papyrus shrugged "I don't want to pressure you into talking about something you are uncomfortable with. "

"Try me I guess? Er house rules?"

Papyrus shrugged "um we don't really have many. Just don't make a mess. Please refrain from foul language. I guess that's it."

Edge nodded "sounds good" he said

Papyrus tilted his head "any rules you have or would like to add?"

"Not really for now" he said

Papyrus nodded "do you have any hobbies?"

"Training. puzzles. I love puzzles" he said

"Me too! I love puzzles, cooking, and training. Though I do enjoy cooking more. I like making Sans happy."

"I like cooking as well" Edge said "I think we will get along just fine"

Papyrus grinned "REALLY! I'm so excited!"

"I suppose I am too" Edge said almost blushing why was his counterpart so... Adorable?

Papyrus beamed "really?! I can't wait to show you... Well everywhere! Oh I guess we can start now and I can show you around the house. You can sleep with me. Unless you want to sleep with Sans, but he's kind of a mess."

"I would rather stay in the clean room" he said

Papyrus nodded standing up and holding out his hand "i thought as much. Well come on i can show you around. I'm sure we have some things different here."

He took the hand offered and got up releasing it and looking around.

Papyrus smiled "so… Edge do you have any pet rocks? Sans has one. Isn't it cute? I have to feed him, because Sans is so lazy. But he takes it out and on walks sometimes." Papyrus showed off the rock covered in rainbow sprinkles.

Edge stared at it "it's kind of cute" he said

Papyrus gave a happy "Nyehehe well of course it is my brother's."

"The Sans' are cute" he agreed "I had never seen my brother so happy" he said

Papyrus nodded grinning "I know. Mine hasn't been as lazy. He actually is motivated to get out of bed and do stuff."

"They are good for each other... I hope they keep helping the other climb" he said

Papyrus nodded "yes I do hope they continue this way. Sans is so happy. I hate to see him sad."

"My Sans was always sad, or pissed off, or unreasonably afraid. I hated it."

Papyrus frowned "yeah… i saw that… but he is happy now. So it's okay. You both are safe and in a better place."

Edge nodded "I really hope so"

Papyrus gave him a gentle smiled pulling him into a hug rubbing his back in what he hoped was a soothing way. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You can count on us. You're not alone anymore. Neither you or your brother have to be alone. We are here to help. I'm here to help."

Edge frowned but hugged him back. "Thank you..."

Papyrus nodded easing back "of course. And if you ever need to talk or anything i'm here. I want to make sure you are happy too."

"Thanks" Edge said "I'll do my best to adjust."

Papyrus smiled giving him another squeeze before releasing the other "all we ask is that you try."

Edge nodded "I will" he promised

Papyrus smiled "good. Now what would you like to do? You can rest if you're tired. I can fix you something to eat or drink. We could watch T.V. or even play a game."

"Let's cook together it sounds fun." he said

Papyrus nodded leading the other to the kitchen. Motioning to the cookbook "go ahead and pick out a recipe.."

Edge flipped through it "what do you have ingredients for?" He asked

Papyrus shrugged looking through the cabinets and fridge. "Hmmmm. Depends on what you are wanting to make. Probably a simple recipe though."

"Hmm you pick and maybe later we can shop for a recipe once I know what we have."

Papyrus smiled nodded grabbing out cookie ingredients "cookies are always easy and you can make them with practically any ingredients. Does cookies sound fine?"

"Sounds good it's been years since I had one" he said

Papyrus smiled "so how about some simple chocolate chip ones then? We can make some cocoa to go with them too."

Edge nodded "sounds great." He said

Papyrus smiled gather the supplies and handing Edge the bowl to mix as he heated the oven

Edge looked at the recipe and began mixing ingredients but he was getting amounts all wrong as he squinted at the paper

Papyrus tilted his head adding a little more to make a bigger batch with the correct amounts. Looking up to Edge he asked gently "Edge are you having a hard time seeing the page? I can write it out bigger for you if you would like?"

Edge scowled and took the book away "I can read just fine!" He said face turning red

Papyrus put his hands on his hips "i didn't say you couldn't read. I just said it looked like you were having a hard time seeing the page. Sometimes the words are too small for me to read so i was wondering if it was the same… Edge do you have trouble reading?"

Edge scowled turned away "sometimes" he hissed

Papyrus let out a breath of relief "oh thank goodness. I thought something was really wrong. Don't worry we can help you with that. Is it words that you have a problem with or is it vision? because I can go get you my reading glasses and see if those help."

"I have glasses... But they don't help with numbers..." He said

Papyrus thought for a minute "oh wait! Do your numbers mix up sometimes? It might be dyslexic. I had a small case of it when i was younger, but Sans got me a tutor so i was able to grow out of it."

"Is that what it's called?" He asked

Papyrus nodded smiling glad he was able to solve the problem. "Yeah. we can set you up with a tutor to see if that helps. It will probably be difficult because you aren't a kid anymore, but it might help. Here in the meantime how about i measure and tell you the instructions while you do it?"

"That... Works" he said

Papyrus smiled writing a reminder and sticking it on the fridge. "well that's one problem solved! do you have anymore i can help with?"

"Not that I know of..." He said. The other was so helpful and didn't laugh at him

Papyrus grinned "well if you think of one let me know... new brother Edge."

"Heh... Thanks" he said blushing

Papyrus smiled grabbing out a cookie sheet and starting to make balls of out the dough "anytime brother Edge."

"You sure attach quickly don't you?" He said and began making dough balls as well

Papyrus frowned "oh… i didn't mean to push you. It's just i mean… you are me and Red is Sans so we are kind of related i guess… sorry Edge."

"No, don't be sorry... If that's how this universe works that's fine... It's just in my world such declarations are only given with great discretion you never know who might hurt you or them over it" he said

Papyrus nodded sadly "you are right though i guess i do get attached too easily. It's just so nice being around someone. I guess i'm too clingy. I'll try harder."

Edge frowned "if your world allows you to be clingy it's fine." he said

Papyrus shook his head "no, i'm just being a burden and pressuring others."

"You a burden? You're a ball of fluff" he said

Papyrus pouted "i am not a ball of fluff Edge. obviously i'm made of bones being a skeleton and all."

Edge snorted "that you are."

Papyrus stuck his tongue out at the other.

He snorted and finished the dough balls.

Placing the tray in the oven Papyrus turned back to the other.

Edge hummed "tomorrow I want to look for a job. perhaps in the royal guard with you?"

Papyrus instantly perked up "that sounds great! I can text Undyne tonight and maybe she can interview you tomorrow. Make sure you aren't pushing yourself though. I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I highly doubt that will happen" he said

Papyrus pushed him lightly "you never know. Change can be quite stressful at times."

"We'll see" he said and pushed back with a chuckle.

Papyrus smiled "yes i guess we will. Oh did you bring spare clothes? We kind of got those a little dirty."

"I did" he said

Papyrus nodded "good. If you want to give me these i can put them in the wash and you can change. There is also a shower at the end of the hall if you want to wash up. It will be a bit for the cookies to be done."

"Alright I'll give you these when I'm done" he said and went to shower bringing his 'Bad Dude' outfit.

Papyrus nodded "oh Edge wait!" rushing up Papyrus called to him "Edge we have some soaps and scrubs that have Red's name on it. You might use some, it's to help magic and bones."

Edge was half undressed by this point "sure..." He said

Papyrus nodded "good. I'll go fix the cocoa for when you get out."

"Thanks" he said and showered using the healing stuff.

Feeling a buzz in his pocket he read Grillby's text. Texting back "thank you for informing me Grillby. Have fun."

Soon Edge joined him with the laundry "do I need to get water from the river to wash them?"

Papyrus chuckled shaking his head taking him to a small room next to the kitchen "no, we have a washing machine. Sans and Alphys fixed us up one they found at the dump. It's really handy and simple to use."

"Oh... Undyne had one of those Alphys made her. it was exceptionally good at getting dust out of clothes" he said

Papyrus nodded not catching the darker meaning, "oh yes these are really good at getting dust, mud, sweat, ketchup stains, practically anything. I really enjoy it's usefulness. It helps a lot with cleaning all of Sans's stuff. I don't know why he insist on putting open ketchup packets in his pockets." he rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother's antics, placing Edge's clothes in the washer along with everything else that needed washed.

"That is disgusting! I'd kill my Sans if he pulled that. I spent two checks on his jacket." Edge growled

Papyrus froze his eyes going wide. He turned to the other his bones shaking slightly "y-you don't mean that do you?" Papyrus whispered out slightly scared "you wouldn't-you don't hurt him… right?"

Edge frowned "of course not... I'm I've throttled him before, but nothing serious" he promised "I'd be lost without him..."

Papyrus let out a small breath of relief, but his hands still shook slightly. He clinched his battle body to hide this shivers, he started to ramble slightly "G-good. Yes, very good. The cookies are probably done we should go check them. Make sure they didn't burn. That would be bad. Let's go do that now."

Edge nodded and went with him "so does everyone react to violence like you?" He asked

Papyrus paused taking the pan out of the oven. Setting the pan down Papyrus stayed facing the cookies instead of his other self "i… i didn't mean to react that way… i'm sorry if i upset you."

"No it is just odd" he said

Papyrus turned to him in confusion and slight angry "how is it odd? I love my brother and Red. i wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them even if they are a little messy and lazy. I would never hurt them. Never even think of it. I guess… i guess we are different."

"I come from a world of violence. when you don't punish someone it's weak and they just become a target."

Papyrus nodded sadly "i… understand."

Edge sighed and ribbed the back of his skull sorry

Papyrus sighed getting plates of cookie and cups of cocoa passing Edge his. "I hope that... This world isn't like that. You don't have to do that anymore. We encourage others to get stronger... I know I'm not one to talk. I'm weak, naive, I believe that there is good in everyone, and one day... One day that could get me killed... But I would rather dust than live my life any different. I hope you can see my way. You don't have to live the way I do. I'm not asking that you do that. Just that you see why I live this way."

Edge nodded and took his hand "that's brave of you" he said

Papyrus gave him a small smile. Leading the other back to the couch munching on the cookies. "Sans' nor Grillby will be coming home tonight. They are staying at our Grillby's home. He texted earlier. So if you want to do anything... It's me and you."

Edge hummed "want to do a puzzle?"

Papyrus shrugged pulling some out to choose from.

Some time had passed, all the cocoa had been drunk and most of the cookies were gone. Papyrus blinked again and rubbed his sockets trying to clear his vision.

Edge chuckled "time for bed?" He said and put their things away before picking up the lanky skelly

Papyrus gave a startled squeak clinging to the other "E-EDGE PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hmmm nope sleepy Skellys get carried to bed" he said

Papyrus gave a small whine, but smiled leaning into the other his exhaustion hitting him full force. "I guess I am a little tired. Haven't slept since Sans and Red left in the portal."

"I understand... I hardly slept with him gone myself

Papyrus nodded "I'm glad they're safe. I'm happy you are warming up to me."

Edge snorted "it's impossible not too you're a marshmallow" he said

Papyrus squawked "Marshmallow! I am not a marshmallow!"

"Yes you are you are the softest and squishiest of marshmallows" Edge said sitting him on the cool bed and moving his hands for emphasis

Papyrus squeaked blushing hard and trying to wiggle away.

Edge chuckled and went to the light turning it off and getting on the bed "this is awesome" he said

Papyrus rolled over to face him giving him a confused look "what's awesome?"

"Your bed!" He said

Papyrus chuckled grinning "yes it is pretty rad."

He laid on his back "and soft"

Papyrus giggled "yes, beds are suppose to be that way." covering the other's eyes Papyrus with chuckled "now sleep. you probably need it."

Edge snorted "you too... Goodnight... And thank you for everything" he said and rolled over to sleep

Papyrus smiled curling up facing the wall "any time Edge. goodnight."

Edge hummed and fell asleep contemplating this new world

Papyrus was able to stay awake long enough to hear the others breathing even out signaling him asleep before easing to sleep himself.


	8. Chapter 7: Teasing Flirts

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just fluff, flirting, cuddles, teasing. discussion of past rape. hurt feelings.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

UnderFell Fuku

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

Sorry for taking so long to post. school had me down and unable to proofread chapters and post. hope you enjoy! sorry for the wait!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Teasing flirts**

Red groaned rolling over to the warm feeling at his back curling into it his hands gripping at some fabric with a small whine.

Jasper heavily blinked as he felt something latch onto him. "W-ha? F-uku?" Jasper coughed harshly clutching his throat as a sharp pain flared.

Comic launched up "Grillby?! Oh shit are you okay?" He said crawling to him and checking on him

Jasper nodded waving the other away as he continued coughing.

Red was awake now nervously looking at the flame trying to figure out what to do to help.

Amethyst came in frowning and picked him up taking him to the kitchen and giving him honey tea

Jasper took gratefully gulps of the soothing liquid rubbing his painful throat. "Tha-" he winced at the pain giving the other a small smile instead. He probably shouldn't have pushed himself so much yesterday.

Amethyst crossed his arms "no talking for the rest of the day you pushed yourself too much" he said firmly

Jasper gave a small pout but nodded.

Red walked in nervously "a-are you okay? You kind of scared us there Grillbz."

Jasper opened his mouth to say he was fine, but looking to the other flame he quickly closed it.

"he will be. his throat is just sore" Amethyst answered.

Comic sighed "Sorry Grillbz" he said

Jasper shook his head pointing to himself. He didn't want the others to feel like it was their fault it was all his stupid voices fault. Jasper gave a small sigh sipping his tea half heartedly.

Red frowned "aw come on ya burnt marshmallow don't get upset. It'll be okay. Uh do ya want a hug?"

Comic hugged him anyway "of course he does" he said said minding the tea

Red chuckled joining the hug.

Jasper smiled rubbing their skulls. giving them both a kiss to the top of their skulls in thanks.

Amethyst chuckled "I made omelets for everyone hope you don't mind" he said

Jasper perked up his flames flickering happily.

Red grinned his stomach grumbling loudly.

Amethyst smiled and served the food "I'm going to get Fuku..."  
Red nodded chowing down.

Jasper perked up his flames flickering excited to see the child again.

Amethyst went into the room and gently shook her "Fuku baby time to wake up" he purred

Fuku gave a small yawn whining and burying deeper into the covers

Amethyst chuckled "baby no, not sleepy time" he said picking her up

Fuku gave a small whine latching onto him and nuzzling into his shoulder.

He smiled "I made omelets" he said carrying the sleepy girl out

Fuku hummed smiling "e-gg!"

Jasper was glowing brightly as they walked in.

"Yep eggs your favorite!" He said, with yucky veggies mixed in so she would eat them.

Fuku giggled happily. seeing the other flame she brightened "da-d... jas-p-er!" she had hoped this wasn't a dream.

Jasper gave a small squeak fighting the need to hold the small thing. a large smile on his face

Amethyst chuckled and brought her to the other "you want to be held why I get your food?"

Fuku nodded happily reaching to the other

Jasper gave a happy noise reaching for the small one pulling her to his chest. Nuzzling Fuku Jasper gave small happy noises his flames flickering bright and happy. He hadn't been able to hold his Fuku like this in years. It felt so nice to hold her again even if it wasn't his fuku.

Red chuckled grinning at the scene

Amethyst smiled "adorable..." He cooed and made her food

Red nodded "told ya Grillbz, this guy is a softy. Heh marshmallow"

Jasper stuck his tongue out at the skeleton.

"I like him" Amethyst said with smirk

Jasper beamed making an upside down heart and pointing to the other.

Red chuckled elbowing Comic teasing "OOOOOO! Seems like Jasper already LOOOOOVES Amethyst!"

Amethyst chuckled and gave him his food smiling "sure we are going to be real close" he said

Jasper blushed turning away half burying his face into Fuku's head.

Red blushed chuckling "so you two going to be hanging out more?"

Amethyst nodded "I wish to remain here. I feel this will be beneficial for us all" he said

Jasper gave a small gasp his flames going bright and flickering in delight.

Fuku grinned clapping happily "da-d... Jas-per!"

Red blinked surprised whispering to Amethyst "what happened last night? Did you too... Fuck or something?"

Amethyst turned red a moment "Language" he hissed he did not tolerate bad words around his daughter

"Well did ya?"

"No you little asswipe now shut up"

Red chuckled grinning "just asking. I mean you get a nice hot flame offered to ya figured a guy like you are would jump him once we passed out."

Amethyst frowned "as attractive as he maybe I am not into somnophilia like you" he said that was a very wild drunken night for them both...

Red blushed hard at his comment "shut up you. I meant when me and Sans went to sleep. I know you two stayed up longer."

Jasper blushed hard his flames turning pink at their conversation and he covered Fuku's ears

"Just because we stayed up longer doesn't mean we screwed... We just talked a lot and we decided we could be good for each other" he said

Jasper nodded desperately looking to Comic to end the conversation.

Red shook his head chuckling "now you want me to believe all you too did was talk. Only talk. No funny business. No touchy feely. Kissing or hugging. None at all. Just you two talking?"

Comic placed a hand on Red's shoulder "Red that's enough you're making Jasper uncomfortable and he already is wooing someone else" he said

Red chuckled giving Jasper an apologetic look. "Sorry. I know I know he's wooin' Muff just not really believing that My Grillbz would be so... Polite?"

Amethyst snorted "I would not jeopardize me and my daughter's new home for a fling" he said

Red shrugged "just never thought you would be that way, but it makes sense."

"And I didn't think you would fall for your copy either" he said sticking his tongue out making Comic turn blue

Red sputtered "what-I haven't-shut up."

Comic pulled his collar "you know it's kinda warm in here... I'm gonna go check on Paps" he said and teleported out

Red groaned exasperated "look what ya done. Ya jerk."

Amethyst shrugged "just more proof" he said

Jasper lightly smacked Amethyst giving him a disapproving look. Turning to Red he mouthed "Sorry."

Fuku wiggled out of Jasper's hold wandering around. Finding some paper and crayons she started coloring.

Amethyst stuck his tongue out "bite me" he said before turning to Red "that's how it feels when you tease me and Jasper" he said

Red grumbled but nodded understanding. "Sorry Grillbz."

Jasper frowned at Amethyst. Jasper was use to taking all of Sans's teasing in stride it seemed this Grillby wasn't as giving as he was.

"Good now you might need to go find Comic I don't know he handles stuff" he said and began cleaning up breakfast

Red nodded standing "so... You really staying here?"

Jasper nodded giving him a smile and a hug.

Amethyst nodded "yes Jasper said we could live here and I'll help with the bar"

Red nodded "okay... We'll be back sometime today. Have fun I guess." with a smile and a wave Red teleported.

Comic was in the house looking around "those early risers seems they are already gone"

Red sighed plopping onto the couch sinking into it, his feet dangling slightly. "Hey... I'm sorry about earlier Grillby can be a dick sometimes to make a point. Guess I shouldn't have teased the two so much."

"You were sort of accusing him of rape but yeah that was uh silly... Heh heh me falling in love with another me... Ha ha" he said trying to avoid looking at red

Red's blanched eyes wide looking down to his hands not catching the second comment "I... I was... wasn't I? I-i didn't mean it that way i-I was just teasing. I didn't mean to... Oh stars I'm surprised Grillby didn't just fry me. I'm such an idiot!"

"Nah it's okay Red you didn't know and amethyst cares for you I know he does" Blue said and hugged him

Red looked to him "no dude you don't understand. I mean sure we've got handsy a few times and done some stuff, but never NEVER rape. He's not that kind of guy! And I practically told him that I couldn't believe he didn't rape the other. Gah! I'm HORRIBLE!"

Comic hugged him tighter "we can apologize later okay? We are bound to make tasteless jokes that's part of who we are" he said softly

Red shook his head hard "fuck tasteless jokes! I KNOW how he feels about rape! He had Fuku because of shit like that! I'm so HORRIBLE! I accused him of something he hates to think about."

Comic frowned "he was raped?" He said "I'm... Sorry..." He said

Red rubbed his sockets "yeah he was a mess... He trusted me... Called me after, sobbing. I came and took care of him... He almost didn't keep her, but he's a softy and could hurt her even before we knew how wonderful that little thing is... I'm glad he kept her. She's the light of his life."

Comic nodded "yes I am glad he loves her... Grillby made Fuku himself I think" he said

Red nodded "sound 'bout right. You're universe is all sunshine and echo flowers."

"Yeah if only. mostly it's all rose colored glasses" he said "but definitely much better than your world."

Red chuckled "yeah... Well what do ya want to do for now?"

"Hmm let's get to work I guess... Unless you're still hungry" he said

Red groaned "nah. I guess we should work. Don't wanna though. This couch is comfortable."

"Well you are unemployed. you can stay here" Comic said and nuzzled him

Red shook his head with a groan "nah. i need to find a job anyway. maybe i could ask Pap to talk to undyne for me."

There was a rustle at the door and a loud laugh before Papyrus opened the door bags in his arms as he held the door for Edge "Edge you jokester!"

Edge snorted strutting in "yes my humor is exquisite" he said. Seeing the two Sans "ah! Lazybones you're home. we have groceries" he declared happily

Papyrus turned "Nyeh! i didn't even see you, you sneaks! how did your sleepover go?"

Red chuckled "glad you're back boss. Comic tried to talk me into work. heh it was dreadful heh... sleepover went... okay."

Edge nodded "we do need some sort of jobs..." He said and gazed at Comic "it's hard to believe that guy pays all the bills"

Papyrus frowned elbowing him "hey be nice! Sans is a very good brother and works very hard."

"I am sure, but still in my world I paid most of them" he said

Red frowned his head tilted down to hide his growing tears. He was a failure of a brother. "y-yeah you're right b-boss. s-sorry. i-i should be b-better. i-i'll go find a job." and with that Red teleported away.

Edge frowned "well that's fine" he said "but he didn't have to leave like that" he said and went to put groceries away.

"I'll go find him..." Comic said and vanished

Papyrus sighed his voice gentle. "Edge... i believe Red was hurt by your comment even though it might be true."

"Why? I didn't accuse him of anything." He said

Papyrus sighed "you accused my brother, Red's own self, of being unthinkable that he is able to even have a job practically. Then point out the fact that you hold up the house in your universe. I'm not sure if Sans is the older brother to you, but he is to me… and it hurts him when he thinks he isn't a good brother. That's why i try to remind him that he is an amazing brother."

Edge frowned "you are correct... And yes he is the elder brother... He used to take the bills when I was younger, but as soon as I could I did... He was too fragile to be doing all that work."

Papyrus nodded in understanding. "I would do the same, but he insist that i continue doing what i love and train with Undyne to be a Royal Guard. Though i do make him take off if he is looking down. I know he works himself too hard for me. But i can't say no to him. I hate it when he is sad."

Edge nodded and sighed "I do as well perhaps I shall apologize later" he said

Papyrus nodded with a smile "yes, how about we make something to go with your apology."

"Like what?" He asked

Papyrus thought for a moment "does he like chocolate? we could make some brownies."

"Chocolate is a luxury we could never afford" he said

Papyrus frowned before giving him a large smile "well then i guess these brownies will be extra special then. If you don't tell Sans i'll even let you lick the bowl Nyehhehehe."

Edge snorted "I'm not a baby bones..."

Papyrus chuckled booping the other's nose cavity teasing while collecting the ingredients. "aw come on Edgey~ you know you want to. It'll be tasey!"

"I'll try it." he huffed blushing

"NYEH! That's the spirit!" Papyrus gather the supplies putting the ingredients in the bowl and handing it to Edge to mix smooth while he turned on the oven and got out a pan.


	9. Chapter 8: Lost

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Okay so basically it's just Comfort. Slight Sickness. Baths (nothing lewd) just clean and warmth.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lost**

Comic looked around till he found Red "hey... Are you okay?" He asked

Red was lost in waterfall. Apparently this Universe's Undyne had build her house in a different area than his had. after slipping down a hill and falling in a few puddles Red was about ready to give up. he was lost. he was tired. but he had to do this. he jolted and fell on his tail bone at the other's sudden appearance "Shit Fuck What the hell man!"

Comic frowned and helped him up "I was looking for you... What are you doing?" He asked hugging him

Red pushed him away grimacing at the wet stains on the other now. Grumbling Red looked away "i was lookin' for Undyne… got lost."

"Why are you looking for her? Need help?" He asked

Red looked down ashamed "i was gonna ask for a job or a good place ta look for one… yeah… i-i need help. I don't know wh-where i am. I fell down a hill."

Comic frowned and took his hand "hey it's okay Edge didn't mean to say that stuff... Paps sometimes says thoughtless things too..." He said

Red blushed denying Comic's claim "wh-what nah. I mean i said earlier i was gonna ask. Just felt now would be good. R-right? No time like the present... heh."

Comic held his hand tighter "you know... I um I get you... I don't think so highly of myself either, but you are a great guy Red and you just got here it's okay to not work right now..."

Red felt the compliment go straight to his soul tears starting to form "no-no it's okay. I-i mean i've been b-bumming off you guys for over t-two weeks now. I-i can't have you doin' all the work. supposed to be a good brother and all. Y-you know how it is."

Comic hugged him "you are a good brother... I can see it you've worked so hard for so long it's okay for a break... I can pay for everything right now and it looks like your bro can get a job... I don't mind you working I just don't want you hurting yourself while we are still healing you..."

Red shook before giving a quiet broken sob cling to the other. Oh how he had waited for someone to say something like that to him. To confirm that it was okay to rest, that he's worked hard, that he was a good brother. Red gave a choked sob, his sobs increasing until they were gross loud sobs.

Comic held him tightly crying silently himself. He spoke everything he wished someone would tell him, but he knew he didn't deserve it. he probably hadn't gone through half the crap his counterpart had.

Red slowly calmed down sniffled and hiccuping. Mumbling into Comic's shoulder "it's no wonder your bro is so happy all the time. Heh if i was as great as you, boss wouldn't be as bad as he is and i would have found a way to get away from that hell hole earlier. Heh don't know how you do it. Teach me some day?"

Comic snorted "Paps is happy cause he chooses to be... I do my best but I doubt it's as good as it could have been" he said and nuzzled him tears spilling a bit.

Red gave a bark of a startled laugh. "What?! Are you serious right now? Dude really. How can you talk me up and feel like you are lower than me. I send my bro off some days knowing he's out there fighting for his life for a paycheck and you send yours to train because he loves to. Dude you are probably the best brother a Pap can have. I would bet Boss would choose you over me anytime knowing how awesome you are. Dam and you say he chooses to be happy. Yeah because you allow him too!"

Comic snorted "I wouldn't trade you if I were your bro you're too adorable" he said pinching his cheek

Red gave a small chuckled "yeah laugh it up. Whatever keeps that smile on ya face. I thought for a bit you were trying to take my job as worst brother. Ya know i work hard on that, so don't you try to steal it from me again."

Comic blushed and snorted "yeah yeah whatever... I bet you look cuter when you smile" he said

Red smirked shaking his head "nah. Gold tooth makes me look more like a sneer than a smile. So sorry snowball."

"Not a snowball" he huffed walking with him

Red trudged along with him his shoes making squishing sounds with each step "oh not snowball…. Hmm okay. How about snowflake. Heh nah. What about marshmallow. Heh heh heh or…" Red leaned in over Comic's shoulder close to his ear hole Red's voice deep and husky "bonedaddy~"

Comic tripped at that "what the ahh!" He said slamming in mud before rolling over laughing "what the hell Red hahahahahahaha!" he said

Red chuckled grinning leaning down to help the other up "okay bonedaddy is off the list what about tomato. Ya seemed to like that one earlier."

"That works you toasted Marshmallow."

Red scoffed "i'm not a toasted marshmallow. Now come on let's head back it's cold out here. Freezing me down to the bo-bo-TEW!" Red gave a small kitten like sneeze. he sniffled and wiped his nose.

Comic frowned "yeah let's go take a bath. I don't want you sick" he said and teleported them home.

Red sniffle again with a small groan "might be too late."

Papyrus at hearing the pop of magic stuck his head out of the kitchen "Sans you are back. OH MY STARS YOU ARE BOTH A MESS! DID YOU FALL IN A MUDDY LAKE? BATH! BATH NOW!"

Comic nodded "sure thing-" he said before sneezing so hard it knocked him on his butt.

Red burst into giggles having to clutch his knee and the wall to stay standing.

Papyrus frowned shaking his head walking over and scooping them both up and taking to the bathroom. Filling up the tub he turned to look at the two "you won't fall asleep in the bath, right? Do i need to stay here?"

"Nah Paps... We got this" he promised nuzzling him before sneezing again.

Red nodded letting out another kitten sneeze.

Papyrus cooed at the two rubbing their skulls and heading back down to the kitchen.

With a groan Red began shucking off his wet clothes.

Comic did the same and poured the medicine oils in the warm water before climbing in "ahhh so hot" he whined

Red slid in his bones clanking together softly at the temperature change. Eyes sliding shut he let out a small hiss relaxing into the water. "Feels… so… nice..."

Comic nodded a blue blush to his face "yeah..." He said closing his eyes.

Red almost fell asleep right then and there, but a small shift cause the water to splash and his eyes pried themselves open "don't wanna move… lied to pap… i'm falling asleep."

"Heh me too... Little nap won't hurt anyone..." Comic said lazily...

Red nodded scooting to Comic's side so they were squeezed next to each other and leaning on his shoulder "won't let you drown if you don't let me."

Comic nodded and hugged him klanking his teeth against him not really paying attention as it was teeth to teeth "yeah..."

Red pressed into the contact already falling asleep before he realized the kiss or pulled back. He leaned into the other's kiss passing out and resembling more of a dead weight than a skeleton.

Comic too passed out in the bath cuddled intimately with his other half

After close to 30 minutes Papyrus called up to them. When no one answered he frowned going up to check on them. "Sans I thought you said that you wouldn't-awwwww." Papyrus quickly snapped a picture of the two. They were just the cutest thing curled up together. Gently Papyrus cooed and began washing the two so he could send them to bed. "Oh my small lazybones always falling asleep. Adorable."

Edge followed him up slightly worried but mostly to yell but he too fell to the adorableness. "They are perfect" he said and helped him

Papyrus nodded finishing scrubbing his brother. Pulling him out Papyrus dried him off with a fluffy towel wrapping him up like a. Burrito.

Comic smiled purring happily "Pap..." He cooed still asleep.

Edge did the same to his brother trying to be gentle and not wake him also wrapping him like a burrito

Papyrus cooed nuzzling him carrying the small skeletons to bed.

Red murmured in his sleep clinging to his brother.

Edge followed "though they are cute we need to have a talk about them sleeping in the tub when they wake up" he said

Papyrus nodded "that is true. It's probably my fault I did run the water warm and they were cold and wet."

"Hmm it's better than them getting sick especially with their low HP..."

Papyrus nodded. "They are so small and delicate."

Edge helped tuck them in and kissed his brother's forehead and looked at the mess of a room "this is disgusting we need to clean this" he said hands on his hips

Papyrus nodded grinning determined. "I doubt we'll wake them if we clean quietly." picking up dirty clothes Papyrus started loading it in a hamper

Edge began helping as well getting the cobwebs out ignoring the ones with spider's still in them


	10. Chapter 9: Sickness

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS/Description for this chapter:** Red and Comic get sick. Edge and Papyrus talk about Punishments. Talk about past abuse and harm. Edge and Papyrus take care of the small skellys. Undyne makes and entrance! Sans has threatened Undyne a lot in the past. Edge gets a job. Pap is sad. Undyne is a horrible cook. Edge and Undyne become friends?

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

Undyne

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Sickness**

Red cracked his sockets open to a much cleaner room. With a groan he sat up before giving three small kitten sneezes. Sniffling he turned to Comic. "Hey you awake? I need a tissue."

Comic sat up and sneezed himself "yeah...uh..." He looked around.

Red gave a groan "yeah it looks like boss cleaned. You won't find anything where you left it."

Comic nodded and got out of bed "let's go... Uh ask..."

Red gave a small nod walking with him. Red whined loudly his voice cracking a bit "Bo-oss! *sniffle* i need a tissue for my issue hehe."

Edge frowned "oh my god you two look awful!' He said and got them some tissues

Red frowned blowing his nose cavity into the tissue. "Thanks boss, but do we really look that bad?"

"Yes! You both look ill! Go back to bed this instant!"

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen with some medicine frowning. "Here take some medicine. I'll bring you two another cup of water and soup in a bit."

Red frowned grumbling a bit taking the medicine before holding his arms up to Edge demandingly. "Carry me."

Edge sighed "you are such a baby..." He said and picked him and Comic up taking them upstairs.

"Wah" Comic said and sneezed

Red snickered sniffling and nuzzling into Edge. "love you bro. You're so good to me."

"You better" he said and pet him.

Red nodded curling into him and falling asleep.

Papyrus smiled as he pulled back the blankets for Edge.

Edge set him down first and then Comic who yawned "Sorry I got sick... Can you call in for me?" He asked his brother

Papyrus nodded giving him a clank to his forehead "of course brother. Your job is to get better. You have two amazing Papyrus's to help with that so worry not you will be in tip top shape soon!"

"I don't doubt it... Love you" he said and crawled under the blanket to sleep

Papyrus smiled giving him another clank "love you more brother." walking back to the kitchen Papyrus started on some tomato soup after shooting Undyne a quick text.

Edge followed "will he be punished for missing work?"

Papyrus raised a bone brow "punished? Oh PUNished Psh Nyeh heh heh i didn't know you enjoyed puns like Sans and Red."

"No I mean punished as in reprimanded or beaten or fired" he said

Papyrus gasped "WHAT!? Undyne would never hurt Sans! Sure Sans maybe lazy and slack off and sleep a lot, but she would never hurt him… only noogy him or suplex him. But Sans is far too delicate to be suplexed and she knows that. Plus he is sick! He is allowed a sick day."

Edge relaxed a little "that... Is easing. I am glad punishments are not a requirement here" he said

Papyrus frowned asking softly "was Red punished a lot?"

"Yeah when we were younger... Before Undyne... She only ever got him once, but the one before her..." He shivered "I think he just liked hearing my brother beg to not die..." He said touched the scars over his eye "he gave me these too when he found out Sans had been hiding me in his stand"

Papyrus frowned striding closer and placing a hand on Edge's shoulder "I promise that you will never have to go through that again. Undyne maybe rough, but i will not allow her or anyone else to harm you or Red." Pulling Edge into a hug Papyrus held him close in what he hoped was a comforting embrace "You are family. Family protects each other."

Edge was in surprise before wrapping his arms around him burying his face in the others neck "thank you..."

Papyrus grinned giving Edge a small squeeze "Of course Edge I am always here for you. If you ever want to discuss you life before or want to talk i'm here. Sans has problems communicating so I understand if you don't want to."

"I just might" he said letting him go "let's get cooking for those lazy bones"

Papyrus nodded turning and stirring the pot of soup "Nyeheheh! That's the spirit! Would you cut up some more herbs and tomatoes."

"Of course." he said summoning a small bone knife and chopping the ingredients pleased with the selection of this world.

Papyrus hummed bonetrousle happily.

Edge joined him. he liked this song.

Soon they had the soup done and were heading back to their sick brother's. Papyrus walked up to the sleeping skeletons asking softly "Sans. Red. are you hungry? We have soup done."

Red grumbled snuggling closer to Comic.

Comic whined "Do I havta?"

"Yes you have too! Now up you two are ill and need to eat!" Edge said sitting them up manually

Red whined moving more like a rag doll. Grumbling he instantly slumped into Edge's hand.

Papyrus huffed at Edge's roughness, but sat beside Comic and helped him hold the bowl. "Come on Sans it's tomato, your favorite."

"I like tomato soup..." Comic agreed rubbing his eyes

Papyrus hummed in approval giving him a quick clank to his skull. "yes, you do." scooping up some soup Papyrus presenting it to the sleepy skeleton "Now open up."

Comic did as told and let his brother feed him.

Edge frowned in thought "Red? Would you like me to feed you?" He asked petting Red

Red cracked a socket open nodding into Edge's hand before catching himself "nah it's okay boss. I can do it. Don't wanna bother ya more than i already do heh."

"It's no bother" he said and lifted the spoon "open up"

Red frowned fidgeting nervously, but opened his mouth nevertheless. He had never been fed by someone else before and Red felt awkward and nervous that he would do it wrong. Oh stars what if he choked or made a mess.

Edge put the spoon in his mouth and waited for him to take it... He felt kind of stupid now they probably looked silly not seamless like his counterpart and Comic

Red hummed at the flavor. The soup almost made up for the awkwardness. Taking the spoon Red made sure to lick all the soup off "this is like… i can't even describe how good this is. Did you make this boss?" reaching for the bowl Red scooped another spoonful slurping it happily.

Papyrus giggled at the scene.

Edge sighed in relief when Red began eating "yes, me and Papyrus made it. I am proud of it."

Red nodded talking with his mouth full "shhould be bosh this tashte fuckin' amazin'."

"Language Red!"

Comic flicked him "ya bad"

Red whined leaning into Edge. "Boooooss they're bein' mean ta me."

"They are... I vote we steal their soup"

Red giggled bapping Edge "no bad. Tomato over there is sick and needs it. Though I do wonder if they're ticklish? Hehehe"

Edge chuckled "we could find out"

Red gave a diabolical chuckle.

Papyrus shook his head holding out his hands to try to protect himself "no. No! We have soup! You'll make a mess!"

Edge smirked "oh don't worry we won't right now... But when you least expect it..." He said leaning forward "you're ours"

Papyrus whined while Red cackled before bursting into a fit of coughs

Comic pat his back gently

Red pouted scrubbing his skull once the coughing stopped. "I hate being sick."

Edge pet him "me too"

Red gave him a small grin "ya care about me that much boss?"

"I do, you little snot" he teased and wiped his nose

Red gave him a dopey grin "aww Boss! You're the best. Love ya bro."

Edge felt his soul pulse and smiled a bit

Papyrus beamed at them nuzzling his own brother.

Red gave a loud gasp grinning and poking at Edge's teeth "Is that a smile I see?"

Comic smiled and snuggled to Pap he had finished his soup and began to snooze.

Edge nipped his finger blushing "shut up"

Red chuckled nuzzling his skull under Edge's chin. "Aw bro you're so adorable when you get embarrassed."

"Shut up Sans and eat your food" he said grumbled

Red nodded chuckling. Finishing the soup Red handed the bowl back. Giving Edge a quick hug he murmured "I really do love you bro. Thanks for taking care of me."

"I love you too Sans..."

Red gave a small happy hum before it turned to soft snores.

Papyrus cooed softly not wanting to wake up the sleeping skeletons

Edge held him a bit longer before laying him down and tucking him in up to his chin

Red curled up nuzzling into the pillow.

Papyrus smiled tucking Comic in and giving both sick skeletons a clank.

There was a loud bang heard from downstairs and indistinct shouts.

Papyrus jolted looking to Edge worried.

Edge frowned and went down stairs bones sword summoned.

Papyrus followed Edge down summoning a bone club. Scoping out the room he noticed the front door had been thrown open and smashed against the wall. A figure launched out of the kitchen yanking Edge into a headlock

"NAAAAAAAAGH! PAPYRUS WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR SLACKER OF A BROTHER IS SICK!"

Edge growled when he was tackled and used his attackers weighted against them flipping and twisting around to stab her.

Papyrus gasped quickly trying to jump between them "STOP! EDGE IT'S UNDYNE!"

Undyne quickly bought up a spear intersecting his swords "Papyrus what are you doing?! I applaud you attacking, but sparing is for outside, you know that. Sans will kill me if i destroy your house again."

"Where do you get off attacking people in their own home!" Edge growled in her face red magic burning from his eyes dangerously he pushed her off when Papyrus asked but stayed in a stance

Undyne looked between the two of them in shock. "Pap and… Spikey Pap? Wait is this Red's bro?!"

Papyrus nodded glad that they were no longer fighting. "Yes, this is Edge. He isn't use to here yet so please don't noogie or suplex him quite yet."

"Don't noogie or suplex me ever" he said looking Undyne over she looked decidedly more sane

Undyne groaned "this Edgey you is kind of a downer Pap."

Papyrus gasped and smacked her arm "BAD UNDYNE! Edge is not a downer he is very fun to be around. Having personal boundaries isn't a bad thing."

"Personal boundaries are very important where I come from."

Undyne sighed but relented "fine, but I can admit you are a pretty quick at your reaction time. You work with the guard where you're from?"

"I was second in command. Undyne's right hand" he said proudly

Undyne nodded humming in approval. "You know we could use someone with your experience and skill. Are you wanting to get a job with the guard here?"

Papyrus grinned "oh wowie we were talking about working together the other day! It will be exciting to have you join our training sessions."

Undyne paused "Well, Pap Edge here is already trained. If you want you can start tomorrow i'll need someone to cover Sans's post and report to me on the clan. What do you say Edge?"

Edge nodded "I accept. what rules do you have on discipline and running outposts?"

Papyrus blinked stunned by the scene.

Undyne nodded "I'll give you the detailed paperwork when you bring the clan's reports tomorrow. For the time being anyone not on duty at the post or roaming, slacking off, smoking, or drinking during their hours should be reprimanded and if need be tell me about it. Each station will have a sigh put up when they are on break or roaming. That work for you until we get the paperwork filled out for you?"

"Yes it does thank you I can have a detailed resume for you by tomorrow" he said

Undyne nodded "good bring it with the reports. When you collect them just tell the clan that I sent you. They've all meet Red by now so they shouldn't cause you any trouble."

Papyrus felt a horrible feeling grow inside of him. He should be happy that Edge was able to get a job he wanted… it was just that he had worked for so long to get what Edge was able to get by just meeting Undyne. Papyrus frowned walking to the kitchen putting up the leftover soup.

"I shall get on it right away" he said

Undyne laughed patting him on the back harshly "Don't get ahead of yourself cadet. I came over here for a reason. Pap-Pap? Where did you run off to?"

Papyrus swiped away his budding tears "in the kitchen! Are we going to cook?"

"Hell yeah! I mean heck yeah."

Edge watched "Cooking lessons?"

Undyne pumped her fist "Heck Yeah!" pulling Papyrus into a side hug Undyne grinned to Edge "Pappy here trains under me. A good fighter needs to be a good chef too. Right Pap?"

"Yeah." Papyrus could find much enthusiasm about it now that he knew where he stood with his best friend. He hadn't been allowed into the guard not because he wasn't good enough. No, it was because his best friend didn't think he could do it. Edge was better than him. He should have known.

"My lessons started out with cooking too I could barely hold a sword before Undyne began training me in culinary arts once I got proficient transitioning to fighting was much easier!" Edge said smiling a bit "its good you employed the same tactic here to help my counterpart to gain the same refinement required for battle that can be found in cooking"

Undyne grinned "I'm glad someone else enjoys my style of training"

Papyrus nodded. "I'm going to go check on Sans. You can start without me. Maybe Edge can even show you something new." Papyrus would have felt ashamed at the slightly clipped tone he tone he took, but he was so... frustrated. Angry at how much better Edge was. Was this jealousy?

Undyne looked at him questioning before turned back to Edge "eh he's such a mama bear to Sans. Guess ya can't do nothing about that."

"Perhaps... And yes let's get started like Papyrus said" he knew wounded pride when he saw it

Undyne grinned grabbing a pot and tossing in a handful of noodles. "Stir that pot! Turn the temp up to a burning passion for JUSTICE! Let's see it!"

Edge frowned "you didn't even add water... And you don't add noodles till its boiling with justice!"

Undyne scoffed "if it's not black and on fire it's not filled with justice."

"What is wrong with you? This is cooking! Not a witch hunt!" He said taking the noodles out and putting water in the pot and putting it on the stove

"Hey hey hey! I'm the teacher! I know what I'm doing. It might have taken me three houses, but I know how to cook!"

"You've burned down houses?! How are you not in prison! Cooking that bad is criminal! No wonder Papyrus can't cook or fight! You are a bad teacher!"

"What!? How dare you! You have some nerve!" Undyne grabbed the front of Edge's battle body "You can talk bad about me all you want, but no one talks bad about Papyrus!"

"HE'S NOT AN INVALID! HE'S INEXPERIENCED!" Edge shouted back at her "IF SOMEONE TOOK TIME TO TEACH HIM HE COULD DO ANYTHING! THIS IS ONLY MAKING IT WORSE! YOU TRIED TO COOK NOODLES WITHOUT WATER!"

"WELL MAYBE I LIKE THEM THAT WAY! AND PAPYRUS IS A DAM GOOD FIGHTER HE CAN PROBABLY CONTROL HIS MAGIC BETTER THAN YOU!"

Edge didn't have much of a rebuttal for that. it was an injury to his soul actually. while his combat prowess was unmatched there was a crack in his soul that made his magic reserves lower than they could be. "I am a trained soldier I could break you in five ways just from this position. Papyrus is sheltered and naive but he could improve" he said "at this point I would dust him in seconds and in my world someone would have" he said coldly

Undyne narrowed her eye "touch him and you're dust... I like your confidence though."

"My confidence is fully warranted" he said brushing her hand off "and now that I have decided you are an idiot when it comes to cooking I will assume responsibility here and teach you both how to cook. Go to Papyrus and apologize for your incompetence" he said and made it back to the stove to prepare things for lesson one

Undyne shared at Edge in shock and building anger. "Why you-"

There was a cough and the sound off bone on wood. A tired rough voice came from the stairs "Boss... Can I have a glass of water. My throat hurts."

Edge turned his attention from her "Sans! You shouldn't be up!" He said and got the glass of water and went to him picking up his brother carefully

"Sorry you guys were being loud and woke me up. And what ya do to Pap. I woke up to him snuggled between Comic and me. He upset or sick?"

Edge frowned "he may be a tad upset..." He said and gave him the water "I am sorry for waking you brother"

Red sipped the water nuzzling into him. "Sokay. Though Comic's gonna be pissed."

"That's fine I have a lecture for him too if he tries... Me and you, we are taking over Papyrus's training I will teach him cooking and combat and you magic" he said

"W-what? Why? Is-isn't that like Undyne's job?"

"She tried to cook pasta without water she should be arrested"

Red burst into snickers "Oh Stars! Okay yeah I guess I can help."

"Of course you will! But first you rest and feel better we will reform her later and make her a real chef in no time!"

Red chuckled "if anyone can do it It'll be you boss."

Edge nodded "of course now back to bed" he said walking upstairs with him

Red nodded draining the last of his water. Giggling quietly Red gave Edge a clank to his cheek bone as Edge tucked Red in. "Love you bro."

Edge blushed "I love you too" he said

Papyrus gave a small "Nyeh." as Red latched onto him. Red leaching onto Papyrus's back while he had Comic snuggled into his chest.

Edge kissed all three of them on the skull "I love you all now rest"

Undyne was waiting for Edge at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and tapping her foot. "I know you gotta take care of Red, but I don't like to be kept waiting cadet."

"My apologies Captain what may I do for you?"

Undyne raised a brow at the change in tone before smirking "well I believe you were going to teach me how to cook, because I'm an idiot and incompetent? Wasn't that right?"

"Ah yes that was right. after you captain" he said following her to the kitchen "I hate incompetence especially when it is curable. And thankfully the other you was a real accomplished cook" he said and began arranging things for them

Undyne grinned "well I hate being called incompetent, but I must admit Sans won't let me come over unless Pap is in charge of cooking. Said 'I'm not replacing a perfectly good house'. I mean I've only burned down mine 5 times."

"You can afford to rebuild they cannot" he said and began showing her how to cook

Undyne shrugged "guess that's true."


	11. Chapter 10: The Very Worst Day For Red

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter: RAPE** (will be marked), impregnation, dusting. After care. Talk of past rape. Talk of abortion. Self judgement and depressive thoughts. Lots of tears. Red needs a hug. Protective skeletons.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

Undyne

Alphys

Evil Slug (kill it with fire)

* * *

Hello! So, I will be out of the country soon and won't be able to post much. I will post this chapter and hopefully another this week. So sorry for the smile hiatus. We have more chapters wrote and and still writing more so there will be more chapters soon. Again sorry for the wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Very Worst Day For Red**

 ***MAKE SURE TO LOOK AT THE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER! THERE ARE VERY** **INTENSE** **TOPICS DISCUSSED IN THIS CHAPTER!***

Comic hummed as they went through waterfall it was a nice walk "ready to get a job?" He asked Red

Red gave a short nod. "Y-yeah. It's due time."

"You can do it and I'll check on ya all the time" Sans said before pausing his slow pace stopping and looking around his judge senses tingling.

Red nodded "yeah it'll be good to have something to occupy my ti-" Red had continued walking before realizing that Comic had stopped. "what's wrong?"

Comic had a bit of a frown on his face before shaking his head "eh nothing yet. Hey let's get you to Undyne's yeah? And uh call me when you're done I'll pick you up" he said and began moseying down the trek again

Red raised a bone brow at him "okay? You sure you are okay? If you're not feeling well we can go back."

"Nah not ill just realized I'll need to check in on my fourth job soon nothing major." Yes, he had FOUR jobs! Comic lead Red toward Undyne's

Red frowned "okay, i'll text ya when i head back then. Have fun with your job? Hopefully i'll have one after this heh."

Comic nodded "yeah see you" he said and pecked his cheek "good luck" he said and poofed

Red whined yanking his hood up embarrassed. After a few minutes of fighting down his blush he turned to the monster fish shaped house. "Here goes nothing." Red knocked on the door, with Comic's help he was here 10 minutes early (on both Papyrus's insistence.)

Undyne opened the door shocked "wow I didn't expect you for another hour Comic always makes a point to be late."

Red rubbed his neck nervously "y-yeah I try to be on time o-or at least close to it."

"That's already an improvement hopefully you aren't as rude as your brother. Come in" she said leading him inside

Red stifled his snickers "Yeah Boss can be kind of an ass sometimes, but he is the best."

She lead him to a table "want some tea?" She asked

Red looks up to her skeptical "sure? I. I thought I was here for an interview? Will i need to show a performance of my magic or a physical test? Multiple choice test?"

"Nah maybe later the only positions I got open are sentry right now anyway and Comic said you have similar magic ability to his own is that correct?"

Red nodded "i mean we are technically the same person."

"Yeah yeah but you gotta agree that your bro and Pap are different even if they are the same... But yeah I bet you pack a punch when it counts despite being a runt."

Red frowned "hey i resent that. My size is perfectly normal. Ya got a point though i can hit hard when it counts. Boss don't like me ta fight cause us Sans's don't got a lot of stamina, but that hasn't stopped me from dustin' some guys who needed it."

"You won't need that ability unless you hang in new home, hotland, or here. Snowdin is the safest in the underground."

Red gave a small sigh of relief slouching more in his chair "Thank goodness. I've seen enough dust to last a lifetime. So has Boss, but he's more in seekin' out justice than me."

"I can tell he will be promoted quickly he's very talented"

Red grinned he could talk about his brother all day "Yeah, he's the best isn't he. He's always fightin' for what's right even in that messed up hell hole."

"That will serve well here" she said and looked at the paperwork "I am going to assign you to the post in Snowdin. Comic has already agreed to give it to you while he takes on more duties of his... Special job in exchange for more pay" she said

Red blinked "r-really? Wow th-thanks." Red grinned he would have to thank Comic someway.

Undyne nodded "good so sign-" she was interrupted by a call from Alphys she frowned and hit ignore "I told her I was doing an interview..." She said

"well, i don't want to keep you from your girl. If that's all i can head back." Red sheepishly added "wanted ta get a look at your wishin' room anyway."

"Sure have fun be careful" she said as the phone rang again "wait sign these papers first."

Red chuckled quickly signing the papers before turning to the door "have a nice talk with your girlfriend captain."

"Ya ya whatever get out of hear runt" she said

Red laughed walking out of the house feeling lighter than he had in a long time. "Now to go look at those wishin' rocks."

Undyne finally answered the phone "what Alphys I told you I was doing an interview"

" _S-sorry Undyne, but it's im-important! A monster has e-escaped from the tr-treatment center. S-sans is l-looking for him, b-but we n-need to f-find him immediately. He was being treated for insanity caused by a d-d-determination high from an ex-experimental drug. My c-cameras last spotted him walking into w-waterfall."_

Undyne gasped and got up immediately "what are the symptoms and levels of danger?! Fuck I just sent Red out there!" She said rushing out of her house hoping to catch him

" _O-oh S-stars! O-oh S-stars! H-h-h-he's one of-of our m-more dangerous p-patient b-because he seems n-normal at first, but sn-snaps easily. H-h-he used to w-work on drugs. I-if he was able to get a hold of any of those d-drugs. O-oh S-stars."_

Red hummed quietly to himself as he walked to the wishing room. He had asked Papyrus for directions before coming so he wouldn't get lost.

Undyne frowned "what type of monster is he?" She said looking for anyone suspicious as she searched for Red.

" _He-he's a slug monster. B-be careful Undyne he's able to secrete a n-numbing agent that c-causes paralyzation. D-don't let it get on y-you."_

Red gave a small gasp finally reaching the room. Staring up at the fake stars Red couldn't help but be amazed.

Comic had found the beast and injured it, but it was able to run away.

Slug slipped onto the water hissing angrily that skeleton would pay!

Red grinned up at the rocks his skull tilting back until he lost balance and landed on his tailbone. "Heh… they are so beautiful."

The slug crawled out of the water and growled a bit. Seeing Red and mistaking him for Comic

Red smiled up at the rocks. This is the best day ever. Hearing a strange sound he glanced over his shoulder. Straightening Red stuttered nervously at the stranger "a-a-are y-you here t-to see the c-crystals t-too?"

The slug approached glaring "what do you mean you just attacked me... Wait no... You aren't him." the slug said looking the other over smirking "you smell like determination..."

Red's bones quivered as he looked up at the other "w-what?"

"You smell good and I know that red in your eyes... You got determination where is it" the monster said sliding over his sludge seeping into Red's shoes

"I-i-i-i" Red scramble back his feet dragging, they tingled and felt like lead. "I-i d-don't know what y-you're talking about, b-but ya better b-back off before i h-hurt ya."

"Oh hurt me? I won't give you the chance!" The slug said sliding closer and spitting slime at him

Red squeaked quickly throwing up his arms to block the attack. Slime gushed onto his arms oozing through his jackets material. Moving his arms Red made a disgusted face at the sticky substance clinging and seeping into his clothes. "Gross" Red tried to raise his arm to summon a wave of bones through the slug, but his arms fell limp and heavy to his lap. "W-what…"

"Heheh you can't move... My slime paralyzes all" the slug said crawling to him

Red's sockets widened his breathes turning into sharp gasps "B-b-back off! I'll-i'll be forced to hurt you if-if you come a-any closer." Red frantically tried to gather any energy he had to move his arm, summon a bone attack, a gaster blaster, anything.

"Heh you can't use you magic" he purred and began crawling over him

Red gasped eyes wide and frantic "G-g-get off of me!" his bones felt numb and full of lead as if they had fallen asleep. "H-h-help!"

 **[WARNING STRONG THEMES START HERE! PLEASE LOOK BACK AT THE WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER AT THE TOP]**

The slug crawled further on him "shhh shhh won't take long... You smell so good..."

Red trembled feeling the slug's slime seep into his shirt his bones becoming too numb to hold him up. Falling onto his back Red's sockets gazed up at the fake stars. Red could feel his teeth chatter and tears start to form as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get away. "P-please leave me alone… i-i-i don't want to d-dust."

"I won't let you dust baby... You smell too good for that..." It said and licked his face, large tongue leaving slime "maybe I'll even fill ya with muh eggs..."

Red quivered hiccuping and shaking his head as much as he could as his cheek started to go numb. "P-please leave me a-alone. P-please l-leave me a-alone. P-p-please l-l-leave me a-alone."

The slug began wiggling against him moaning as its body and slime melted against Red.

Red froze. This was happening. This was really happening. His bones felt numb and covered in a disgusting ooze. Red could still feel the vile creature wiggling on top of him. Red tried not to think about it. Focus on your surroundings. The damp ground under him. The blades of grass under his finger bones. The crystals above him. He was heavy. His clothes stuck to his bones in a loathsome way. His shorts rubbed against his pelvis in a repulsive way. This thing above him made him want to throw up.

Soon the shorts slid down his thighs and the slug tools its place rubbing in and out.

"S-stop. S-s-stop! P-please." Red had tears streaming down his cheeks and he tried in vain to move away from the slug. "D-d-don't please." Red begged feeling his magic start to gather against his will.

The slug moaned stimulating him more "no no too good baby oh too good"

Red gave a broken sob as his body betrayed him and his magic formed a slit. "P-please d-d-don't p-please."

The slug made a pleased noise as the slit formed "Oh! So sweet and gooey! Perfect for eggs!" He said his end sliding into Red and thrusting hard and rough.

Red choked sobbing in earnest. "Agh! Stop! S-stop it h-hurts! H-help! P-Please H-help!"

The slug thrust harder not caring about the skeleton's pleas. The slug shuddered and something began pressing against Red's entrance something hard and hot.

Red felt sick his stomach-churning at the pressure. Red cried out as the thing entered him. He sobbed his voice becoming weak and his pleas useless. He felt disgusted with himself. He was useless. He deserved this. His first time with something as repulsive as he was.

Soon the object plopped deep and into his womb before another came.

Comic heard the sobs and he went on alert heading for them "IS ANYONE THERE?" he hollered.

Red cried wishing to turn away from the revolting creature above him. At the feeling of objects starting to fill his womb Red sobbed louder hiccuping and choking as he felt his breakfast come up. There wasn't much he could do as he threw up on himself, he couldn't move, all he could do is sob and wait for it to be over.

The slug moaned loudly as the third egg popped in.

 **[HEAVY THEMES END HERE. THOUGH TOPICS WILL CONTINUE BEING DISCUSSED. FOCUSED ON AFTER CARE]**

Comic finally made it over. Eyes wide and gasping in disbelief as he saw the creature violating Red "HOW DARE YOU!" his eye blazed as he snatched the monster tearing him away from Red. Comic summoned Gaster Blasters until they surrounding it "burn in hell!" He hissed firing them all off at once

Red laid on the ground splayed out for all to see. His shorts were around his ankles and his shirt had slide up relieving his summoned ectobody holding the three eggs. His summoned slit leaked slime. His whole body was covered in the ooze making his clothes stick and sag. Red whimpered through his sobs, staring up at the ceiling it didn't seem quite as beautiful as before. It felt… tainted.

Comic made it too him and nearly sobbed. he used blue magic to pick Red up and took him to a nearby river. Comic slowly lowered him into the water the slime readily dissolving and giving movement back. the water wasn't too cold thankfully since they were on the hotland side of waterfall. "Red... I'm so sorry" he said redressing him and putting his jacket on his shivering body.

Red didn't say anything. he didn't think he could even if he wanted too, which he didn't. He just huddled into the jacket letting out small hiccups as he cried.

Comic had an arm around him "I'm so sorry Red... I didn't know you were here... Oh stars... I'm so sorry..."

Red's phone rang sharp and loud from his jacket. Red's breathing hitched and he shuddered in fear.

Comic rubbed his shoulder "shhh I got it I got it" he said and fished for it before answering "hello?'

Edge's voice was frantic over the phone "SANS!? ARE YOU OKAY UNDYNE SAID THERE WAS A DANGEROUS PERSON OUT ON THE LOOSE! WHERE ARE YOU? A-ARE YOU SAFE BROTHER? TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND ME OR COMIC WILL COME GET YOU."

Comic's breath hitched "it... It's Comic... I found Red and the monster... I dusted him but Red... Oh stars Edge it isn't good I'm teleporting him home get there as soon as you can. tell Undyne the threat is dead okay?"

Edge gave a small whimper "is-is he going to d-dust?"

"No no Edge he won't dust, but he is in a really fragile state right now I gotta get him home" he said and shortcutted them the call going staticy a moment

Edge nodded quickly making his way to the house "y-yes, of course. I'll be there in under five minutes. I'll call Undyne now…. Thank you Sans. please protect him until i get there."

Red gave a small whine at the shortcut, but other than that didn't respond besides hiccuping and crying.

Papyrus hearing the sound of Sans popping into existence emerged from the kitchen calling out "Sans?"

"Thanks Edge" he said and hung up looking at Pap "Pap... Go run a bath put Red's medicine in it and some of my lavender oil please" he said holding the other. the lavender would help him calm down, it did for Sans

Papyrus did as he was told quickly going to the bathroom. A few minutes later he called down that it was ready.

Comic lead Red up and into the bathroom "Red? Red I need you to look at me okay?" He asked softly.

Red slowly raised his head, but his sockets were dark voids.

Comic sighed "Red I need to Undress you for the bath... I don't have to bathe with you if you don't want it"

Red just lowered his head again.

Papyrus looked between them concerned. "Sans… what's wrong with Red?"

"Papy we'll talk later okay? I need you to go watch the door and make sure Edge and Undyne don't break in and startle Red. can you do that for me?" He asked

Papyrus nodded wanting to hug the two, but wasn't sure if it would help or not. "Okay, i can do that." there were shouts of the others entrance a few minutes later, but no one burst in.

Comic nodded and began carefully undressing his counterpart and helping him into the bath. "Red...? Do you want me with you? To clean your bones?"

Red shivered lightly as his chilled bones meet warm water. Slowly his knees shifted until they were pressed tight against his ribs. He didn't want to exist right now, so he didn't. He sat in the water his sockets devoid of life and tried to force himself to forget.

Comic nodded and began washing him from outside keeping his touches feather light and not hurting him a bit. Red would emerge when he was ready.

It been about 30 minutes before Red was finally out of tears to cry. His bones still felt numb, but for a whole new reason now. Red didn't want to react with the world. He wanted to stop existing, but the determination in him wouldn't let him. So he resorted to the mind numbing process of ignoring the world around him and subcomming to the dark thoughts that reside in the void of his mind.

Comic watched and he understood. So, he leaned forward and kissed him softly, using his magic to begin stroking his soul letting calm and safety wash over him

Red gave a small shuttered breath at Comic's touch. Somewhere in darkness of Red's mind his thoughts were on a rampage. D-did he just k-k-kiss me! His magic feels so safe and warm. WHY is he touching me? I'm disgusting. I'm a waste. I should dust. The dark thoughts soon overruled the shocked pleasant ones.

Comic continued kissing him softly his fingers roaming when he saw the flicker of life "come back to me Red... You are safe now everything is okay" he breathed

Red gave a small whimper. Everything was too much. The darkness fighting with Comic's soothing touch and comfort.

"Its okay to cry it out Sans... Everything will be okay now" Comic said softly

Red gave a small hiccup white eye lights coming back weak and shaky.

"Hey Red there you are... You worried me a second..." Comic said in relief and nuzzled him

Red whimpered his voice a creaking whisper, strained from his screaming and crying. "w-w-w-why..."

"Why what?" He asked gently before going to the door and opening a bit "Pap! Get us a glass of water please!" He called

Papyrus gave a shout of confirmation. Quickly fetching the glass.

Red hiccuped curling into himself "w-why do-do you c-care..."

Papyrus knocked softly at the door. "Sans I have the water."

Edges concerned voice could be heard. "Sans can I come in?"

Comic opened it a crack and took the water "cause we love you Red..." He said

"I'm disgusting!" Red wailed starting to bawl again

Comic sighed helping Red drink the water. "Red you aren't disgusting that freak is. Now are you gonna let me help or do I have to get the Paps in here to love the depression out of you?"

Red sniffled scrubbing his sockets blubbering out "i-i want b-boss." Red's teeth started to chatter as more tears flowed down his cheeks.

Comic nodded and went to open the door "one order of boss coming up!" He said cheerily and looked at Edge stepping out "go on in" he said.

Edge nodded and rushed inside "Sans?'

Red burst into more sobs reaching for his brother from the tub.

Edge went over quickly and picked him up uncaring if he was naked or wet all that mattered was his brother in his arms "I'm here now... I'm here"

Red sobbed into Edge's chest voicing weak apologies. "I-i-i'm sorry. S-sorry. I-i-i could-couldn't stop him. He-he didn't s-stop. H-he didn't s-stop boss!"

Edge held him piecing together the pieces quickly and fury lit in his eyes as he held him tighter "I know Sans I know... It was not your fault" he said

Red shook his skull burrowing it into Edge's neck. "I sh-shoulda known. R-ran. i've g-gotten to com-comfortable here."

"I have as well. I was foolish to believe this world safe"

Red nodded starting to shake. Nowhere was safe. Safe didn't exist.

Edge rocked him "shhh calm down you are safe with me... Always with me and Comic..."

Red shook his head "n-nowhere is s-safe. O-oh stars. I-i can't leave the house. I-i won't leave this r-room."

"Sans this is the bathroom you can't live in the bathroom... We'll secure the house completely just like before" he said and nuzzled him

Red cried shaking his head harshly "N-no, please d-don't make me l-leave here. I'll sleep in the tub. P-please don't m-make me."

"Sans..." He said softly and sat on the bathtub edge and rocked him not wanting him to panic

Red's breathes came in short gasps as he clung to his brother small whines and whimpers escaping.

Edge pet his skull after a few minutes asking gently "ready for a doctor or Comic to look you over brother?"

Red shook his head swiping at his drying tears. "can we... C-can we sit a b-bit longer?"

"Of course Sans... Anything to make you feel better."

Red gave him a weak but grateful smile before shivering realizing how cold and damp he was. Gazing down at his bones Red frowned at his formed red ecto body. "Why..." Murmuring to himself Red pressed a small hand to it. Feeling something hard shift Red pressed more into it trying to figure out what it was. There were things inside him? Hard round things.

 _[The slug made a pleased noise as the slit formed "Oh! So sweet and gooey! Perfect for eggs!" He said his end sliding into Red]_

Red blanched his hand jerking from his ecto skin as if it burned him. Eggs. He had eggs! Eggs INSIDE HIM! Red flung himself out of Edge's hold scrambling to the toilet to throw up what was left in his stomach. Heaving and sobbing Red clutched the toilet. He had eggs inside him. That vile thing laid eggs inside him.

Edge jerked when he suddenly moved and got behind him hugging "Sans what's wrong?!" He demanded

Red choked heaving. Skull not leaving the rim Red sobbed out "e-eggs! Th-that fuckin' freak l-laid EGGS!"

Edge sockets widened and he instantly looked down peering closely to see them "they can't have nested we'll pull them out" he said

Red jerked curling away from his brother "don't! P-please don't touch me." it hurt enough when they went in Red wasn't about to let his brother stick his hand inside him and take the things out. He hated the idea of them, but he would rather them be there until the found another way to get rid of them.

Edge frowned but didn't press "okay brother..."

Red panted slowly easing to a more comfortable position on the floor. Giving a low whine Red scrunched up his hands to fist his sockets "why? Why is this happening to me? B-boss did I do something wrong? Do all universes hate me?"

"No Sans... We were just unprepared we didn't know you were out there" he said "Comic had thought you were with Undyne, but Undyne didn't know there was danger yet" he said petting his skull. "This all has to do with that freak Comic dusted and Alphys's shitty security which we are fixing immediately these imbeciles cannot be trusted with anything."

Red gave a small nod, but he wasn't quite confident that it wasn't his fault in some way. Taking a few deeps breaths trying to calm himself and not think about the dead rapist. Not think about the eggs. Not think about his mental stability snapping. Just focus on his deep breathes and matching it with Edge's. "B-boss... Can... Can we g-go get clothes? The comfy ones." Edge was right he couldn't live in the bathroom. It was too wet, cold, and uncomfortable. He'll live in his room.

"Of course brother" he said and kissed him temple putting him in a towel

Red let Edge move him around. once the towel was wrapped securely around him Red held up his arms in a silent sign of wanting to be carried

Edge picked him up and carried him out. Comic watched them and looked at Red "anything I can get you Red?"

"A knife... Heh." Red said dryly.

"Why so you can get to the point?" He punned

"So I can cut out these eggs." Red's tone was rough and dry though his sockets looked like he could start crying any minute.

"Eggs?" Comic said frowning "I know they are normally good scrambled but you mind if I give these a candling?"

Red frowned turning his skull to bury it into Edge's neck. "C-can I get some d-dam pants on f-first?"

Edge nodded "of course" he said and took him dressing him in the softest clothes they had.

Red hummed softly. With clothes on It's almost like none of this day happened. But his bones still ached, his cheeks felt wet, and he still felt tainted and broken. But he could almost forget.

Edge held him and rocked him as Comic crept in "Pap is gonna make your favorite Red" he said

Red nodded giving a small yawn. The day was draining. "C-can I eat up here boss?"

"Of course"

With a dry chuckle Red turned to Comic lifting his shirt but not looking down at the summoned body. "So what's the verdict doc? Think i can get that knife now?"

Comic examined him "actually you won't need a knife" he said "they aren't fertilized. they'll die within a week then you'll pass em naturally" he said

Red shuttered and twitched at the touch and gaze of Comic. Red felt relieved that he wouldn't have the vile things in him any longer, but something made him hesitate. He needed to know. Red looked at Comic, then his brother, and finally down to where the eggs lay inside him. Looking away Red asked quietly "w-what if i want to keep them?"

Comic frowned a bit in thought and examined the eggs again "someone would have to fertilize them for you, but they seem that they are receptive" he said "is that something you want?"

Edge pet his brother wondering why he ever would want to keep them

Red shrugged not looking at either of them. "C-can i think on it? H-how long do i have to decide, a-a week right?"

Comic nodded "yeah a week" he said

Red nodded "o-okay." Red started to fidget nervously. They probably think he's a freak for wanting to keep the eggs. It's not like he does, or does he want to keep them? Red shook his head trying to get the confusing thought away. He just wanted to see all the options that was it.

Comic pat his leg "hey there are no wrong answers here Red ain't nobody gonna judge"

Edge nuzzled him "I'll protect and support you no matter what"

Red looked up to them "r-really? E-even if I..." Red wasn't sure which he wanted to voice. Which side was better, which was worst. At the moment Red was opposed to having that vile creatures eggs inside him, however they weren't fertile. They could be anyone's eggs. Hell if he wanted Red bet his brother would walk up to the king and demand him to fertilize them if Red wanted it. But did he?

Edge nuzzled him "anything you wanted"

Red hiccuped tears welling up "I-i... Th-thank you."

"No need for thanks... We love you Red" Comic told him

Red nodded hiccuping "I-i-i love you t-too. Both of ya and P-pap. You're the best!" Red was crying now though it was and exhausted type of crying that a person gets when they have been overwhelmed and not given enough sleep.

Comic hugged him "good now you are tired skellie do you wanna stay in my room or sleep with your bro tonight?"

Red clung to Comic's arm almost frantically while leaning heavily back into his brother. "I-i-i... Don't leave me alone."

"Okay we won't heh we'll sleep in a nice skelly pile" he said

Red nodded relieved at that and easing his grip on Comic's arm.

Comic got up "let me call Pap."

Red nodded clinging to his brother instead.

Comic went to the door "hey Pap you up for a skelly pile?"

Papyrus placed their bowls of soup on a tray walking to the stairs. "Of course brother. I have soup and medicine. I hope that Undyne sleeping on the couch is okay, because it seems like she has fallen asleep."

"Yeah that's better than fine bro."

Papyrus nodded relieved walking to the door he asked quietly "is Red feeling better?"

"He will" he said letting him in

Papyrus gave them a gentle smile. "Are you hungry? I got soup and medicine. It's tomato. You liked it last time..."

Red gave him a small grin "S-sounds great Pap."

Comic smiled and sat on the bed "yeah eat up buddy"

Red chuckled sipping the soup.

Papyrus smiled handing a bowl to Comic and Edge as well. "You too brother."

Comic smiled "thanks bro" he said and began eating his soup

Papyrus nodded petting Comic's skull. He wanted to hold Red close, but figured it would be best to let Edge handle that.

Halfway through eating the soup Red's skull started to dip forward as he began to nod off.

"Want to just drink the rest and go to bed?" Comic said tipping his bowl up and drinking his

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Red drank the soup quickly his blinks turning longer than normal. Taking the meds handed to him he tossed them back. Blinking slowly up to Edge Red waited to be told what to do next.

Edge picked him up "you want to be in the middle or on top?" He asked

Red blinked slowly at him his brain trying to comprehend what he was asked. "...middle."

Edge nodded and set him down in the middle of the bed and laid on his left "Papyrus get on the right side Comic you're the lightest sleep on him" he directed each member of the family

Papyrus nodded sliding onto the bed.

Red whined "Comic's gonna squish me!"

"No he isn't most of his weight will be on us."

Red whined again leaning closer to Edge "I-i don't wanna be on bottom anymore."

Comic chuckled "wanna lay on me instead or I can sleep here don't matter to me" he said laying down where he was

Red whined starting to get upset. He was tired and things were not working out the way he was wanting. "Yesss come here I wanna fuckin' top you."

Comic blushed brightly "whatever you say sweetheart" he said and crawled into the middle and opened his arms making sure to form a squishy ectobody for him

Red nodded clinging to Comic. Mumbling half sentences as he snuggled into Comic nodding off "Good Mmhm I'm gonna fuckmhhmmm you good." [translated as: Good because I'm gonna fuckin snuggle you good.]

Comic turned bright blue and Edge was flabbergasted but neither said anything to let him sleep

Papyrus snicker quietly and patted Comic whispering "I think he likes you."

Red hummed wiggling and curling up under Comic's chin falling asleep easily.

"Heh its returned haha"

Papyrus hummed in approval. "Goodnight silly bones. Goodnight Edge."

"Goodnight" Edge said and soon fell asleep. Comic however didn't. he felt his sins crawling on his back over letting this happen to Red


	12. Chapter 11: After Care

**Chapter 11: After Care**

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! **Remember** this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** After care. Talk of past rape. Talk of abortion. Self judgement and depressive thoughts. Lots of tears. Red needs a hug. Sans needs a hug Protective skeletons. Amethyst is a good flame. Red has decide on the eggs fate. All the ships will sail. Amethyst is a lonely flame though.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

Alphys

* * *

Wooo! small hiatus over and i made it back safely! more chapters to come. be sure to leave a comment! we love hearing from you guys.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: After Care**

Red snuggled deeper into the softness. He felt warm, safe, content to sleep the day away.

Comic groaned he hasn't slept a wink and he probably looked it, but he held onto the other to keep him warm and safe

Red hummed contently feeling the others soul close and resonating safety. Red murmured softly. "...Com..."

"Morning sweetheart" he said gently holding him

Red shifted starting to drool as he continued to sleep.

Comic giggled and wiped his face

Red leaned into the touch murmuring in his sleep "...com...lov...stay..."

"I won't going anywhere" Comic promised smooching his cheek causing Red hummed contently.

There was a soft knock on the door as Papyrus poked his head in "are you three ready for breakfast?"

Edge looked over from where he was reading in the chair "I'll wake them up if you bring it"

Papyrus nodded going to fetch the food.

Edge pet his brother "Sans... Sans time to wake up"

Red grumbled trying in vain to snuggle more deeply into Comic. Peeling open one socket then the other. Red blinked slowly trying to figure out where he was his brain still running at a sluggish pace. Yawning he rubbed his sockets mumbling "Huh? Wha time is it?"

"Almost noon it's time to eat" he said

Comic whined sitting up shifting, unaware that he ended up straddling Red "wah."

Red nodded in agreement sitting up slightly to snuggling closer to the other and accidently knocking their pelvis together.

Comic groaned becoming far more awake "oh!" He said turning blue and rolling off

Red whined pouting "where ya goin'?"

"Yer making me blush..." Comic whined

Red pouted crossing his arms with a small huff. "Fine don't cuddle with me. Whatever let's just eat."

Papyrus walked in with a tray piled high with pancakes.

Comic chuckled "I like cuddling you but I'm hungry" he said

"You look tired too. didn't you sleep?" Edge said frowning

Papyrus nodded petting Comic's skull and rubbing lightly at the dark rings under his sockets. "You should take a nap after you eat Sans."

Red nodded scooting over in the bed and patting the space next to him. "Come 'ere. Heh I'll chase away all your scary thoughts ya tomato. Why didn't ya wake me if ya had a nightmare? Ya know I woulda stayed up with you."

Comic sighed into the sweet touches "thanks guys."

Red hummed smiling at him. Munching on the pancakes he turned to the others "so whatcha got planned for today boss? You and Pap gonna go run around solvin' puzzles?"

Papyrus frowned looking to Edge concerned. "I thought that we might stay home today. Do you not want us too?"

Comic leaned on Red "whatever you want Red"

"Yes if you wish for us to stay we will. I was going to secure the house today" Edge said "But we don't want you smothered either."

Red looked confused turning to Edge he asked quietly "is... Is today my birthday?"

Edge frowned did Red seriously not remember? He struggled with himself a moment to tell him

Comic frowned and put his hand on Red's "you were attacked yesterday remember?"

Red choked murmuring shock and horrified "I-i thought that was a dream..."

Comic shook his head "I'm sorry to say it wasn't"

Red burst into tears curling his knees up to his ribs.

Papyrus whined "it's... It's okay Red. No one will hurt you."

Comic hugged him from the side and Edge pet his skull gently

After a while Red was able to get himself calmed down. "Y-yeah I don't really feel up to doin' anything. I'm just bone tired."

Comic nodded "that's okay we don't have to do anything" Comic agreed

Red gave a dry chuckle "so ya just gonna waste you day on me?"

"Its not a waste" Comic said fake whacking his hand "bad thoughts"

Red burst into small giggles. "Shudup."

"Shuduppa with the shuddupahs."

Red snickered pushing Comic lightly "nah you shudup. Ya such a turd muffin."

Comic gasped "how dare you impune my honor!"

Red cackled "what honor? The honor of bein' the best pillow I ever slept on? Hehehe."

Comic snorted "while that is true, I am no turd" he said

Red chuckled "aw ya not the tomato turd of my life? Guess just the tomato of my life then."

Papyrus gave a soft coo at them raising his bone brows to Edge.

"Now that I can live with."

Red nodded with a small smile nuzzling into Comic's ribs and clinging to him tight. Mumbling some words being muffled by the cloth "Good Mmhm I'm gonna fuckmhhmmm you good." [translated as: Good because I'm gonna fuckin snuggle you good.]

Comic blushed brightly "uh you can fuck me whenever babe, but uh we got an audience"

Red jolted back his skull completely red "i-i-i said snuggle!" with an embarrassed whine Red teleported away to the closet squeezing between a few boxes and giving a low whine.

Comic squeaked as he fell over

Edge got up "Red? Where did you go?" He yelled

Red's voice could be softly heard through the closet door "i'm not coming out. I live here now."

Papyrus shook his head "oh dear. Didn't he say that with the bathroom?"

"Brother! You are not living in a closet! Get out here now!" Edge demanded

"No! Don't make me lock the door on you!"

Comic teleported into the closet "man honey I knew you were sweet for me, but meeting in the closet is a bit cliche don't you think?" He said and licked his teeth teasingly

Red gave a small squeak his skull flushing red. Red covered his face teleporting again trying to get the image of how good Comic's tongue on those flat teeth of his looked. Landing on the couch Red wiggled hiding his skull into the cushions.

Comic laughed and came out.

"Oh you drove him off! Now we got to find him!" Edge yelled, but didn't sound angry just slightly irritated.

Papyrus shook his head "brother you can't do that to Red. he's had a lot of stress and now i believe you are adding to it… even though i wish both of you to stop beating around the bush and just admit your feelings."

"Nah he needs distraction not to be treated like glass." Comic shrugged and stretched

Papyrus nodded "that is true. How about we watch a movie instead of teasing the small skelly?"

Comic smiled "sounds great"

Papyrus nodded starting to the living room "Red we are going to watch a movie! Come join us! i promise that Sans won't tease you a-Oh you're already down here."

A very red skull peeked from behind a large pillow Red clung to.

Edge came down too "aww you are so cute..."

Red hid behind his pillow with a small whine.

Papyrus smiled "Nyehehe of course he is cute he is an adorable small skelly. Now what movie shall we watch?"

"I like action but Sans can pick" Edge said going to make popcorn

Red's muffled voice came through the pillow "something funny."

Papyrus thought for a bit before grinning and petting Red's skull "i have the perfect thing. Sans loved it last time we watched it." Papyrus preceded to dig through a few boxes "oh where is it…. Is it over here… hmmm…. Nyehehe! Found it!" Papyrus proudly produced "The Road to El Dorado. It's funny and has action."

Edge looked at it "it looks silly..." He said but was interested

"IT IS! NYEHEHE! It is very entertaining though. You'll love it Edge."

Edge nodded and made the snacks "your lazy brother hasn't come down yet" he said frowning

Papyrus frowned too "i'll go get him. He's probably pouting. Go ahead and start without us" walking up the stairs Papyrus knocked on the door peeking his head inside "Sans, we are watching a movie are you coming?"

Comic was sitting on the edge of the bed and jumped as if startled "oh yeah... Coming" he said

Papyrus frowned walking in and closing the door behind him. Plopping on to the bed beside Comic Papyrus turned to him with a gentle smile. "Okay what is bothering my wonderful brother?"

"Nothing is bothering me bro" he said and leaned on him "just didn't sleep last night" he said

Papyrus nodded lifting Comic onto his lap and hugging him. "Yes, i know. You must take better care of yourself… but really Sans. is there a reason you didn't come down and join us? Is it… is it because of Red?"

Comic frowned "I... Am trying" he relented, trying harder than he had been at least. "Just... Seeing Red hurt bothered me. I didn't know he was out there... I thought he was safe at Undyne's told him to text me when he was ready... I should have warned him Pap... This is my fault" he said

Papyrus softly rubbed his spine and skull humming in thought. "I see… you know those thoughts are not true. Just like Red you are allowing yourself to listen to your dark thoughts. It was no ones fault but that monster. Did you let him out of the hospital? No. Did you tell him to attack Red? No. You did your best." Papyrus used his fingers to list off "You went after him when you discovered a problem. You had Alphys help track him down. You-ah-well dusted him. You helped Red when he needed you most. You got Red home safe after what happened." Papyrus went back to softly petting his brother "you can't blame yourself. Do you blame Undyne? Or Alphys? Or Red?"

"No of course not! It isn't their job to sense bad guys it's mine!"

Papyrus pulled Comic closer rubbing their skulls together. Looking into Comic's sockets he asked softly "Do you think Red blames you for what happened? I don't..."

"No Red is too busy blaming himself" Comic said with disdain

Papyrus sighed looking at him with sad eyes. "Is it his fault?"

"Of course not" he said

Papyrus nodded slowly "you're right, it's not his fault. He is the victim. Who's fault is it?"

"Mine and the fucking creep" he said

"No, incorrect. who's fault is it? Who touch Red? Who hurt him?"

Comic frowned "the slug..."

Papyrus nodded clanking his forehead. "Yes. Now tell me again. Who's fault is it?"

Comic signed "the slug?"

"Again."

"The slug is at fault"

"Again."

"The slug is at fault" Comic said feeling a tiny better.

Papyrus smiled nuzzling him "a few more times."

"It's the slugs fault. it's his fault not my fault... Not my fault."

Papyrus smiled clanking his forehead "good. Now you remember than when any of those bad thoughts come. You can come to me anytime brother and i'll be sure to remind you."

Comic nodded and hugged him "thanks Pap..."

Papyrus hugged him back "anytime. You know how i hate those bad thoughts that fill your skull somedays. If doing this aids you in getting rid of them and helps you be happy then i'll do it for the rest of my life. I love you Sans and i want you to be happy."

Comic teared up "I love you Pap you are the best..."

Papyrus smiled rubbing away his growing tears "Nyeh of course i am. I have to be the best for my amazing brother. Now i believe some people are waiting on us if you are ready to head down. It's okay if you're tired i'm sure they won't mind you taking a nap."

Comic nodded "okay let's go" he said and raised his arms "yeah... I'm tired... Bone tired"

Papyrus held him close standing up and carrying him. "Well you can take a nap my silly bones." Papyrus made his way to the living room.

Red had made himself home on Edge's lap. Red was snuggled up to his brother with the popcorn bowl in his lap. Looking up as the walked in Red slightly flushed red "we-we uh we waited for you."

Edge pet his brother "I trust it was taken care of?"

"Yeah was just dozing on the bed" Comic lied

Papyrus frowned pinching Comic's cheekbones whispering "you don't have to lie Sans." sitting down next to Edge Papyrus situated himself and Comic so they were comfortable. "We can start the movie if you are ready."

Comic whined at the pinch "fine fine I was feeling sorry for myself."

Papyrus nuzzled him mumbling praises and words of encouragement.

Red blinked turning to Comic "Are… Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I uh... Was feeling guilty..." He said

Red raised a bone brow "For what? Oh stars… Y-you didn't-tell me you didn't! Boss tell me he didn't! You don't even like mustard! How much did you drink?! Tell me i have some left!"

Comic looked at him in shock "I would never touch that gross stuff!"

Red sighed easing back into Edge's chest relieved. "Thank goodness. Then what is it? Some prank? What all my clothes gonna be pink? Body wash gonna die my bones? what?"

Comic rubbed his arm "about yesterday... I didn't warn you and I should have..." He said softly

Red stiffened "w-wait… you knew? Y-you knew he-that thing was going to attack me?"

Comic shook his head "no! Not exactly I knew there was someone with ill intent and I knew a attack would occur... I just... I knew you would be with Undyne so I didn't... I didn't want to worry you..." He teared up "I'm so sorry..."

"You… didn't want me to worry so you didn't tell me… i could have teleported back… help look for… That's why you wanted me to text you after the meeting?" Red didn't look at Comic he looked down at the popcorn bowl instead.

Comic shrunk in on himself "yeah... You were just so happy and excited I thought it could... Thought I could handle it..." He said tearing up

"You put my brother in danger because you thought you could handle it?!" Edge looked ready to explode

"Sans did his best! It's not his fault!" Papyrus quickly defended.

Red slowly got up walking to the stairs "well his best wasn't good enough."

"I know I know! It's never good enough!" Comic shouted and teleported out. He needed to get to Grillby's to drown himself or something.

Edge got up and followed his brother.

"FUCK!" Red slammed his fist into the wall. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Papyrus sat on the couch tears starting to grow. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Jasper gasped when Comic dropped into his bar and rushed to him "w-what w-wrong?!"

"J-just get me something strong Grillbz... Please" the sobbing skeleton said putting his head in his hands.

Jasper flared in alarm it had been awhile since Sans looked this bad

Amethyst turned hearing the disturbance from a table he was gathering plates from. Seeing the sobbing skeleton and his shocked self, Amethyst flared with concern. "Everyone out! Family emergency." once everyone was out and the door had been locked Amethyst sat next to the skeleton. "Sans… what's wrong?" Even though this wasn't his Sans, Amethyst still felt a bond to him even more so since his alternate self cared so deeply for the skeleton.

Comic shook his head "I- I got Red hurt its my fault" he sobbed

Amethyst gasped asking worried "is he okay? What happened? D-did he… dust..."

"H-he was r-raped" he said

Amethyst felt like ice water was poured on his soul. His flames grew dim and light. "R-r-raped..."

Comic nodded sobbing. Jasper put a hand on Amethyst worried for him and for Sans

"...and-and it was your fault?" Amethyst asked

"I didn't warn him of the danger-thought he was safe... But I didn't know-didn't know he'd be out there. it's my fault...' He said sobbing anew

Amethyst sighed his flames rekindling. Placing a hand on Comic's skull Amethyst tugged it gently to his chest "Hey. Calm down. Can't talk to you when you're a sobbing sniveling mess. Come on breathe."

Jasper gave Sans a bottle of ketchup to hopefully help calm him

Sans began drinking it fast "I took him to get his job..." He said

Amethyst scowled covering the tip of the bottle "slow down you idiot. Are you trying to choke? Take your time. You took him to get his job, the one with Undyne correct?"

Comic groaned and nodded "yeah but on the way I felt the evil intent and knew I had to get to it, but Red was having a good day and I thought I could handle it... So I didn't tell him just asked him to tell me when he was ready to go... Stars I didn't know he was out there and that thing... It escaped me and found him..." He said and covered his face "it laid eggs in him..."

Amethyst flared his flames instantly drying Comic's tears with the heat. "It impregnated him! You had better have slaughtered it or i'm going to hunt that vile beast and burn it until it is nothing more than dust particles."

"I killed it... It's nothing but dust now... The eggs... They aren't fertile... Red has a week to decide what to do with them…"

Amethyst pulled the other into his lap rubbing his skull. "Good. anything that could do such a vile thing deserves to be dust… decide what to do with them? If they are not fertile there isn't anything to do with them but to wait for them to naturally be absorbed."

"Red might get them fertilized he wanted to think about it" he said clinging to the other

"Get them fertilized… heh. Red has always loved kids. It's no wonder he would even consider keeping them. At least... At least they wouldn't be from the one that hurt him. If he did get them fertilized it would be by someone he cared for, someone he loved." Amethyst smiled down to the other rubbing his spine and skull. "Has he asked you yet?"

"He wouldn't ask me-he shouldn't ask me it's all my fault he got hurt!" it didn't matter what Pap said he knew it and Red knew it

Amethyst chuckled before full blown laughing. Wiping away a lava tear he shook his head. "Red's stubborn and even though he is hurt right now... he is hurt more than you could ever know... he does care for you. Dare i say it he might even love you. If he chose anyone it would be you. That or his brother."

Comic frowned at his laughed and sighed as Jasper pet his skull.

Amethyst shrugged at the small glare from Jasper. "It's true. You've seen the look in his eyes when he sees this bag of bones. Heh i've never seen him so happy. All i had was Red after… after i was raped. I chose to keep the flame souling that i-that i was impregnated with. Red is the closest thing that Fuku had as a father besides myself. He helped raise her, he loved her, cared for her, protected her." Amethyst had to wipe away a few growing tears. "But here Red has a chance that i didn't. They can be anyone's who he chooses. He has a choice. Don't let him waste it. Don't help him drowned in the darkness. Help him be happy."

Comic nodded "I would do anything for him" he said

Amethyst grinned "that's good, but you shouldn't tell me that. Come on, we are going to make a visit." Amethyst made sure he had a good hold on Comic before standing up. "Jasper, please watch over Fuku for me. I will try to be back soon. I'll bring both of our small skeletons back for a visit too. I'll ask Papyrus to keep you updated."

Jasper nodded he would do his best he bid them fell well by blowing a kiss.

Amethyst smirked sending him a kiss and a wink before making his way to the skeleton's home.

Jasper blushed and went upstairs to little Fuku.

Comic held onto Amethyst trembling. Red surely hated him.

Amethyst slowed down as they got closer noticing Comic's trembling. "Hey. it'll be okay. Red is going through something that is difficult to go through. He's going to be emotional for a while. I even get a little emotional after all these years. You just have to be brave for him. Show him love and comfort. He needs it most right now."

Comic nodded "okay."

"You ready to go in or do you need a little longer?"

"I can go in..."

Amethyst nodded giving him a small pat to his head. Walking to the door he kicked it a few times shouting "Open up! I'm freezing my flames off out here!"

Edge rushed and opened the door "what the hell? Get in here Grillby" he said and glared at Comic

Amethyst chuckled walking in. Lifting Comic a little more to show the other Amethyst smirked "I got a delivery. Also came to check on my own small skeleton. How is he?"

Red walked out of the bathroom followed by a worried Papyrus. Fidgeting with his now wrapped knuckles Red commented gruffly "'m fine Grillbz."

Edge looked at Comic "so he fled to the bar. Papyrus was worried sick."

"Sorry about that..." Comic said and looked at Red's hand "what happened?"

Red shrugged "nothin' important. You can go Grillby i'm all good."

Amethyst shook his head sitting down Comic. "You know i have experience with this. Sans, you know i care."

Comic rubbed his arm not looking at Red.

Red looked away from Amethyst glancing over to Comic and frowning. "Yeah well i'm not really in the mood to discuss what happened and what didn't happen. Doesn't really matter now does it."

Comic frowned "he might be able to help..." Comic said hunching over as if trying to disappear.

Red turned to him "oh yeah please enlighten us oh great one?"

"I uh... Always find Grillby comforting... I think you do too?" He phrased it as a question

Red crossed his arms grumbling "use to find someone else comforting too."

Comic felt his soul crack and Edge jumped as he heard it looking at Comic with wide eyes.

Comic nodded "I am sorry I know... I'm sorry" he said shuffling back "I'll uh go..."

Red shook his head tears forming "Don't you fuckin' run away from me! You're not allowed to run from me! I'm the one in pain! I WAS THE ONE RAPED! I have three fuckin' EGGS inside me Sans! All because of your fuckin' secret keeping! I thought we were past this. I thought we were closer than this. I thought i could trust you to tell me when things weren't right. What did i do wrong… please tell me. Why didn't *hiccup* why don't you trust me anymore?"

Comic gasped softly "NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" he yelled desperately "I just wanted you to have a good day... I didn't want you to worry and I... I didn't think it was a problem... And then it was and and and... Its all my fault..." He began to sob "I did this to you" he sobbed he hadn't meant to keep a secret he trusted Red completely

Red burst into sobs "it's my fault i-i didn't leave when the creep came! He was just saying all this weird shit and i was so scared." Red rushed over to the other "i-I'm scared i'm so s-scared. Please don't leave. Don't leave me."

Comic clung to him "not your fault never your fault..." He said holding him tightly

Red clung back equally as tight "then it's not your fault asshole. I-if it wasn't me th-then it would have been someone else."

Amethyst shook his head leaning on Edge. "well at least they are getting along now."

"But I... I" Comic couldn't say it again as he cling harder to him.

Edge scowled "he still should have warned my brother."

Amethyst frowned dimming slightly "and i should have taken a different path than that alleyway. But we can't change the past."

Edge didn't have a reply to that

Red sniffled wiping his nose cavity onto Comic's shirt "heh i love you ya idiot. I can't stay mad at you, but don't you ever fuckin' leave me again."

Comic nodded and whined "dude this shirt isn't clean you might catch something" he teased

Red whined "fuck you and love me."

"I love you" he said and smooched his cheek "I thought you would hate me...'

Red blushed shoving him lightly "ah studup ya tomato. If i hated you that would mean i hate myself… actually i hate myself a lot so guess i don't love you very much" Red gave the depressive tease.

"Fuck, me too... Hey if we pulled our self esteem together we could make a pancake."

Red gave a small grin "fuck making pancakes if we wanted we could have pasta and burgers made FOR us. I don't have the energy ta make anything."

"Oooooh that does sound good... But you what sounds better? Pizzaaaa"

Red felt some drool leak at that thought. "Booooooss. Please."

Edge sighed and face palmed "you two together make a whole idiot... Pepperoni?"

"Extra cheese?" Comic asked with wide eyes

Red nodded excitedly.

Amethyst chuckled shoving Edge and Papyrus to the kitchen "go whip up some pizza you lanky bones. I'll keep our little idiots warm and comfy." plopping down on the couch he motioned the other two over.

Red quickly crawled into his lap snuggling up to the flame.

Comic crawled up onto the warm flame too "thanks Amethyst... For bringing me back"

Amethyst nodded petting their skulls and spines. "I would do anything for my skeletons."

Comic purred and melted on him.

Red grinned nuzzling into the flame.

"Sans… have you thought about the eggs?"

Red stiffend "i… not really."

Comic took his hand "you have a few more days Red…"

Red nodded "i just… i'm not sure i could even go through something like that again… and-and even if i wanted to who with? Then of course am i even ready for kids? And three at that?!"

"It's not guaranteed to be three" Comic said "and if you want kids you are ready and you got family here to help."

Amethyst nodded "we are more than willing to help you through this if you decide that is what you want to do."

Red fiddled his fingers. "I… maybe… i don't know. I mean yeah i've always wanted kids… but should i?"

"There are no wrong answers here Red..." Comic said and squeezed his hand "I will love you and help you no matter what."

Red nodded scrubbing at the tears coming to his sockets. "yeah..."

Comic hugged him tightly "warm skelly soft skelly little ball of bone... Sweet skelly smile skelly purr purr purr."

Red chuckled nuzzling into them.

Amethyst rubbed the two his flames crackling softly.

Comic nuzzled them both back feeling a bit better.

Red sighed contently. "Yeah..."

Amethyst raised a fiery brow "yeah?"

Comic smiled and smooched his cheek.

Red blushed smiling "yeah..." he had decide. "I'm gonna do it… i'm gonna have a kid."

Amethyst beamed down at Red nuzzling him before shouting to the kitchen "YA HEAR THAT? YOU'RE GONNA BE AN UNCLE EDGE!"

There was the sound of a pan dropping and a curse "WHAT?!" He said coming in "you decided to keep it?" He asked

Red shrunk into Amethyst's hold. "Y-yeah?"

Edge looked him over "Alrighty then we are having babies" he said and began pacing "we'll have to make a nursery and..." His voice went into a grumble as he started making a list though, he didn't seem displeased

"Um… boss?"

Edge paused "yes?"

Red fidgeted nervously "well before all that… i kinda need to find uh… a baby daddy."

Edge paused "oh right you pick them and I'll get them" he said

Red sputtered "i-i what?! I don't want no stranger getting me pregnant boss!"

"Then who would you like?" He asked petting him

Red shifted anxiously "i-i don't know."

Amethyst rubbed his spine. "Hey no rush. It's a hard choice i know. With my dashing good looks and some fine pieces of bone. A hard decision."

"Well I mean there is us in the house... Grillbys... Hehe Asgore or Undyne might do it or die asking" Comic said

Red groan covering his skull "please no not Asgore or Undyne. Not Paps either."

Amethyst shifted awkwardly "so… Edge, Comic, Jasper, and Me?"

"Thanks for not picking Paps..." Comic said in mild relief.

Edge took Red's hand letting him think.

Red thought "... not Jasper. i don't think i could ask him to do that when he likes Muff...i'm not sure how fire and bone would mix either so..."

Amethyst nodded though slightly relieved. "And then there was two."

Edge sat down and watched him "you may pick me brother if you want" he said he would do anything he needed

Comic tilted his head he would probably make strong babies, but he couldn't even believe he himself was in the running.

Red looked at each of them nervous. "You-you would both be okay with this?"

"Of course or we wouldn't offer" Comic said

Red blushed looking down and mumbling his answer.

Comic frowned "didn't quite catch that..."

Red mumbled a little louder. "...W-what if both..."

Comic blushed brightly and Edge matched "both?"

Red fidgeted looking down at his hands "I mean log-logically it would be sensible to try to get the most e-eggs f-f-fertilised and if one of you don't take well to the e-eggs then may-maybe the other will? log-logically."

Comic nodded and rubbed his knuckled "okay that's reasonable so how do you wanna do it uh... The ol thrust and bust or some artificial stuff?"

Red sputtered "thrust and bust hahahahahaha what the shit?" after calming down Red shook his head "nah um i don't think i'm really ready for thrusting or busting. So maybe artificial?"

Comic chuckled "okay I'll call Alphys and get the stuff filled out."

Red nodded relieved that everything was working out.

Papyrus walked in with the pizza "I'm glad it's all worked out. Don't worry Red we will help you every step of the way. "

Edge and Comic hugged him "yes we will"

Red blushed looking up to them a little bashfully "s-so I guess you two are going to be dads."

"Sounds good to me" Comic said and smooched his cheek

Red blushed looking to everyone "I-i can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna be a mom."

"You're gonna be a great mom" Comic said

Red laughed happy tears forming "ya really think so?"

"Of course" Comic said and Edge pet him "you are good at helping kids brother."

Red beamed through tears.

Amethyst chuckled "I'll help you just as you helped me. You will be a great parent."

Papyrus nodded "yes, we will all help you be the best! Now let us eat."

Comic smiled and kissed his cheek "I'll go call Alphys."

Red blushed shying away embarrassed.

Amethyst chuckled "why are you so embarrassed Red? He is going to be one of your baby daddies."

Comic giggled and teleported to his room and got his phone to make the call

Alphys picked up on the first ring. _"H-hello?"_

"Hey Alphys I need a favor from ya"

 _"W-what do y-you need?"_

"That bastard knocked Red up with eggs, but they need fertilized. he wants them fertilized by me and Edge in the lab can you set that up?"

Alphys gasped and the sound of objects and papers being moved could be heard. _"Oh my that's awful-WAIT YOU AND EDGE!"_ there was a high pitched squeal of something that sounded like "my ship" once she had calmed herself Alphys nodded _"yes, yes of course I can have everything set up for you guys to come in tomorrow."_

Comic chuckled "calm down Alphys and sure we will be there tomorrow"

Alphys nodded making sounds of excitement and shuffling around. _"See you tomorrow Sans!"_

"See ya Alphys" he said and went back stairs "she was happy to do it think she nearly died though of fangirling glee"

Red groaned covering his red skull. "Stars the whole underground will know about me bein' pregnant by tonight."

"Probably and expect the gifts to just roll in. everyone loves babies around here" Comic said

Red whined hiding more into the flame under him. Amethyst just laughed petting his skull.

Comic nuzzled him he'd pick up the job Red just applied for and maybe Pap's too so someone could stay with Red. he didn't mind working all five jobs as long as his family was safe and happy.

Amethyst chuckled "well Jasper will be overjoyed to spend more time with you Red." at Papyrus's confused look Amethyst shrugged "well it's the most logical course. Red will stay with me and Jasper during your work hours. That way he is cared for and he had company. He can watch Fuku at the same time. I'm sure she would enjoy hanging out with her uncle."

Comic beamed "brilliant idea me, Edge, and Pap can get the work done while Red relaxes and helps Fuku..." He said knowing Red loved the little pink girl

Red nodded into his chest "sounds like a plan."

Comic smiled "you will do great Red"

Red huffed "hope so. I only got a half a pancake worth of confidence here Coms. That's a lot riding on half a pancake."

"Hey take my half a pancake I don't need it' he said

Red gave a small sarcastic cheer "Wooo a whole pancake."

"Yaaaaay"

Papyrus frowned shoving a slice of pizza into Comic's mouth "oh hush both of you. No bad thoughts."

Red snickered at Comic's punishment

Comic purred at the pizza "ooohhhh so good..."

Papyrus beamed "of course it was made by the master chiefs that are Papyrus-s. Papi? Papyrussss? It was made by Edge and me!"

"The illustrious Papyri" Comic said "I thank thee."

Red chuckled reaching for his own slice. This was nice. He felt safe.

Edge handed it to him and pet his skull "want me to hold him so you can eat Amethyst?"

Amethyst shrugged before passing off the skeleton. He had a feeling Edge was asking for himself not for the ease of his own eating.

Edge took his brother in his arms and cuddled him

Red hummed wiggling and nuzzling back. "Love ya bro."

Edge purred "I love you too so much."

Red hummed in approval looking up to him "ya not upset ya first kid might be with me instead of Pap over there?"

Edge turned red "shut up brother" he said

Papyrus sputtered blushing a bright orange "h-how can you say that Red he hasn't even asked me out on a date."

"I bet he wants to" Comic chuckled

Papyrus huffed crossing his arms and rolling his eye lights "Sans you can not force feelings onto another, they must feel them. Edge simply doesn't feel that way about me so i can not force him too. Now, do not tease him."

Edge turned bright red his jaw unhinged to protest but shut his mouth

Red smirked "yup guess we can't do anything about that. Need a hug Pap? i know how one sided love can feel."

Papyrus blushed but easily swept Red into a hug "no worries Red I the great Papyrus do not fault anyone. i'm perfectly okay with remaining friends."

Edge made a noise "you want a date?!"

Papyrus blinked confused at him over Red's shoulder. "What do you mean Edge?"

"Do you want to date me?" He definitely was not squeaking the great Papyrus didn't squeak

Papyrus set Red down giving Edge his full attention. "Well of course Edge i like you very much, but don't let our conversation make you feel like you need to ask me on a date. I enjoy just cooking with you and being your friend."

"No! I want to go on a date!"

Papyrus turned bright orange giving a small "oh." before covering his skull embarrassed.

Edge was red "is that okay?"

Papyrus gave a shaky nodded not uncovering his face.

Edge nodded "excellent! Who better for a Papyrus than another Papyrus!"

Red chuckled "A little self centered much boss?"

Amethyst snorted "You're not much better."

"Shut up Sans" Edge defended

Papyrus nodded mumbling behind his hands "yes, you and my brother are not much better Red. Plus even though we may be the same person we are very different."

"Yep we can't judge" Comic chuckled

Red blushed turning to Comic "so… so you asking me out?"

"If you want I like ya a skele _ton._ "

Red blushed chuckling. Nodding he gave a shy "yeah… yeah i'd like that a lot."

Amethyst sighed "well dam. I'm the only one that doesn't have anyone now."

"Try hitting on Jasper" Edge said

Amethyst shook his head. "Can't he likes Muffet. Plus last time i did he thought i was joking. *sigh* Guess i'm just meant to be alone."

"Nah there is plenty of people out there Amethyst" Comic said and patted his thigh

Amethyst looked to him not really believe him, but wanting to. "Yeah?"

Red gave a small snicker "yeah i hear the king is looking for someone hot! hahahaha!"

"Red no that's... Woah that mental image" Comic giggled

Amethyst flared in a mix of anger and embarrassment "Shut up! If you aren't going to take my lack of love life seriously i'll just leave!"

Papyrus frowned shooting both skeletons a sharp look before squeezing onto the couch between Edge and Amethyst. Taking the flames hand Papyrus tried to calm him "Amethyst they have poor humor sometimes you know this. Don't worry though there is someone out there for you. We can even help you find them if you would like."

Comic nodded "yeah we tease but we will help" he promised

Amethyst sighed relaxing again. Grabbing a slice of pizza he turned to Edge teasing "hey this doesn't taste like shit. Good job Edge."

Comic poked Amethyst "quit being mean they are both great cooks"

Amethyst swatted at his hand, but he didn't have any true intent to harm the other. "I know I know. Undyne taught grouch face over there pretty well and I bet this Undyne did the same."

Edge snorted "please that Undyne wouldn't know the difference between a spatula and a ladle! I have taken over both her and Papyrus' cooking training" he said

Papyrus blinked at Edge. "What?! I don't think I've agreed to this."

"You don't have to" he said "I am going to help you whether you like it or not" he said puffing his chest out. "You are amazing and deserve the best teacher"

Papyrus blushed turning away "A genuine compliment! I-I guess that would be okay. Nyeh. It could be like a date. "

Edge smirked "that it could be."

Papyrus leaned into Edge's side "I could pack a picnic."

Red nudged Comic. "You going to make me a picnic pretty bones?"

Comic blushed "sure thing"

Red smirked mocking Comic's earlier teasing and licking his teeth "I can't wait. I'm sure anything you make will taste absolutely delicious~"

Comic blushed "I only make quiche..."

Red grimaced at the thought of eggs. Giving Comic a small smile slinging an arm over his shoulder "I'm sure it'll be the best I've tasted."

Amethyst have a loud fake gag. "Get a room if you're gonna fuck. We got virgin eyes over here."

Comic turned bright blue "I'd never be so vulgar in front of Pap!'

Papyrus hid his blushing skull into Edge's shoulder.

Red cackled flipping off Amethyst. Leaning close to Comic's ear hole Red murmured "then let's take this to my room... Bonedaddy~"

Comic turned bright blue and passed out, a little marrow coming from his nose at the thought

Red gasped "Oh Shit!" quickly catching Comic under the arms Red looked over the slumped skeleton's skull at the others. "i swear i was just joking."

Amethyst burst into laughter having to clutch his chest from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Shudup! i'm gonna get him cleaned up and in bed." Red mumbled correcting his hold on the other.

"HAHAHAH! Don't be too ROUGH on him! HAHAHAHA!"

Red flushed and teleported.

Edge snorted "those losers" he said but his eyelights shown fondly "probably because he didn't sleep last night."

Papyrus nodded from Edge's captured shoulder "that is true. I'm surprised Sans was able to stay up this long. It was probably the stress keeping him awake. Now that it's gone. Poof. he will be out the rest of the day."

Edge nodded "probably" he said and pet his skull.

Red sighed looking at Comic gently scrubbing away the blood. "What am i gonna do with you Coms."

Comic hummed "smooch the skelly..."

Red chuckled flushing and giving him a quick clank to his teeth. Standing Comic up Red hugged him close teleporting them to the bedroom. "Now that ya got your good night kiss let's get you in bed ya sleepy bones."

Comic purred smiling like a dope and snoring

Red chuckled laying down and pulling the covers over them. Nuzzling Comic and giving him another small clank Red hummed pulling out a book he had started. "love ya Coms. I'll protect ya so you can sleep."

"You slepo..." He rumbled

Red hummed rubbing his skull "what was that sleepy skull?"

Comic opened his arms whining "sleeeeeeepppp"

Red chuckled laying his book down and pulling Comic's skull to his chest. "Okay ya whiney bones. I'm here. I'm laying down and cuddling you. Now sleep Coms."

Comic purred and fell deep asleep

Red chuckled petting Comic's skull. Humming softly Red reached for his book again. Red got a few chapters in before falling asleep too.


	13. Chapter 12: Making Babies And Love

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Self judgement and depressive thoughts. Red needs a hug. Protective skeletons. Amethyst is a good flame. All the ships will sail. Jasper needs a hug. Degrading of speaking issues. Muffet is a jerk. Lots of tears. Drunk flames! Confessions! babybones?

 **Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

Alphys

Muffet

Sorry i took so long in posting i was editing and working on our Yandere Papyrus fic _Your Fault?_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Making babies and love**

Comic fixed Jasper's tie "you got this we stop at the lab get icky and sticky and then we see Muffet"

Jasper burned lowly he wasn't sure about this...

Amethyst smiled claping him on the back "Don't worry we'll be there to help you. If you want i can even read one of your poems."

Papyrus nodded "You will do perfectly fine Jasper!"

Red straightened his shirt "yeah who wouldn't like a sweet flame like you?"

Jasper blushed "t-thank you..."

Comic smiled "alright let's get to the river person."

Papyrus nodded leading the way.

Red followed the others pausing in the door frame. Looking outside Red fidgeted.

Comic took his hand "you alright?"

Red shook his head slowly. "N-not really. It's stupid. No one is going to bother two fire elementals, a skeleton trained to be second in command within the guard, a skeleton that is training to be in the guard, and the judge. I know i'm safe it's just..."

"It's still scary I get it." Comic said and nuzzled him

Edge walked over "want me to carry you?"

Red nodded shyly raising his hands.

Edge picked him up and held him as he walked out toward the river person.

Red buried his skull into his brother's scarf mumbling "c-can you talk to me?"

Papyrus rubbed his skull "hmmm what do we want to do when we get back home? We can make something chocolate. You really liked the brownies that Edge made last time."

"Would you like that Sans? Brownies or something else?" Edge said picking up the dialogue

Red nodded "the brownies were really good. Pap's cheese cake He made when I first got here was good too."

Amethyst nodded "what about a milkshake?"

Edge hummed "we can make those best of all worlds."

Red nodded "i like milkshakes."

Papyrus grinned "milkshakes it is! Oh there's the river person. Do you think all of us will fit on their boat?"

Comic shrugged "I can teleport me and two others depending on how we wanna divide it up"

Amethyst turned to Comic grabbing Jasper's arm and tugging him closer. "You'll take Jasper and me. I'm not letting him go on that boat. One wrong move and he's dousted."

Red chuckled into Edge's scarf whispering "Amethyst likes Jasper hehehe."

Jasper blushed and made a few noises trying to protest, but Comic pat his arm "I got you bro" he said and teleported out with them.

Edge chuckled "he does... It's sad really."

Red shook his head as they boarded the boat. "Nah. it just means that Jasper has someone that really cares for him. Jasper cares about Amethyst too. They are their own small family. Just like us."

Edge nodded and sat carefully so as to not tip them

Papyrus slid in next to them kicking excitedly. "Are you excited to be parents?"

Red blushed hiding more in Edge's scarf.

"I am looking forward to it. I want to give them a better life than me and Sans had."

Papyrus blushed "i think you would make a great father Edge. both of you would."

Edge blushed "thank you."

Papyrus smile giving Edge a quick clank to his cheek bone. "You are very welcome."

"Tra tra la la spider venom dampens the brightest spirits tra la la"

Red frowned at that, but before he could comment they were pulling up to the shore.

"Oh we are here. Come on Edge we better catch up. Hopefully Sans has already filled Alphys in while they were waiting."

Edge nodded and headed for the lab watching the terrain carefully

Red clung to him tightly.

Papyrus seeing Red's fear started rambling about puzzles and recipes.

Edge nuzzled him "you are safe…" He said as they entered the lab

Amethyst turned to them with a vile grin "hope you have some naughty thoughts in mind Edge. It's time to-what did you call it Comic? Get icky and sticky."

Papyrus's skull flushed entirely orange.

Edge blushed "oh my god don't be vulgar!" he said and looked for the other skeleton "Is Comic already at it?"

Amethyst laughed "yeah he's thrusting and busting like a champ. He's over there moaning and groaning" Amethyst mimed thrusting into his hand "Ah Red~ Yes I'm your daddy! I'm your daddy~"

Red squawked flailing in Edge's grip "Studup!"

Papyrus instantly covered his ear holes humming loudly.

"I AM NOT!" Comic yelled from a door

Edge sighed and set Red down and looked at Alphys "just give me the cup so I can get this over with."

Alphys nodded handing the cup over his face completely red.

Red rushed over to the door Comic's voice came from. "I'm so sorry Coms! I don't-it's doesn't matter to me what you are into." Red blushed fidgeting with his hands muttering "i'm okay with calling you that if you want… or-or you can calling me… bonedaddy if you are into that."

Comic moaned a second "Red feel free to shut up, but I won't mind ya dirty talkin' through the door heh."

Red felt his skull blossom with heat. Stuttering he leaned closer to the door "i-i-i've never really tried dirty talkin' ta someone. So if i'm bad… yeah… um Coms the other day when you came into the closet where i was hiding. When you ran your tongue over your teeth. I-i actually found it really hot. I keep thinking on how your tongue would feel sliding over my teeth. How it would feel kissing you. Deep. Passionate. Our tongues tangling. Kissing until we can't breathe. Your hot breath as we catch our breaths just to do it again."

Comic cursed and the rustling sound picked up "oh... Man me too... Think about your pretty bones under mine... How'd you moan my name..."

Red flushed looking to the others, thankfully they had moved away to give Red more privacy, pressing his teeth against the door Red asked "Would you like me to moan your name Comic?"

"Oh stars please..." He said

Red smiled closing his eyes. "I would hold you close. Nothing between us. Not clothes. Not air. Our bones flush together. Our tongues tangling. You would rub my bones and ah-I would would gaze into your sockets. We would have to seperate to breathe. As i gasped for breath you would suck and kiss my bones slowly going lower ah-and lower. Until ah-S-ah-ns~ Please Comic Sans~"

Comic was dying on the other side he even had to squeeze the base of his cock to stop from cumming early. He gasped at the end and cried out softly "Red!" As he came filling the container for Alphys

Red startled at the soft cry of his name bring him back from his fantasy. Hitting his head on the door Red stumbled back a few steps "ouch." realizing what that soft cry ment Red shyly pressed against the door again "um... Did-did that help? Did I do a good job?"

"Fuck Red that was amazing..." Comic said "god I feel like a sleeze for asking you to do that."

Red blushed rubbing the back of his neck mumbling "I... I enjoyed it."

Comic walked out looking better than he did going in and held the glowing blue sample. "Oh uh... Good"

Red blushed harder his skull turning a dark red. "Maybe... We could... Try it... Sometime?"

"Oh sure... Anytime you want..." He said turning bright blue

"O-okay." Red gave and awkward nod turning away embarrassed.

Amethyst laughed fighting with Jasper who tried to cover his mouth. "You two love birds done over their. Red you hear anything juicey while you were listening in on Comics thrust and busting?"

Jasper turned pink he had tried to stop him.

Comic smirked "I think I heard more juicy stuff than he did." He purred "y'all get that letter wrote."

Amethyst chuckled messing up Jasper's flames "nah best to speak from the heart, right? If that doesn't work I got this sappy love letter some flame wrote last night, hearts and all."

Jasper whined and Comic pat his hand "You got this Jasper"

Red nodded "you're the sweetest flame someone could ask for." looking around Red asked "hey where's boss and Pap?"

"Edge went to get his sample... Pap... Didn't go with him did he?!" Comic said looking for his little bro

Papyrus sat by a door a bit away talking quietly but adamantly to it.

Comic blushed while Red chuckled "looks like Pap is trying to help. Not sure how much he is though."

Edge was covering his face as he tried to get off "Pap... I adore you but please... Talking about puzzles isn't helping..."

Papyrus pouted "oh... I just... I saw Red talking to Sans and wanted to help you too. Sorry..."

"They were... Uh talking about different things."

Papyrus perked up "oh! Okay... Um... Edge you look very sexy in your battle body. I really like how tight your pants are. They show off your bones very well. I also like your scars. They make you look very rugged and handsome. Like a bad boy. One that gets into fights a lot, but is very skilled so you win them all."

Edge blushed "stars you are precious... I like how you look in your battle body too..." He said stroking himself harder

Papyrus beamed blushing. "I also really like how protective you are. It's a very good quality to have. You are determined. You also fight for what is right. Um. Oh you are an amazing cook. Everything you've made is absolutely delicious. I also love your eye lights. Nyeh they are a lovely shade of red. Oh and your hands. They are very strong, but also thin and long. Oh and sharp. But not as sharp as your wit! You are so smart."

Edge blushed and moaned softly he likes the praise validation for how great he was

"You also have great fashion. And you are very tall I think even taller than me. And um... Oh dear... I also like your um. Confidence! Yes and the way you walk. It is intimidating yet appealing. You slightly sway your hips when you walk. Also your voice. It's deeper than mine. Rougher and more... Rugged. Very handsome and appealing. You are very amazing. You fit all of my standards. Nyeh heh heh."

"PAH stars"... Edge fused and came with barely a sound "thank you Papyrus you can go now. thank you..."

Papyrus raised a brow "really? But I just said everything I liked about you... You didn't want anything else?"

"Oh... Um I finished..." He said

Papyrus blinked "really? Oh wowie! I must be a master of words! I never realized my voice was so appealing Nyeh heh heh!" rushing over to his brother Papyrus grinned "brother I am a master of words just like Red!"

Comic turned bright blue "EDGE QUIT CORRUPTING MY BROTHER!"

Edge snorted "not my fault he is a master of genuine compliments."

Papyrus nodded beaming "I am! I talked to Edge just like Red did. Well I guess not at first Nyeh heh. I thought Red was just talking to you so I was rambling on about puzzles until Edge corrected me."

Red raised a bone brow "oh did he now?"

Papyrus nodded "yup! So I Just told Edge everything I liked about him. That's what you two did right?"

"Yeah! Yeah that's totally what we did!",Comic said hurriedly

Papyrus nodded clanking his skull "I bet it was nice to hear those things Sans. I know that you don't listen to compliments very often."

Red nodded smiling "yeah I plan to change that. You're gonna hear a lot more of them ya pretty bone."

Comic blushed "thanks guys." he said and gave his sample to Alphys and Edge did as well. "Now not the not so fun part."

Red blushed hiding his face into Comic's hoodie asking quietly "is.. Is it going to hurt?"

"No not really but it's gonna be cold and uncomfortable is that okay?"

Red shrugged. "I-I guess."

Comic took his hand "I'll stay with you the whole time of you want"

"Me too" Edge said

Red blushed but nodded. Squeezing Comic's hand Red turned to Alphys "I guess I'm ready."

Alphys nodded "o-okay I'll d-do my best!" She said and lead them to the room where the operation would take place

Red shyly shucked off his shorts before hopping on the table and closing his sockets tight.

Alphys was quick and professional about giving him the shots and inserting the samples and watched them mix "its done…"

Red gasped quietly peeking a socket open "really?! Um... Did they take? Will we know?"

"It'll be a few hours before we know if it takes the ones that do should float higher into your ectobody" Alphys said

Red nodded gazing down at his ectobody." I guess we can head to Muffets and by the time we're home we should know."

Comic nodded "sounds like a plan"

Red nodded hopping off the table and yanking his shorts back on. "Thanks Alphys. Now don't go spreading this around... At least until I know one has taken."

"Of course not" she promised as Comic lead him out

Red leaned onto Comic's shoulder clinging to his arm and humming contently.

Jasper watched them reappear "Did w-work?"

Red shrugged "not sure yet. We'll find out soon."

Papyrus grinned "are we ready to go to Muffets then?"

Jasper burned lower in nervousness "y-yes"

Amethyst smiled patting his back "you'll do great. I'll help if you need it."

Jasper nodded looking. a bit more confident. "Okay..." He said and Comic lead them out of the lab toward Muffet.

Red raised his hands to Edge waiting for his brother to pick him up before they followed the group.

Papyrus excitedly chattered to Edge about the variety of things that would go well with the milkshakes they would make.

Amethyst took Jaspers hand rubbing his flaming knuckles in what he hoped was a soothing way as they got closer to their destination.

Edge held his brother and chatted happily

Comic hoped this went well

As they neared the cave entrance Papyrus's chattering taper off. More and more spiders began appearing and watching them. A few waved to Comic while others simply gazed at the group.

Comic waved back cheerily.

Jasper looked at them and smiled a little. he was nice to every spider he meet.

Soon they could hear a high pitched laugh "fufufufu what are you doing here dearies?" Muffet dropped down from a web.

Comic smiled "hey Muff we were in the neighborhood and I brought Grillby to meet you in person" he said as Jasper gave a small wave

Muffet grinned walking closer "oh my and he's all for me fufufufu."

Jasper smiled a bit and approached her "nice to me-et you." he said offering a hand

Comic had told her Jasper had speaking problems he hoped she remembered.

Muffet nodded slightly in his direction. "You are a beautiful flame fufufu. I've never seen that color before..." Muffet walked closer grinning at Amethyst purring "Purple is my favorite~"

Amethyst flushed his flames turning more pink. "I-I'm not-"

Muffet grinned placing a finger on his lips "it's okay Sans told me of your..." Muffets smile turned down a bit. "Problem. Worry not I'm perfectly fine with you remaining silent and just writing your poems. It's probably better that way than stuttering over your words."

Amethyst blinked absolutely shocked by this vile woman. How could she talk about Jasper that way!

Jasper flared in shock and a bit of hurt as she bypassed him for Amethyst. she thought he was him, but what she said about his words hurt too. he tried to speak tried to articulate what he felt, but failed the stress stole what little words he had.

Comic facepalmed "Muffet that's the wrong Grillby and that was very rude he's sensitive about it" he said he had hoped she would have been more delicate about this but this was going downhill fast.

Muffet paused glancing to the other flame "oh. My apologizes." Muffet turned back to Amethyst leaning heavily on him with a flirty smile "are you single handsome?"

Amethyst flared shoving her away "I'm gay! Now back off you twat!"

Muffet stumbled surprised "oh and a strong voice too~ are you sure I can't convince you to be straight? It'll be a fun night fufufufu~"

Jasper felt his heart break a bit his slid to his knees and felt his soul crack a little. He was stupid to think she would ever like him...

Comic hadn't imagined this going so bad either.

Edge growled "what is wrong with you?! I knew you were a selfish bitch in my world but aren't you supposed to be nice?! What the fuck this flame went all the way from Snowdin just to meet you and you can't even give him the time of day?!"

Muffet rolled her eyes "oh please it's all business darling. That flame wouldn't work, he can't talk, he can't even travel through waterfall. It's pathetic really. his only talent is writing and he burns the paper! Fufufu it was cute really at first, but now it's just... It's you not me dearie."

Amethyst growled going to Jasper and pulling him to his chest. Amethyst's flames flaring and burning the webs around him the more Muffet spoke. "How dare you! Jasper is the best thing in this underground besides those skeletons! He is sweet, kind, and caring. His is an excellent cook and wonderful writer! He might not be able to talk very well but that just means each word his says is all that more important! Just because you are blinded by your own stupidity and can't see how perfect and amazing he is doesn't mean you are all high and might it just-IT JUST MEANS YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Jasper was burning low, he felt terrible. When Amethyst held him he broke down in silent sobs and lava tears. No one had ever said such great things about him except Sans he doubted it was true.

Comic went to the flames "let's go she isn't worth our time... Red can you teleport Edge and Pap to the bar?" He said wanting to get Jasper and Amethyst home asap

Red nodded sticking his tongue out at the spider "bitch."

Muffet sneered. "Don't come back unless you are buying something." directing her gaze to Amethyst she winked "You can come anytime handsome and i can give you a pleasure that no man can give you."

Amethyst growled tightening his hold on Jasper. "I'm positive I'm happy with who I have."

Edge took Paps hand holding onto Red tightly.

Comic teleported the flames out and into the bar "stars Jasper I didn't think-oh man are you okay?!" He asked worried

Jasper just shook his head he had no words. he just wanted to go... Cry it out or something.

Red teleported after Sans.

Amethyst held Jasper close pulling him onto his lap as he slid into a booth. Rubbing his back Amethyst hummed softly rocking him. "Shhh it's okay. I got you. Take your time I got you."

Papyrus took Edge to make some soothing teas.

Red sighed sliding into the seat opposite of the flames. "We love ya Jasper. Ya know she was just lyin'. You're amazing."

Jasper sobbed into Amethyst's neck.

Fuku came downstairs holding little Fuki "what happened?!" she said worried

Amethyst turned to Red and Comic before turning to the girls "Your dad is having a hard time. Just got dumped. It was rough. But don't worry he's going to get through it." Nuzzling Jasper Amethyst ran his fingers through his flames and rubbed his back. "I'm here for him. Not gonna leave you Jasper. I'll stay for as long as you need."

Red smiled "Yeah girls he's in good hands. Amethyst would do anything for your dad."

Fuku nodded and bounced little Fuki "we'll go upstairs then" she said softly and went to her mother father and hugged him "it'll be okay"

Jasper hugged back and tried to make his words but was still too stressed. Comic handed him a notepad and pen and he scribbled out a quick thank you.

Papyrus and Edge came back with some soothing tea. Handing it to Jasper with a soft smile "here you go sweetie. Drink up."

Amethyst gave them a grateful smile continuing to pet and rock the other flame as he murmured sweet words.

Jasper drank the tea and slowly calmed down "I... I'm s-sorry..." He choked out.

Amethyst pulled him closer "shhh. There is nothing to be sorry for. You have done nothing wrong. You are perfect it was her mistake not to see that."

Jasper made a wheezing laugh "p-plenty w-wrong" he said covering his face trying not to cry again.

"Shhh. No. Don't lie to me my beautiful flame." Amethyst held him close placing his chin on top of Jasper's flames.

Jasper didn't know where Amethyst pulled all these stupid compliments from. he knew they weren't true but they comforted him anyway.

Amethyst smiled feeling Jasper calm down. "There we go. I knew you could do it. Just like that. Breathe in and out." Giving Jasper a small kiss to his temple Amethyst hummed and continued rubbing his back.

Jasper soon looked more or less normal but stayed in Amethyst's arms. it felt better there.

Amethyst hummed contently rocking Jasper softly.

Red smiled at them leaning into Comic's side "it's good you have each other. Family is important."

Papyrus nodded "it is very important, but you must remember Red that we are ALL family. Just like all of us are going to help care for your small soulings we care for each other too."

"Yeah it's wonderful" Comic said

Jasper nodded in agreement and nuzzled Amethyst softly in thanks.

Edge smirked and whispered to the other "this means Amethyst can bust his moves..."

Amethyst flipped him off behind Jasper's back before asking Jasper softly "You want to sleep together tonight? I know I would be more comfortable if I knew you were safe." Amethyst didn't like the sound Jaspers soul made earlier and was still concerned for the other.

Jasper nodded he wouldn't mind that at all he needed the other's warmth tonight the rejection and mocking had left him feeling cold which was never good for an elemental

Amethyst sighed with relief giving the other another kiss to the temple "thank you." Looking up to Edge and Papyrus "if you want to make your milkshakes here you can. I'm probably going to just cuddle my precious flame until it's time for bed."

"Would you like some space we can go home or all camp here tonight cuddle piles seem to help Red and Comic" Edge said

Amethyst smiled nuzzling Jasper. "Sure. Cuddle piles sound good, don't they Jasper?"

Red grinned "oh yeah we are going to cock block cuddle you two so hard."

Papyrus squawked "RED! INAPPROPRIATE!"

Jasper flared a bit in surprise before blushing almost pink

Amethyst laughed squeezing Jasper "i would be mad, but dam isn't that a beautiful color you're making Jasper."

Jasper blushed happily and smiled "sl-eep ov-er...'

Amethyst smiled and nodded "yup. i bet the girls will enjoy the company too. do we want to move upstairs then?"

Jasper nodded and moved to get out of his Lap

Amethyst chuckled mischievously sliding one arm under Jasper's legs and the other around his back lifting him in a bridle hold. "Ha! Jasper you're mine tonight. mine to cuddle and hold. i'm not letting you out of my arms. tomorrow you are a free flame, but tonight you belong to me."

Jasper nearly blew up his flammes turned such a pink and hot his clothes sizzled

Amethyst chuckled kissing his cheek "you're cute when embarrassed."

Jasper whined and slapped his chest "d-dont t-tease"

Amethyst laughed blowing raspberries into Jasper's neck. "hahaha! you only wish i was teasing." puffing out his chest Amethyst turned to the others and stating in a posh voice "i'm only making an astute observations, am i not my fine gentlemen?"

"Yeah fine observations you sure gotta passion burning for beauty!" Comic said while watching Jasper squirm and laugh at the raspberries

Amethyst nodded beaming lifting Jasper a bit more and motioning to the door. "Well come along let us go enjoy ourselves!"

Red laughed crawling over Comic and rushing to the liquor wall behind the bar "Hell yeah!"

"LANGUAGE RED!" Papyrus scolded.

Comic whined "eh be careful"

Red giggled grabbing as many bottles as he could looking extremely happy with himself.

Amethyst shook his head. Walking to the stairs giving Papyrus a small thanks when he opened the door for them. Carrying Jasper up the stairs Amethyst plopped down on the couch holding Jasper close and nuzzling into his neck.

Jasper purred softly as Fuku popped her head out "everything okay?"

Amethyst nodded "yes, we are fine. I believe your uncles are going to drink. So, you might play in your room dear."

Papyrus nodded walking over "i can come play with you two if you would like?"

Red giggled sneaking up the stairs poking his head around. He had five bottles in his small arms.

Jasper sighed and chuckled a little.

Fuku smiled "sure Papyrus little Fuki will be happy."

Papyrus giggled museing her flames and walking into the bedroom with a loud "NYEH HEH HEH! Hello small flame! I the great Papyrus, have come to play with you! Would you like to solve some puzzles or be read a story by the Great Papyrus?" Fuki giggled nodding along.

Red sighed flopping onto the couch next to the flames and uncorking a bottle. "Ah yessss. The smell of alcohol. Almost as sweet as mustard."

Comic took one "don't drink it all share."

Jasper took a bottle and offered to share with Amethyst

Red jumped startled by everyone taking his bottles. "Hey! Coms that's mine. I'll let Jasper have some cause he's had a hard day, but these are my bad day drinks."

Amethyst smirked snatching another two bottles from Red leaving him with his uncorked one. "Should you even have any of that stuff? I mean you are having a kid aren't ya?"

Red shrugged tipping the bottle.

"Oh yeah we should probably check those..." Comic said and reached for his shirt as Edge took Red's last bottle

Red squawked swinging his arms at both Comic and Edge. Yanking down his shirt Red sent Comic a small glare before turning it to Edge. "I will check it. Now give me my booze boss."

Amethyst smirked popping the top on one of his stollen bottles and taken a large swig.

"Let us check and we might let you have it back" Edge said

Red huffed and crossed his arms over his chest keeping his shirt firmly in place. "No! It's mine i'll check it when i want to."

Comic sighed and hugged him "we aren't being mean we just gotta check to see if you can drink okay?"

Amethyst snickered "that is what happens when you ask two overprotective skeletons to be your baby daddies."

Red glared at him "Shudup!" pulling out of Comic's hug Red stomped over to the bathroom he shut the door firmly, only hesitating from slamming it to not worry the small flames and Papyrus. Frowning at the mirror Red slowly lifted his shirt. He couldn't see much through his red ectobody. Sitting on the edge of the tub Red looked down at the ecto stomach leaning as close as he could. He could make out the shape of three eggs. One looked almost purple through his ectoskin and another was a deep red making it look like he had two bruises at different stages of healing. "Heh. it worked."

Comic knocked on the door "you okay? We didn't upset you did we?"

Red shook his head before calling out distractedly "nah. You're good."

"Okay... How's it going?"

Red blinked looking up from the eggs "oh uh… good?"

"Are you looking at them?"

Red nodded looking back at the eggs getting distracted and forgetting to respond to Comic. "... oh! Oh yeah... Yeah i'm lookin' at them…" Red smiled gently down at them. "Heh. yeah they're beautiful."

"They're like their Momma." Comic said and Edge hummed in agreement.

Red chuckled touching them lightly "they're my little bruises." Touching the purple one Red laughed "you'll be turd number two." Touching the dark red egg Red laughed "a-and hehehe you'll be boss Jr."

"Two?! There's two? Stars Edge there are two! Wait-did you call my egg a turd?!"

Red laughed almost falling into the tub. "Fine fine! We can call him Sansy."

"Much better!"

Red chuckled grinning down at the eggs mumbling. "Sansy and Boss Jr. My little bruises..."

Comic smiled "I'm so happy for you Red..."

Red beamed happy tears starting to flow down his cheeks. Turning to the door Red gave a wet "me too."

Comic smiled against it "ready to come out?"

Red chuckled scrubbing his sockets "y-yeah." Walking to the door Red slowly opened it large smile on his face as he scrubbed away happy tears.

Comic hugged him and Edge picked them both up murmuring happy comments and nuzzling them.

Red whined but nuzzled into them. "Guess I'm sober until these bruises pop out."

Amethyst laughed taking another swig "yeah you'll probably be sober the rest of your life. The only reason I'm drinking is cause Pap and Fuku are watching my baby."

Jasper took a small sip from his own bottle

"Jasper is drinking for emotional support. would have thought he would have learned better by now" Comic teased

Amethyst gulped down another swig his flames waving at the ends, his bottle was almost empty. sticking his tongue out at the small skeleton Amethyst said "my flame can drink to forget whenever he wants too... As long as you're not tryin' to forget me babe hehehe."

Jasper blushed brightly and covered his face "noooo"

Amethyst chuckled pawing at his hands "aw come on let me see your pretty face."

Red chuckled "glad I'm sober to see this."

Jasper whined and looked at him. Amethyst sure drank more than him

Amethyst grinned at him finishing off the bottle before cracking open his second. "Hey beautiful."

Jasper lowered Amethyst's bottle and took a drink himself to futility hide his blush

Amethyst chuckled raising his bottle again to take another swig. The liquid courage was doing wonders. His flames crackled wildly fizzing and popping at the ends as he looked at the flame in his lap with a gentle smile and a gaze full adoration.

Red chuckled quietly looking to Comic "you going to get drunk and flirt with me like lover flame over there or are you going sober too?"

Comic chuckled "you want me sober with you or I can get drunk it doesn't matter" he said and nuzzled him "you are still the sweetest cherry here"

Jasper blushed at the other flame he was so... Adoring did he like him?

Red chuckled blushing and nuzzling back "you two can do whatever you want. Comic, you're going to make a fool of yourself anyway hehehe."

Amethyst took another big swig his gaze lowering to Jasper's lips. He hesitated. He didn't want to push this, he'd just been dumped for stars sake. But his drunk mind really wanted to feel those lips. Amethyst seemed to fight himself on what to do.

Comic chuckled "just a few swigs then" he said and took a sip.

Jasper looked up at Amethyst when he got close.

the orange flame looking so vulnerable and kissable. he needed some lovin...

Amethyst shook his head. Turning his flushed face away from Jasper he quickly gulped down most of the bottle. What was he thinking!? He couldn't kiss Jasper! "Jasper's not gay. He likes girls. Stop pushin' your feelings onto him. Stars."

Jasper gasped softly below him "w-what?" He rasped was Amethyst...? Could h-he really like him. "I-I n-never anyone...'

Amethyst blinked slowly at him "shit. Did I say that out loud? Wait... SHIT! I-I-I-I-um ugh." Amethyst looked like he was going to be sick. What had he done?! Now Jasper was going to hate him.

Red muffled his laugh.

Jasper reached up and held the flame's face "y-you l-like?" He asked

Amethyst nodded tears pricking at his eyes. He felt so vulnerable. Like the other held a bucket of water and he was waiting to see if he'd get doused. Is this how Jasper felt?

Jasper wiped the tears "i- I like..."

"R-really? Not-not just cause I'm drunk and crying on ya?" Amethyst asked more tears forming. He hated this state of drunkenness.

Jasper shook his head "ne-ver... No lie..."

Amethyst gave a small sob clinging to the other. "I love you Jasper!"

Jasper was in shock at this was he loved romantically or familiar?

Red shook his head "well Amethyst is drunk."

"I-I am not!"

"You're blubbering all over Jasper."

Amethyst sniffed scrubbing his eyes "shut up."

Jasper kissed his cheek "are t-too"

Amethyst flared in surprised his flames turning a bright pink as he tried to hide behind his hands

Jasper smiled and yawned "Tired"

Amethyst giggled bopping where Jasper's nose would be "you're sleepy."

Jasper nodded

"Time for the cuddle pile!" Comic said and climbed on Red

Red groaned pushing at Comic lightly "yer heavy. Oof! That's my ribs Coms."

Amethyst giggled nuzzling into Jasper. Positioning his arms so he could pick up Jasper again. Amethyst stood up stumbling and swaying. "Hehehe woah."

Edge picked both skeletons up "Red needs to be on top. don't squish me."

Jasper gasped and hung onto Amethyst

Amethyst chuckled swaying and running into Edge as he made his way to the bedroom "whoops hehehe."

Red chuckled clinging to Edge so he wasn't jostled too bad. "Ya might need to help our drunk flame boss."

Edge sighed and helped guide them to the bed

Amethyst giggled nuzzling the other flame as he flopped onto the bed. Slurring Amethyst gave Jasper a sloppy kiss "i love ya Jasp."

Jasper turned pink and held the other as the skeletons joined them

Amethyst mumbled drunk slurs of what the others could make out as confessions of love, not only to Jasper, but also Red and Comic, even one vaguely mentioning Edge.

Red chuckled pushing Amethyst's legs until the flame was against the wall and wiggled close to Jasper's back turning to Comic and Edge. it was a good thing that Jasper had such a big bed. It was a tight fit but a fit nevertheless. Pulling Comic close Red nuzzled under his chin and clung to his shirt.

Comic smooched Red and cuddled close "we should have recorded Amethyst."

Jasper cuddled Amethyst and wiggled back into Red happily.

Red cursed "i knew i forgot something. Eh his reaction and hangover tomorrow will make up for it." peeking over Comic Red asked quietly "you comfy boss? Ya been kind of quiet. Ya upset ya didn't get to see drunk Pap?"

Edge snorted "I am not a pervert like you. I just don't have anything to say" he said and rubbed Red's belly.

Red squawked papping his hand in retaliation "i'm not a pervert. It's just easier to tell someone's emotions when they're drunk… are you happy? About the eggs?"

"Very happy"

Red smiled "me too. Sansy and Boss Jr are gonna be the most spoiled baby bones ever."

"They will be" Edge agreed

Red chuckled yawning "we will have to think up some better names and get baby things probably fix up another… room and get a… crib… small… socks..." Red started snoring.

Edge chuckled and kissed his forehead "of course goodnight Sans."

Papyrus poked his head in before creeping into the room whispering "goodnight." clanking Red, then Comic, Papyrus turned to the final skeleton leaning down to clank Edge's cheek.

Edge blushed "goodnight Pap"

Papyrus jumped blushing a bright orange it's glow rivaling Jasper's. "G-goodnight Edge."

Edge kissed his hand

Papyrus's blush glowed brighter and he quickly fled the room.

Edge chuckled and soon joined everyone in sleep


	14. Chapter 13: First Date

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** awkward after drunk shenanigans. Pap and Edge date! Distressed Pap. Turned on Edge. Edge and Papyrus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Red the swallower of boners.  
 **Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

UnderFell Fuku- Fuki

UnderTale Fuku- Fuku

Nicecream Guy

* * *

 **Chapter 13: First Date**

Fuki giggled crawling over a sleeping Papyrus and Fuku. Skittering to the door she slowly opened it making sure the others didn't wake before walking over to her papa's door and opening it. Sneaking in she giggled crawling up onto the bed next to the flames. Giggling she started jumping shouting brokenly "D-DAH-D-D-Y! W-AKE UP!"

Red snorted jolting up clanking his skull against Comic's. He groaned gripping it in pain.

Amethyst flared smacking himself in the face and clutching his flames as the pounding hangover headache hit him. "Baby please..."

Jasper groaned and sat up taking Fuki in his arms "ho-ney..."

Comic whined in pain "owwoowow"

Fuki wiggled in Jasper's arms patting his face giggling "D-dah-d J-asp-er!"

Red whined turning to Comic and giving him a soft apology clank to where they had collided. "Sorry Coms."

Amethyst whined kneading his flames.

Jasper sat up "hungry?" He asked nuzzling her

Fuki nodded excitedly "help?"

Jasper smiled "al-rig-ht" he said and left the pile of grumps and headed down stairs with her.

Red rubbing his skull. "Boss, ya gonna give me a kiss ta my bruise or not?"

Amethyst groaned pushing him lightly "shut up. All of you. My head hurts like ugh i can't think of something but it hurts bad."

Edge moved downward and smooched his tummy "better?"

Red giggled blushing and pushing lightly at Edge "ya silly."

Edge chuckled happily

Fuki wiggled excitedly as they reached the kitchen. "Wh-at fix?"

"Wh-at want?"

Fuki thought for a second her lip pouting adorably. "C-cake!"

"P-pan ca-ke?"

Fuki nodded happily "c-cake! c-cake!"

He smiled and got the ingredients out "yum yum"

Fuki nodded asking shyly "ch-o-co-lat?"

Jasper smiled and nodded

Fuki gave a small cheer. she wasn't allowed to have chocolate very often. Amethyst always said it was for only special days since they didn't have a lot of it.

Jasper smooched her cheek and began mixing things allowing her to stir the bowl

Fuki struggled with stirring, but was determined to help.

"You go-ood" he said helping

Fuki looked up to him beaming her flames flickering happily at the praise.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head and began making pancakes.

Amethyst groaned walking down the stairs and sitting at a bar stool laying his head onto the cool bartop.

Red snickered from Edge's arms.

Edge set his charges down and began mixing a hangover cure for his little one and Amethyst.

Red patted Amethyst's back. "Boss will fix ya up. You too my tomato."

Amethyst groaned.

Fuki giggled "D-ah-d-d-y. Ch-o-co-lat. C-cake!"

Jasper nodded and pet the other flame and Comic. the poor things

Comic smiled "thanks Edge..." He said glad he hadn't drank as much as usual.

Amethyst groaned patting Edge's arm awkwardly when he handed him the hangover cure. Drinking it he mumbled "thanks."

Red chuckled nuzzling into Comic's side.

Papyrus walked down carrying a sleepy Fuku in his arms. "Oh Wowie all of you are already up!"

Amethyst groaned flopping back onto the bar top.

Fuku nodded "jeez we're the late ones for once."

Amethyst groaned "only cause my squirt came and woke us up."

Fuki squawked indignantly

Jasper pet her "Go-od."

Fuki nodded puffing out her chest. "Y-es. f-u-ku. Go-od!"

Amethyst nodded "yeah yeah sweetie. Just Daddie isn't feeling good and wanted some more sleep."

Fuki pouted at that "s-or-y"

Jasper slipped him a note chuckling "Daddy shouldn't have drank so much."

Amethyst scowled at the note. "Sorry for having a good time. If it makes you feel better I don't even remember what I did last night."

Red chuckled "oh you were a riot."

Jasper turned pink "y-you don't?" He said and then turned almost a sad blue

Amethyst shook his head "not really everything gets fuzzy after I finished my first bottle. Um Did... Did I confess to you? Um nevermind just forget it." Amethyst blushed, a soft pink mixing with his purple flames as he turned away from the other. He thought he remembered hot lips but wasn't sure if it was a dream or not with his foggy memory.

"Oh you confessed alright then cried all over him" Comic said

Amethyst flared turning to Comic with wide and almost scared eyes "WHAT?!" wincing at his own tone Amethyst looked at Comic worried trying to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"T-true" Jasper said quietly

Amethyst flushed before dimming "I... I'm sorry... It wasn't right for me to push my feeling onto you after what happened. I understand if... If you want some space." Amethyst frowned looking down at the bar.

Jasper tapped his hand and then made a heart with his hands looking away

Amethyst flared blushing and stuttering "o-oh. T-thanks? Oh stars I mean-ugh yes? No I mean-I'm happy you like me too?"

Jasper blushed and nodded

Amethyst nodded blushing embarrassed by his stuttering. Why did the other cause him to become a fool. Taking a deep breath Amethyst looked up to the other with a wink and a smirk "I'm glad I was able to catch the eyes of a beautiful thing like you." There we go. Be smooth. Cover your nervousness with flirty pickup lines.

Jasper flared turned pink and went back to cooking

Amethyst worried a fiery lip standing up and making his way over to the other. Nervously he rested his chin on Jasper's shoulder. "Hey hot stuff."

Jasper turned pink "pun"

Amethyst chuckled "yeah, but you are hot. Smokin' even."

Jasper turned and nuzzled him nervously

Amethyst chuckled nuzzling him back feeling more at ease seeing as the other wasn't pushing him away.

Fuki giggled "like!"

Red nodded "yup your Dad has the hots for Jasper hehehe"

Fuku chuckled "that's adorable. motherfather deserves to be happy."

Amethyst blushed nervously kissing Jasper's cheek before sitting down again.

Jasper finished the food and dished it out making sure Fuki got the first plate

Fuki giggled excitedly making a mess as she used her tiny hands to ripe the pancakes into bites.

Jasper giggled and handed her a fork

Fuki took it stabbing her ripped pancake shards and quickly gobbling them down.

Red moaned eating his pancakes "these are amazing!"

Amethyst nodded. "I didn't know you had chocolate to spare."

Jasper nodded and smooched the child and ate his own pancakes.

"Great as always motherfather" Fuku said

Papyrus nodded "so what are we wanting to do today?"

Comic snoozed on his pancake

Red giggled softly lifting Comic up away from his pancake and moving him onto his lap so the other could lean back into his chest and sleep. "My sleepy bones."

Comic smiled dopily in his sleep.

Amethyst blushed "uh I was thinking maybe we could hang out and talk? Does that sound okay Jasper?"

Papyrus nodded. "I agree. If you want us to stay with you Red we can... Otherwise maybe we can talk too Edge?"

Jasper nodded smiling

Edge nodded "yes that would be good"

Red smile petting Comic's skull. "Yeah I think I'll be fine. I got Coms to keep me company."

Fuki squawked "f-u-ku!"

Fuku picked her smaller counterpart up "me and you can go shopping today!'

Fuki grinned cheering excitedly.

Edge smiled and kissed Red's cheek "alright call if you need me."

Red blushed pushing him away "go have fun boss we will be home."

Papyrus smiled clanking the two of them. Linking arms with Edge Papyrus lead the way to the door "come on Edge we can finish your duties then go spar."

Edge sighed and nodded linking arms with Pap and walking out "what a week."

Papyrus nodded leaning into the other. "It can only get better from here."

Red smirked at the Papyri leaving. Clinging onto Comic he gave the flames a wave, "Bye. Have fun today." then Red teleported them to their room. Flopping onto the bed Red nuzzled into the other.

Edge nodded "I hope so" he said and held his hand "what do you want to talk about?"

Papyrus shrugged "i'm okay with anything. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

Edge nodded and pet his skull "it has been so crazy lately we haven't had time to bond much anymore."

Papyrus nodded "that's why i suggested it. Seeing that you are my bonefriend now and that the others wanted to spend time with their significant others i wanted some alone time with you too."

Edge smiled and smooched his cheek

Papyrus blushed turning his skull away shyly.

Edge smiled and took him home "do you want to clean, cook, or go out?" He asked

Papyrus smiled leading him pass their door and too waterfall. "Let's go out. Red and Sans should be home and i don't want to bother them right now."

"That is true Red and Comic need their rest" he said and walked with him toward waterfall

Papyrus nodded "maybe we can get some nicecream and sit and talk?"

"Nicecream?"

Papyrus nodded "do you not have a bunny monster that sells the sweet frozen treat that is nicecream?"

"We have a bunny monster but he sells drugs and weapons"

Papyrus rubbed his chin thinking while he lead Edge to where he last saw the stand. "That must be the one. Well ours sells sweet frozen treats that are called nicecream, because of the nice message in the package. They are all handwritten too!"

"That sounds stupid but I'll try it" he said

Papyrus giggled rounding the corner to see the stand. Waving to the bunny Papyrus rushed over leaving Edge behind "Hello! Can i have two Nicecreams please. Oh and can i request a special note in one." Leaning closer Papyrus whispered to the bunny. "Can one have 'You look nice today' in it? It's for my date over there."

Edge raised a brow and went leisurely over.

Nice cream guy laughed "of course Papyrus" he said and made two nice creams giving a normal one to pap and the special to Edge. Papyrus's said "don't let anyone dull your sparkle"

Papyrus grinned paying for them and giving the bunny a nice tip. "Thank you so much! Have a Nyeh, nice day, Nyeh heh heh!" Taking Edge's hand Papyrus happily walked over to a nice spot to sit near the eco flowers and a stream.

"You too!" He called

Edge looked at the treat and blushed "was he flirting with me?" He said and tried the treat eyelights widening "this is delicious!"

Papyrus blushed licking his treat. "No, or at least i hope not. I requested for you to get that one. I'm glad you like it. He also sells other types, but this kind is my favorite."

Edge blushed "oh... Well you look nice too like always"

Papyrus blushed turning his skull away, but he reached out to hold Edge's hand.

Edge purred and licked his ice cream it was delicious.

Papyrus licked and sucked on his treat happily. This was a good day.

Edge watched in shock he was beautiful... And sexy…

Papyrus turned to him grinning around the treat before pulling off of it with a pop. licking his teeth Papyrus smiled "tasty. I always love sweet treats like these."

"I could show you a real sweet treat..." Edge said mouth suddenly dry

Papyrus perked up "really?! Oh wowie! Edge you are a sweet treat yourself Nyeh heh heh." Papyrus gave him a quick clank to his cheek. Realizing that his nicecream was starting to melt over his finger bones Papyrus quickly stuck the whole treat in his mouth sucking on it to get all the melted sweet syrup that tried to make a mess. "These can be so messy. Nyeh you better eat yours before it melts. Nyeh heh heh otherwise i might just eat it for you Edge heheheh."

Edge turned bright red and quickly ate his own his leather pants were tight. he hoped that Papyrus wouldn't be able to see a glow.

Papyrus smiled finishing his treat and licking his sticky finger bones. "We should do this again. Maybe Red will like Nicecream too." Turning to Edge Papyrus asked innocently "so what was the sweet treat you wanted to show me? Did you find it while you were working for Undyne? I don't know of any place that has sweeter treats than the Nicecream stand."

"I was... Being crude" he admitted "it was... Allegory"

Papyrus tilted his head confused "being crude? an allegory?" Papyrus pouted looking down "oh are you playing a trick on me like Sans does?"

"No!" He said face a flame "I was saying something dirty..."

"Oh…." Papyrus blushed looking down. Tilting his head and raising a bone brow Papyrus pointed at Edge's pants "... Edge? There is a glow coming from your pants. Oh dear! Did a glow bug crawl into your pants! Here let me help!" Papyrus reached for Edge's pants.

Edge gasped as his fingers made contact "no! You idiot! That's my cock! I'm aroused!" he said taking his hand and covering his face with the other.

Papyrus blinked before his skull burst into an orange glow. Turning away from Edge Papyrus stuttered standing and covering his face. "OH STARS I'M SO SORRY! NYEH i'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry Edge i didn't mean to-stars i touched you! How inappropriate of me!"

Edge made a noise of frustration "I want you to touch me that's the problem!"

Papyrus squeaked his blush spreading to his neck. "OH My! Edge that is highly inappropriate! We-we just started dating!"

"I know that!"

Papyrus tremble slightly "We aren't supposed to be thinking about that kind of stuff. We-we haven't even finished our first date! It's just-the book said we had to wait until we were sure we loved each other. We are supposed to wait until after we marry. That's how it's supposed to work. We aren't allowed to think-we shouldn't talk about that stuff. It's not allowed. It's wrong. It's bad."

Edge frowned "is that... Is that the custom here?" He asked. he wasn't wrong for feeling this way was he?

Papyrus just shrugged. He wouldn't know he was told that discussing those things were bad and inappropriate. A monster should only talk about that stuff with the monster they bonded with. Sans told him that along with any adult he had asked as a child and teenager. Papyrus gave a small whimper he knew Edge wouldn't like him anymore not if he knew that Papyrus wanted to kiss Edge more, and touch Edge, and talk about those things. He was bad.

Edge frowned and took his hand "we can... Talk about it I don't think it's disgusting or anything..."

Papyrus frantically shook his head swiping at a few tears with his free hand. "We aren't allow..."

"Who's gonna stop us?"

Papyrus turned around to Edge shocked Opening his mouth to respond "..." Papyrus closed his mouth. He didn't have a good response. No one could truly stop them unless it was the king or Undyne or maybe Sans.

"We need to talk. we need to know what expectations we have.."

"Expectations?"

"Yes, what we expect of each other... You don't want to be intimate yet I understand, but we need to talk about things like that."

Papyrus nodded shyly. "O-okay. What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to be patient with me and to be honest how you feel especially when I get too much for you."

Papyrus nodded "i… i think i can do that..."

"Thank you..."

Papyrus nodded offering Edge a small smile. "Do you want to head back now?"

Edge nodded "sure"

Papyrus nodded shyly offering his hand for Edge to hold

Edge held him and walked with him

Papyrus smile leaning onto his shoulder. "Thank you... I'm glad you are so nice Edge. I'm not sure I could take it if you hated me."

"You are too amazing for that" he said

Papyrus sniffles scrubbing his sockets with his free hand. "No, you are Amazing Edge."

"We are the same person so of course that is true."

Papyrus nodded nuzzling into his shoulder. "I... I really like you Edge..."

Edge nuzzled back "I really like you too"

Papyrus giggled giving him a shy clank to his cheek bone

Edge purred and kisses him back

Papyrus blushed shyly asking "did you enjoy it? Our date I mean. I know it didn't really end how it's supposed to but..."

"Oh it was Marvelous" he assured and it gave him tons of fuel for his wet dreams

Papyrus turned to him shocked "really?! I didn't mess it up?"

"of course not. we would have ran into this issue eventually its better we had it sooner than later" he said "we have different levels of experience"

Papyrus nodded cheering up at the news. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had fun too."

Edge kissed his cheek

Papyrus blushed pushing him "stop you're embarrassing me."

"Oh? I fluster The Great Papyrus?" He said and smirked

Papyrus nodded covering his glowing face. "Yes! Stop being cute and sexy."

Edge brushed against him "Sexy huh? I think you're sexy" he teased

Papyrus whined "you are such a tease!"

"So are you~"

Papyrus gasped "I am not!"

"Oh you have no idea."

Papyrus pouted "I don't try to tease you. What do I tease you about maybe I can fix it?"

"You just rattle my bones is all. don't worry about it"

Papyrus leaned into Edge's side wrapping his arms around Edge's ribs. "Sorry. I'll try to be better... But if you ever want to... Do anything. I mean we can talk about it. You said it was okay to talk about."

"Paps if I told you everything I wanted to do to you I think your head would explode" he said

Papyrus's jaw almost fell off with his gasp. Hitting Edge's chest Papyrus squawked his skull a deep orange "you are so inappropriate! Bad bad Edge! You should be punished! What would Sans think about you thinking such naughty things!"

Edge laughed at Papyrus, he was so cute! He wiped a fake tear away. "Oh Paps... My Sans would probably say go for it. Yours Sans would dust me"

Papyrus gasped clinging to Edge "Sans would not! I wouldn't let him hurt you Edge."

Edge held him "he probably wouldn't but he wouldn't like me corrupting you" he chuckled

"Yes, well… maybe i need to be corrupted."

"Do you?" He asked curiously

Papyrus blushed looking up to Edge shyly "maybe… just a little. Nyeh."

Edge chuckled "we could start with kissing."

Papyrus gave a small embarrassed giggle. Leaning up he clanked their teeth together. Moving his arms from around Edge's ribs to around his neck Papyrus leaned into his chest.

Edge put his hands on his hips and deepened the kiss.

Papyrus gasped his tongue forming. His skull heating up realizing they were doing this out in the open. Anyone could see them.

Edge licked his teeth and brushed his tongue

Papyrus gasped brushing his tongue against Edge's

Edge moaned and held him

Papyrus moaned into the kiss clinging to Edge.

There was a sharp whistle followed by Red shouting out of the kitchen window "DAM BOSS GET SOME BONES!"

Edge released him and looked over to the window "Shut up Sans you are ruining this!" He said embarrassed

Papyrus squeaked at being caught hiding his orange skull into Edge's chest.

Red cackled "You shouldn't be eating Pap's tongue out in the street if you didn't want someone commenting Boss!"

"Stop kissing my bro like that!" Comic said his face blue

Papyrus huffed "we can kiss however we want Sans!" grabbing Edge's scarf Papyrus yanked him down into another kiss. Instantly slithering his tongue inside and tangling it with Edge's.

Red gave a shocked laugh "Ohohohoho he showed you."

Edge gasped but was pleased and hugged back moaning.

"Oh my god!" Comic said and passed out

Red gasped quickly catching him. Nuzzling him softly he turned back to the window. "Hey lover boys come in before the whole town sees ya!"

Papyrus moaned before pulling back with a giggle. Whispering Papyrus told Edge "how about we go continue in our room?"

Edge nodded "I would like that" he purred and went inside with him

Red winked at them as he carried Comic to their room. "Don't be too loud you two"

Papyrus squawked "Red that is highly inappropriate. We are just going to be kissing."

Edge wrapped his arms around him "yeah for now just kissing."

Papyrus squeaked "Edge!"

Red chuckled giving Edge a wink "just be gentle with him. Don't think I could or would hold Comic back if ya hurt Pap."

"I would never!" Edge said insulted

Red nodded pleased "good." With a wink Red disappeared with Comic into their room.

Edge took him into their room and sat on the bed.

Papyrus sat next to him close enough their legs touched. "We… we are just kissing right?"

"I am willing to go at your pace Papyrus. I want you happy and comfortable in whatever we do. most of all I want you informed. I don't care if you think its a stupid question. If you need to know anything about what we do ask and I'll tell you."

Papyrus smiled giving him a soft kiss "Thank you… Then can we just kiss and maybe some touching... For now that is."

Edge nodded and pet his skull.

Papyrus smiled placing a hand on Edge's femur and leaning in closer to kiss him again.

Edge purred and kissed back sweetly this time.

Papyrus hummed into the kiss slowly opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He really liked kissing. Papyrus felt almost giddy at the thought of being able to kiss Edge whenever he wanted now that they were bonefriends.

Edge let his tongue work its way in he really liked kissing Papyrus. he was perfect if a tad inexperienced.

Papyrus moaned lightly into the kiss feeling their tongues intertwine. Leaning in closer to Edge Papyrus shifted so he was sitting on his ankles kneeling next to him making Edge lean up slightly.

Edge wrapped his arms around him and pulled the other into his lap to ease the strain.

Papyrus gasped at the shift before wrapping his legs around the other.

Edge moaned softly

Papyrus pulled away from their kiss panting softly. Leaning on Edge's shoulder he looked up at Edge. "can we do this more. I like being this close to you."

"Of course" he said and held him laying back to cuddle.

Papyrus laid on his chest smiling and fingering the material that covered Edge's ribs.

Edge pet his skull "today was good."

Papyrus nodded slowly his hands exploring Edge's chest and arms before ending at his hands. Messing with the other's finger bones Papyrus hummed contently.

Edge smiled "you are an amazing boyfriend."

Papyrus jolted looking up to Edge shocked by his comment. "Really? Nyeh heh You are an amazing boyfriend as well."

Edge smiled and smooched him sweetly

Papyrus smiled kissing him back. Straddling the other Papyrus captured Edge's skull between his hands as he hovered over the other. "Nyeh. you are beautiful." Papyrus clanked Edge again forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Edge made a surprised noise but kissed back just as forcefully

Papyrus moaned into the kiss his hands rubbing over Edge's skull and pulling it closer.

Edge held the other close glad to make out with him.

Papyrus shifted accidentally grinding into Edge. Moaning Papyrus pulled back from the kiss breathless and blinking heavily.

Edge moaned at the touch and looked at Pap with lidded sockets "we should probably stop..."

Papyrus nodded not moving away "yeah..."

Edge just held him "let's rest before making dinner."

Papyrus nodded flopping down on top of the other. Nuzzling into his neck Papyrus hummed. "You know you smell nice. Like… leather but also like clean? Snow maybe..."

"You smell like oranges and snow... I like it"

Papyrus snorted "oranges? Do you like oranges? I could get oranges next time i go shopping."

"I have never eaten one just smelled one at a market once"

Papyrus hummed "they are sweet normally. Very juicy. You can eat the peal, it actually has a lot of healthy vitamins in it. They are not my favorite, but are very tasty."

Edge nodded "it sounds amazing."

Papyrus smiled into Edge's neck. "I'll be sure to pick some up then. Anything else you haven't tried that you would like to?"

"Everything" he said

Papyrus snorted giggling "that doesn't narrow anything down, but I'll pick up some stuff and start there."

Edge nodded "thank you Papyrus."

Papyrus kissed his neck "you deserve to be happy and to experience everything the underground has to offer."

Edge blushed "how does someone so sweet like you exist?"

Papyrus giggled giving a small shrug. "Magic?"

"The sweetest magic" he said and held him close

Papyrus giggled nuzzling into his arms. "Close your eyes and rest silly."

Edge smiled and did drifting off into a nice nap

Papyrus hummed taking one of Edge's hands nuzzling it and softly fiddling with the bones. Holding Edge's hand to his ribs above his soul Papyrus finally drifted into a light sleep.

Red stifled a chuckled playing with Comic's toe bones. He had Comic's feet in his lap as he read, but had abandoned the book after a few chapters. Shedding the other foot from it's sock prison Red giggled moving the small bones back and forth in a toe bone wave. "So tiny..."

Comic began to giggle "st-stop it" he said beginning to wiggle

Red chuckled capturing both feet and running a finger along the bottom of them "oh is someone ticklish?"

Comic laughed louder and squirmed "stop it hahaha!"

Red laughed tickling him some more before releasing his victim.

Comic curled into a ball laughing so hard tears came from his sockets "you meanie!" He said between gasps.

Red chuckled grinned. Hugging Comic tight Red ran his hands up the other's shirt tickling his ribs. "Oh? I'm a meanie? Hehehehe i just love to hear your laugh sweetheart."

"Noooooo!" Comic cried and squirmed trying to stop his laughing and push Red off.

Red laughed at Comic's squirming but stopped tickling him. He didn't removing his hands though, instead he lightly rubbed Comic's ribs in an apology. "Aw but you have a beautiful laugh."

Comic blushed "you could tell jokes instead." he pouted

Red chuckled smirking "okay… are you a 90 degrees angle? Cause you lookin' right. Heheh. You must be the square root of two because you got me feeling irrational. Heheheh. Are you my appendix? Because i have a weird feeling in my stomach that's making me want to take you out. Heheheh. If i flip a coin what are my chances of getting head tonight? heheh"

Comic laughed but choked at the past one "hahaha pretty good, if ya keep that up"

Red flushed a dark red. "W-what... Really?"

Comic chuckled "if ya want" he said blushing himself

Red's skull turn red. Rubbing the back of his neck Red stuttered "I-I mean yeah-of course. Why wouldn't I. I-I do b-but maybe not so soon with the h-head hehehe... Heh."

Comic laughed "you are so cute embarrassed haha"

Red's skull burned brighter grumbling "shudup."

Comic smooched his cheek and rubbed his belly "I'm starving."

Red nodded still red. "I can fix something unless you want to make that quiche."

"Nah I'll eat what you make ahah."

Red turned bright red his mind filling with dirty thoughts of Comic's flat teeth around his- nope nope nope! "Stop teasin' me yer gonna make my head explode."

"Awwww I'm sorry I'm irresistible."

Red gave a small growl "ya are and yer just teasin' me with ya bones." Red leaned in close growling into his ear hole "ya make me want ta claim ya. Take ya hard and rough. Make ya mine."

Comic choked on a laugh eyelights widening in shock and he tried to stop the instant boner that popped "that's a bit serious don't you think?"

Red blinked leaning back with a frown "well you were serious earlier… weren't you? Ya said if i wanted… i just. I thought you were ready and i was holding us back. Do you not want to do this?"

Comic blushed brightly "I do want it. just you teasing back caught me off guard" he said and hugged him "we'll go at your pace darlin'. you tell me what you want and when you're ready."

"I do want you. I wasn't teasin'. I want you a lot. I just don't think i could… ya know… take it."

Comic's face fell onto a serious one and he took his hands "we'll work up to it. we'll undo every bit of damage that fucker did to you" he said and nuzzled him

Red sighed nuzzling back. "Does that mean i can take you?"

"Yeah of course" Comic said "I ain't picky"

Red looked to Comic in shock. "Wait really?! You would-with me?!"

"Red I like you remember? I'm fathering one of your kids. I adore you."

Red blushed shyly nodded "yeah i just… i donno. I guess i figured you wouldn't be into sex with me. I mean i hadn't ever…. Well before i hadn't. I've never had anyone that wanted to."

"Wait you're a virgin? That creep don't count." Comic said sitting up.

Red nodded embarrassed. "Yeah… wait. Are you not?!"

"I uh... Have a had a few lover's here and there..." He said bashfully

Red's sockets widened and he hid his burning face. He couldn't believe it! Comic had plural LOVERS. Was that what Red was to him, a conquest? No, Comic cared for him those others are in the past. But now that he was thinking about it Red couldn't get it out of his head. What kind of lover would Comic be? Would he be rough and take charge, or would he let his lovers take charge, or would he like to touch a lot, or would he be fast and quick, or would he gentle and slow? Would he hold him and comfort him after?

Comic could see the gears turning and pat his head "hey... Uh don't think about it too much yeah?"

Red chuckled "now i can't get it out of my head… um… what do you like most? Ah any weird kinky stuff i should know about?" Red chuckled before asking softly "Oh… is it… is it supposed to hurt?"

Comic shook his head "I kinda just... Adapt to my lover and no it isn't supposed to hurt at all unless you are doing play for that stuff" he said

"Oh… okay… so no kinky secrets. Don't wanna see me in a dress or something? No, 'harder Daddy~' or nothin'?"

Comic blushed at the images in his head "uh not a bad idea on the dress..."

Red smirked raising a bone brow "really? Getting you already hot and bothered just talkin' about it ain't i?" Red laughed before making his voice high and airy "Lace~ maid dresses~ short shorts~ tall socks~ your jacket and nothing else~"

Comic put his hands over his pelvis to hide his boner "Red..." He whined

"Wait did that actually turn you on?"

"Look I just happen to be horny shut up"

Red blushed turning away "heh. It's just. Thanks? I didn't know that i could actually-heh wow sorry i just feel really embarrassed and… happy? Do you… do you want help with that?" Red nervously licked his teeth. "I could help..."

Comic blushed "uh don't feel pressured for it okay?"

Red turned back to him scooting closer his hand snaking out until it rested on Comic's femur. "But you want me to, right? Want my hands to wrap around your cock? Want me to suck you off? You want that right?"

Comic's breath hitched "yeah..." He breathed

Red smirked pushing lightly on Comic's chest "then lay down and let me take care of ya."

Comic did as told and laid back "are you sure you wanna do this?"

Red nodded "yeah. I wanna make you feel good." Red fingered the band of Comic's shorts before pulling them down enough for his erection to spring free. Red slowly wrapped his hand around it leaving time for Comic to back out. "I'll take good care of ya Coms"

Comic moaned softly as his blue cock was released and held. shit it felt amazing.

Red smirked pumping Comic's cock a few times before Red leaned forward licking the head. "feel good?"

Comic gasped and arched "yes oh stars..." Doing it with another skeleton was so amazing…

Red grinned feeling proud that he could get such reactions from the other. Pumping the cock until it stood tall Red steadied himself on Comic's femurs and got to work. Red started by licking every part of the member, top to bottom, bottom to top, before diving in. talking the whole thing into his mouth giving a small moan. Unpracticed Red began slowly bobbing his head.

Comic moaned loudly "stars Red you are amazing!"

Red chuckled his teeth pinching the member lightly.

Comic shuddered under him sweet tasting precum dribbling out

Red licked it up greedily. Bobbing his head quicker Red moved his hands to fondle Comic's tail bone.

Comic cursed and squirmed "stars Red you're a natural…"

Red popped off of the member raising a brow "you callin' me a slut?"

"Fuck no..." He whined rocking his hips

Red nodded pleased "good." Resuming his position Red eagerly engulfed Comic's cock again. Sucking and bobbing Red quicken his pace wanting to help Comic find release.

Comic moaned happily when he continued and soon came hard filling his mouth with a cry.

Red choked slightly before swallowing Comic's release and pulling off with a pop. wiping at his teeth Red grinned down at the other. "How you feelin' now sweetheart? Not pent up and horny anymore?"

Comic melted into the bed "oh yeah... I feel great..."

Red shifted pulling up Comic's shorts before snapping a picture of the other. "You look great like that." Grinning Red saved it and set it as his background. With a sly chuckled Red sent the picture to his brother captioned *guess who just got wrecked?*

Comic panted "did you just take a picture?"

Putting his phone away Red laid down beside Comic pulling a cover over them. "Course. I got to capture this moment. Gonna put it in a scrapbook 'first time i sucked off Coms'. It'll be great. We can even show the kids."

"We will not show the kids" he said blushing

Red laughed tucking Comic under his chin "i was just joking. But i did pull up your pants so you were decent. But nah that pic is just for me and my bragging rights. Though, I'm not against doing that again." Red licked around Comic's ear hole "ya taste pretty good."

Comic shivered "stars thanks for that Red let me know whenever ya need a solid."

Red chuckled "will do. Now you still hungry? I can whip us up some sandwiches and we can eat them in bed."

"Sounds great" he said "want help?'

Red shrugged "up to you lazy bones. Heh are your bones no longer jello?"

Comic made his way up "ya ya laugh it up..."

Red grinned "sorry. I'm just a little smug that i was the one that made ya this way. Heh here i did say i would take care of ya." Red swept Comic into his arms before teleporting to the kitchen.

Comic chuckled and kissed him "my hero the swallower of boners."

Red blushed setting him down "shudup don't say it like that."

"Okay I won't" he said and smooched him

Red's blush just deepened. Pushing Comic Red started making their sandwiches "stop it you're embarrassing me when you do that cute stuff."

Comic smiled and made a toy like squeak "thanks"

Red finished making their sandwiches. Placing them both on one plate Red handed it and a bottle of ketchup and mustard to Comic before picking him up again and teleporting. Landing on the bed Red situated them so Comic was sitting between his legs. Clanking the back of Comic's skull Red murmured "yer adorable… though wish you were a little smaller. Hate bein' the smallest of us. I can't cuddle you as much as i want."

Comic chuckled "sorry to disappoint" he said and ate his sandwich

Red grabbed his off the plate giving a small pout "yeah well it's not fair. Not only does boss and Pap tower over me, but you're like what two-three inches taller. That might as well be a foot considering we are a few of the smallest monsters in the underground."

"Eh it's fine you're adorable."

Red pouted "i'm edgy not adorable sweetheart."

"So adorable and edgy my toasted marshmallow"

Red grumbled finishing his sandwich and snatching his mustard bottle.

Comic sipped his ketchup happily

With a sigh Red laid his chin on Comic's shoulder. "Love ya Coms."

"Love you too..." He said

Red sucked in a sharp breath. Stars he doubts he'll ever get use to hearing that. Nuzzling into Comic's neck with a dopey smile Red hummed.

Comic smiled and began snoozing against him

Red chuckled "hey you falling asleep again? I wear you out that much?"

"Yeah my stamina sucks"

Red pouted clanking his cheek "aw sweetheart sorry. Guess all of boss's hard work paid off I can probably last at least an hour longer than you sweet cheeks." Taking their plate and condiment bottles Red set them on the side table and laid down taking Comic with him. "Guess we can take a nap if you're tired."

"I can *yawn* stay up if you want..."

Red chuckled caressing his cheek "nah go to sleep Coms. I'll probably be right behind ya."

Comic nodded and soon drifted off cuddling him

Red smiled caressing Comic's skull as he watched him sleep before falling asleep too.


	15. Chapter 14: A Hot Date

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** flames flirting. Jasper has doubts. Amethyst x Jasper is official!

 **Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

Sorry about not updating! almost time for finals so swamped with that. updates will return to normal weekly posting after May 12th. Until then hope this keeps you satisfied. *runs away with piles of paperwork to get done*

* * *

 **Chapter 14: A Hot Date**

Jasper was cleaning around the bar while he let Amethyst rest from his hangover

Amethyst grumbled snoring softly as he laid half across the bar top.

Jasper put a jacket on him and cleaned humming softly to himself

Amethyst blinked awake feeling warm and cozy. Normally he felt the cold air around him the absent of it causing him to slowly wake. "Wha?" Blinking drowsy at the jacket covering him Amethyst softly felt the fabric "huh? Where'd this come from?"

Jasper tapped the bar to let him know it was him

Amethyst blinked up at him. "oh heh should have known. sorry. you shouldn't have to be takin' care of hung over me. thankfully Edge's mystery cure all works wonders."

Jasper smiled and shrugged going and wiping down tables. he didn't mind

Amethyst stretched taking the jacket and hugging it close to his chest snuggling up with it laying his head back down onto the bar top. turning his head he watched the other work. "sorry i'm not much help. drunk me is an idiot. why did you guys let me drink so much?"

He shrugged "it was day?" He said

Amethyst nodded "yeah guess it was a rough day, but that was for you not me. i guess sympathy drinking?"

Jasper giggled and nodded

Amethyst raised a brow "whatcha giggling about ya spark?"

"You all help" he said it had made him feel better even if they went a bit overboard

Amethyst shrugged "not sure if i helped much... but i did get a sweet deal out of it." Chuckling Amethyst got up sweeping Jasper into his arms "Now come here my spark!"

Jasper blushed putting his hands on his chest

Amethyst grinned down at him. "well... what do you want to do hot stuff? we have the whole bar to ourselves."

Jasper blushes "what want?"

Amethyst burst into a bright pink stuttering out "well-i mean-heh-y-you."

Jasper nuzzled him he just got rejected should he? Was he worthy?

Amethyst just flared hotter at the nuzzles. his voice cracked "i take that as a yes!" lifting Jasper higher Amethyst kicked open the door to the stairs and walked up them to the bedroom. sure he wasn't actually planning on seducing the other, just talking and cuddling, but jasper didn't need to know that.

Jasper flared in surprise as he was picked up and squirmed turning pink this was happening?! Was he ready? Was he worthy?

Dropping the other onto the bed Amethyst flopped next to him with a sigh. turning so he was on his side and facing the other Amethyst cuddled into the mattress. "stars your bed is so soft... hey... what's your favorite color?"

Jasper watched as he flopped and just cuddled relieved. "Uh..." He thought on it. "Pur-ple... Blue?"

Amethyst blushed "mine has to be my little fuku's pink... And maybe orange. It does look good on you."

He blushed again "Fuki coot"

Amethyst nodded "the cutest. though i would have to say she is equal to her double. they are both adorable. so are you. heh if you could go anywhere where would it be?"

Jasper thought a moment "I wa-nt to see sun"

Amethyst nodded closing his eyes. "i want to see a sunset. i read that all the colors in the sky mix together as the sun goes down and comes up. the colors blending and mixing into a beautiful work of art in the sky. i always felt that this dream would never come true, but maybe here it will some day."

Jasper nodded "maybe..."

Amethyst nodded leaning into the soft bed and giving Jasper a soft gaze. "do you have any questions for me? i just want to get to know you more. i don't want to rush this."

"Am... I-I en-enohh?"

Amethyst flared "enough? heh. hehhehehe. hahahaha. HAHAHAHA!" Amethyst clutched his sides laughing into the sheets. "HAHHAHA are you enough HAHAHA dear stars HAHAHA you're trying ta kill me hahahaha ahhh." Amethyst swiped away some lava tears. "oh stars are you enough? heh. heheh you are so silly sometimes. Jasper... Grillby you are more than enough. i'm worried i'm not good enough for you!"

Jasper dimmed when he laughed worried that he was laughing at him but then he teared up at his last words "I not bad?"

Amethyst smiled at him pulling Jasper close and tucking him under Amethyst's chin. "nah, you're the best. i don't know what you see in me to even put up with me. you are so wonderful. what i said yesterday at that bitch's place and probably while drunk too; it was all the truth. you are so amazing Jasp...Grillby you are so very amazing."

Jasper blushed and wrapped his arms around him basking in the comfort and warmth "thank oo" he said muffled

Amethyst chuckled carding his hands through Jasper's flames "anytime dear."

Jasper purred softly

Amethyst chuckled looking down at him "Are you a cat monster now? Does this feel good?"

Jasper blushed "sh-ut upp"

"Oh getting a little defensive are we? Maybe i just need to tickle that out of you? Hmm what do you say about that ya little spark?"

Jasper gasped and pushed at him

Amethyst grinned latching on and running his fingers down Jasper's sides "What you trying to escape from me?! HAHAHAH You can never escape from me!"

Jasper flared as he laughed

Amethyst cackled as he tickled the other "you won't be able to run away now! Hahaha! I have you trapped"

"Noooo!" He cried tears of laughter dripping from his eyes

Amethyst chuckled slowing his attack an wiping away his tears. Hugging him tight Amethyst whispered "you are now trapped forever."

Jasper whined and wiggled

Amethyst smiled kissing Jasper's forehead. "Shhh."

Jasper pouted "mean-ie"

Amethyst chuckled scooting down until he could look Jasper in the eyes and smooched were his nose would be. "Aw don't pout my little spark."

Jasper blushed "meanie."

Amethyst stuck out his bottom lip in a pout "come on sweetie don't be upset with me. Fuki loves the tickle flame."

"True..." He said and smooched his cheek chastely

Amethyst blushed leaning forward and connecting their lips in a short kiss. "Heh rather have it from the source."

Jasper blushed pink and snuggled close. that was nice. so much nicer now that it wasn't tainted by alcohol.

Amethyst blushed holding him close. "So… you okay with this? Us i mean."

"If you are..." He breathed out and rubbed his throat. It hurt from all his talking

"Oh sorry i've been making you talk too much. Here i'll talk… i'm happy. I want us to be together. It may just be that we are technically the same person, but i feel a strong connection between us. I love you and i want to get to know you better."

Jasper blushed and nodded

Amethyst grinned kissing him again. "You are so beautiful."

Jasper blushed "so are you."

"Hey Shh! You're gonna hurt yourself. I'll talk for you." Clearing his throat Amethyst batted his eyes his voice fake and squeaky "oh Amethyst I love you so much! Ah I can't hold back my love. I love love you! Whenever I see your strong flames my soul beats wildly. I can not hold back this love I have for you! Amethyst take me! You have my heart and soul!" Amethyst chuckled deepening his voice "oh my fare Jasper I've waited for this day to find another that love loves me as much as I love loves loved them! We shall be wed at dawn. Fuku and Fuki will be the flower girls, Sans and Red will be the best men, and Edge will marry us. Hahaha oh my darling spark be forever mine and we will bask in our love love that we love love for each other."

Jasper turned purple in embarrassment and slight amusement before turning pink at the idea of their wedding. he giggled wondering if he would be wearing the dress

Amethyst burst into laughter swiping away tears he grinned at the other. "Ya love love me?"

Jasper hummed in thought before shaking his head he loved him in a way but he knew he'd love him as he wanted with a little time very little with how charming he was. He just didn't want this to be like a rebound from Muffet he wanted it real and just them... He didn't know how to explain this so grabbed his notepad and began writing a poem to explain how he felt.

Amethyst dimmed as Jasper shook his head. Seeing the other reach for a notebook Amethyst laid back staring up at the ceiling he waited listening to Jasper write. He would wait until the other was done. He had developed a strong sense of patients from teaching and living with his daughter. Jasper would tell him what he meant in a bit.

Soon he passed it over

 _Soon,  
At present everything hurts  
My flames dim with pain brightened only by the most lovely of purples  
And the glory of friends.  
My soul is comforted and closeness is who I am.  
Love I have for all yet a focal it finds for the Amethyst in my home.  
It shines brightly And strong  
I cherish it.  
Soon it will be mine...  
Mine to hold...  
Mine to love...  
I shall be his  
His to love...  
His to hold...  
Once the webs of insecurity are burned away... Soon_

Amethyst flared his flames turning pink and hot and he had to quickly set the paper down before he burned it. "Comic was right You write beautifully... I'm willing to wait. I've waited this long I can wait longer, forever if that's what it takes."

Jasper smiled and kissed his cheek "Th-ank y-ou"

Amethyst blushed kissing him back. "Anytime sweetie."

Jasper smiled and hugged him

Amethyst blushed pulling him closer and nuzzling him. "You are so warm and cuddly."

Jasper smiled so was he

Amethyst nuzzled closer carding his fingers through Jasper's flames. "Do you wanna just be lazy and lay here?"

Jasper nodded and smiled happily

Amethyst signed "good because I don't want to do anything besides cuddle you."

Jasper smiled and nuzzled him

Amethyst hummed happily his flames flickering softly.

Jasper pet the flames and smiled he loved them

Amethyst closed his eyes humming in approval and nuzzling into this hand.

"Pre-tty"

Amethyst chuckled his breathing slowly as he relaxed "nah... you're prettier..."

Jasper shook his head he was so plain

Amethyst hummed snuggling into the other his breathing slowly and his flames dimming as he fell asleep.

Jasper soon joined him happily


	16. Chapter 15: I love you?

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** bad past relationships. Talk of relationships. Concern for skellys

 **Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

I'm back! Updates and new stories will be coming out soon!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: I love you?**

Papyrus groaned blinking heavily as he woke up from his nap feeling groggy and disoriented.

Edge sat up after he did "that was a nice nap" he admitted

Papyrus nodded rubbing his sockets and yawning "i don't normally take naps during the day. it's kind of disorientating, but i did enjoy it."

"Me either" Edge said and checked his phone to see if he missed anything

Papyrus looked over glancing over his shoulder "Oh Red sent you a message. did they decide to leave the house? what does it say?"

Edge's jaw dropped "Red you lucky little..." When Pap started to look he locked his phone "oh uh it's inappropriate..."

Papyrus frowned giving him a confused look "inappropriate? why would Red send you something inappropriate?"

"He uh... Got intimate with your brother...'

Papyrus froze. "THEY DID WHAT?!" Papyrus squawked stumbling as he got out of the bed. falling to the floor Papyrus scrambled to stand and get his legs out of the blankets that tangled with his bones.

Edge took his hand "woah hey calm down what are you doing?"

Papyrus turned to Edge with a huff yanking on the blankets "Well what does it look like Edge? I have to go confront them! i know how Sans's past lovers turned out and i will not stand for Red to become like them!"

Edge frowned "how did they turn out?" He said

Papyrus sighed "it's one thing or another. either i see him coming back from a 'friends place' who he never goes back too, or it doesn't work out. but most of the time it's his depression. he rushes into the relationship and then his bad thoughts take over telling him it's better to just sleep the day away than bother them anymore. i can't let that happen again Edge. i love my brother and want him to be happy. he is happy with Red, but... i fear if they rush into things it will end up the same as all the past ones."

Edge frowned "I... I understand" he said and stood helping him untangle

Papyrus sighed giving Edge a grateful kiss to the cheek "thank you."

Edge nodded and walked with him to the Sans' room

Papyrus took a deep breath before slamming the door open "SANS! WAKE UP YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"

Red jolted sitting up instantly his soul beating wildly in his ribs. "I'm up Boss!"

Comic sat up eyes wide before he scrubbed them "what what?!"

Edge went over "Red I wasn't yelling it was the other me" he assured

Red groaned leaning into his brother side letting his soul calm down. "Dam what's got Pap riled up?"

Papyrus crossed his arms giving his brother a look "Sans has gotten me riled up Red. Him and his lovering!"

Comic frowned "whatcha mean paps?" He asked though from the guilty look on his face he seemed to have an idea where this was going

Papyrus raised a brow and tapped his foot. "Well brother Edge received a message including some inappropriate things within it. Anything to say about that?"

Red blanched shoving his brother hissing out "Boss you showed him that!"

"I didn't show him!" He said "and I saw no reason to lie about why I wasn't showing him!"

Comic blanched

Red turned to Comic worried "I'm so sorry Coms i-i didn't mean to-i just wanted to-i'm sorry please don't hate me!" Red burst into tears "i'm such a fuck up! I'm so sorry Coms!"

Papyrus's slightly angry expression turning to guilt. "I didn't mean to cause so much distress. Sans you know why i brought this up I can not allow Red to end up like a past lover."

"H-he won't... I-I won't mess up this time" Comic said tearing up. oh stars what was he thinking of course he was already fucking this up.

Red quietly begged for forgiveness curling into himself thinking about how much he had messed up. Why?! Why would he send that?! Bragging rights? Well bragging rights were worth shit if he lost the relationship that he just started and one he wanted at that!

Papyrus sighed sitting on the bed pulling Comic into a side hug. "I know you are happy with Red. so, please just try and talk to someone when the the bad thoughts come up… i'm sorry for causing such a mess of things."

Edge pulled Red into his lap "Red everything is fine... And yes I think you were lucky..." He said nuzzling him "you did nothing wrong."

Comic frowned looking down "okay..."

Papyrus sighed. "I'm glad that we discussed this at least. I believe that Red has apologized for sending whatever he sent without permission, however Sans it is up to you to forgive him or not. In the meantime i love you both and i'm sorry for causing such a scene after your nap. If you would like i can make some cookies to make up for your rude awakening."

Comic shook his head "nah... Just wanna go back to sleep now thanks and I already forgave him..." He said crawling out of his lap he already felt the guilt crawling at his throat

Papyrus frowned biting a finger "I... Sorry Sans, but I can't let you sleep. You-you have been sleeping most of the day. You at least have to sleep in the living room if you want to sleep."

Comic thought of fighting him but he hated seeing his brother look like that "I guess the couch is as good a place as any..."

Papyrus nodded giving Comic a gentle smile "thank you." Wrapping him in a hug Papyrus picked him up turning to the others; Papyrus gave Edge a gentle smile before heading down stairs.

Red sniffled scrubbing at his tears. He had calmed down some after Comic forgave him, but he still felt awful for what he had done.

Edge stayed and rocked his brother "are you going to be okay?" He asked

Red nodded "maybe... I fucked up bro and I don't even know why I did it. Like what an accomplishment sucking off my newly made boyfriend. No, I don't send out a pic of my soulings of course not! who in their right mind would send that and not the aftermath of a good blow job?! I'm such an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot I sent you plenty of pictures of my conquests didn't I? That may not be how it is here but that doesn't make you stupid it was just something we did."

Red blushed nodding "but I never 'conquested' anyone besides some handsy stuff with Grillby. Plus Comic didn't seem happy I took a picture anyway. It's just... I'm a jerk. Every time I get a reaction out of him I just feel really good. I just feel proud or something. I don't know it's stupid."

"I get it... You love him Sans... And we are still working on ourselves alright?"

Red frowned furrowing his bone brows "that's love? I mean sure sometimes I get that way when you accomplish something and I feel like I need to brag about how awesome my bro is, but I feel like that all the time when I'm around Comic. Yet also I feel all flustered and weird. That's love? I knew I liked him... I like him a lot, but you're sure that's love?"

"I am fairly sure yes" he said

"Oh..."

Edge pet him gently and rocked him

Red leaned into Edge "i... I didn't realize... Do you think he loves me back?"

"He might..." He said and rocked him

Red looking up to Edge blushing "I hope he does..."

"Me too but it seems Comic has issues with relationships."

Red nodded "yeah, but i guess i do too or at least a lack of them."

"That's not a bad thing brother it means you two can learn together"

Red nodded. "yeah. what about you and Pap? he know about your conquest?"

"We made out... But I haven't told them about the others it is a conversation I see now we should have" he sighed

Red nodded. "proud of ya though. you aren't much for small affections, but it seems like Pap might be. it'll be a challenge."

"Yeah I'll do my best and not as a conquest either"

Red nodded "nah it'll be a pleasure and an accomplish to be loved by them. I would be glad to be a conquest to Comic. He could break me and I'd probably love it. "

"Don't think like that brother you are worth far more than that"

Red chuckled shaking his head "nah I'm not. Comic's gonna realize that one of these days, but I'm gonna take whatever I can get."

"I think both you and Comic need to learn you are better than you think you are" he said

Red laughed "sure boss."

Edge nuzzled his skull "I mean it"

Red chuckled pushing against Edge's skull. "stop it ya weirdo. i'm nothin' special. "

"Yes you are..."

Red shook his head "nah gave it all to you boss."

He rolled his eyes "just take the compliment Sans... do you want to nap with Comic downstairs?"

Red nodded "... I hope he isn't mad at me."

"Why would he be? He forgave you didn't he?"

Red shrugged.

Edge picked him up "he did and I don't feel him the type to hold grudges. now let's go."

Red nodded leaning into Edge's hold.

Papyrus held a snoozing Comic rubbing his skull and humming softly.

Edge came down with Red "he okay?" He asked his counterpart

Papyrus frowned but nodded. "He will be... I'm just going to make sure he isn't alone with his thoughts."

"Yeah that's a scary thing for them."

Red whined "hey i can handle myself. i don't need you breathing down my back every second just cause i have some bad thoughts. i'm not weak boss."

Papyrus frown "Sans isn't weak. he just needs help sometimes."

"Same thing with this one and stop being fussy" Edge said

Red pouted pushing against him "put me down you ass!"

Papyrus hissed at them "quiet down you two and Red your language. "

Edge set him down turning to Papyrus instead "What are we gonna make for dinner?"

Red grumbled pouting crossing his arms and plopping onto the couch.

Papyrus shrugged "how about your lasagna?"

Edge nodded "sounds good I will go make it do you want to help?"

Papyrus looked down at Comic then over to the pouting Red. "I think... Yes. I'll come help." Placing Comic where he had been sitting Papyrus pressed a soft kiss to his then Red's skull. "Rest Red."

Comic laid on him and purred

Red grumbled but eventually sighed. Petting Comic's skull Red sighed calming down.

Papyrus sighed walking into the kitchen. "Edge what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked getting his ingredients

Papyrus looked at him. "Our brothers Edge. I'm concerned for them."

He sighed "I am too... They're both so broken and I don't know why"

Papyrus nodded. "What should we do? I've been trying and I'm not sure it's helping."

"We just... Need to support them or try to find the root of that problem…"

Papyrus nodded. "I wish it was something I could fight. I would gladly hurt something that was hurting them and I don't like fighting!"

"I know... Maybe we can ask around see if anyone knows anything the Grillbys' might"

Papyrus nodded giving Edge a grateful hug.

Edge hugged back "let's make dinner... And we need to have a talk too"

Papyrus sighed into the hug enjoying the comfort the taller provided. "...okay."

Edge kisses this cheek

Papyrus blushed easing out of Edge's hold embarrassed. Turning to the meal he asked "what can I help with?"

"Put water in the pot and set it on the stove" he instructed

Papyrus nodded doing as he was told. "I'm glad you let me help cook. I enjoy cooking with you and our training sessions too. Nyeh you're just so cool Edge."

"You are too kind" he said and smooched his cheek "you are amazing too in your own way and once you master what I teach you'll be greater than me"

Papyrus blushed pushing Edge lightly "stop all your sweet talk is embarrassing me Nyeh heh heh."

"Its truth" Edge said and kissed his cheek

Papyrus blushed giggling. "Come on silly we need to finish cooking."

Edge chuckled and walked him through the process


	17. Chapter 16: Our Relationship Is Growing

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Talk of relationships. Inappropriate puns. Concern for skellys. Cursing. Discussing of fears. Discussing relationships and sex.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Our Relationship Is Growing My Dear**

Comic woke up in Red's arms "hey pretty..." He said

Red hummed blinking down to him. "Oh hey."

Comic smiled awkwardly "how'd I get in your arms?"

Red shrugged hugging him closer "you were napping and I know you like cuddling so I cuddled you. Why? You want up?"

"Not really I just..." He said and looked away guilty "I am a terrible boyfriend."

Red shook his head pulling him closer and under his chin. "Nah. You're a great bonefriend sweetie. I'm the shitty one. Should of asked ya before sending Boss that pic. I'm just so use to boss sending them to me I guess I got excited I was finally able to send one."

"No no I... I... Am an awful boyfriend Paps is right I can't do relationships I'm just so..." He scrubbed his skull

Red gave a small sigh pulling him into his lap and nuzzling him. Giving him soft clanks Red murmured soft words. "You're so wonderful? Perfect? The most amazing skelebabe I've ever met?"

Comic gasped softly and hugged him "how can you mean that?" He said but he was blushing through his tears

Red chuckled "easy I'm just stating facts. I love you Coms you are the best thing to happen to me."

Comic hugged him getting tears and a bit if snot on him "really?"

Red nodded laughing and wiping away his tears. "Of course. You're kind of my baby daddy. I got to like the skeletons that knocked me up a smidge hehe."

Comic nodded "true... I'm sorry I'm like this…"

Red chuckled giving him a quick soft kiss "nah don't worry about it sweetheart. I hate seeing ya cry, but I do appreciate you talkin' ta me. That's what relationships are all about right? Someone cryin' or screamin', then they talk about their feelings, then makeouts or makeup sex. Heh."

Comic giggled at that "some thrust and bust" he said

Red smirked "some hanky panky. Horizontal tango. Some bam-bam in the hams. Some bow-chick-a-wow-wow hehehe."

Comic laughed as he laid against him his body shaking with the force of his laughter

"Jumping my bones. Knocking slippers. Jerking it when I'm twirking it. Giving me the bone. Getting a bellyfull of marrow. Mattress-dancing. Monster mashing. Pants-off dance-off. Pelvic pinochle. Hehehe any of those work for ya?"

Comic was rolling by this point falling off the couch and beating the floor

Edge poked his head din "Sans! Shut up that's inappropriate!"

Red cackled his sockets shining with delight as he watched Comic laugh to the point of gasping. looking to his brother Red gave him the biggest smile. his sockets crinkled at the edges and his skull hurt from how big his beaming smile was. "sorry boss, but look how happy he is."

Edge sighed he couldn't say no to those faces " that is true..." He said and smiled a bit "clever thinking brother"

Red's smile just got bigger "heheh thanks bro. i'm pretty smart when i wanna be."

Edge nodded "Dinner is almost done behave at least a little" be said going back to the kitchen.

Comic eventually climbed up the couch "wow"

Red chuckled leaning into Comic's side. "stars my skull hurts from smiling so much. yur pretty adorable laughing like that. i might have to make more dirty jokes if i get that reaction."

Comic snorted "okay"

Red nuzzled the other rubbing his cheek into Comic's skull "it's true yer so adorable. even that wack job of a laugh hehehehhe"

He blushed "shut up..."

Red laughed "nah, i think i want to embarrass you some more."

Comic poked him in the tummy "don't make me tickle you."

Red giggled covering his tummy "hey don't poke my babies. bad daddy Coms."

"Oh but I bet they love tickles..."

Red shaking his head hard and covering his ecto body more "no, no they don't Coms. they hate tickles. so don't tickle them."

Comic hummed "you sure?" He purred and began tickling him

Red squeaked laughing trying to pushing the figures away. "no-ohohoho hehehe st-ahahhaa-p!"

Comic laughed happily and soon stopped "I think they liked it."

Red pouted crossing his arms protectively over his ribs. "Jerk."

"Awwww but it was cute"

Red pouted more a small blush starting to form "shudup. I tell you funny dirty jokes and you treat me this way. It's like ya don't love me sweetheart. Why would you torture me so."

"Awwww but I do..." He said and nuzzled him

Red blushed "... Do ya really? Yur not just sayin' that?"

"I mean it" he said

Red smiled nuzzling Comic and giving him a soft kiss. "thanks. i love you too sweetheart."

Comic blushed and hugged him

Red nuzzled into Comic humming contently.

Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen "awwww you two are so cute! come eat some of our excellent cooking"

Comic nodded and hopped off the couch "smells good bro!"

Red whined as Comic left him. pouting he went into the kitchen.

Papyrus smiled "you seem to be in better spirits Sans. did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah... And me an Red talked a little."

Papyrus gave a happy clap "that's great Sans! i'm very proud of you."

Edge nodded "excellent and you better be talking."

Red pouted "whatever boss we aren't made of glass. we don't need you to be the helicopter parent."

"Apparently you do now eat your dinner before you get time out" he said a teasing gleam on his face

Red narrowed his sockets "you wouldn't dare."

"I would dare" he said smirking

Comic reached for the food with a whine; it was beyond his reach

Papyrus rubbed Comic's skull making him a plate and handing it too him. "here you go brother. Now Edge, Red don't bicker."

Red snarled "like fuck we are bickering. Boss is just bein' an ass again. Just because your a bean pole don't mean nothing. i can still kick your ass."

"Is that so?" Edge said and picked him up cradling him and making him a plate "if you say so."

Comic went to the table and ate happily "oh it's good!"

Papyrus sighed "Edge don't tease your brother."

Red snarled and squirmed in Edge's hold spouting out curses and demands to be put down. "what do i weigh to you?! a pound of flower!?"

"No you are more like a sack of potatoes" he said and sat him in his chair with food

Red crossed his arms grumbling and pouting. "i hate being the smallest. it's stupid."

"I am sure somewhere in the multiverse there are smaller Sans."

Red pout grew "yeah but they ain't here. Only you guys and my tall as fuck brother." Red huffed eating grumpy giving a small hum "this is really good."

Papyrus smile "thank you! Oh Red, Fuki is smaller than you! And Sans's pet rock."

Comic chuckled "don't know if that helps bro."

Red sighed giving a sarcastic "hooray I'm taller than an toddler and a rock. What a day to be alive. Wooo."

Comic smiled and smooched his cheek

Red blushed "stop it sweetheart yur embarrassing me."

Comic smiled "better embarrassed than pouty."

Red whined "all of you are jerks. no one will let me be angry."

Papyrus laughed rubbing his skull "Aww sorry Red we just like to see you happy."

"Yes we do brother we have all had enough anger, haven't we?"

Red sighed but nodded "yeah... though don't expect me to get any better. especially with these kids coming. probably going to just get worse."

Comic smooched him again "we'll help however we can."

Red blushed pushing Comic "stoooop. you guys are bein' all sentimental and shit."

Papyrus sighed "really Red you are going to have to work on your language. "

"Yeah we can't go cursing around the babies" Comic said

Red smirked "my babies first words are going to be 'suck my dick' ahahahahahaha!"

"RED!" Papyrus covered his flaming skull

Comic flicked him "No! Bad Red!"

Red laughed "you're right it'll probably be 'fuck you' hahahahaha!"

Comic sighed and got a spray bottle from the cabinet and filled it with water and sprayed Red in the face "bad!"

Red squawked swiping at his face "what the fuck Coms!"

"Punishment every time you curse you get... The bottle" he said and sprayed him again

Red grumbled slapping at the water "you fuckin' little shit. COME HERE I'LL SHOW YOU PUNISHMENT YA SHIT!" Red lunged at Comic

Comic teleported above him and sprayed him three times and teleported away.

Edge watched "I don't think this was Comic's best idea."

Papyrus sighed digging out a jar and writing on it "bad word jar". "i guess we go to option two."

Red snarled teleporting away to try to find the other. after teleporting a few times Red gave up and just teleported to his shared bed with a huff. grumbling Red closed his sockets patting his ecto tummy softly "Coms a little shit sometimes... you'll get used to it."

There was another spray before Comic laid beside him "I do it cause I care" he said and dried him off

Red gave him a soft growl that turned into a hum as Comic dried him off. turning and nuzzling into Comic's shoulder Red muttered "don't like the water."

"That's the point lovely"

Red shook his head "no... i really don't like water..."

"Why?" He asked

Red nuzzled into his shoulder muffling his voice. "Reminds me of the. Ya know. slime... Plus I can't swim. So i normally just avoid it all together."

"Oh... Hmm guess we have to figure out something else"

Red shrugged snuggling up to the other. "It's okay..."

Comic held him and smooched him gently

Red giggled kissing him back. "Hey want to go demand sweets?"

"That is a great idea" he smirked and got up

Red hummed with approval getting up and teleporting them back to the kitchen.

"Oh goodness! Sans, Red please don't do that!" Papyrus clutched his chest.

Comic smiled "sorry bro"

Red chuckled turning to Edge "boss make me something sweet."

Edge sighed "what sort of sweet?" He asked

Red shrugged "something good."

Comic hummed "cinnamon rolls!"

Red nodded along to Comic's demand. "Yeah make those boss."

Papyrus chuckled grabbing his cook book and finding it. "Okay we'll make them. No go on and do something we will call you when they are done.."

Comic smiled "let's watch a movie", he said

Red nodded taking his hand. Plopping onto the couch Red snuggled into his side half watching the anime movie Comic had put in. Red slung a leg over Comic's to trap him close.

Comic blushed and smiled happily

Red hummed nuzzling into the other more. "yur comfy... and warm..."

"Thanks buddy" he said and held him rubbing his belly

Red purred nuzzling him more.

Comic smiled and held him

Red purred crawling into his lap nuzzling his skull into the crook of Comic's neck

Comic pet him smiling

Red tried to stay awake but soon fell asleep nuzzling into Comic.

Comic purred and put a blanket on him

Red snored drooling some. Mumbling unrecognizable words.

Comic chuckled and nuzzled him and laying with him as the smell of cinnamon wafted from the kitchen and Edge could be heard complementing his bro on fast improvement

Papyrus giggled using his thumb to clean off some cinnamon that had made its way onto Edge's cheek. "It's because I have such a great teacher."

"That you do" he said and kissed his cheek

Papyrus giggled blushing.

Edge smiled walking into the living room and setting the cinnamon rolls on the table "now wake up lazy bones desert is ready!"

Red snorted jolting on Comic's lap. "Wha? Where am I?"

"The living room" Edge assured.

Comic sat up "oooh cinnamon rolls."

Red groaned nuzzling back into Comic giving a sleepy whine "feed me Coms. I'm too comfy to move."

Comic giggled "okay your majesty" he said and took one offering it to Red's face

Red happily munched on it. Grinning he mumbled through the cinnamon roll "shanks sweetheart. Shis are really gooood.

Papyrus giggled holding out one to Edge.

Edge snorted and rolled his eyes before leaning into it and taking a bite purring at the taste

Papyrus giggled leaning close and licking away some icing on Edge's chin.

Edge pulled him close and kissed him deeply loving the taste of icing between them

Red fake gagged covering his eyes "gross get a room!"

Comic turned blue and looked ready to pass out

Papyrus pulled back with a giggle blushing hard. "Please Edge that's inappropriate."

Red chuckled kissing Comic. "We can be inappropriate too."

Comic covered his eyes "my bro is kissing people!'

"Not people just me" Edge said

Red nodded "yup so calm down. It's not like he's kissing everyone he sees just Edge."

"Ahhhh"

Red laughed kissing Comic shoving his tongue into his open mouth.

Comic gasped into the kiss moaning in surprise

Red hummed licking his teeth as he pulled back from the kiss "taste delicious sweetheart."

Comic blushed "you too."

Red chuckled going in for another kiss. "Can't help it darling you are just so adorable. Just wanna eat you up."

Comic blushed brightly "you smooth mother trucker..."

Red chuckled giving him a few more kisses.

Comic was successfully distracted.

Papyrus giggled kissing Edge again

Edge purred at the kisses. "I think that is the best desert"

Papyrus giggled nodding. Picking up another cinnamon roll he offered the other a bite. "I agree. Very tasty."

Red chuckled snatching another roll and munching on the sticky roll offering bites to Comic.

Comic and Edge both ate their bites graciously and shared buns too

Red hummed licking his figures. Comic licked his too

"You too stop that! It's gross go wash your hands!" Edge scolded

Red smirked sticking his fingers between his teeth. Licking sensuously around them and giving a loud moan.

Papyrus flushed covering his skull. His sticky fingers creating small sticky fingerprints.

Edge scowled "RED WHAT THE FUCK!"

Comic's jaw dropped an instant tent in his pants

Red cackled flopping into Comic's chest his hips bumping into Comic's bulge. Raising a bone brow Red looked to Comic then the tent then back to Comic before murmuring "Ya just happy to see me or what?"

"Always happy to see ya..."

Red hummed grinding into him "Oh? You want to go cuddle and be happy up in Our room?"

Comic's breath hitched "Sounds great...'

Red chuckled pulling him into a kiss "don't bother us. Heh might be a little loud boss." Red teleported to their bed.

Edge blushed and scowled before sitting on the couch "how lewd"

Papyrus blushed pulling his sticky fingers from his skull "you mean... They went to..."

"I doubt they will have sex but they probably are gonna fool around"

Papyrus squeaked "how inappropriate!"

Edge nodded "but... I do need to talk with you about it..." He said

Papyrus sat down next to him. "What about? You don't mean Red and Sans doing... That."

"No its about us" he said "I am not a virgin... In fact I have had many lovers..."

Papyrus blinked "w-what? But... You must be joking. Many lovers. Stars Edge that isn't funny."

"No I am not... I wasn't the kindest monster and I had power many monsters wanted so I slept with many of then treating them as nothing but conquests. Which I know now is wrong." he said

Papyrus frowned. "I'm not a conquest... Am I?"

"No, not you. I know better now and I actually feel for you... But I wanted to be honest"

Papyrus nodded "oh. Okay... Is that why Red sent that picture. Is Red that way? I mean... Sans was that way for a while."

"Yeah sort of he was just following the behavior I set for him" he said

Papyrus nodded. "I'm not angry... Just a little disappointed."

"I'm sorry"

Papyrus nodded patting his arm. "It's fine but you must be more careful about your behavior. Sans and Red are already fragile giving them bad behavior goals will only hurt them more. Thankfully I believe they truly care for each other and being together will help them."

Edge nodded glad Papyrus wasn't mad at him

Papyrus smiled giving Edge a small kiss on his cheek. "As long as I'm not a conquest and you actually want to be with me I'm okay."

"Thank you Papyrus" he said and held him close

Papyrus giggled giving him a hug back. "No need, It was wrong of me to assume that you had not been with anyone. I'm sorry."

"It is not wrong to assume anything as long as we talk about it."

Papyrus smiled nuzzling into him "thank you."

Edge nuzzled back


	18. Chapter 17: The Mind Lies

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Sanscest. Comic and Red grow closer romanticly. Sexully fears. Papyrus and Edge get into a fight.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

 **Sorry it's been so long on updates. I've been stressed, tired, and depressed so haven't been getting much done besides work. i'll try to be better!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Mind Lies**

Comic blushed as they landed on the bed "uh what'd you have in mind?"

Red smirked trailing kisses down Comic's neck. Pulling lightly on the collar of his shirt to kiss and suck lightly on Comic's top ribs. "Almost anything you want. I did cause this problem. Heh."

Comic moaned softly and arched into his touch "oh Red..."

Red chuckled nipping lightly on the bone. "Yeah sweet cheeks?"

"I- I wanna make you feel good too..." He said blushing brightly as he panted softly

Red nuzzled into him murmuring sadly "yeah I know... But this is fine. I like making you feel good."

"You sure?" He asked petting his skull

Red thought for a bit before nodding "yeah I don't think I could take that nice cock of yours thrusting and busting inside me... But maybe one day."

"Okay... And it can be the other way around if you think you can" he said giggling "but you don't have to do anything."

Red nodded blushing "okay... Heh are you sure though? I can just suck you off again."

Comic blushed "uh I would accept that... Or some hands on attention if ya know what I mean" he chuckled

Red chuckled nodding into Comic's chest "yeah whatever you want."

Comic kissed him gently "put your hands together in an 'O' for me around my cock please I'll do the rest of the work."

Red nodded pulling down Comic's shorts and wrapping his hands tightly around the others cock "like this?"

Comic moaned "oh yeah..." He said his cock had began flagging as they talked, but it was quickly going back to full attention especially when he began rocking into it

Red smiled at his moans. Red used his thumb to rub at the tip as it passed close to his hands. "So you like this? Feel good? Heh didn't take you for someone who liked to work out."

Comic moaned and cursed softly as he thumbed him "well I like it sometimes..." He moaned

Red chuckled resuming his kisses and nips on Comic's collar bone.

Comic moaned and cling to him as he thrusted into his hands

Red gave a small groan watching as Comic got off. The other was so beautiful to watch.

"Red you sound so pretty..." He panted thrusting harder he was close

Red blushed turning from his staring and wiping away his drool. Comic's rough thrust caused Red to shift his position. Red automatically tightening his hold on Comic's cock as the thrust pressed against Red's sensitive bones. Even through his clothes the pressure caused Red's magic to gather. Red gave a small gasping moan as his magic gathered in his pelvis turning into a slit automatically.

Comic looked down panting "that a hot dog bun in your pants or are you happy to see me?"

Red froze his grip loosening and he looked away giving a small wavering "n-n-no."

Comic ran his hands soothingly on his arms "Hey hey I'm teasing we are not doing anything you don't want."

Red nodded giving a small sigh and leaning into Comic's chest and rubbing his sockets into his shirt. "O-okay. I... I just want to focus on you." Red slid his hands up and down Comic's cock hoping to continue where they left off.

Comic kissed his cheeks and thrusted again "I'm close..."

Red hummed nipping and kissing at his neck and ribs again

Soon Comic moaned and came clinging to Red.

Red chuckled licking the cum off his cheek before leaning in to kiss Comic. "Messy boy."

Comic kissed back and purred sated "how are you feeling?"

Red chuckled "horny and extremely turned on by your show."

Comic kissed his cheek "oh dear"

Red gave and airy chuckle rutting slightly against him. Turning away he shyly asked "Yeah... You know how to fix this? Ya know without... Doing it?"

Comic blushed "yeah I know a few ways... We can use fingers... Tongue... Toys... Though if you don't want anything inside we can do some grinding or I can play with your clit" he said gently

Red nodded blushing and turning away embarrassed. "I... I don't want it to hurt... Maybe s-some tongue but nothing else inside... For now?"

Comic nodded "I can work with that" he said and patted his knee

Red shivered lightly as he spread his knees giving Comic more room. "P-please be careful."

Comic nodded "I'll be as gentle as a butterfly..." He said and moved down kissing his thighs before rubbing them soothingly

Red gave a small groan at the touches. "Th-thanks Coms."

"You're welcome sweetheart" he said and shifted the other out of his shorts before slowly placing a kiss to his slit and nuzzled it softly

Red gasped his hands latching onto Comic's skull, but he didn't push Comic away. He didn't want to.

Comic slowly licked his slit gently pressing forward with each swipe

Red moaned out loudly and lewdly. "Coms~ yes~"

Comic slid his tongue in and pushed it in and out gently

Red gasped thrusting the tongue further inside him. This was the best feeling.

Comic smiled and kept it up glad this wasn't hurting him

Red groaned clutching Comic's skull and pressing it closer "Coms~"

Comic nibbled his lower lips a moment before pressing his tongue in deeper Red tasted so good

Red gasped his legs wrapping around Comic's back and his hands clinging to his skull. "Ah~ Coms I'm gonna~ don't stop~"

Comic smirked and wiggled his tongue more moaning against his sweet slit

Red opened his mouth in a soundless cry. His bones quivering as he came. Red's eyes rolled back and he drooled and panted trying to come down from his high.

Comic purred licking up his sweet juices "oh Red... You taste amazing" he said licking his slit before sitting up "feel better"

Red gave a weak nod.

Comic smiled and cuddled him pulling the covers over them with magic

Still a little dazed Red nuzzled into Comic's chest murmuring "that's the best orgasim I have ever had... My hands don't cut it."

"Hehe I feel ya" he said and smooched his cheek

Red lazily lick Comic's cheek and teeth. "Loves you."

"Loves you too cutie" he said

Red hummed leaning heavily into him. "Hey... Ya think we can do this again sometime."

"Of course" Comic said and pet him "you look tired you should sleep" he chuckled

Red nodded into Comic's chest clinging to his ribs through his shirt. "Yeah... Stay with me?"

"Of course" he said

Red purred nuzzling closer "good."

Comic smiled and held him nuzzling him till he fell asleep then he took a picture of his cute sleeping face and sent it to his bro

Papyrus chuckled leaning into Edge's side. Hearing a phone go off he reached for it. "Oh it's your phone. you got a message Edge. It's from Sans."

Edge frowned and opened it gasping his jaw dropping "oh my god! Look at it!" He said showing Paps it was adorable!

Papyrus cooed "aw Red is so adorable! You are going to have to send that to me so we can get Alphys to print it out."

Edge chuckled and sent it before another picture came a cute one of Red drooling in his sleep

Papyrus cooed sending them to Alphys to print. "Our little skellys. So cute. Nyeh I can't wait to snap some of you Nyeh heh heh."

Edge poked him "you better not!"

Papyrus giggled grinning "oh you just wait! I will get a cute picture of you."

"No I am fierce not cute"

Papyrus gave him a small kiss "handsome, strong, fierce, and adorable."

"You impune my honor" he said and began tickling him

Papyrus shreaked flailing and trying to get away

Edge chuckled and kept up his assault on his poor ribs

Papyrus squeaked with laughter ultimately ending off the couch and onto the floor. "Nyeh hehehehe stop!"

"Do you admit defeat?"

Papyrus nodded panting "YES! YES PLEASE!"

Edge chuckled and stopped "better?" He teased

Papyrus nodded pulling Edge down off the couch too.

Edge made an oomf as he hit the floor "heyyy"

Papyrus giggled giving him a quick clank.

Edge clanked back "you softy."

Papyrus blushed nodding "I can't help it that you are so kissable."

"Hmm you are too" he said and kissed him again

Papyrus hummed deepening the kiss as his hands wandered down and squeezed Edge's tail bone.

Edge moaned softly and pulled him closer

Papyrus giggled. "Well... Edge are you going to conquer me?"

"No I'm going to fucking love you" he said and kissed him hard putting his tongue in his mouth and laying him on the floor as he crawled over him

Papyrus gasped moaning into the kiss.

Edge felt over his counterparts body as he kissed him brushing overs ribs and bare spine... That flared pelvis. his whole body begged to be touched

Papyrus gasped panting quivering at the the touch. "Edge~"

Edge moved down licking his neck "yes Papyrus?"

"I-I-ahh~" Papyrus shivered

Edge slid his thumbs into Paps shorts and began lowering them

Papyrus clutched onto Edge's ribs nuzzling into him wiggling his hips slightly to help.

The door slammed open Amethyst striding in "Hey bone boys! We came over to-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Edge shot up "what the hell are you doing barging in?!"

Amethyst narrowed his eyes "We came over to see how you guys were doing I didn't expect you to be trying to jump Papyrus."

Edge sat up "shut up" he said

Jasper giggling behind Amethyst

Papyrus huffed tugging on Edge's scarf wanting to resume "Edge~" Papyrus sighed flopping back to the floor and giving the flames a small glare. "... Nevermind."

Amethyst chuckled. "Hey we can't let the purest of you guys get hurt by this Edgelord."

Edge got up "I wouldn't hurt him!" He said crossing his arms entirely red

Jasper pat his shoulder and offered a hand to help Pap up

Papyrus pouted but took the hand. "Edge wouldn't hurt me plus it was kind of mutual."

Amethyst raised a brow crossing his arms and looking at Edge "oh really? And who's idea was it to try to deflower the innocent younger brother of an overprotective Comic?"

"Both of our idea. Comic needs to get over himself" Edge snorted and Jasper burned a little lower "he has rea-sons" he said

Papyrus crossed his arms frowning "well him and Red already did it why can't we! I mean it's unfair!"

"Sa-ns af-raid" Jasper said and twiddled his fingers wondering if he should tell him the truth of his overprotective behavior

Papyrus pouted "yeah but... I like Edge, Grillby. Like I REALLY like him and I want to do this with him. He promised that I wasn't just a tool or a conquest that he would love me."

Amethyst rolled his eyes muttering to Edge. "sap"

Edge punched him "shut up grape"

Jasper nodded and hugged Pap "he knows" he comforted and pat the couch and began writing in his notebook

Papyrus pouted but nodded.

Amethyst laughed leaning in and whispering "you know that lazy bones brother would have dusted you if he had walked in on that instead of me. You need to watch yourself."

Edge sighed "yeah I know..." He said and rubbed his skull

Jasper handed the paper to Paps when he was finished

'Comic had to... Lose his innocence very young to make ends meet and keep you safe its part of why he is today who he is... He went through so much that he fears any bad thing that happens to you is his fault for not protecting you'

Papyrus frowned. "I... Now I feel horrible! I shouldn't push him like that. I-I I'll just stay a virgin!"

Jasper shook his head and put his hand on his "yo-ur li-fe to live"

Papyrus shook his head "no it's okay. I don't want to hurt Sans anymore. This is probably for the best. Edge could find better anyway. Plus I haven't ever experienced it so I don't really know what I'm missing."

Amethyst snorted shaking his head at the wrongness and elbowing Edge. "You gonna let him?"

Edge frowned "Papyrus that is no way to be. whatever is Comic's problem we can fix it! There is no need for you to act like a child forever!"

Jasper would have said it nicer but he understood. He wrote it down 'Sans wants you happy he just doesn't know exactly what that looks like'

"Sans is happy now so I just won't change anything. If that means acting like a child forever then so be it. it is worth it for Sans's happiness!"

Jasper shook his head. it wasn't

"Sans will find out he's held you back and feel even worse you two need to grow together" Edge said

"No! You-you don't-How can you understand Edge!" Papyrus huffed getting worked up and upset on why no one was understanding him.

"What is to Understand?" He said

Papyrus threw up his arms "Sans! Sans is to understand! At least I'm trying to make him happy! You talk about growing together but you left Red! You left him abused and alone and hurt I don't want to do that to MY brother."

Edge was taken aback "how could you say that?" He growled "AT LEAST I'M FUCKING TRYING PAPYRUS! YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO THAT!" He roared before storming out.

Papyrus huffed calling after him "YOU MIGHT BE BUT I HAVE MADE BOTH OF THEM HAPPIER THAN YOU COULD IN ONE DAY!" Papyrus frowned crossing his arms

Amethyst sighed rubbing his flames turning to The other flame. "I'll go talk to grumpy and edgy you handle baby boy here."

Jasper nodded and turned to Papyrus

Papyrus grumbled crossing his arms and plopping onto the couch.

Amethyst shook his head following Edge.

Jasper put a hand on his "th-at was not ni-ce"

Papyrus sighed "I know... But it's true. How can he say things about knowing what's best when Red is the way he is?"

Jasper sighed and began writing. 'Edge recognizes some of his failures and wants you to not fall to them'

Papyrus sighed "I know but... I just want Sans happy. You know as much as I that him being happy isn't an easy task."

'He'll be more unhappy if he finds out he's stifling your life. Don't you care for edge?'

Papyrus whined "yes but I also care about Sans. He's not stifling my life. Edge and I can still be close without moving onto that step. Edge is going to be a father anyway. I'm not sure he will have time to advance our relationship."

'Can you honestly say you'll be content your whole life to never settle down and have a family of your own?'

Papyrus frowned looking to his hands for a minute before looking back to Jasper. "Yes. I think I would be. As long as I have Sans I will be happy."

Jasper nodded and hugged him he wished he could help Papyrus but he seemed pretty firm. 'Sans wouldn't want that for you though he is only letting his past issues carry over to you and soon he'll figure it out and it will hurt him' he wrote

"But I'm fine. Really."

"For now" Jasper said out loud

Papyrus frowned "yeah maybe... Fine you might be a little bit right."

Jasper nodded and began writing again 'it's not bad to want things for yourself too'

Papyrus whined "but it's hard! I know sometimes I may act like all I do is focus on my amazing self but mainly I just do things for Sans and Red now."

Jasper nodded 'start with little things like your training and relationship with Edge..."

Papyrus nodded "I do enjoy those. I do like Edge a lot... Even though I was super rude to him..."

'I am sure he will forgive you...' He said

Papyrus nodded "I hope so... I love him, Grillby."


	19. Chapter 18: What makes a good brother?

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!  
 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Papyrus and Edge get into a fight, our flames are here to help guide them. Small panic attacks. Comforting. Worry about being good brothers, relationships, life in general.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

* * *

 **Chapter 18: What makes a good brother and lover?**

"I can't believe he would say that!" Edge raged outside of town

Amethyst caught up to the seething skeleton but left him some space incase he got violent. "Hey you can't expect him to understand how we lived. It's not like his brother or Red would have told him. Did you guys even tell him that Red was raped or just let him think that babies are made through magic touch?"

"Of course he knows! He's not an idiot! He just let's people treat him like one!'

"Then you need to help him not be treated like one."

"I'm trying! But you heard him he just wants to be a fucking child his whole life!"

Amethyst sighed pressing his hand to his flames "he just wants what's best for his brother. He just... Doesn't know what that is."

"He doesn't want help either he'd just rather throw up bullshit past mistakes!"

"What do you want me to say Edge?! That you are right and he's wrong? That's not going to help anything. You both are wrong. What are you wanting to do Edge. Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him! That's why I'm trying to help! And I didn't even ask you to come out here! You came on your own!"

Amethyst shook his head sitting down on a fallen tree and patting the spot next to him melting the snow off of it. "Come here. You get as hot headed as an elemental when you're upset. Are you just upset that Pap turned down sex with you for staying an innocent baby brother or is it something more? Come on actually talk to me not just yell your skull off. I don't need to get a drink in ya, do I?"

Edge sighed and sat by Amethyst "I can understand Papyrus turning ME down for sex. I am a terrible person... Reforming terrible person but still. But just... Stopping his own experiences because a stupid reason... It bothers me" he said "I would do anything for Red but I know Red would never hold me back either and I don't think Comic will once he understands what he's demanding of Papyrus but it will never change if Papyrus allows himself to continue being treated like a child. I care for him I may even love him but he won't let me if he thinks it will hurt Comic."

Amethyst smiled poking Edge's skull "well are you going to use that skull and think or just mope? Don't you think you could just call a family meeting and talk this out. or just talk to Comic or even Papyrus about your thoughts and feelings. You're a pretty okay guy Edge. Sure you can be a dick and bossy sometimes but you got a decent soul. Don't let some argument stop you from being happy here. We got a second chance don't waste it. Use that big skull of yours and those oh so amazing skills your brother brags about to help you out.."

"Your flattery gets you nowhere" he said but stood up determinedly "however your assessment is correct I shall solve this problem with my skull!" He said "a family meeting would work out."

Amethyst chuckled standing and dusting off his clothes "hey flattery got me to where I am today, great universe, great job, great house, and fantastic boyfriend."

"Oh? Jasper return your affections eh?"

Amethyst blush a light pink as he shoved Edge and turned away "shut up!...yeah heh... he's the best."

"Ha you love himmmm" he smirked

Amethyst sparked his flames turning a brighter pink as he gave a shy nod. "Yeah."

"Nice. good for you I think he will like you back he seemed really trusting of you and he adores Fuki"

Amethyst nodded nudging Edge as they started to walk back. "Pap really likes you too. I saw how disappointed he was when I burst in on you two. Ya know if you get this family meeting thing down you might have two kids."

"That wouldn't be so bad..." He said and blushed at the image of his sweet counterpart holding his babybones. "You plan on having a kid with Jasper?"

Amethyst shrugged "it would be nice but I'm content with our two baby girls."

"Yeah alright I think we should go back now" he sighed

Amethyst nodded bumping Edge lightly "think you can do this without becoming hot headed the oh so great and terrible Papyrus?"

Edge sighed "I guess so" he said

"Where is that cocky 'i know all and everyone is wrong but me' Papyrus that Underfell knew and hated?"

"Shut up before I toss you face first in the snow" he said and stomped toward the house

Amethyst cackled following him. "Aw come on you know you love me!"

"I don't I really don't" he said

Amethyst gave a loud gasped clutching his soul. Pushing past Edge Amethyst opened the door and stumbled inside "Jasper! Jasper help me! Edge he-oh stars-he hurt me bad!"

Jasper rushed over and began fretting over him immediately "wh-ere?!"

Edge snorted "I've hurt nothing but his ego"

"My soul! Oh Jaaaasssssper I'm not going to make it! I love you babe... Cough cough don't forget me..."

Papyrus fidgeted from his spot on the couch.

Jasper frowned and pinched him for worrying him "mean-ie"

Edge went and sat by Papyrus "hi..."

Amethyst nuzzled into his shoulder kissing his neck. "He did hurt my feelings. Said he doesn't like me. You know comments like that can hurt a soul. Heh."

Papyrus frowned looking at his hands and fidgeting. "Edge... I'm so sorry! It was so wrong of me to say that! I should have never brought that up or blamed you for anything! You are great brother and it was wrong on my to accuse you of being anything different."

Edge hugged him "I forgive you I shouldn't have pushed you so hard"

Jasper flicked Amethyst before hugging him making sure to listen into the others conversation but also give them space to discuss.

Amethyst snickered kissing Jasper again causing Jasper to whined softly. It seemed that he was mad at him.

Papyrus shook his head "no there was no reason for me to be mean like that."

Edge sighed "I am upset you said those things but I don't want to be mad forever over it"

Papyrus sighed in relief. "Thank you... You are a very good person Edge. Nobody, not even me, should ever tell you differently."

Edge sighed and clanked his cheek "I still have things to work on as well."

Papyrus blushed looking away "me too..."

Edge kissed his cheek "it's okay we can work together."

Papyrus nodded.

Amethyst chuckled glancing up from where he had pulled Jasper into his lap to cuddle his anger out of him. "You gonna call your meet?"

"I shall, let me see of the little skellies are awake"

Papyrus tilted his head confused but didn't voice his concerns.

Edge went upstairs to check on them

Red was passed out snuggled under Comic's chin snoring loudly.

Comic watched the door "I heard yelling is the kitchen on fire?"

"No we had a fight and I would like a family meeting"

Red grumbled shifting and yawning loudly "whas goin on? Boss? What's wrong?"

"Papyrus and I had a fight. it is mostly resolved, but it is something we as a family need to talk about"

Red sat up more awake "yeah okay boss. You okay?"

"I am fine"

"You don't look it. Paps Better be okay" Comic said getting up frowning

Red snatched Comic's hand rubbing his knuckles softly "yeah boss. You two must have really gotten worked up. Must be really important. So let's go have that family meeting."

Comic nodded and went down with Edge seeing the Grillbys "hi"

Jasper waved and Amethyst waved from where he cuddled Jasper.

Red chuckled plopping onto the couch and pulling Comic into his side.

Papyrus scooted over so he was sitting beside his brother and Edge could sit next to him.

Edge sat down "so what is it" Comic said

"Sex" Edge said pointedly

Papyrus flushed a bright orange "EDGE!"

Red choked "oh boss-I uh-I didn't realize..." Red looked down at his hands ashamed "Sorry it won't happen again."

Comic looked like he'd keel over "what the hell?!"

"No not you two! Papyrus! Papyrus needs to have sex!"

Papyrus squawked "EDGE! I DO NOT!"

Red looked at them with blown sockets "um boss? Are you sure it's Pap who needs sex?"

"Why would you say that! Paps doesn't need to have sex! What is wrong with you!" Comic said standing up eye glowing.

Edge stood too "you both are the problem! You are trying to preserves Papyrus' good spirit by infantilizing him! You think if he starts acting like an adult he'll be miserable like you!"

Comic looked like he had been struck before anger took its place "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my brother!"

Amethyst flared "hey hey both of you start acting like adults and don't blow your tops!"

Red nodded grabbing Comic's hand and pulling it lightly to convince him to sit back down. "Calm down... Boss I didn't have sex until... Well sex happens when it happens you can't rush things. If Pap isn't ready he isn't ready."

Papyrus shook his head tears forming "I just want Sans happy!"

"That isn't the problem! Papyrus is ready! He's ready to have sex! he's ready to join the fucking guard! He's ready to get proper fucking cooking lessons! What he isn't ready for is the possibility his brother is going to dust if he thinks his brother is growing up! You are all treating him like a child and he's letting you! He'd rather be treated like an idiot his whole life than you be sad! You both need to sit down and talk about this! It isn't healthy for either of you or Anyone in this house!"

Comic wanted to throw him, to bust his stupid face into a wall, but... Was he right? Everything was spinning. had he been hurting Papyrus this whole time?

Red pulled Comic into his lap humming and rubbing his bones as he softly murmured "breathe Coms. Everything is okay. I'm here I got ya. Just a little change nothing big yet."

Papyrus bit a finger watching them concerned.

Comic was trying to breathe but he was panicking. what had he done? was Paps that afraid? Had trying to protect his brother just hurt him?

Edge sighed and rubbed his forehead "Comic this isn't your fault you did what you thought was right and for a little while it was."

Red turned him so their skulls were pressed together. Looking into his sockets Red lightly caressed Comic's cheeks "Coms look at me. Breathe Coms. Everything is okay nobody is hurt. You're fine, Pap is fine, me and Edge are fine. Come on Coms breathe."

Edge waited and let Red calm him.

Comic finally breathed in a hitching sob and began to cry. magic tears pooling in his sockets before pouring down as he began to sob "I'm a terrible brother!"

Red hummed pulling him into his shoulder and rubbing his back "shhh shh you are a great brother. You try so hard. You're just a little overprotective. That's fine though."

Edge reached over and rubbed his shoulders "yes that's right you are a good brother... And I understand you... When you are worried or scared you go back to what you know. You go back to trying to protect Papyrus like a child, which no longer works. When I am afraid or worried I resort to my anger and with violence and here that isn't what works... We both need to learn to be better brothers but that doesn't mean we are bad we tried in our own ways and now we have to learn something new... And it is scary and it is stressful" he said hoping this was helping

Red smiled to his brother. "Yeah It'll be hard but we are here with you."

Papyrus nodded petting Comic's skull. "I love you Sans. I don't blame you or think you are a bad brother... We just need to change a little apparently."

Comic latched onto his brother and cried into his chest promising to be better

Papyrus cooed rubbing his back "It's okay Sans... I love you Sans so much. I'm sorry I hurt you. I only wanted you to be happy I didn't mean to make things worse."

"No... I should have... I should have done better..."

Papyrus shook his head "no don't blame yourself. We are both at fault... I love you."

Red nodded nuzzling into them "yeah yer perfect to me sweetheart."

Comic nodded and clung to him

Red chuckled turning Comic's skull to face him. Swiping at his tears Red kissed him gently. "Love ya Coms. Love you and all your flaws."

Comic nodded giving him a small kiss back before turning to Papyrus "Pap... Were... You really afraid?" He asked

Papyrus sighed giving a small nod. "...I just... I just wanted you to stay happy. I didn't really need or want a relationship before so I never really concerned myself with it... I saw how you reacted earlier and with Amethyst walking in I just... I figured it would just be easier for you if I just... Didn't."

Comic nodded looking down

Red nuzzled into Comic's neck "hey it's okay. That's why we are talking about this."

Comic nodded

Papyrus fidgeted "are you... Are you okay with me and Edge?"

"I... I... Don't like it but I don't want to stop you... I gotta learn... To let go"

Red nodded nuzzling him "it's okay. Small steps sweetheart."

Papyrus nodded "yeah no rush... Right Edge?"

Edge nodded "none at all"

Papyrus nodded relieved. "See Sans no need for big changes. I'll start training with Edge and Red. Maybe Edge and I can go on some dates. Maybe slowly do some public displays of affection. And you can work on that with Red as well."

Red blushed hiding his skull in Comic's neck and murmuring "I... I would like that. T-the affection part. Ya know. Maybe if you wanna."

Comic blushed a little and nodded "okay... Just... Please tell me when I get to be a bit much..."

Papyrus nodded "I will… and you will do the same for me brother?"

Amethyst smiled "you bones get that all sorted out?"

Edge sighed "For now"

Papyrus frowned glancing up to Edge. "...sorry."

Red frown summoning a bone and hitting his brother with it. "Small steps boss. You can keep it in your pants for a bit longer."

"Ouch!" Edge said holding his head "that's not what I meant you fuckers!"

Red nodded nuzzling Comic close "good."

Comic frowned and cuddled into Red "can we go back to bed?"

Red hummed holding him close "course sweetheart." Red teleported them to bed releasing Comic long enough to untangle a soft blanket and pull it over the other. Crawling under the blanket Red pulled Comic to his chest. "Ya want ta talk about it Coms?"

"I don't know what to say or what to feel" Comic said

Red nuzzled his skull. "How stable are you feeling?"

"Not very... I wanna sleep for a week"

Red gave a sad hum nuzzling him "hey I'm here for you... It hurt a lot when I had to let boss grow up. At least it's... Safe here." Red cringed when he said safe. "And and boss won't hurt Pap. Pap cares a lot for ya too so if ya not ready they aren't going to flaunt it around... And I'm here too. If ya need a distraction or something."

Comic nodded "I know I'm being unfair... I just... I just don't want him to be doing the stuff I had too... And I enjoy it now but for a long time I didn't"

Red froze his hands clenching "...Coms... Whatcha mean by that? Did... Did someone do-did they force ya?"

Comic looked away "not exactly... They offered me money. a lot of money... I could have fed me and Paps for two weeks on it..." He said

Red pulled Comic close squeezing him tight. "... I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had to choose. You shouldn't have to worry or be concerned about meals or paychecks. Don't worry Sans I'm gonna take care of you. You won't have to worry about anything. You don't have to choose anymore... I'll protect ya."

Comic clung to him "it was hard after dad disappeared I hadn't found Snowdin yet or Grillby" he said

Red nodded remembering his deals and trades he had to make. Cleaning dust and taking beatings felt like a walk in the park compared to thinking about Comic being anywhere close to a position that Red had been in with that sick slug. "yeah I've had to do some unsavory things during that time too. Never again okay. I'm gonna take care of you. I'll protect you."

Comic clung to him "I don't want Papyrus to ever go through that..." He said

Red rubbed his back "he won't. You think boss is going to let anyone touch Pap? Heh that asshole is possessive. I'm surprised he's letting you be as close as you are to me."

"I think he's nice to me cause I look like you."

Red chuckled "maybe, but think you've been growing on him. Probably even cares for you, you know like a brother. I don't think he could be attracted to someone that looked similar to me. Heh though you are a lot cuter and softer looking."

"I'm not soft" Comic said smiling a little

Red snickered reaching up to pinch his cheeks and nuzzling his skull. "Oh sweetheart don't lie to me. I'm all sharp edges while you are a soft marshmallow."

"You're a toasty marshmallow..."

Red chuckled giving him some soft clanks to his skull. "Yeah all burnt on the outside but sweet and tasty on the inside, right?" Red blushed purring "Heh I could go for you tasting me more often hehehe."

Comic blushed "heh like my tongue that much?"

Red nodded blushing "y-yeah."

"Uh want me right now?"

Red jolted sputtering and flushing a bright pink. "i-i-i mean i-i thought you were t-tired."

"I am... But if you want me to help ya I will..." He said

Red quickly shook his head stuttering embarrassed. "n-no-no y-you're tired i-i-i'm fine."

Comic hugged him "you sure?"

Red flushed turning away and waving him off "y-yeah i-i've never needed it b-before. s-supposed to be for special o-occasions right?"

"If you want or we're sorta lovers we do it for fun..."

Red hid his flaming face "ya really think that... we are really l-lovers..."

"Uh... Yeah if you want of course" Comic was blushing brightly. "If Paps wants to try and change and grow I want to as well I wanna be happy too"

Red nodded not uncovering his face. he felt happy, but there was a dread building. were they moving too fast? Edge said he was feeling love for Comic, but was it really love or just his want for affection? they just started dating. they were already saying they loved each other! Stars he was pregnant with the others child! was lovers the next step. Comic had been gentle and patient with him so far, but what if he wanted more. was he ready for sex? shit was he ready for kids! Red felt his bones start to shake lightly.

Comic pet him "hey calm down... I can hear those gears turning in your head... It will be okay... Everything will be okay we got time... All the time in the world."

Red whined shifting so he could burrow into Comic's chest. "s-sorry. 'm supposed to be helping you feel better not-ugh-just fuck my life."

"Hey we are both working on this together... My problems don't outweigh yours"

"but... yeah okay..."

Comic kissed him "I love you"

Red's blush came back full force. "I-i love you too Coms."

"I am happy. now let's take that nap"

Red nodded curling up with the other and humming contently

Comic smiled and soon fell asleep

Red soon followed into a dreamless state.


	20. Chapter 19: Hey Daddio

Hello! This is Hugs and Kisses the Edgepuff and Kustard fic! Remember this is a Sanscest and Papcest fic so there will be flirting. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!  
 **So WARNINGS for this chapter:** Amethyst makes his moves on Edge… to be his father figure. Not everyone is pleased. The past rears its ugly head.  
Talk of abuse. Talk of problems. Depressing thoughts. **  
Characters in this chapter include:**  
UnderTale Sans- Comic

UnderTale Papyrus- Pap

UnderFell Papyrus -Edge

UnderFell Sans- Red

UnderTale Grillby- Jasper

UnderFell Grillby- Amethyst

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Hey Daddio**

Edge made some food for their guests

Jasper held Amethyst's hand as he sat with Paps

Papyrus smiled to them. "So are you two going to be a couple now?"

Amethyst blushed nodding "yeah though we are going to go slow and take are time. No rush right Jasper? Promised i would wait until he was ready to move forward."

Jasper nodded blushing

Papyrus giggled "you two are adorable."

Jasper blushed pink.

"Yes, you two are what do the Fuku's think?" Edge asked

Amethyst blushed shrugging "Fuki is all too excited to have another dad and i think Fuku is happy to have someone to watch over this feisty flame and make sure he takes care of himself."

"That's very cute." Edge admitted

Amethyst nodded "yeah just wait til your little rascals start getting big, bet they will be as close as you skeleton brothers are."

Papyrus cooed at the idea "aw do you think they will have their personalities. One adorable and edgy and the other sleepy and small."

"Maybe" Jasper chuckled

Papyrus turned to Edge beaming "i bet you were the cutest babybones!"

Amethyst snickered "oh he was the cutest. He would get prissy and stomp his foot and pout until Red did what he wanted."

Papyrus had stars in his sockets as he turned to Amethyst for more information about Edge's childhood.

Edge crossed his arms "I was not!" He said "I was fierce! And scary!"

Amethyst chuckled "I couldn't get him to stop crying the first time Sans left him with me to go run an errand. Snot and tears running down his babybones skull cause he thought his big bro abandoned him."

Edge covered his face "look it had been the first time he left me anywhere period! That was justifiably scary! And you always threatened to eat Me!"

Amethyst cackled his flames sparking in his enjoyment. "I had to put some fear in ya! Little babybones acting like he was the king of the underground and bossin' everyone around. You had Sans so tightly wrapped around your fingerbone. Heh he actually had the guts to hit me and shout when he came back to find your little skull red from tears and you pathetically sniffling."

Edge turned bright red it was embarrassing Sans having to fight for him

Papyrus cooed leaning closer to Amethyst.

"Oh and you should have seen the bitch fit Sans threw when that babybones got sick. Sans wouldn't leave his side. He even bit me when I tried to make him go to bed!"

"Sans... Was a good big brother" Edge admitted with a sigh though he didn't really remember the sickness

Amethyst nodded a gentle smile forming. "Yeah he was..." His flames darken in anger as he hissed out "too good sometimes. Stars I wish he would have told me about that asshole of a commander. I would have tried to help you two more. After letting you two fend for yourselves... I can't believe he was still willing to help me let alone talk to me... I'm sorry Papyrus. I should have done more."

Edge sighed "you did more for us than anyone ever had don't be hard on yourself. Plus Red adores you so you did something right"

Amethyst blushed. With and exaggerated huff he stood and pulled Edge into a hug rubbing his skull. "Come here my babybones."

Edge made an indignant noise "I'm not a baby bones!" He hissed but hugged back

Jasper made a happy noise

Amethyst chuckled forcing Edge to lean down so he could be pulled under Amethyst's chin. "Aw you'll always be my babybones. Even when you're an ass and say you don't like me."

"I don't like you!" Edge said waving his arms trying to get out of the hold

Amethyst chuckled nuzzling him "aww love you too my babybones~"

Papyrus giggled snapping a picture of them.

Jasper giggled happily

Amethyst smiled his flames flickering happily as he teased the skeleton. "My babybones grew up into a strong man. They grow up so fast! I'm so proud of you Papyrus."

Edge blushed brightly "okay okay that's enough let me go" he muttered

Amethyst gave a small whine giving him one final squeeze before releasing him. "Fine fine. I really am proud of you Papyrus. You've turned out to be a good skeleton. I do consider you to be something of an annoying twat I watched over that could be considered my kid if anyone asked." Amethyst blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

Edge blushed "well you can think that" he said

Amethyst flared his flames sparking and a few ends swirling into hearts. "R-really? You're okay with that? I-I don't want to pressure you or anything if you aren't comfortable with it-I mean I know I'm not your favorite person."

"You aren't my least favorite person" Edge pointed out

Amethyst brightened with a blush. "...Thanks..."

Edge smiled at him "so uh me and Paps should make food soon"

Amethyst nodded his flames sparking happily. patting his arm Amethyst was practically beaming "yeah you two go do that... kiddo." going and sitting next to Jasper Amethyst murmured excitedly about always wanting a son to be proud of.

Papyrus was covering his mouth stars in his sockets.

Edge was blushing as he drug the other out

Jasper smiled and nuzzled Amethyst

Papyrus was beaming at Edge "Edge... i'm so happy for you!"

Edge nodded "I guess so"

Papyrus frowned "oh Edge. are you not okay with this? i can go tell Amethyst that you are not comfortable with this."

"No its not that... It's just for so long it was me and sans I don't remember my real father so it just never occurred to me to think of anyone as one"

"Oh... I'm sure Amethyst won't push you if you want time to consider this. I understand that it's a big change. I don't remember much of our father, just what Sans has told me. We've always been close to Jasper, but Sans always considered him more of an older brother than a father figure."

"I'm going to talk to Red about it, but it feels nice."

Papyrus gave him a big smile "I'm glad. You deserve to be happy and cared for."

Edge nodded "thank you Paps."

Papyrus beamed leaning in to give him a long soft kiss.

Edge purred softly and returned it

Papyrus hummed into the kiss gazing up at Edge with soft lidded sockets.

Edge pulled him close and nuzzled him "what should we make for food?"

Papyrus gave a small whine giving Edge small clank to his shoulder and neck. "I don't want to make anything I just want you..." Blinking at what he just said Papyrus quickly pulled back his skull flushed orange. "Sorry! How about spaghetti. Yeah let's make that." Papyrus quickly turned away from the other grabbing out supplies.

Edge was bright red "you don't have to be sorry it's okay to want me I am amazing after all!" He said busying himself

Papyrus covered his teeth giggling "you are very amazing."

Edge bumped him with his hip "hey stop giggling and get your ingredients together."

Papyrus grinned latching onto his back. Wrapping his arms around Edge's ribs Papyrus leaned his chin onto his shoulder. Knocking their hips together lightly Papyrus chuckled "sorry I just can't help it your amazingness keeps distracting me. Nyeh hehe"

Edge blushed "I hope you realize how irresistible you are…"

Papyrus giggled "I would hope I am. I want to keep you interested and not wandering off to find someone else."

Edge frowned "Papyrus... I wouldn't do that" he said turning in the hold and hugging him "I'm invested in you I don't want to go looking for someone else"

Papyrus smiled "good... I really like you Edge. I don't want you to leave. Again. Ever. I want you to stay with me."

"My how possessive... Its cute"

Papyrus furrowed his brows before pouting and giving a whine "Edge~ I'm not trying to be cute! It was supposed to be sexy and you know... A turn on."

"Why not both" he said and smooched his cheek

Papyrus pouted crossing his arms but quickly angled his skull up and showed his teeth for another kiss.

Edge chuckled and smooched him again

Papyrus hummed gratefully into the kiss. Edge made him feel so safe and loved.

Edge smiled and nuzzled him "you are the sweetest most loving being I have ever met."

Papyrus flushed clinging to Edge. "I-I... I think I love you Edge."

"I think I love you too Papyrus"

Papyrus gave a small gasp. Grabbing Edge's scarf Papyrus yank him into a rough kiss. His hands slipping under Edge's shirt and rubbing his ribs and spine. Edge loved him! Papyrus wanted to hold Edge close, to touch him, to kiss him, to have nothing between them.

Edge moaned at the sudden boldness and pressed into him his hands searching as well.

There was a polite cough from the doorway. Jasper was bright pink. "We ma-ke din-ner if need..."

Papyrus gave a loud irritated groan slumping against Edge. "No no it's fine the water should be boiling for the pasta now. Edge will you go get Sans and Red I'm not sure I can handle us trying something only to get interrupted by a nosey flame... again."

Jasper flickered a bit and twiddled his fingers "sorry..."

Edge pat his shoulder "later then" he said and passed Jasper to get the other two

Papyrus sighed stirring the pasta. "It's fine Jasper. We probably shouldn't be moving to that step anyway. But you two are being big flaming cock blocks!"

He nodded "did- not want bu-rn"

Papyrus nodded bursting into small giggles "Grillby please! Edge is training me in the culinary arts. I'm practically a master now."

Jasper smiled and nodded "much be-tter."

Papyrus grinned. Stirring the pasta.

Red cuddled with Comic murmuring softly while he slept

Edge looked them over "Comic, Red wakey wakey..."

Red groaned nuzzling deeper into Comic "fiiive more minutes boss."

"Food is almost ready."

Red groaned rolling over and blinking heavily up at him "whatcha make?"

"Spaghetti" he said

Comic whined "wah."

Red nodded slowly crawling out of bed. "Sounds good. Come on Coms."

Comic whined and Edge sighed picking him up and carrying him down like a baby

Red giggled at them following. "See Coms, Boss likes ya."

Papyrus beamed looking extremely proud of Edge seeing him carrying his brother.

Comic nodded "guess so"

"Of course I like you" he said patting his back

Red beamed at them.

Amethyst smiled giving Edge a small shoulder pat "you're doing a great job... Son."

Edge blushed "alright alright lay off it" he said embarrassed

Amethyst blushed but nodded serving out the pasta.

Red had froze in the doorway a frown growing on his face. His glare focused on Amethyst, Red growled out "What's going on here?"

"Amethyst and I had an odd chat about paternity and fatherhood" Edge said wondering how to explain

Red narrowed his sockets at the flame. "Oh really?"

Amethyst blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah... I've always kind of thought of you two as somewhat of my boys..."

Papyrus grinned "isn't that wonderful!"

Edge picked Red up "if that is okay Red... You know I don't remember anything about our actual dad..."

Red's frown slowly eased into his usual fake grin. "Yeah you're right boss. It'll be good for ya to have a father figure to heh heh look down to heh. Isn't that right... Daddio?" Red felt that he was going to be sick, but he just grit his teeth and forced his smile to resemble something more relaxed and real, though it was still a little strained.

Papyrus clapped happily "oh this is wonderful! We are like one big family!"

Edge pet Red "I am not sure what good that does at my age Sans but if you say so"

Comic watched Red and patted his hand, they would talk soon

Amethyst nervously bit his lip wanting to hug them and comfort them like he does for Fuki, but was unsure if they were ready.

Papyrus beamed pushing Amethyst into them causing him to stumble and latch onto Edge's shirt to keep from falling "PAPYRUS! I'm so sorry kiddos."

Red growled "watch it spark ya trying to hurt boss?! Stop clingin' to him."

Amethyst blushed straighten and dusting himself off muttering apologies weakly apologized.

Edge frowned "Sans he was pushed. calm down" he said holding him out too look at him "are you okay?"

Red scoffed putting on a smirk again "course boss was just worried about you. A flustered flame can cause quite a fire hehehe."

Edge frowned and glared at Red sitting him down "what is your problem!" He demanded "why are you being so rude all of a sudden?!" He said crossing his arms

Red jolted a flicker of fear and worry crossing his face before he smothered it again with his easy smirk. "Gots lots of problems boss and I've always been rude. You just noticing this now? Maybe you need to wear your glasses more often boss hehe"

Edge narrowed his eyes "Red you better-"

"Edge! Calm down Red is having a mood swing" Comic intervened

"A what?" He asked

"Its something pregnant people have while their body is adjusting to hormones" Comic said "he can't control it"

Edge's face fell into guilt "oh Red I'm sorry I didn't... Oh" he said and hugged his brother

Red gritted his teeth before forcing himself to relax. That wasn't what was happening but Red would gladly take Comic's escape. "Yeah bro sorry. These little turds are just messing me up. I'm happy for ya, Grillbz will be a great person ta get all that fatherly advice from. He might even give ya some good dad jokes."

Edge scowled "ew I hope not..."

Comic smiled a bit "hey Red how about we eat in our room so you can let out all your feels heh, okay?" He said levitating their food

Red sighed he should have know the other would see through his lies. if you don't know yourself who do you know. "Yeah okay."

Comic lead him out and too their room "alright we both know its too early for mood swings so what's up?"

Red crossed his arms plopping down and turning away from the other. "I don't gotta tell you Coms. What do you care anyway?"

"I care about you Red and I know Edge cares too"

Red pouted "yeah well boss has someone else to dote on him now."

"Are you jealous of Amethyst?"

"No! Why would I be?! I'm his brother not-not his dad."

"Then what's the problem?" Comic said holding his hand

Red huffed squeezing his hand "...I'm not his dad. B-but neither is Grillbz. I mean why does he even want to be boss's dad? Sure he treated us better than anyone else in Underfell, but... Why is Paps even okay with it? sure he doesn't remember dad but I didn't think he would-nevermind. I don't even know why I'm making a big deal over it both of them are happy."

"No, talk about it. what do you feel about your dad?"

Red shrugged not looking at Comic.

"I can't help if I don't understand Red..."

Red sighed taking his hand back and rubbing his arms. "He was an ass of a dad, but he was my ass of a dad ya know. I mean yeah he beat me and used me for some of his experiments, but I mean I was a shit kid so I probably deserved it. He at least took care of us. Treated Paps right. Fed us and taught us to read and write. I know he just hurt me cause the asshole we call the king hurt him... Heh sometimes I was a shit just so he could take his anger out on me. Couldn't really stand those watery sockets." Red gave Comic a soft smile "always was weak ta tears. Still can't stand ta see Paps cry."

Comic nodded "and you don't want him replaced huh?"

Red shrugged "I mean... He was my dad ya know. Pap doesn't understand cause he doesn't remember... But he was the only kindness I got as a kid before Pap was made, before Grillbz, before you guys."

"Yeah... I get ya"

Red turned to Comic "r-really? I-i didn't really think… heh it was stupid to think he was just in the lab busy or something. Heh heh h-heh" Red sniffled quickly swiping away growing tears. "sorry."

"Yeah he's gone here"

Red sniffled swiping at more tears and opening his arm for an offered side hug. "I'm sorry Coms. Bet he was a great dad."

"He was mostly when we saw him. he worked a lot" he said

"Oh... Yeah the lab was pretty important to the nerd."

"Yeah said it made up for his failures in the war"

Red snorted "really? Heh he always did blame himself. Man I miss that nerd."

Comic smiled and kisses this cheek "I do to... But that Papyrus' they don't remember they don't know what it is like to have a dad like we do"

Red nodded sadly. "Yeah... It'll be good for Paps to have that."

"Red this doesn't mean he's gonna leave you or reject what you tell him about your real dad he is just going to find out what it feels like... Something he can remember and hold on to. He's not a kid anymore so it's not like its gonna change him."

Red nodded "yeah you're right. It'll be good for him... Maybe me too. Heh it has been years. Might be time to move on..."

Comic smooched him "it doesn't change how you feel about your dad... It's okay to make new attachments."

Red blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh yeah you're right. Thanks Coms you always know what to say."

"You're welcome now let's eat" he said

Red chuckled giving him a quick kiss. "but really... thanks sweetheart."

Comic blushed "you're welcome"

Red smirked at his blush and elbowed him slightly while grabbing his plate. "sweetheart yer not getting all hot and bothered just cause i'm thankin' ya, are ya?"

"No you just got really cute kisses."

Red flushed with a dark blush turning away and hiding his face.

Comic then buried himself in food

Red ate his food peaking at Comic every now and then. how had he even caught the eyes of such a beautiful and kind monster? Red relaxed giving a small sigh as he watched Comic eat. stars he was perfect.

Comic turned blue "who you looking at with those heart eyes huh?" He said

Red's blush came back ten fold as he turned away mumbling "you..."

Comic smiled "you're so cute"

Red whined covering his face more. "no, you are the cute one! all cute and sweet and crap... don't know how i was able to get you ta like me."

"Cause you're sweet and lovable too" he said smiling

Red flushed darker giving a small whine. "stoooop. i'm all edgy, and mean, and rude, and i'm not good about expressing my feelings so i turn to anger most of the time and that just upsets the people around me which makes me upset with myself and then the dark thoughts come and sometimes i listen to them and then boss gets upset cause i'm not supposed ta listen to them and then i get upset more cause boss is upset and he is suppose ta be happy and that makes me feel worse and then and then i... s-sorry."

Comic scooted over and hugged him "I feel ya..."

Red sniffled swiping at tears and hugging Comic back "s-sorry. sorry. stars i'm so broken. sorry. you shouldn't be with me Coms i'm... i'm not good for you. you should find better i'm sure you got someone better in mind. someone not as fucked up as i am."

Comic smiled "I am not exactly whole goods myself Red..."

Red shook his head scrubbing at his socket muttering wetly "nah yer perfect."

"Not really" he said and nuzzled him "I have a bunch of one night stands... I used to be a prostitute. I hide how I really feel. Always wanna die and all that not fun stuff"

Red sniffling turned into a snort and snickers. Covering his teeth to hide his growing laughter. "We're a pair aren't we. Hehehe bet you were a sexy prostitute though."

Comic snorted "oh yeah... My 'bone' was very popular" he chuckled

Red's snickers turned into possessive growl at Comic's comment. "Oh really? Well I sure hope it isn't requested anymore unless it's by me."

Comic looked at him in surprise before blushing brightly "oh haha... Of course not... I quit that after I got all the sentry jobs and the hot dog stand..."

Red nodded his growling quieting. "Good. Your bones are mine."

Comic nodded "yeah"

Red nodded pulling Comic possessively close and nuzzling him. "Heh good. I like it when you are my little submissive bone."

Comic turned bright red "wow... Didn't figure you the type but that floats my boat..."

Red chuckled "what type you think I was?"

"I don't know... The... Punny type eyyyy."

Red chuckled nuzzling him "yeah I'm that too... But really what did ya think I was? Might enlighten me some on my more kinky side hehehe."

"I don't know we've just done a lot of oral..."

Red blushed pushing him lightly. "Hey I'm new at it! and you know why I'm not ready for anything more..."

"Yeah that's why I ain't pushing we got all the time in the world."

Red nodded turning to look at Comic seriously. "... What are you into? I know you said you do whatever your partner likes, but I wanna know what you prefer."

"I uh... Liked affection... But I didn't like being called names like slut or whore even if it was true..."

Red nodded blushing "I guess same? I mean y-yeah I like sucking your dick, but..."

"But?" He asked and pet his skull

Red shrugged "I guess it's just I wouldn't like you to call me those names either even if they might be true and I might be great at sucking dick. I get why that is something neither of us would enjoy. Anything else you like? You said maybe dresses do you still want that?"

Comic blushed "dresses would be nice" he agreed

Red blushed "okay... I can ask boss to get me one when he goes out next. Unless you wanted to..."

"We can go shopping in new home... If you want..." He said

Red frowned fidgeting "I... I don't know. Can I think on it?"

"Yeah... I understand if you are afraid but we won't leave you alone not ever."

Red nodded pulling him into another hug. "I... I won't leave you either."

Comc smiled and hugged him "thanks."

Red nuzzled into him. "Do you... Are you okay with me being... Ya know possessive over ya?"

"Sure... As long as you don't get jelly over our bros or Grillby I don't mind."

Red blushed "yeah I can do that as long as you don't just up and stop paying attention to me. Might get angry and get upset if ya start ignoring me... I kind of like you paying attention to me."

Comic giggled "okay"

Red grin giving him a quick kiss. "Thanks babe."

Comic kissed back "hehe finish your food."

Red chuckled and went back to eating. He hummed contentedly as he finished setting the plate to the side. Red flopped back onto the bed wiggling around until his head was in Comic's lap nuzzling into his spine.

Comic chuckled and pet him "so cute."

Red hummed "I'm not cute, sweetheart."

"Yes you are my toasty marshmallow"

Red hummed nuzzling into his spine. "whatever..."

Comic giggled "that tickles!"

Red huffed out a chuckled summoning his tongue and licking the bone.

He gasped and squirmed "Red!"

Red chuckled nuzzling into him "what sweetheart?"

"That feels weird" he said

Red tilted his head up to look at Comic. "Oh... Sorry I won't do it again. Heh can I have your hand instead?"

Comic nodded and gave him his hand "I uh it feels good but uh haha"

Red nodded nuzzling back comfortably. Taking Comic's hand he softly messed with the bones moving his finger bones in small waves. "Heh small bones. Yer so cute."

Comic turned his head "not small" he pouted

Red chuckled kissing the tips of Comic's boney fingers. "Small but Adorable."

Comic squeaked but let him

Red nuzzled into his hand hummed and closing his sockets. "Love ya Coms. Yer so perfect."

"I'm not perfect but we are working on it"

Red chuckled nuzzling into his hand letting his tongue resummon and lick between his finger bones. "Hush you."

Comic blushed brightly watching his tongue with rapt attention as the sensations shivered down to his pelvis

Red hummed giving Comic's hand a final lick before nuzzling back into his spine.

He blushed brightly and tried not to get turned on

Red hummed contently closing his sockets and relaxing nuzzling into Comic's pelvis and spine.

"Nap time?"

Red hummed nuzzling further into Comic's bones. "Should we? We just had a nap... Don't want boss angrier at me. Just wanna cuddle ya."

"Whatever you want" he said

Red huffed against Comic's bones. "i guess we need to head back down. don't want to worry boss more than i already did. fuck i'm gonna have him stressing about mood swings until i really start them."

"We can tell the truth" Comic said

Red grumbled "yeah but then Pap is gonna be pissed cause we lied. actually no you lied and i just followed. stars you are a bad influence or maybe i am and it's finally rubbing off on you."

"He'll forgive you because you told him the real problem"

"If. If i tell him the real problem."

"Yeah... If... I won't tell him for you but it's best if you did" he said

Not that he needed to Edge was right outside the door he'd heard everything and he had his arms crossed and head down wondering how to feel

Red sighed leaning closer to Comic trying to leach his comfort. "Thanks... It's just... I want him happy. He doesn't need to worry about hurting the feelings of a dead guy that he didn't know. He looked happy with Grillbz I don't want to ruin that just because I haven't got over dad's death... I don't want to put that on him, ya know?"

"Still... I am sure he would feel better but take your time" he said

Red sigh "yeah I guess you're right." Sitting up with a groan Red gave him a quick kiss and a smirk "fiiiiine I guess I haven't corrupted you yet. I'll talk to the helicopter dad."

Comic smiled and kissed him "good"

Red smirked hopping off the bed and opened the door.

Edge by then had retreated to the kitchen

Red gave a small wave to Comic as he walked out the door "wish me luck!" Walking down the stairs he called out "hey boss I need ta talk ta ya!"

Edge was folding what seemed to be pudding "about what?" He asked not turning to him

Red hesitated looking to the others in the room before getting closer to Edge and shyly patting his arm "I... I just gotta talk to ya..."

Edge finally looked down barely restricting the glow of his eyes to hide how upset he was. "Of course what would you like to say?" He asked setting the desert down

Red fidgeted growing more and more nervous. Mumbling Red rubbed his arm not looking at Edge.

Edge knelt "you can talk to me"

"I-I miss dad... I'm sorry Pap I shouldn't have gotten mad earlier cause you deserve a good dad ta look up to I just... I can't. Not yet. I still miss our dad. Fuck I would take getting beat everyday to just have him back. I miss him so much Pap. It's so stupid cause I shouldn't. I should be over him, but I'm not." Red looked at the floor his voice quiet as he admitted his thoughts and feelings.

Edge knelt and picked him up holding him close nuzzling him "thank you for being honest with me Sans..."

Red sniffled clinging to him feeling like a child, small and emotional. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. D-don't be mad... please."

"I am a little mad you lied but I am more happy you told me how you really feel" he said nuzzling him

"Sorry... Coms said I needed ta tell you... He lied too. I don't got the mood swings, yet."

"Yeah I figured that... The brat, but he is good at diffusing tense situations" he admitted

Red shrunk against Edge "sorry... It's my fault I should have just told ya how I felt about dad. I just didn't want ta bring up bad memories. Or the lack of memories."

"Its alright Sans everything is okay" he said and clanked his temple

Red nuzzled into Edge's chest "but... I upset you."

"I am still a bit upset but I will get over it" he promised

"Do you... Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet I am still thinking about it but I will once I have" he promised

Red nodded giving Edge a quick hug. "Sorry pap."

Edge hugged back "I love you"

"I-I love you too Pap."

He smiled and smooched him

Red blushed pushing him away "stoooop."

Edge set him down "thanks for talking to me Sans..."

Red nodded blushing and fidgeting "yer welcome boss... Whatcha making?"

Papyrus grinned showing the flames the picture he snapped of Edge kissing a blushing Red

"I am making a banana pudding" he said proudly

Jasper crackled happily they were so cute

Amethyst grinned slinging an arm over Papyrus's shoulder and having him show more pictures.

Red smiled nodded "sounds good boss I'll go get Coms."

Edge nodded and let him go and finished the dessert

Jasper smiled and showed pictures he had

Papyrus giggled and cooed at the pictures "you are so cute!"

Red laughed walking back to the room "Coms you gonna come down? Don't think boss will beat ya too much hehe."

Comic chuckled and shuffled out lazily "okay"

Red chuckled giving him a quick kiss to Comic's cheek. "Boss is makin' banana pudding. So we probably shouldn't try to irritate him. Ya know anger cooking."

"Oh poor guy" he said and went downstairs

Red nodded rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah... i hate it when he gets like this, cause i know it's my fault but i can't do anything more about it. i just got to give him time and space, but dam it i just want him ta be happy again. i would kiss his boots or let him beat me if that would make him happy... ya know?"

"I doubt that would make him happy" he said "Paps gets like that too"

Red gave a sad chuckle plopping on the couch "eh don't know it made Pops happy, made that shit captain happy, heh hell it made a lot of monsters in Underfell happy. why not boss? Probably need a good beating anyway."

"You don't need to be hit besides you are pregnant"

Red shrugged leaning back and closing his eyes. "eh, whatever you say sweetheart."

Amethyst huffed leaning over the back of the couch and flicking Red between his sockets. "shut it ya baby bones. you're worrying your mate."

Red squawked slapping at his hands

Comic laughed at him "wow" he said and sat beside him

Red glared at Amethyst while the flame just shrugged rubbing Comic's skull "you keeping grumpy britches in line Coms?"

"Hey! i'm not grumpy! and don't call him that!"

Comic chuckled "nah he keeps himself in check I just help him reason" he said and took Red's hand

Red pouted, but squeezed Comic's hand and scooted closer. Red nodded sticking out his tongue "yeah so fuck off."

Amethyst raised a brow. looking unamused he simply stuck a flaming finger to Red's tongue causing him to squeak and cover his mouth tears slipping out as he let loose some indistinguishable curses.

Jasper slapped his hand "not nice!" He told Amethyst

Conic sighed and put some healing magic on him "you okay? Or just startled"

Amethyst shrugged "he was being an ass."

Red whined swiping at his tears, but his tongue was soothed by Comic's healing magic. "... 'm better... thanks babe."

"He's pregnant and had a long day be nice" Comic said smooching the tears away

Amethyst shook his head "like i haven't been there. he's not even far enough along to show that he has a pudge. you can't allow him to act like a child just because he now has an excuse."

Red crossed his arms frowning. "i'm not using an excuse! i-i'm just-stars you are being the ass now! i just wanted to sit down and feel bad about myself and you are just being insufferable!"

Papyrus walked in asking concerned "is everything okay?"

Comic hugged Red "Amethyst back off Red is just dealing with shit alright it takes a bit okay? Don't be an ass."

Papyrus crossed his arms "Sans language!"

Red nuzzled into Comic's arms barely poking his tongue out. "get him babe. my protector."

Comic rubbed his skull "sorry bro... Guess thing got a little heated" he chuckled

Amethyst groaned "I'm gonna go back into the kitchen to be with my favorite kid."

Red stiffened before frowning and burrowing deeper into Comic's jacket.

Papyrus sighed "well please try to refrain yourself from that language we don't want the babybones learning it."

Comic nodded and held Red

Jasper frowned and followed Amethyst "not right" he told him firmly

Amethyst turned to him from where he had sat down. "What did I do this time dear?"

"Red had dad" he said before sitting next to him. "Dad died"

Amethyst nodded "yeah so did i, what's your point?"

"You are not dad. He can not have you yet..." He said and coughed a little

Amethyst frowned rubbing Jasper's throat adding some healing magic. "I wish he would just let me be his dad. He's so stubborn sometimes. Such a rotten set of bones. Stars he's a mess and I just want to help him. Give him a little tough love here and there and comfort and cuddles when he needs it. Yet he doesn't want me. Not as a dad and now I'm starting to think he doesn't want me as a friend. Why is your brother this way kiddo?"

Edge leaned against the counter "he tells me stories sometimes of what our dad was like. Dad was a tough parent... But... He was fairly abusive too. Sans makes all sorts of excuses but that's what it was. Red isn't used to family this is the first he's truly had one, lord knows I treated him like shit before coming here. He isn't just accepting."

Amethyst frowned "yeah... Guess I'll just have to try harder. Hug him and love him until he gives in."

"Something like that... Remember you were his friend for a long time this is a big paradigm shift for him."

Amethyst nodded "you're right. Stars when did you get so wise? You're acting like an old man with all that knowledge."

"I am certainly not reading it from Jasper's notebook" he said and the orange flame quickly shut it

Amethyst looked to them before laughing. Wiping away a few stray tears Amethyst grinned to them. "Stars I love you both. Thanks. Both of you have helped a lot."

Jasper smiled and smooched his cheek

Amethyst blushed kissing him back.

Jasper smiled and Amethyst grinned turning back to Edge. "So you gonna punished those two for lying to you?"

"I am I put peanuts in the pudding Sans won't know till its too late" he chuckled rubbing his hands together at his cleverness Sans hated surprise peanuts they got stuck in his teeth

Amethyst tilted his head thrown off by the oddness of Edge's punishment. "Ooookay. Whatever you say Edgelord."

"I am not going to be mean to him especially since he came to talk to me. I will not encourage him to hide shit from me"

Amethyst nodded "I guess you have a point."

Papyrus nodded as he walked in. "Yes Edge is always right Nyeh hehe!"

Edge smiled and smooched him

Papyrus blushed kissing him back. "Nyeh hehe!"

Amethyst chuckled voicing loudly "awww! You two are sooooo adorable! hehehe."

Edge blushed a bit "it's all him he's the cute one"

Amethyst laughed nudging Jasper "aww look at him blush. Edge has a crush~"

Papyrus giggled kissing Edge's cheek. "Nyeh heh I have a crush on him too."

Jasper beamed and made a heart with his hands

Papyrus giggled nuzzling into Edge "i love you Edgy... do you love me too?"

Edge nodded and smiled "yes"

Papyrus gave a happy squeak giving him another quick clank before rushing back to his brother "Nyeh hehehe Sans! Sans, Edge loves me Nyeh hehehehe! We are going to get married and have kids like Red! Oh Sans what if we have twins too! Oh golly we would have four tiny babybones!"

Red blanched his skull whipping between the kitchen door and Comic.

Comic smiled "uh yeah eventually sure..." He said "wow so many babybones..." He hoped Edge didn't come up with this

Papyrus beamed down at his brother stars in his sockets "Nyeh hehehe I'm so glad you are feeling better about mine and Edge's relationship. Worry not brother we will have safe sex and I'm positive that Edge will be a wonderful father to Red's and my babybones. Nyeh hehehe what if they were all born on the same day?! Oh my that would just mean one big birthday party!"

Red chuckled awkwardly "yeah not sure if that's how it works. Plus, yer not pregnant Pap."

Papyrus gasped hitting his own skull lightly "you are absolutely right Red. Edge and I need to start now if we want to catch up! EDGE COME QUICKLY!"

Edge walked in at the yelling "what?"

"Pap! No that's not!" Comic looked like he had an aneurysm

Red just covered his skull shaking his head. "Boss you better not do-"

"Edge we need to have sex now if we want our babybones to have the same birthday! Quickly to the bedroom!" Papyrus struck a pose giving Edge a beaming smile.

Edge's jaw fell off his eyelights stretched wide

Amethyst walked in and burst into laughter leaning heavily against a wall so he wouldn't collapse.

Papyrus furrowed his bone brows and stomped a foot "Amethyst this isn't funny! I'm being serious! If me and Edge don't start having sex now Red will have his babybones far before I'm even showing! If we want them to have the same birthday we need to start now."

Red shook his head "Pap you are thinking about the wrong things."

Papyrus hit his skull again "you are absolutely right Red."

Red nodded relieved he was able to talk some sense into him. "Yeah Pap you two just-"

"Dessert first then we can have sex." Papyrus beamed.

Edge by this point was catatonic and Comic was already there.

Jasper sighed "do you even know?" He wheezed "sex?"

Papyrus blinked at Jasper before blushing. "Of-of course I know what sex is! I'm not a child. I read all about it in one of Sans's science books. Plus me and Edge already discussed it. We are more than ready! I wanted to take it slow and wait but since Sans is okay with us now I don't have to Nyeh hehe!"

Edge put his jaw on "Papyrus are you sure? That don't have to have the same birthday..."

"Of course they don't but wouldn't that be so much more cooler. Oh do you have a better idea Edge? I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted them to be born on a different day. What day were you wanting?" Papyrus gave him a gentle smile.

Edge blushed "well if you really want babies it doesn't matter when really but I want to make sure it's something we can handle as a couple and a family"

Papyrus smile "of course we can handle it! I love you and you love me isn't that enough?"

Red chuckled shaking his head and pulling Comic close "Coms, your bro is sure something."  
Comic nodded dumbly

"I yes that is true... I guess we can...?" Edge was confused unsure how to refute his arguments

Papyrus giggled grinning and snatching Edge's wrist starting to lead him up stairs "Nyeh hehe in that case don't come in our room~"

Red blinked summoning a wall of bones blocking the stairs "heh oh no you two don't. Yer not ready yet don't care whatcha say. I'm taking a stand as big bro and saying If I'm not ready for sex neither are you. No whining or complaining about it either."

Edge was inwardly relieved "Sans..." He said usure

Red shook his head closing his sockets and tucking Comic under his chin. "Nope it's decided. Told ya no whining or complaining."

Papyrus frown and huffed crossing his arms. "Well... If we can't have it until you have it when will you have sex?"

Red smirked "when I'm dam good and ready."

"That is a lousy answer" Edge said but lead Paps to sit down

Red smirked peeking a socket open to look down at the skeleton tucked close to him "well Coms you want to go up stairs and bang or wait?"

"Absolutely not!" He said scandalized

Red was practically beaming "welp you heard the skeleton just gonna have to wait then."

Papyrus pouted but he held back his whines of frustration.

Edge stood awkwardly "I'll get dessert"

Red chuckled "thanks bro you're the best. If ya want me and Coms can share a big bowl. That sound good to you sweetheart?"

Amethyst shook his head following Edge to help get desserts.

"Sounds fine" Comic said twiddling with his fingers taking a few breaths "Pap... I... I'm okay... W-with you having sex I... Uh will be anyway" he stuttered

Papyrus turned to him giving him a gentle smile "Thank you brother... However, it seems like I've been banned from it for the time being. I'm glad to know that when we are allowed that you are okay with it. I know you've never straight out and said it, but I'm happy you approve of Edge." Papyrus gave him a beaming smile his sockets squinching slightly.

Comic nodded and hugged him "I couldn't have picked better"

Papyrus giggled hugging him back just as tight. "I approve of you and Red... Just so you know."

Red chuckled rubbing Papyrus's skull "I approve of the two of you too.. Stars hehe say that two times fast."

Comic giggled "yah."

Red chuckled before frowning "do ya... Do ya think boss approves of us?"

"Of course he does he would tell us if he didn't... He's very opinionated."

Red nodded relieved "yeah... Yeah you're right. Boss would have thrown the biggest hissy fit if he didn't like ya."

"Exactly so we are good" he said

Edge came in then with many plates and used magic to distribute them

Red grinned giving Edge a soft "thanks bro. You're the best."

Papyrus beamed tasting the pudding and giving Edge compliments.

Comic thanked him too and took a bit eyes shooting open at the unexpected crunch

Red grinned tasting it and grimacing at the crunch. Sockets twitching slightly as he tried to grind the nuts up Red gave his brother a forced smile "taste... Great boss." His sockets twitched again as he felt a nut lodge deeply between his gold tooth and another.

Edge snickered "I'm glad you like it Sans" he said before sighing and giving him some toothpicks "I really do love you."

Red sighed taking a tooth pick and getting the nuts out. "Love ya too... Jerk."

Edge chuckled in victory

Red shook his head chuckling "don't make me sick dad on ya Pap." Red smirked before his eyes went wide and his skull shot to Amethyst his expression filled with concern "I didn't mean-"

Amethyst's flames sparked turning a bright pink.

Edge turned bright red

Red muttered quietly about neither of them taking the comment to heart as he buried his skull into Comic's neck.

Papyrus cooed snapping a picture of a blushing Edge and Amethyst along with one of Red hidding into Comic. "So cute."

Comic nodded "yeah cute everywhere"

Red groaned asking quietly "he still being weird and pink?"

"Nah he's good"

Amethyst had got himself under control by pulling Jasper into his lap and hiding his face in the back of his neck until his flames turned back.

Jasper giggled and relaxed in his hold

Red peeked up at them.

Papyrus grinned nudging Edge "well... Aren't you proud?"

"Of course I am" Edge said

Red whined burrowing deeper into Comic's neck "it was a slip up!"

Amethyst chuckled poking around Jasper "do you see me as a father figure Red?"

Red grumbled "no you are more like a brother because you guys always bother me!"

Comic giggled

"Oh dear" Edge said chuckling himself

Amethyst chuckled "aww you want me to be your big bro? You know big bros are supposed to pick on and torment their baby brothers. So Red you want a swirly or a wedgie first?"

"No! Don't swirly the skeleton" Comic said holding Red

Red whined hidding in Comic's arms.

Amethyst cackled setting Jasper to the side and rushing over to the small skeletons. Amethyst yanked Red out of Comic's hold with a evil laugh.

Red gave a shocked shout as his fingers desperately clinging to Comic's jacket fear in his eyes "NO LET ME GO!"

Amethyst laughed pulling on him so he released Comic and making his way upstairs "HAHAHA YOU ARE MINE NOW!"

Comic frowned and pulled Amethyst back and gave him a wedgie with magic "put down the skellie and your underwear might survive

Amethyst squawked almost dropping Red. Red squeaked clinging to the flame so he wouldn't fall. "I wasn't going to do it-OW RED CLAWS!"

Edge got up and took Red "hehe Comic got you good"

Red clinged to Edge. "Y-yeah. I don't want you as a brother. you're mean. My bro is the best bro."

Amethyst whined yanking at his underwear back in place. "You're lucky I was even wearing underwear."

Papyrus frowned "Sans that wasn't very nice. Neither was that prank Amethyst."

Comic smiled "okay won't do it again" he said In a voice that meant it probably was going to happen again

Papyrus smiled petting his skull "good!"

Red grumbled "why does everyone got ta pick on me?"

"Because we are small and easy to pick on" Comic said

Red pouted "not fair."

Amethyst raised a flaming brow "oh really mr lets prank everyone? How did you get trapped over here again?"

"Shh you are all acting like babies..." Edge said

Amethyst crossed his arms pouting.

Red poked out his tongue before quickly slapping a hand over it not wanting an incident to happen again.

Jasper pecked Amethyst nuzzling him

Amethyst smiled nuzzling back.

Jasper smiled happily

Papyrus smiled at them "oh my! Not to kick you out but it's getting late you might want to check on your little sparks."

Amethyst looked to his watch and cursed "yeah we should. We'll see you soon."

Jasper hugged them all goodbye giving little flame kisses to cheeks

Red giggled blushing and pushing him away.

Papyrus beamed at Jasper giving him a clank of his own. "be safe and tell Fuku and Fuki to have fun."

He nodded and left with Amethyst

Red looked up to Edge from his arms "um... so what do we do now?"

"Whatever you all want"

* * *

 **Sorry guys that is all we have wrote for the time being so we are going on a hiatus until we write more. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next please leave a comment or PM us. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
